


My hero(s)

by Kisa_Sumino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 124,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sumino/pseuds/Kisa_Sumino
Summary: MC is just a normal high school student... or so she thought. Corrupted adults, castles, and a talking cat? MC's world gets turned upside down when she joins a group with like-minded individuals. MC must confront her past, learn to trust again, and maybe confess her true feelings. But wait! What happens when a mysterious transfer student, her childhood best friend, an artist, and an ace detective all pursue her? Who will she confess to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/19/18: Please excuse my lazy writing and misspelled words! I plan to go through ch. 1-10 to fix and add more to the chapters soon!

 

**4/11. Monday. Early Morning.**

 

You weren't the type of person who considered themselves as an outgoing person. Hell, you hated going out unless you wanted to get the lasted manga. Though you always make sure to always be responsible...when you can. Today was different. Your normal routine was broken and you just knew today wasn't gonna be your day. Hopping off the train as you rush up the stairs. Quickly recoiling yourself before stepping in the pouring rain.

"Oh what the hell." You say holding out your hand as the rain drops hit your palm. 

"It's a good thing I brought my umbrella." The weather report did say a chance of rain but you didn't expect it to start soon. "I could have probably avoided the rain if I woke up sooner." 

You couldn't help it. You stayed up studying for exams that you accidentally overslept. Thankfully your mom woke you up in time for school. Not even getting the chance to eat any breakfast. You were going to be late regardless so it didn't matter if you actually made it in time. Huh, that's a first. You've been trying to maintain a perfect attendance but lately school has gotten stressful. 

As you walked along the street, you noticed that a girl with long blonde hair was getting in a car. Stopping mid-step as you recognize the girl and car.

"Poor Takamaki..."

You whispered. You knew exactly who it was driving that car.

The man who's tormented many lives in that school. No matter who you told it was always swept under the rug. It's almost as they didn't care about the students at all. 

The fear of being seen made you paralyzed. Didn't want to be noticed, you waited a bit with the umbrella lowered so your face wasn't shown. Finally, the car drove away. Even you knew what would happen if you-know-who saw you. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, You picked up where you left off and started walking again. From the corner of your eye, you noticed a boy wearing the same uniform standing under the ledge of some building. His gaze was fixed on something else but you try catch his attention with the umbrella.

"Hey, you want to share an umbrella?" You smiled at him. "We'll be late to school if we don't hurry." 

Consider this your good deed of the day. He looked a bit surprised but nodded. Moving a bit to make room when suddenly someone run ahead.

"Damm screw that pervy teacher!"

Gasping in surprise as Ryuji Sakamoto cursed out loud. The boy turns to face you both.

"You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?" He had an angry look on his face.

"Huh!? Wha-" You stuttered at the sudden question.

"Kamoshida?" The boy responded.

Both you and the blond looked at that the boy surprised. Everyone knew who he was. There's no way someone attending the school wouldn't know about him unless...

"Oh, you a transfer student? Then no wonder you don't know him."

You listen to the exchange of both boys. It took a minute but finally, Ryuji said something to you. You close your eyes waiting for him to lash out at you.

"What are you doing (Y/N)? I figured you'd be at school by now." 

"Oh, I uh... I overslept." You perked up from the sudden question.

He laughs for a bit. "You still haven't changed." He looks around before turning back to you.

"This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

You held up the umbrella higher. "I think we can all fit." 

Just then a sudden pain shot through your head. Making you lose grip on the handle to your umbrella. "Ngh..!" You stumbled a bit before regaining your posture. Could a headache be coming on? You touched your forehead softly. Maybe staying up and studying was a bad idea.

"Here." The boy says as he hands over your umbrella.

You thank him as you grab your umbrella once more. The three of you made your way around the back ally to get to school. Trying your best to shield the others as best as you could but they were much too taller than you. Ryuji was 5 steps ahead and you wanted to scold him to slow down. You didn't hear the other boys footsteps behind you so you stopped and turned. 

"Is something the matter?" You ask the boy. 

Before he could respond,  Ryuji began shouting ahead.

You caught up to him to react the same way. "What the...?"

It...was a castle? No matter how you look at it. It was a big castle.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" The boy asked.

"Yeah no, we're not going in." You say flat out.

"It beats standing in the rain..." Ryuji says.

"Yeah but..." You look at the castle once more. "Is it safe to go in?"

You all shrugged and took your chances as you all walked up the wooden bridge that led inside. Maybe someone inside will be able to help. Making your way to the main area with no one in sight.

"Th-That's weird... Where's the school...?" Ryuji tried his best to stay calm

Shaking off the access rain drops off the umbrella. Immediately taking out your phone. It looks fine but..

"Hey, I don't have any service on my phone." The others also checked but it was the same for them. 

Looking around the building, it really did look like a castle. Everything from the floor to the stuff hanging on the wall. It was almost impressive.

"Ummm is there a play going on and they didn't tell us?" You really didn't want to take another step inside.

"No way they built this in a day." Ryuji was looking around a both as you and the boy follow in suit. 

"Maybe we should leave." You suggested. Considering how things are going. Something bad is bound to happen.

Just then this weird looking knight appeared. Puzzled but intrigued, you observe the strangers. Upon closer inspection, they didn't look too friendly. Both boys got in front to shield you.

"Umm guys I don't think they're acting" You mumbled.

"C-Calm down. Time out man!" Ryuji stuttered in fear as another appeared. 

More and more started to appear. Taking out what looked to be their swords. You cover your mouth to stifle a gasp as the stranger knights were coming closer.

"Stop standin' around and run!" Ryuji grabbed your hand and pulls you along. Only to halt as were surrounded by more of those weird knights. 

"Ryuji!!" It was too late. One of them attacks him, knocking him down to the floor. You try to run to him but the boy grabbed you. It looked like it was going for another hit. 

"Get away from him!"

You gripped the handle to your umbrella and practically flung it at the guard. You try to break the boy's grip to get to your friend. 

"Don't- GAH!"

You didn't even stand a chance. The blow from the thing's shield practically knocked you over. 

"(Y/N)!!!"

"TAKE THEM AWAY!" One of them commanded. 

Everything started to sound more far away. You reach out to his hand as he did as well. He was shouting for you but he sounded like he was far away. Your vision was turning black. 

"Ry..uji.."

 

**~*~**

 

"(Y/N), you awake?" Slowly, You opened your eyes. You felt someone shaking your shoulder. It took a minute to adjust your vision. Blinking a couple of times before looking up to Ryuji. Why does he look concerned?

"What...?" Before he could respond you shot up from the spot you were sitting. "ngh.."

"Whoa!" Ryuji catches you from falling back down. "Easy there. You shouldn't do that." 

That's right. You guys were attacked by those weird looking guards. The guard must have hit you pretty hard since your back was aching like crazy.

"Where are we?" You looked around and noticed the boy from before sitting on the makeshift bed. 

"That's what we want to know. We woke up a bit before you did. You wouldn't wake up no matter what we did. I was seriously getting worried." 

He walked you over to sit you down next to the boy. 

"It looks like a prison cell." Since there were chains and cuffs around. A chill goes down your spine. "This is just a dream...This is just a dream. I'll wake up soon and-" You mumbled to yourself as the other two discuss the situation.

Just then a loud blood-curdling scream was just heard. You flinched, grabbing onto the stranger's arm. The boy reacted naturally by placing his hand over yours. 

"This is real bad...!" Ryuji looked clearly shaken to what's happening. "Come we have to get out of here."

You nodded weakly and slowly loosen your grip on the boy and made your way around the prison space. The three of you waste no time looking for an exit. 

You could hear footsteps but didn't know where it was coming from. Standing motionless waiting for someone or something to pass by.

It was a guard! Panic was starting to set in as it was speaking to you all detailing your fates. 

"Your charge is "unlawful entry." Thus you'll be sentenced to death."

"What!" (x3)

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."

It was...Kamoshida.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..."

What is Kamoshida doing here and what's with that get up?! So many questions were racing threw everyone's mind. You backed away slowly but it was too late.

"(Y/N)," Making eye contact with the man who's tormented your life. "Just what do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay away from this troublemaker. It looks like you need to be taught another lesson." He flashes that smirk he always gives to students before he punishes them.

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Ryuji was now standing in front of you. You fought back tears knowing what will happen if he tried to fight back.

Kamoshida lashes out "How dare you insult me, the King!" He pointed at at Ryuji before declaring the punishment.

"It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

The guards open the gate. Ryuji immediately pushes you away, further from danger. The boy from before gets in front of you. Without warning, Ryuji takes down a guard.

"I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, we're outta here!"

There's no way you all can survive this. One guard takes down Ryuji with ease. He collapsed to the ground in pain as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Ryuji!!" You try to run to his side but the boy grabs your arm. It took all of your strength to yank your arm free and to run to him. 

"Hey, are you okay? Can you stand?" You could hear your own voice shaking. 

"Are you an idiot?" He managed to say between gasps. He looks up back to the boy.

"Just go! Get outta here...! Take (Y/N) with you!"

"No way am I leaving you behind! Not again..." You say between tears. You couldn't let this go on any longer. How many more times will Ryuji have to save you from this evil monster? How many more times is he going to get hurt? You couldn't stand the thought anymore.

"C'mon! Hurry up and go!" He grips your hand as tight as he can. It makes you wince in pain. "Leave right now."

"Oh, how sweet. Still trying to protect your friend?" Kamoshida was now standing in front.

"What'd you say-" 

Before Ryuji could finish, You jumped up to block him from Kamoshida.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!"  Arms stretch, finally take a stand against this evil bastard. 

"You just won't listen will you?" He walked closer to you making you back up onto the wall. The cold wall against your sweaty back. His intense stare was piercing in you. "Do I need to remind you about what happens if you disobey me?"

You tried keeping a straight face. You feel as if your legs will give out any second. Yeah, you were scared. Yeah, you wanted to run. You admit that you might die today but if it meant protecting Ryuji then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He grabs you by the collar as he shoves you aside, stumbling to the floor. 

"Ow!" 

A guard stands in front of you.

"I'll focus on this one's execution." He points at you once more. "After we're done here," a wicked smile appears on his face. "Take her straight to my room."

"You bastard- NGGHH!!" Ryuji tried to rush to your side.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Kamoshida shouted. One after another he kept throwing punches. 

"Stop please!!!" You tried to get back to his side but the guard grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. You try to force him off but he was much too stronger than you.

"I'll do anything!!" You say between gasps as you try to pry this thing's hand off of you.

You couldn't help but watch. The guard's strong grip on you was keeping you away from helping Ryuji. You beg and pleaded to the man but with no avail. He wouldn't listen. 

You looked over at the boy who was pinned against the wall by the guards as well. There was nothing anybody can do. 

"I'll have you killed right now."

"Wait please!" You tried everything to get his attention. He didn't even look your way. 

"Again... I couldn't save him..."  In the midst of your breakdown, you hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Stop it!"

It was the boy!? 

The two exchange a few words before Kamoshida kicks him to the ground. You close your eyes shut. Not wanting to see anyone else get hurt. You could still hear the boy struggling with the guards. You could hear the cries for help from Ryuji and you couldn't do anything like always. It's your fault that he's going to die. 

"That's enough!"

The boy's sudden outburst gets everyone's attention. 

"You desired to be killed that much? Fine." He gestures the guard to prepare for the execution.

It's quiet for a moment. Both you and Ryuji stare at the boy when a gust of wind blasts out of nowhere. 

"What is that?" The boy is wearing a mask? He wasn't always wearing that, right? _'Wait what's he doing? WHOA!! He just...ripped it off?! He's bleeding?!?'_

Using your free hand to cover your mouth as you saw the blood dripping off his face.

Everything was happening so fast. You don't know how to explain it. He was... surrounded by blue flames.

"What's going on?" You shield your eyes from the bright flames. He reappeared again but what's that behind him?? Another gust of wind ripped through the cell. Knocking away the guards. The guard pinning you was knocked down by the force of the wind as well. A bit shocked before you get back to your senses. You crawled to Ryuji who was mesmerized by the scene before him.

"What the..." both of you stare in awe.

Its name is Arsene. You can't even process what's happening.

"What- What just happened?" Your mouth opening and closing as your brain tried to process what's happening. Snapping back to reality after hearing a loud grunt. Ryuji knocked over Kamoshida! The boy grabbed your arm to haul you out of the cell as Ryuji snatched the keys to the cell. Locking it and throwing the keys. Hearing his yells echoing through the prison as you three ran down the dirt path.

"We have to jump over this bridge." Said the boy. He quickly jumps over and holds out his hand. You're reluctant to grab it but Ryuji gives you a gentle nudge. You take a couple steps back and jump. He catches from hitting the ground. Ryuji jumping next. You don't even know where you're all going. Some cell doors are locked and try your luck hoping you down run into anymore guards. The next area doors were all locked except the ones across the river.

"Ummm this isn't safe!" Glasses jumped first and then Ryuji. The roaring currents were enough to get a couple screams out of you.

"Here grab my hand." Ryuji holds out his hand. He gives you the reassuring smile he always gives you. You swallowed whatever fear you had and grabbed his hand. Jumping over two more cages to reach land again.

"This way." 

Walking into a cell where there was a whole in a wall.

"I'll go in first." Said the boy. A couple seconds pass before he declares the area is safe. 

"Alright (Y/N), you go next." 

"Right."

You crawl inside as you yelped in pain from the sharp rocks stabbing your knees. You called out that you made it and Ryuji makes his way in.

The three of you waste no time to run around. You approach a staircase and you groan in pain. 

"I don't think I can run anymore." You say in between gasps. It hurt to breathe as you try to keep up with the boys.

"You can do it (Y/N)." Ryuji gives you a thumbs up as the boy simply nods and smiles. That's reassuring to hear you thought. 

After everything you put Ryuji through, he's still nice to you. Why? Just yesterday you ran away at the sight of him. Why is he acting as nothing has happened between you two? You don't know how to accept his kindness after everything but now it's time for a change. You promised yourself that you'll confess everything to Ryuji if you all make it out alive. This sole promise motivates you to keep going.

You guys continue to run and notice other prisoners.

"What the?..." Fear was starting to set in again. Running by as well as hearing the prisoners yelling for help.

You lean against a barrel to catch your breath. "Now what?" They two boys looked at each other when you all heard a small voice.

"Hey, you there!"

"Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Lady! Look over here!"

A cat? Oh it got upset when we called it a cat. It looks kind of cute? We start negotiating with the little creature. Apparently it now where the exit is. We have no choice but to trust this creature called Morgana. It's not like we have a choice. He tells us about the bridge and we now have a way home! We bolt across right into a guards path.

"A-Aah! Shit oh shit! It's them!" Ryuji falls backward practically knocking you down as well. Even though he's scared he shields you from danger.

"Come...! Zorro!"

What?! This little cat creature has one too! Both Frizzy hair and Morgana takes out the weird creatures with ease. He says the exit is just up ahead. We take his word for it and we follow. 

"Hey, we're back at the entrance." You say in a hushed tone. 

The four of you jog across the main area into a hallway. Ryuji notices the door and tries to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"D'you trick us you jerk!?" 

Morgana just sighs and runs into a room. The room had bookshelves lined across the wall. No other windows or doors to be seen. He says we have to crawl through a vent. Ryuji "gracefully" opens it and now we have a way home. Morgana say he has his own business to take care of so he has to part ways. Ryuji climbs up first. Frizzy hair cups his hand so you could use it as a step as Ryuji helps you up. 

"Thank you again Mogana." You whispered before disappearing into the vents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying this fanfic! Sorry for any mistakes in the story. I'm too deep into this fandom so I must write this fanfic! Tell me what you think and which character you want to see more of *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/18: Yes I'm reediting some of the chapters. I wrote this on a whim and seeing how everyone is enjoying the story. I thought I'd take a break from adding chapters and updating/fixing each chapter!

**4/11. Monday. Early Morning.**

 

Everyone's vision was getting fuzzy but that didn't stop anyone from running. Blinking a couple times before realizing that you were back to civilization. 

"Did we make it...?" asked Ryuji as he tried to catch his breath.

Not just him. Both You and Frizzy Hair were panting from all the running. You regained your posture and took a look around.

"Hey, we're back." You couldn't help but smile. You wiped the sweat from your forehead with your handkerchief. You grabbed out two more from you bag and handed them to the boys. As we were about to speak another voice was heard.

 

 

_"You've returned to the real world. Welcome back."_

 

 

The voice came from Frizzy Hair's hair phone.

"Huh?" Both You and Ryuji peeked at the boy's phone. What did it mean by returning to the real world? After what happened to the three of you. It definitely felt real.

"...Does that mean we got away?" Ryuji was definitely bothered by this whole ordeal.

"Probably..." Frizzy haired kept messing with the phone.

You didn't say anything. If anything, you were grateful that the three of you escaped. Ryuji was still shaken up and was yelling about what just happened. You try to calm him down but...

"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" Says an officer.

"Cutting classes are we?" Says another.

Oh no the police! You fixed your posture and tried to explain the situation but Ryuji beat you to the punch.

"Huh no! We were tryin' to get to school, and ended up in a weird castle!"

You and Frizzy hair both looked at Ryuji. He wasn't lying but you'd probably sound crazy if you backed him up. Both police officers looked at each other and sighed.

"Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs." The cops say as he held out his hand.

"Why would you think that?!" The blond shouts.

Before Ryuji makes the three of you look any crazier, you spoke up.

"I'm very sorry officers but I asked my friend to accompany me on a school errand. You see, this young man here is new to this area. We had to escort him to school."

You hoped and prayed that the police bought that dumb lie. Do schools even do that? It didn't matter! You didn't want to get into any more trouble and get the school involved. You put on the best innocent smile you can. The police officer simply smiled.

"Then you should go to school. Take them with you."

"Yes of course." You grabbed both boys by their wrists and dragged them away. "We don't want to be late now."

You pulled them far enough away from the police. Ryuji yelped in pain as you tighten your grip so he wouldn't say anything unnecessary. You simply hummed a random tune as you led both boys away from the cops. You glanced over your shoulder to see if the police were gone. There was no sign of them so you let go of both boys and let out a huge sigh. "Oh man, I thought we were going to get in big trouble." Placing your hand over your heart, you could feel your heart beating fast again.

"Hahaha nice save (Y/N)" Ryuji ruffled your hair.

Frizzy hair laughed as he watches you try to fight Ryuji off of you. "You two get along well."

You froze at his statement. Ryuji, on the other hand, didn't notice.

"Yeah, I've known (Y/N) since we were kids." He laughed as he patted your back. You forced a laughter out.

"W-We should probably head to school now."

 

 

**4/11. Monday. Lunchtime**

 

 

Taking the same path as before, you three finally made it to school. Extremely late but at school. Standing in between both boys. You looked at them who also shared the same worried and confused face.

"Is this for real? I'm sure we came the same way... What's goin' on here?"

You took the same way like last time but this time you were at school. No castle. No guards. Just school.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police." Oh great, the Counselor came out and greeted you three with a disappointed look on his face.

"That damn cop snitched on us after all." Ryuji hissed.

Your shoulders slumped as you remembered the excuse. What adult would buy that excuse anyway? You whispered a sorry at both boys. Frizzy hair smiled weakly at your direction. Almost as if he was saying: "It's not your fault"

The counselor asking where you've all been and your homeboy Ryuji gave the same answer. You didn't have the energy to even get upset. If you were going to get in trouble then whatever. As long as you don't see-

"What's this about a castle?"

Your heart stopped. You quickly jumped behind Frizzy hair. He took notice but didn't say anything.

"Kamoshida?!"

Both men and Ryuji exchange some words. Then Kamoshida noticed the boy you were hiding behind. Ryuji had to follow the counselor to his office so he left you both behind. Kamoshida explained that if he messes up then it was game over. He'd get expelled if he causes any more trouble. Why say that to a transfer student? That's not very welcoming but then again it was Kamoshida we're talking about here.

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting. Good luck trying to enjoy your school life." Turning his back to you both, he spoke out one last time. "Oh and (Y/N), I'll speak to you after school."

Your knees felt weak. You felt like you could collapse right then and there. It was another "invitation" to his office. Another "talk" alone with the man who's tormented your life. Ryuji's life. Everyone's life at school and you had front row seats for today.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

You snapped out of your trance and try to breathe again. You didn't notice but you were gripping his uniform. You were even digging your nails into his back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" You jumped back and bowed a bunch. "I'm so sorry!" You didn't even let him say anything. You ran up the stairs as fast as you could.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

You apologized to the teacher for being late. She wasn't as mad as you thought she'd be. Considering your grades and attendance she told you she'll let it slide.

"(L/N)? Is something troubling you?"

"No....I'm alright."

She had told you many times if you wanted to talk about anything she was there for you. You thanked her and went back to class. You slid the door open to see Ryuji was already in his seat. You and Ryuji were in the same class. It was funny because you two were always in the same class. He was sitting alone and of course the other students were far away from his desk. Just from a glance you could tell they were already gossiping about him. He sat by the window looking out to the track field. Normally at break you'd run off to who knows where to avoid him. It stung a bit remembering it. You then remembered your promise to yourself. You survived didn't you? It was time for change. You muster up all the courage and walked to him.

"Ryuji!"

You must have surprised him since he jumped. He flashed the biggest grin. You sat right behind him so he spun around to face you.

"Hey! Where were you?" He says as he rested his arms on your desk.

"Apologizing to Ms. Usami." You say as you take out your materials. 

"Oh man, how'd that go?"

"Surprisingly she wasn't that mad."

You two chatted until class finally started. You didn't even pay attention since you felt mentally and physically exhausted. That didn't matter right now. You looked at the blonde haired boy in front of you. You two had a normal conversation for once! It's been so long since you two had a chat. You weren't going to make this the last chat either.

The last bell finally rang and you sighed. You stretched out your sore muscles and glanced over to Ryuji who had the same idea as well as he groaned in pain. You both grabbed your bags and walked out. One step out of the classroom and something felt weird. You blinked a bit until finally, you saw it. It was the castle! You stopped making Ryuji bump into you.

"You okay?"

"Uh yeah?" You rubbed your eyes and did another take. It was the hallway.

"Hey I know you're probably tired but we need to talk about this. Can you meet me on the rooftop-"

"Yeah!- I mean yeah sure. I'm assuming you're going to find him?"

"That's the plan."

You two fist bump and smiled. Your smiled dropped as you saw you-know-who.

"Okay bye, I'll be up there now!" You ran as fast as you could. How have you not run out of energy for today?

 

 

**4/11. Monday. After School**

 

 

You were having a nice chat with Ryuji when something caught his attention.

"There you are!" Ryuji looked over to Frizzy hair. You turned and waved at him as you called him over to your direction.

You adjusted your position to face both boys now.

"Sorry for callin' you up here like this." Ryuji says.

"No, it's fine." The boy didn't look like he was in a rush. In fact, he looked a bit too relaxed after everything that has happened.

"I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "Don't get involved with him" huh?"

"How'd you know?" The boys ask.

"Figured as much. Then again we're in the same boat. We heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it."

The boy didn't look too shocked that we knew but to think this quiet boy got a criminal record. 

"Don't let people get to you." You said as you brushed off the dust from your skirt. "A lot of people like to gossip around here. Also, Ryuji isn't as scary as people say he is."

Ryuji gently pushed you as you giggled. "Come on now."

A little late but the boy introduced himself as Akira Kurusu. Everyone was joking around a bit before talking about the serious issue. Discussing what happened earlier today. Ryuji says it must have been a dream but you all saw the same thing.

"I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved us from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, Akira."

Akira smiled and shook his head. "It was nothing. I'm just glad we're all safe."

Talking a bit more and also explaining Kamoshida and what kind of person he is to Akira. All you told him was to stay away from him. The three of you were in deep thought when a yawn escaped your mouth. Ryuji took notice and ended the meeting.

"Anyway, sorry to drag you both out here like this. That's all I had to say. You know we might be pretty similar. I feel like we're going to get along just fine as "troublemakers." I'm Ryuji Sakamoto."

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)"

"I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, alright? Seeya."

You waved goodbye to Akira as you walked right behind Ryuji. You really hoped his last statement wasn't meant for you.

 

**~*~**

 

You lived right next door to Ryuji. Hell even your room's glass doors that led outside faced each other. You waved goodbye to your friend as you walked up the stairs to your home. Both your Mother and Father greeted you as you entered. Ms. Usami said she wasn't going to call until the end of the day if you didn't show up. Thank god to that since both your parents were nothing but smiles and you weren't in the mood to listen to a lecture.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" You mother touched your forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little tired."

You walked up to your room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. You drowned your stress and fatigued in the bath as you try to not think about today. Getting out of the bath and just ready to pass out on your bed. You saw that there was a notification on your phone.

 

_blondsonic: Hey I want to try something after school. You down?_

 

You thought about your plans but laughed because everyone knew you had nothing better to do.

 

_You: Do I have a choice?_

  
_blondsonic: Nope._

  
_You: lolol fine I'm in._

  
_blondsonic: Sweet! It's a promise!_

  
_You: You're going to buy me a snack right? :3c_

  
_blondsonic: I got you._

  
_You: Now we're talking! see ya after school tomorrow!_

  
_blondsonic: B)_

 

You stare at the screen before turning it off. You did want to talk to him about something but is this the right time? You try to type out what you want to say to him. 

 

 _You: Ryuji I want to_ |  
        Ryuji can I call|  
There's something I want to talk to you about|  
 ...|

 

You took a deep breath and flopped down onto your bed. It was late and you really didn't want to talk about this now. Glancing over to the glass door you could see a bit of light through the cracks from the plastic curtains. 

 

_You: it's way past your bedtime kid. goodnight_

  
blondsonic: uggh my mom just said the same thing.

  
You: Well we need all the sleep we can get for tomorrow.

  
blondsoic: oh you right you right. Goodnight (Y/N)

  
You: Goodnight Ryuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally out! Sorry if this is a bit short! I'm working my butt off and trying to maintain my sleep schedule! Again sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix anything when i get the time. Who's your best boy? Oh you want to know my best boy? They're all my best boys ;v; Anyway thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/18 - Finished adding more to the chapter. I went through this chapter and oh my god this was a hot mess.

**4/12. Tuesday. School**

 

You felt like classes today were really dragging. You kept looking at the clock almost every minute. Finally, lunch rolled around. From habit, you stood up but stopped yourself. You stood frozen in place and you could fee the stares from other students. 

"Where are you goin'?" Ryuji pulled out his bread and plopped it down on your desk.

Where were you going? You mentally scold yourself from the habit you've formed. "Uhh nowhere. I mean I thought I'd use the desk next to yours and scoot it over."

"Nah it's fine this way." The blond says as he takes a chug of his carbonated beverage. 

You sat down and grabbed your lunch and chowed down. You were eating lunch with Ryuji again. You could hear some whispers but ignored it. He was messing around with his phone as you silently ate. It was like nothing has changed.

"So you remember about later right?" He says and he bites off a piece of his bread.

"Of course! You said you'd buy me a meal."

"Uh, you said a snack."

"Meal? Snack? Same thing."

You both laughed and talked about a lot of things. Again, like nothing ever happened those past couple of months. Classes resumed and the wait has begun. You try to take notes and not focus on the time. Finally the bell rang.

"Come on. We have to meet up at the gates." Ryuji had way to much energy. He couldn't sit still in his seat for the whole day. He leg was all jumpy and hitting the end of his pencil on the desk. Which was annoying.

"Yeah well, I have to use the bathroom." You said as you packed up your stuff. You looked over to Ryuji who gave you a look which you also returned.

"Really? Alright give me your bag. I'll meet you out in front. If you see glasses, tell him to meet at the school gate. We'll wait for you there."

"You got it." You say as you jog to the nearest bathroom.

You dried your hands with the handkerchief and made your way out the the hallways. Before so, you peeked out to make sure You-Know-Who wasn't there. You were suppose to see him yesterday but left home with Ryuji. Luckily he wasn't around at the end of the day yesterday. He was probably in his office. Waiting for you. You just knew what happened if he saw you. 

"Front gate. Front gate. Front gate." You mumbled as you practically jumped down the steps. This would prove to be your biggest mistake as you jumped down. You crashed into a big figure.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Ah, (L/N) san. Fancy seeing you here. You know it's dangerous to be jumping down the stairs."

You backed away from Kamoshida as he tried to grab your shoulder. Out of all the people to crash into, it had to be him.

"Where were you yesterday? I thought I asked you to meet me in my office after school." He says in a casual tone.

"I'm- I'm sorry I was busy." His gaze was piercing into you just like back then. You didn't have the guts to face him. How did you even looked him in the eyes yesterday anyway?

"I saw you with Sakamoto. You aren't hanging out with him are you? I thought I told you he was a bad influence." His fake smile made you want to vomit. You knew what was behind those fake smiles of his.

"No he's not-" You try to summon whatever courage you had but immediately got shot down. 

"Do i need to remind you again?" His voice grew louder making you shrink down. He had you backed against the wall. You could see other students avoiding the scene from the corner of your eye. No one willing to give you a helping hand. Ryuji was outside so there's no way he'll recuse you now.

"Let's go to my office."

That's when your body started to feel weak. You wanted to scream and run. Anything to get away from this man. 

"Oh, there you are (L/N). Sorry, I'm late."

You both looked and saw an angel- Akira. You were so glad to see his frizzy hair.  

The boy touching his bangs before he spoke. "Sorry, but she promised to show me around since I'm new to this school."

"We're busy-" Before Kamoshida could finish, You jumped out of your position to stand next to Akira.

"I'm very sorry but i promised him to show him around the school. Please excuse us!" You didn't even bother to listen to whatever he had to say. You could hear him yelling your name but you ran down the stairs so fast. Akira right behind you. Finally down on the first floor, you let out a huge sigh. You looked over to him who was also breathing a bit heavily. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am right now." Your heart was pounding so hard you thought everyone could hear it. 

"No problem." His smile was so sincere. You were so grateful to him. Nobody even bothered to help much less even look at you. 

"I was looking for you and your friend as well." He says

"Oh, we better hurry or else Ryuji will throw a fit."

 

**~*~**

 

"Yo. What took you guys so long?" Ryuji was waiting by the main gates as he said. He handed you your bag.

"What's up?" Says the male.

"It was nothing. Anyway, what's this big plan of yours." You say as you grab your school bag.

Ryuji unleashed his whole plan. He tried to convince himself it was all a dream but everything just felt so real. You can only rely on each other since you all experienced it. He really wants to find out what really happened.

"Sure. What's Next?" The boys agree without hesitation.  

"I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday." Ryuji says as he points at the ally way 

You all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Looks like you guys have a plan.

"Lemme know if you guys notice any other weird buildings on the way."

"Okay" (x2)

You walked around a bit for a while. Following Ryuji as he led the way back to school almost everytime. Needless to say, you guys were getting frustrated. After the 6th time you guys decided to rest a bit by the main gates.

"So what now?" You leaned back on the wall as you fiddled around with your phone.

"Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?" Ryuji was in deep thought as he tried to figure this out.

"Check on your phone." Akira suggested.

"I already did that. I didn't see anything like that around here." He says as he still checks his phone one last time.

"What if this is one big joke and everyone is in on it but us?" You say as you gently slammed you fist onto your palm.

"I doubt that. Then how did our phones- Huh phone..." Ryuji trailed off before finishing his sentence. He jumped up from the spot he was leaning on. 

"Hey, that reminds me-didn't you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?"

"Oh yeah..." It took a while but it started to click. You recall the voice from before.

Akria looked a bit confused as he tried to remember.

"Y'know, didn't it say stuff like "Returning to the real world" or something like that? Lemme see your phone for a bit."

Akria handed his phone to Ryuji. You peaked over to see what exactly what he was looking for. Something quickly grabbed both of your attention.

"Whats this eyeball-lookin' thing?" 

"Cute logo, huh?" Akira says.

"That's not how I'd describe it..."

"I mean it looks cool I guess?" You say as you stare at the icon. 

Ryuji face lit up as he showed what was on the app on Akira's phone. It was defiantly the same app from yesterday. He wanted to use it but both you and Akira were a bit hesitant.

"Maybe we should not try doing anything." You say, nudging Ryuji's arm.

Ryuji, of course, wasn't listening and started fiddling with the app. 

"There we go!" The boy say with glee.

You felt like a wave of something just hit you. You perked up a bit and saw that everything around you got a bit darker. You locked eyes with Akira as he too was looking at the same thing you were.

"...huh? What the hell!?" Ryuji finally took notice as the scenery was changing before you three. 

The weird feeling went away as fast as it came. You got up from the spot you were leaning on and took a glance around the area.

"Look! it's the castle from yesterday!" You shouted in surprise. 

"No way..." Ryuji was surprised to see the castle again.

You all ran across the drawbridge towards the entrance of the castle. This was all the proof you all needed. The events that took place that day was all real. 

"We made it back... That means what happened yesterday was for real too..." Ryuji was busy looking around as well as Akira.

"This is craaazy..." You were just in awe. You looked around to see what looked to be a castle. You joked with Ryuji so many times about it but to see it in real life was just baffling.

"Hey,- WHOA!" You jump back as you didn't recognize Akira in that outfit.

"What's with that outfit?!" Ryuji says as he points at the boy.

"Not bad, huh?" Akira says as he poses a bit.

"You LIKE it?"

"I mean he doesn't look too bad. I like it." You say as you eye the boy a bit more.

"(Y/N) you're not helping."

Ryuji was about ready to panic when you heard a small voice.

"Hey!"

You looked around a bit and saw a small figure. It was the strange kitty from yesterday!

"That shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be...To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely manged to escape."

The kitty creature thing explained that this castle IS the school. This is how the ruler sees it. This is how Kamoshida sees the school.

"It's how his distorted heart sees's the school."

The three of you were a bit confused. It sorta makes sense. You try to grasp the information but maybe your brain didn't want to understand since this was all too much.

"Explain it in a way that makes sense!" Ryuji shouts.

"I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it-" The cat's smirk quickly disappears.

"HEY," The cat jumped a bit from you raising your voice. Taking a couple steps forward. "I don't know what's going on either alright so don't call us "morons" especially since we've never been here!" You glared down at the cat as he tried to look brave.

"Ho-Hold on-" The cat tries to speak up.

Then a scream of agony suddenly came out of nowhere. You gasped and jumped back to Ryuji's side. 

"What was that?!" Ryuji shouts.

"It must be the slaves captive here." Says Morgana.

Something must have set off inside of Ryuji. He hit the door yelling at Kamoshida. To be honest, you felt the same way. You wanted to knock that man off his throne.

"Hey, monamona!" 

"It's Morgana!"

Ryuji wants Morgana to take you all where the voices are coming from. The only way back in was through the vents. As Akira held out his hand for you to climb, Ryuji grabs your hand.

"Wait, this might get dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

Akira who had his hand out to you slowly back away. "He's got a point." He said in agreement. 

"Now hold on!" You stood your ground, "You didn't just drag me in here just to send me back!"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing!" You squeezed Ryuji's hand, "We've been through so much. There's no way I'm letting you waltz into a castle especially with that crazy bastard in there." You looked Ryuji in the eyes for a good minute before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, you can come with. Just stay behind us alright? Don't hesitate to let us know when to stop if you're tired."

"No worries. I kept up with you guys last time"

 

**~*~**

 

Finally making your way in the castle was probably the only easy thing that was going to happen for anyone today. You ran right behind Ryuji along the way. You reached down below from before. The river current stronger than ever. You pressed yourself against the wall as you all sneaked around. You thought you'd be more scared but this was actually fun for you. Yes it was a serious thing but come on, this like one of those video games you've played.

You bumped into Ryuji when he suddenly stopped. Morgana spotted an enemy from afar. You all looked at each other but it was Morgana who suggested that both him and Akira should fight. Ryuji had to stay behind to protect you and also because he didn't have a "Persona."

The fight looked actually like it came out of a video game. You and Ryuji kept your distance as you watch the fight go down. After the fight you all made it to an empty cell block. Ryuji was visibly upset since they were gone. He ran off to see if anymore were around. You stayed next to Akira until finally Ryuji came back. He said he heard footsteps which almost made you panic. Morgana suggested to hide in a small room.

"Oh my gosh, a bench!" You quickly sat down as you let out a huge sigh. It felt great just to sit. 

"The shadows probably won't come in here."

He explained that the lack of distortion is weak in some areas so he wouldn't be able to control it. Suddenly it shifted into a normal room from school and back to the room you were in. This castle really is the school. The reason it's like this is all because of Kamoshida.

You couldn't help but laugh. Same with Ryuji who suddenly cursed out loud in frustration afterwords. 

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy."

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault!"

You closed your eyes tightly just hearing all of it. You wanted to vent out your frustrations too but you knew Ryuji had it  _way_  worse than you. You had no right to even complain when he has suffered more than you. Finally, Morgana changed the subject.

"I bet you're curious about your outfit, aren't you?"

He said that outfits change like that when we enter places like these he calls a palace. The outfit manifests from the powerful rebellion we hold inside. It did make sense in a way.

"I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?" 

"I'm human. An-honest-to god human!"

You stare at Morgana with disbelief. 

"No, you're obviously more like a cat!"

"This is well, ...it's because I lost my true form...I think."

They were going back and forth about it. Morgana had a bone to pick with Kamoshida so he was also on board with this. You had to rely on both Akira and Morgana for protection. You noticed that Ryuji was pulling something out of his pocket.

"SAKAMOTO RYUJI!" You shot up and walked over to him.

"WHOA!! Chill it's fake!"

"You got a fake gun... and you didn't tell me!" You laughed as you stare at it in awe.

"I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!"

He was planning this from the start. He even brought medicine. You weren't as surprised as the other two. You knew Ryuji had planned on coming back here one way or another.

"Oh, I figured something like this would happen. Getting hurt I mean not... going to into a weird... castle... Here!" You pulled out a mini first aid kit from your school bag.

"See I'm not totally useless. I'll be your guy's healer or something. Ya know? Like in video games."

"Hahaha! Nice!" Ryuji ruffled your hair, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

 

**~*~**

 

You all prepared yourselves before leaving the room. Akria had a small scratch on his arm but nothing too serious. He sat next to you as you treated him.

"Thanks (L/N)"

"No problem."

You placed a patch on his arm.

"There all set. Are you good everywhere else?"

He moved his body a bit a nodded. "I think I'm good."

Finally, it was time to move out. You placed your finger over your lips to quiet down the boys. You placed your ear against the door to hear the commotion outside. 

"They're in the training hall..." You implored the others. You couldn't hear the rest of the conversation since they were walking further away.

The plan was now to head to the training hall. A couple more enemies appeared. It seemed the only options available was to either fight them or avoid them at any costs. Even Morgana says it'll be too much for them. Both you and Ryuji felt helpless since all you had was a first aid kit and he had a model gun that didn't even shoot anything. Morgana on the other hand looked like he had an idea. Ryuji reluctantly handed the gun to Akira. To  everyone's surprise, it shot bullets but how? Staring in amazement as you watch them fight the shadows.

"This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponents see it as real, It becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic looking."

You and Ryuji looked at each other. More questions than answers like always.

"...I don't get it." 

Morgana let out a laugh. "I wasn't expecting someone with your brains too- NGHHH HEY!"

Before Morgana could finish, you walked over to him and slapped your hands against his head, picking him up off the ground.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not talk to us like we've been through this before. We're a bit  _NEW_  to this so sorry if its hard for us to catch on, alright?" You tilted your head and smiled.

Morgana, on the other hand, was too shocked to speak. 

"Whoa hey..." Akira walked to your side to grab your shoulder. "I think he gets it."

You quickly set Morgana down. "Alrighty now! Let's get moving." You say as cheerfully as you can.

You guys made your way down and from a distance, you could hear cries for help. That means you're all going in the right direction. The way down wasn't easy. A few more enemies appeared but Morgana taught everyone on how to approach an enemy. We finally reached our destination and lucky for us, no one was around. 

"Kamoshida's... Training hall... of love...? What kind of bullshit is this."

You all didn't come all the way down here for nothing. Akira opened the door letting everyone else go in first. Quietly shutting it to not alert any enemies. The screams were definitely getting louder the closer you walked. Finally reaching your destination, you saw where the scream were coming from. To your horror, you saw students getting abused by those guards. Not just any students. Students from the volleyball team. You quickly cover mouth knowing full well a scream would escape your mouth.

"How do I open this!?" Ryuji shouts in anger.

"Leave us alone... it's useless..." One student says.

"If we stay obedient, we won't get executed like you guys!" Says another beaten up student.

"Oh my god..." You say in a hushed tone. Only Akira seemed to notice your frighten state. You were clearly scared and worried about the students held captive.

"You're tellin' me you want to stay in a place like this?" Ryuji was disgusted at their requests.

"Wait a minute... Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?" Morgana shouts.

"We just can't leave 'em here!" Ryuji pleaded. You agreed with him as well. You needed to save them.

"How stupid can you be-" Morgana held his tongue as he saw you take a step towards him but lucky for him, Akira grabbed you arm.

"Excuse me?" You say as you glared at the feline.

"Ho-Hold on Let me explain."

Apparently rescuing these guys won't mean anything since they're not real. It's like he said before about this being a cognitive world. These guys in here and the guys in the real world aren't the same. If the students are treated like this in this world then who knows how they're actually treated in the real world. Ryuji decided to try and recognize their faces before leaving.

You on the other hand couldn't take it. "Their injuries..." You mumbled. "Is...that how they got them?" You slowed down your pace as you try to get a hold of yourself. You felt like you were getting dizzy and your vision was getting blurred by tears. You crouch down to your knees to prevent yourself from falling. You wanted to be strong but this was too much for you. You cover your mouth to stifle a cry. The boys hadn't noticed you lagging behind. When you let how a small cry, it was Ryuji who quickly turned to your aid.

"(Y/N), Hey you alright." Ryuji says as he goes on his knees and lightly grabbed you shoulders.

All you could do was shake your head and hide your face with your hands. "I want to go home..." You couldn't tell him how this reminded you of back then. All of those memories just came flooding back and to think you'd reach your breaking point now. Akira had a sympathetic look as well as Morgana. 

"You two must really hate Kamoshida, huh?" Morgana lightly tapped your knee to comfort you.

"You have no idea. It's been hell for us." Ryuji says as he patted your back for comfort.

You've finally calmed down enough to finally speak. "I- I'm okay now. Sorry." You grabbed your handkerchief to wipe away everything off your face.

Ryuji wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "Don't be! It's all his fault and it's his turn to pay for his crimes!"

You let out a shaky laugh. You really hoped one day someone would put that evil bastard in his place.

"I think we've done enough here. I'm taking (Y/N) home, now." Ryuji took your hand and you had no problem with it. You two always held hands, ever since you were kids. Ryuji was like protective brother to you. It never felt weird or awkward. When you two were alone after school and done being tormented by Kamoshida, you both sat down on the roof top, hands held to comfort one another. It was how you both dealt with everything that was going on.

"The exit's this way! Let's hurry!"

 

**~*~**

 

You guys made your way back to the first floor. All you had was run across he main area and you'll be home! Of course, the world just likes fucking everyone over like always.

"...You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

Stopping in a halt as Ryuji grabbed your shoulders to pull you behind him.

"This school ain't your castle!" The blond shouts.

Kamoshida looked as cocky as every and you hated very bit of it. The man smirked.  "How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."

You covered your ears. You didn't want to hear it. Not again.  He kept saying more about him being the "Track Traitor" but it wasn't Ryuji's fault and you knew it. It's all because he started it!

Ryuji pushed you further back with him when both Morgana and Akira were surrounded by enemies. They looked pretty strong and you were right. They didn't stand a chance. None of their attacks seem to work and were taken down with one blow. Once down on the ground, Kamoshida stepped on Morgana while the guard stepped on Akira. Fear was really setting in now. You tugged the hem of Ryuji's jacket to get his attention. 

"Ryuji what-" You felt a strong hand pull you away. "HEY LET ME GO!!!" A guard dragged you by the arm as you dug your heels into the ground.

"LET HER GO YOU ASSHOLE! GAHH!" Ryuji tried to run after you but the guard just shoved his shield. Knocking him down with one blow. He walked you over to Kamoshida who was smirking. 

"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly... Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising your practice?" 

"Wasn't no practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!" Ryuji fell down on his hands and knees. 

Still struggling against he guard as you lashed out at the man."What kindness!? Don't make us laugh! You tormented those poor students! I saw you.. how you hid their water bottles and wouldn't give them back if they didn't complete their times. I saw everything you did to them. How can you even call yourself a teacher?!" 

"Shut up you bitch! All you had to do was obey me but you just had to run to this piece of trash's side." He spat. "That coach who got fired was worthless too...Had he not appose my second argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg."

You stopped in the midst of your struggling. "What..." Looking at the man in horror. You knew he wasn't joking.

"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!"

Did he really just say that? You looked up to that bastard who was just throwing more insults left and right. You looked over to Ryuji who looked completely helpless and defeated. 

"Not only can I not run anymore... The track team is gone to 'cause of this asshole!" Ryuji says as he punched the ground.

"So that's why..." Morgana says in between breaths.

"Once these two are dealt with, you're next." He says pointing at Ryuji. He looked over to you and jerks his thumb." As for (Y/N), put her in  _that_ room. Hahahaha...!" 

The guard was dragging you away but you put up quite the resistance. Screaming and flailing to get free. The only person that can save you is Akira and he was trapped. He tried with all his might to get free but the knight was too strong. You were getting further and further away. In desperation he looked over to Ryuji. 

"Stand up for yourself!" Akira yelled in between gasps. "They're taking her away! Are you really going to sit there and let them?"

"Come on, get up!" You shout. "Please help me!"

The blond looked up to see you struggle against the knight. He gritted his teeth. "...You're right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get'em back..." Ryuji was slowly getting back on his feet. "You wont take her away from me too."

Kamoshida just laughed. "Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you"

Standing as proudly as ever. Ryuji spoke out. "No... that's what you are... All you think about is using people... You're the real scum bag Kamoshida!" He took a couple steps forward.

 

**"Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"**

 

"Ryuji...!?" You stared as the boy rolled in pain. Only for a couple of seconds before a strange mask appeared on his face.

Just like Akira, Ryuji was surrounded with the same blue flames when he ripped the mask off his face. The gust of wind knocking down the guards on the others. The guard holding on to you lets go to stand beside Kamoshida.

"Right on.... Wassup, Persona... This effin' rocks! Now that i got this power, it's time for payback..." A wide grin spread across his face as he cracks his knuckles. "Yo, I'm ready... Bring it!"

You came to your sense and ran to their side. "Guys!" Shouting as you run to them.

"Quick, get behind us!" Ryuji says as he points to the door.

Nodding as you change directions and ran to hide behind a pillar. You watched as Ryuji easily took down the shadows. It must have taken a lot out of him since he was panting. When there were no more shadows you ran to their side so you wouldn't get ambushed again. You tried your best to hold him up. Just then a figure walked next to Kamoshida.

"Wh- Takamaki?" Ryuji says in surprise.

It was Takamaki but what's with that getup?! 

"But why is she even here!?" Ryuji was confused as to why she would even be here. 

She was super clingy to Kamoshida which was something she would never do. He grabbed her chin as they gaze into each other's eyes. You couldn't help but make gagging noises.

"Oh man...I think I'm going to be sick!" You say covering your mouth.

"Hey! Let go of her, you perv!" Ryuji yelled.

Kamoshida still sounded as condescending as always. He boasted about it was his castle so everything goes his way. Soon more guards started to appear. 

"We're out numbered... Lets scram before we're surrounded!" Morgana says as he makes his way to the exit.

"We're not going to do anything and just run!?" Ryuji wouldn't run. 

"We can't die here! Besides we have (L/N). We can't afford to do anything reckless." Akira says as he motioned to you who was shaking in fear.

Ryuji was reluctant but you all made a run for it. You all escaped out of the castle in one piece thankfully. Your butt hit the ground as you were out of breath. You glanced over to Ryuji who was checking himself out. 

"I don't remember changing into this?"

"It looks good on you." Compliments Akira.

"uhh... should I be happy about that"

"You look great!" You say in agreement.

He looked down to you and smiled. "...Then again, it ain't as bad as yours." He says as he looked at Akira's outfit.

Thinking that Kamoshida might say something after this indecent scared you to the core. You three were a bit scared that kamoshida might do something in the real world but Morgana said he wouldn't since these worlds are separate. This is a personality that he wants no one to see. It was a relief to hear that.

Morgana then trailed off on his own. Something about his memories and where he comes from. He wants you all to help with his mission as well but...

"Whoa hold up. What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helping you out." Ryuji snapped at the cat.

Morgana was a bit angry but you three were sorta busy with your own issues.

"Thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, for bein' a cat and all. See ya around." Ryuji says slapping the cats back. 

Both Akira and Ryuji grabbed your hands and pulled you along. You could hear Morgana shouting behind you. before leaving, you turned your head to say one last thing to him for the day.

"How about you don't treat others like idiots and maybe they'll help you!" You say with a smile and that was it. 

 

**"You have returned to the real world. welcome back!"**

 

"...Thank god, we're back." Ryuji says in a pant. He dropped his bag on he ground to regain his strength as he leaned onto some vents.

Breathing heavily as you slouch down to pick up his bag. You glanced over to Akira who was also panting. Finally after a moment of rest it was time for the next move. The next plan is to find the "slaves" from that world and hope they confess to the abuse. That was tomorrow's plan but there was another important matter to take care of.

"oh... Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why do we grab a bite somewhere." Suggested Ryuji.

"Ah! Don't forget your promise~" Your mouth was practically watering just from hearing the word meal.

"Hehehe I know. I'll buy you a meal." He says giving you a thumbs up.

You both looked at each other and laugh. Akira couldn't help but laugh with you both. You locked arms with each of them and started walking.

"Enough talking boys! Now, we feast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a new chapter :3c  
> How's everyone doing? Hope you're all enjoying this fanfic. I just want you guys to know that I love Ryuji and i would die for him. Anyway, carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

**4/12. Tuesday. After School**

 

Ryuji was in the mood for some beef so what other place to go but the Beef Bowl Shop. Ryuji was going on and on how it was a good place and he had to try it at least once while he was here. You joined the conversation by suggesting other places as well. Hell, you guys even planned another outing with Akira. After another train ride, you guys finally made it to the shop. Ryuji found a nice spot and sat down. Akira sat next to him while you sat next to Akira. 

"WHAT!?" (x2)

Akira told you about his past. It pissed you off more just thinking about what kind asshole he could be treating a women like that. He says it's all in the past but you could tell he was still bothered by it. Ryuji could relate to him more than you. You could see it too. 

"We might be more alike than I originally thought." Says the blond.

"You may be right." The boy agreed with his statement.

"You're the first guy that made me think that." Ryuji say's sheepishly.

You smiled at the sight before you. You were all that Ryuji had and now he finally has someone else he can call a friend. A guy. A Male. Someone who can think just like him and have the same interests. It's not like you guys weren't interested in each other hobbies. You just thought it'd be nice for Ryuji to have a male friend he can relate to.

"Anyway, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on." Ryuji stated proudly. 

"Don't worry I'll protect you both if i have too!" You chimed in.

The three of you burst out laughing. Ryuji leaned on Akira as you did as well. 

"Oh yeah! Tell me your number. Chat ID too."

"Oh same!"

You exchanged numbers with Akira. You looked at him then your phone and back to him.

"Oh boy." Ryuji warned

"What?" Akira looked puzzled at your actions.

"She's about to give you a weird nickname. You can't stop her. Trust me."

"Hmmm I can't think of anything. I guess you'll just be Akira for now." You sighed in defeat.

"Oh okay?" He smiled. He looked over to Ryuji who was too busy stuffing his face. "What's your nickname."

Ryuji almost choked on his bowl as you snorted out a laughter. 

"Want to see?"

"No! Don't show him!"

Ryuji tried to snatch the phone but you were quicker than him. You used Akira as a shield which helped a lot. You guys enjoyed whatever was left of your meal before deciding to head home. 

"Well it was nice hanging out! See ya at school."

Ryuji slapped Akira's back as you simply waved goodbye. The train was a bit crowed but you two manged to squeeze in. Your back pressed against the cold glass. Ryuji standing right in front of you. His arms pressed up against the glass on each side. There was a lot going through both of your minds. The fun wasn't gonna last forever and the plan was tomorrow.

"We can't fail." Ryuji mumbled.

"Yeah..." You whispered.

You hoped and prayed everyday that Kamoshida wouldn't appear at school but the world isn't always fair. Your train of thought was cut off from a sharp turn. 

"Ah!"

You stumbled forward into Ryuji's chest. One of his arms catching you. Pulling you closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thanks-"    _'WHOA'_

Ryuji's face was just inches away from your face. Your hands were against his chest for support. Your mind went blank. This wasn't the first time his face was this close. You've guys held hands! So why now?

"(Y/N)."

"R-Ryuji..."

You both stopped inching closer when the announcement of your stop came on. You flung yourself backward, making a loud thud. Catching a few passengers attention. Ryuji turned his face away. Without saying a word h just made his way out of the train. You squirmed your way out of the subway just right behind him. You guys didn't really talk much on the way home. 

"Goodnight Ryuji. Thank you for the meal." You say gratefully.

"No problem." He says.

You were about to open the gate to your home when Ryuji suddenly called you out.

"(Y/N), There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?" You turn to face the boy.

The street light illuminating him as you watched him standing in silence. He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's nothin'. I'll see ya tomorrow."

 "Okay see ya."

You both waved at each other and that was it. You took a much-needed bath and collapsed on your bed. You checked your phone and saw you had 10+ missed messages. You clicked the notification and saw Ryuji had added you to a group chat along with Akira. It seemed Akira asked about you and Ryuji said you were probably already sleeping. You giggled and closed your phone. 

"What was he going to ask?..."

 

**4.13. Wednesday. Morning.**

 

Today was the volleyball rally and you weren't too excited like the other students. You changed into your gym uniform and met up with Ryuji. He seemed fine when you both walked to school together and never asked his question from last night. You held onto his shirt with one hand and used your phone with the other. This was normal between you two. You heard him call out to Akira who was making his way towards you both. You greeted him as he waved. You three made your way to the gymnasium and found spot to sit.

You sat in between Ryuji and Akira as they used you as a leaning post. You watched the match and couldn't help let a sigh out.

"Is it over yet?" You say as you pulled your knees up to you chest. 

"We just got here." The blond responds.

The match finally started and you three were already bored. You flinched every time Kamoshida would direct his serves to Mishima. He would always be at the nurses office almost everyday.

"I want to quit the nursing committee..."

"What? Why bring this up suddenly?" Ryuji was concerned at your sudden attitude.

"Nothing. Well it's not nothing. I just... hate seeing injured students from practice."

"Yeah I guess I would want to quit too if I were you." He leaned forward, propping his arms on his knees for support.

You only joined the nursing committee because of Ryuji. He would be at the nurses office almost everyday after school. You thought maybe it'd give you an excuse to see Ryuji without Kamoshida noticing. Eventually, he stopped coming. You did figure out why when he hadn't shown up to school for almost a month. You saw it go down after all.

You closed your eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly you heard a loud smack followed by girls screaming. You looked over to see Mishima down on the ground.

"Oh no!!" You gasped.

You used Ryuji's knee to help yourself up and ran over to him.

"Hey, you okay?" You cupped his face but no reaction. Some students carried him out while you followed. You didn't even bother to spare Kamoshida a glance.

 

**~*~**

 

"Hey sorry I'm late!" You greeted as you jogged back to the gym.

You tucked Mishima into bed and treated his wound on his face. He still wasn't awake but the nurse offered to stay until he did. You took that as a sign to leave.

You stick close to Ryuji and Akira as you three leave the gym and head out to the courtyard. You listen as Ryuji retells the plan. This time you guys had to get evidence of kamoshida's abuse. It wasn't going to be easy.

You hum to your favorite tune as you follow right behind the boys. Ryuji led the way as both him and Akira started going around and talking to members of the volleyball team. After no luck with the ones you found nearby, Ryuji decides to split up. You had the option to stay behind or join one of the boys. It was no competition. You walked over to Ryuji since you felt more comfortable around him. Also you'd probably had to be there to help him if anything gets way too out of hand. He held up his hand up for a high five to Akira for good luck. 

"Good luck!" You call out to Akira as you follow Ryuji towards the opposite direction.

You listened carefully to the questions Ryuji asks the members. You had a small notepad and pencil but it wasn't used much since no one would confess at all. Ryuji was getting impatient. You quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

"It's okay. Let's keep asking around."

"Yeah. Let's go."

You recognized some of the students you approached. Considering you were the one that treated their wounds.  After no luck with the members, He fished his out his phone to text Akira on updates. You overheard some students say that the match was over and inform Ryuji. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

"We're going back to the Courtyard." Ryuji says, texting Akira also.

You both finally make it back to the courtyard but to your surprise, Takamaki was talking to Akira. Ryuji tells the girl a few harsh words, who in return gives a warning before leaving. You actually got along with Takamaki. Ever since she involved herself with Kamoshida, you started avoiding her. You felt bad for her but there was nothing you could do to help.

School has finally ended and you were glad. From the corner of your eye, you spotted a dark blue haired boy. You alerted the boys and quickly jogged over to the entrance. You guys stop Mishima just as he's about to leave.

"Mishima! I'm glad you're okay." You say with relief.

He didn't respond. Ryuji talks to him about the abuse but he didn't look like he wanted to talk. In fact, it looked like he was in a hurry. You try to get Ryuji to leave him be but it was too late.

"What's going on here?" Kamoshida walked over to your group. 

You were like a deer in headlights. Just as you were about to run away, Akira shields you from the man. It must have worked since he hadn't noticed you. Kamoshida kept harassing the boy how he'll never get better if he skips practice. You grabbed onto he boy's jacket as you try to not make a sound. You wanted to slap that man across the face so bad.

"Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well." Ryuji's was in Kamoshida's face. 

"...I'll go." The timid boy responds.

Your heart sinks into your stomach. You wished you could grab his hand and run right out the school. Kamoshida glares at the group before leaving.

"He's going to pay for this." Ryuji was clenching his fists tightly.

"...There's no point." Mishima looked down in despair.

He was right. Everyone knew about the abuse but no one is doing anything about it.  Parents and teachers are just letting it happen. Mishima gave one last warning before running off.

You all stood in silence before breaking the bad atmosphere. "C-Come on guys. Let's just stat again tomorrow." You say as you try to give the best convincing smile you can.

The boys sigh and follow suit as you guys head back to change.

 

**4.14. Thursday. After School.**

 

The three of you meet up again at the courtyard. You sat down and had your head down as you listen to the conversation. This investigation was leading nowhere. You and Akira offer up ideas on what to but none sound plausible. No one will confess and it started to get hopeless. 

"Let's punish the king." Akita suggested.

You perk up at the idea. You totally forgot about the other Kamoshida. Like Ryuji, you question what could that effect in the real world.

"I finally found you." says a voice.

You looked around and then to each other.

"You say something?" Ryuji questioned.

Just then a cat jumped onto the table. It was Morgana! He's talking? How?? He also seemed unhappy about ditching him that day too. You started to question whether you were going crazy. You looked over and saw some teachers approaching. You shushed them and Ryuji "gracefully" put Morgana into Akira's bag." 

You made your way up to the rooftop to discuss. Morgana said you guys were heading on the right track when Akira said to punish the king. One way to get back at his is to you guys had to steal the treasure from his palace. If his palace disappears then so does his desire. You all got excited hearing about it. There was a way to defeat him! Morgana then reeled you guys back to reality. Stealing a treasure can come with a risk. It might kill him but that's the last thing you guys want to do. He says he'll come back for your decisions and leaves. Looks like you're back to square one.

 

**~*~**

 

You decided to part ways with Ryuji. You told him you had something to do and he could go on ahead. He offered to come with but you told him to go home and rest. You didn't really have an errand or anything. You just wanted to be alone for a bit. This whole operation has been stressing you out more than it should. The fact you have one way of fighting back but it comes with a risk. You felt useless since you couldn't fight to begin with. You just wanted to help Ryuji.

"(Y/N)?"

You look up to see Akira walking towards you. You turn away, quickly wiping your tears away.

"Oh, hey Akira. Fancy seeing you here. Killing time?"

"Something like that."

You avoid any eye contact. 

"You okay?" He asks.

"Me? Oh yeah. I uh just yawned." You mentally slap yourself for that stupid excuse.

He doesn't press you about it and changes the subject. 

"Actually. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Do you have time?"

You look at your phone. You didn't have to be home for another couple of hours so you agreed. You followed him to Big Bang Burger. Sitting at the table furthest away from other people. You sipped on your water for a bit. You definitely felt awkward since the only guy you hang out with is Ryuji.

"I want to get your opinion on what Morgana said earlier." He starts off.

You hummed in response as you sat your glass of water down. "I....don't know. I mean-"You try to find reasoning but you cut yourself off. No matter how much you hate him, killing him won't make things better. "I just want him to pay." You say as you bury your face into your hands.

"You must not like him at all huh?" The boy gave you a sympathetic look.

"You have no idea..." You try to calm yourself down so you wouldn't cry.

"May I ask why? I mean we know why Ryuji does."

"Why...I.."

No one has ever asked you. Not even Ryuji. You kept all these frustrations inside. It was your punishment after all. You closed your eyes to try to not break.

"I feel like...I have no right to complain."

"Why do you say that?" The boy tilted his head in confusion.

You opened your mouth to respond but a whimper escaped your lips. You covered your mouth to muffle the cries. Tears streaming down your face. 

"I-I'm S-So-Sorry!"

He handed you his handkerchief which you gratefully accepted. Once you've calmed down you got down to it.

"It happened back when...when Ryuji was still in the track team." You took a deep breath before continuing again. "Ryuji was always happy at practice. He never skipped and always did training outside of practice. He would always ask me to help him." You closed your eyes as you remembered all the happy memories.   

"Then...his original coach got fired and..." You gripped your glass of water. "That's when everything became hell for us."

"What happened?" He asks as he picks up his glass of water.

"I...I don't know much of the details but from what I saw and what Ryuji told me it was bad. He gave them impossible training regiments and if they didn't do right they'd have to start over. He was always targeting Ryuji. Making his training harder than the others." You could still remember all those days Ryuji looked so beat up after practice. He was always tired to do anything.

"That bastard." You gripped the glass much tighter. "He would steal Ryuji's water bottle or anything he needed for practice. He thought he was losing stuff. I thought so as well until one day I saw Kamoshida digging into Ryuji's stuff and walking away with his water bottle. There was no way I was going to let this slide so I would sneak a new water bottle into his bag. I would stay after school and keep an eye on his bag. He kept doing it so I just kept replacing whatever he stole."

"Wow. You're pretty amazing."

"Nah... If anything, I'm sure Ryuji would do the same." You shrugged.

"We both know he would punch the person if they ever did that to you."

You both chuckle at the thought. For some reason, you felt better.

"Thank you, Akira. I feel a whole lot better."

"No problem."

You bid your farewells and headed straight home. You walked in silence until you reached your home. From a distance, you could make out a figure in front of the gate.

"Huh, Ryuji?" You blink a couple times and yup it was the blond boy. He was sitting in front of the gate.

"Hey."

He didn't flash you a grin or anything. Hey didn't even look at you when he greeted you. You shuffle your feet a bit before crouching down to his level.

"Want to come in?"

He stands up and follows you in. You both say nothing to each other as you walk in. You serve him tea and settle onto the couch. 

"What are we going to do?" He asks as he takes a couple sips.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll figure something out."

It was pretty peaceful. You both sat together on the couch and thought about the outcomes. You place the empty teacup on the table and sighed. 

"Let's go to my room. Are you staying over?"

"Yeah. I feel too tired."

"Alright. Let's take a bath before sleeping."

After your bath, you handed Ryuji spare clothes that he left whenever he visited. It was from a year ago so you hoped it still fit him. You set up a spare futon for him next to your bed. Ryuji comes back refreshed and more tired than ever. He dried his hair a much as he could before getting into bed. 

"I'm turning off the lights."

Ryuji mumbles his response. You flipped the switched and maneuvered around the sleepy boy. You sigh as you sink into your bed. You close your eyes as you try to sleep. 

"You awake...?" Ryuji whispered.

"Yeah..." You whispered back.

There was a small pause then he whispered something out loud. 

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I'll definitely find a way to take him down."

You felt your heart skip a beat. You flipped over to your stomach to get a closer look at the boy. You nudge your hand from under the covers. You claw around but Ryuji grabs your hand first.

"I believe you. We're in this together."

He let out a soft chuckle. His breathing was getting quieter signaling he was asleep. Your hand in his, you relax your breathing to make yourself sleep.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a better day..."

The world isn't always fair and no one was ready for what was in stored for tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/07/18  
> The first episode of P5 came out today and I was so excited. 
> 
> Anyway hope everyone is liking the story so far. If you see any mistakes i apologize in advance. I'll fix it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It looks like you finally found your answer."

**4.15. Friday. Morning.**

 

There was a sudden loud commotion. You looked over to see students running down the halls. Puzzled and intrigue, you got up to see despite the teacher yelling at the students to sit. Ryuji was right behind you. He was just as curious as you as he followed you out the classroom. The students were looking out the window and screaming.

"She? Jumping? What's going on?" You say as you try to look over the taller students.

"Let's get a better look." The blond says as he pushes his way through.

You pushed ahead of some students and to a peek out the window. That's when you saw it.

"Oh my god..." You say in a whisper. 

She was standing on the ledge. She's going to...

"Ahhhh!!" 

You cover your mouth as you try not to scream any louder. Students began running and teachers were shouting for everyone to go back to their classes. 

Ryuji grabs your wrists. The pain making you regain your senses.

"Come on!"

He pulls you away from the window and runs down the hall. You both run into Akira who was just as frazzled as you two.

"H-Hey! What's goin' on!? We should head to the courtyard too!"

Following Akira down the stairs towards the practice building. There were a swarm of students blocking the doors but both boys pushed their way through. You guys managed to push past a group of students who were surrounding Suzui as she lays unconscious. You gasped as you cover your mouth. You looked around to see if anyone was going to help but all you saw were hesitant teachers and students who had their phones out. They carried her away with Takamaki going along when no one else volunteered.

You could barely hear the voices around you. Teachers and students were yelling yet you couldn't hear anything.

"That guy..." Ryuji says in a irritated tone.

You snapped out of your trance when Ryuji accidentally pushed you aside. You stumbled forward and looked to see Ryuji and Akira taking off somewhere. Your legs started to move on their own. You rush after them, pushing students out of your way. You apologized as you bumped into everyone. You managed to catch up to them to see that they've cornered Mishima.

"That hurts!" The boy gripped the area where they must have grabbed him roughly.

"Then why'd you run like that?" Ryuji yells.

"I didn't run..." Says the scared student.

Ryuji was already running out of patience. He slams the side of his fist onto the lockers. Both you and Mishima flinched at his actions. "She jumped and tried to kill herself!"

You closed your eyes as you try not to picture it anymore. Mishima was trying to get away but you had him cornered. This time you guys were going to make him talk.

"Do you know something?" Akira spoke in a calm manner to not frighten the boy.

"She was called out by Kamoshida!" The boy finally spoke out.

You three take a step back at his sudden outburst.

"I was called by him a number of times too... to the teachers room." The boy looks down as he recalls those memories. "It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them." You and Mishima lock eyes. "Isn't that right, (Y/N)."

You felt everything in your being stop. Both Akira and Ryuji slowly turned their head to you. 

"What?..." Ryuji had a blank look on his face. He walked towards you, grabbing your shoulders. "Is that true?"

You open your mouth to say anything but nothing came out. Kamoshida had called you out many times. You just never told anyone, especially not Ryuji. You couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. He gripped your shoulders harder making you look back up to him to see a face of a person who was ready to kill. All you could do was nod.

"Ryuji... I'm sorry I never told you..." You didn't know what else to say.

"That son of a bitch!" Ryuji's yell startles you. He lets you go and rushes right past you.

"Ryuji!" You yell as you and the others ran after him. He was on the track team so he was a bit faster than you three.You knew exactly where he was heading. You three manged to catch up to him as he stood in front of the PE faculty office. 

"(Y/N), stay out here." You weren't going to argue back. You could see his knuckles whiten from the fists he was making.

"Okay..."

Ryuji walks into the room, Akira gives you a nod to signal that he'll be there to watch over Ryuji. They shut the door leaving you standing alone in the hallway. The other students were probably still out there or in their classrooms. It was pretty quiet so you could here the shouting from the other side. Curiosity gets the better of you. You inch closer to lean against the door, hearing the muffled yelling from the boys.

"Don't play dumb with me!" You could hear Ryuji loud and clear followed by a loud crashing noise. That worried you so you opened the door.

"(Y/N)?! I thought I told you to stay out there!" He frantically tries to shield you from the monster before you.

"I thought something happened to you!" You look around to see everyone was okay.

"That is enough!" Kamoshida's yelling gets all of you attention.

Mishima finally spoke out against the man. Kamoshida retorts back saying Mishima was just making things up since he couldn't be regular on the team. Mishima seemed angry at his statement.

"Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking... what can you do?" He gives the group a taunting look.

"We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma and her chances of recovery are slim... How would someone like that make a statement." He voice change into a fake compassionate tone. "There's no chance of her getting better, I hear... that poor girl." 

"No!" You couldn't believe the news he told you. That poor girl...

"No... that can't be..." Mishima distraught from hearing the news.

"You goddamn..." Ryuji had reach his limit.

"This, again...?" His voice sounded irritated as he looked the angry blond. "Does this mean we need to have yet another case of "self-defense"?"

"I DARE you try something!" You stood right in front of Ryuji. The adrenaline must have given you the confidence you needed since you caught Kamoshida by surprise. 

"Oh? It's not like you to speak out like that. See this is what happens when you're with trash-" You cute th eman off before he could finish.

"That's enough!" You wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. 

You felt hands on your shoulders pulling you back. Kamoshida lets out a frustrated sigh before returning to his desk.

"Everyone present right now...will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next broad meeting."

"You can't make a decision like that..." Mishima shouts.

"Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?"

"What was that?!" You couldn't take the insults he was throwing at you all. Scum like him calling others scum. You wanted to laugh.

"Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight."

You all fall silent as you quietly make your way out. Before closing the door he calls out to you.

"You know (Y/N), there is a way for you to get out of this. Come by my office any time." He lets out a maniacal laughter as the door closes shut.  

Without warning both Akira and Ryuji grab your hands and pull you along. You stumble a bit since they were walking way too fast.

 

**4.15. Friday. After School.**

 

You all arrived at the courtyard after school. Mishima must have gone home to gather his thoughts. You sit on the bench but got slightly startled at the sound of a clanking noise. Ryuji crouched down to get something from the vending machine. He handed you your favorite beverage.

"Thanks..."

Morgana got down to business. It looks like Both Akira and Ryuji were going with Morgana's plan after all. You had no problem with it whatsoever. Though Morgana hasn't done it before, which left you more worried about the outcome.

"It is true you're getting expelled?"

Takamaki? She must have overheard our conversation.

"If you're going to deal with kamoshida... Let me in on it to."

She insisted on join your group but Ryuji told her off. She seemed very upset and ran away. It was harsh of Ryuji to tell her those things but what can you guys do. 

"Before we go, I need to make a stop."

"You're not coming-"

You gave Ryuji a look which made him sigh in defeat.

"Okay where to?"

You guys walk back into the school and straight into the nurses office. You peek around and thankfully it was empty. You grabbed the first aid kit and a couple of other things.

"What are you doing?" Ryuji leaned against the wall as he watched you go around the room.

"If you're going in there to fight, I can't imagine it to be easy so we need to prepare ourselves."

Morgana agreed with your statement. The first aid kit you had was just a small one from the convenience store and it didn't have much in it. You smuggled the goods out of the school and ran into the alleyway. You were all prepared now. Akria took out his phone and you were all transported to the other world. Upon arriving Ryuji and Akira were in the outfits from before. Morgana was also back to his old self.  

 "What is this!?" A familiar loud voice shouted. 

"T-Takamaki?" Ryuji yells in confusion. 

How on earth did she get there? She was just as confused as you four were.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?"

"How should I know? What's going on? Hey where are we...? Isn't this the school!?"

Morgana explained that maybe she was pulled in since she was nearby. 

"Anyways, you gotta leave!" Says the blond in a impatient manner.

"No! Besides (L/N) is here with you guys! Why can't I stay?"

Morgana was getting worried that the bickering was going to make a scene. Takamaki wouldn't budge so the guys had to force her out. You felt bad but Ryuji was right. You guys need to deal with Kamoshida and they already had one person they need to protect. Finally it was time to get to it. Morgana insisted on using code names since who knows what using your real names could have an effect in the palace. Akira will go by Joker, Morgana is Mona, and Ryuji will be skull. Thus the infiltration began. You followed behind the group but had your distance during a battle. There seem to be a lot more guards out. Luckily you guys came across a safe room. You asked them if they had any injuries but everyone seem okay. You sat down to recharge while Mona suggested on scouting on his own a bit. The silence was broken when you all overheard the guards talking about a princess. That's when Mona came into the room in a panic. He said that Takamaki was back in the palace. It's possible that she also might have the app on her phone. It was strange considering you didn't have the app on your phone. That wasn't important. Takamaki was captured and needed to be saved.

 

Bursting into the room to see Takamaki with Kamoshida and his guards.

"Takamaki!"

She was cuffed to some weird thing with guards pointing their swords at her. Kamoshida was clearly angry at everyone's arrival but went back to that cocky grin. Lashing out at the group and even blaming Suzui's indecent on Takamaki. You all wanted to help her but one more stop and he would kill her on the spot. There was nothing you guys could do. The guard walked closer, sword in hand.

"Is this.. my punishment for what happened to Shiho...?" Takamaki looked down in despair. It wasn't her fault and everyone knew.

"Don't give in!" Akira shouted at her.

"Are you really just going to take this Takamaki!?" You shout at the girl. "Don't let this man get away with another crime!"

Everyone's encouragement made her come back to reality. She starts to struggle against the restraints. 

"Letting this piece of shit toy with me... What was I thinking?" 

"It's like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-" Cut off by the girls shouting.

 

**"Shut up. I've had enough of this... You piss me off, you son of a bitch!"**

 

It's happening again! Just like the two from before, Takamaki was in pain. Then her mask appeared. Without hesitation, she rips it off, being engulfed in the blue flames. She looks totally badass to you especially when she used the sword to cut through the fake Ann.

"Yes!! You go girl!" You cheered on the sidelines and she gives you a confident smirk.

She directs her attention to that low life.

"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with... you scumbag. You stole everything from Shiho. You destroyed her... now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything!"

The battle ending in victory. Takamaki must have used up most of her strength. Kamoshida ran with his tail between his legs. She called out for him but she collapsed on the floor. 

"Here let me take a look at you."

She immediately bombarded everyone with questions. You couldn't even check on her status with her moving around like that. She took a good look at herself and freaked out. No one knew what else to say to her.

"A search party will be coming for us soon. There's no time to explain. We don't have a choice. Let's retreat for now!"

 

**~*~**

 

"Here ya go." You handed a beverage to Akira while Ryuji handed one to Takamaki. Akira smiles and happily accepts.

Takamaki seemed to have calmed down. With the brief explanation from Morgana, she seemed to understand. She wanted to make that scum pay for what he did to her best friend. It was Akira's call so he let her in the group.

"Oh! Finally a girl joined the group!"

"Hahaha (Y/N) you seem to be used to this."

"Well it took a while but don't worry If you need to be healed then let me know."

"Ah that explains the first aid kit. Thanks for patching up! This cut on my hand really hurts."

You two giggle as the boys wait for you conversation to end. 

"Hey give me your number and chat ID. And, um.."

You all exchange numbers. You were back at it again with the nicknames. 

"Hey Takamaki, is there something you want to go by?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ryuji's nickname on my phone is bl-"

"She doesn't need to know!" Ryuji quickly interjected.

"I haven't given one to Akira."

"Hmmm..." Takamaki pondered a bit. "I don't know. I'll let you figure that out. Let me know what you pick."

"Sure!"

Takamaki was the first to leave. She waved goodbye to the group and walked in the opposite direction. Ryuji suggested finding somewhere to meet up for the infiltration into the palace. Morgana suggested the school roof. everyone nodded in agreement and you took the liberty to text Takamaki the new info. Although, there was another pressing issue. Morgana needed a place to stay. Ryuji can't have pets and your father was allergic to cats so you were also a no go. Morgana nominated Akira to take him in. 

"Well, now that we have our hideout, so let's meet there tomorrow!" 

You heard the announcer saying the train was arriving. Ryuji also heard as well as he pulled you along.

"See ya Akira! Morgana!" You waved at the frizzy haired boy who also waved back. 

There weren't a lot of people on the train so you two manage to snag a seat. You stretched out your body and could just hear your joints popping. Ryuji leaned onto the rail. He looked pretty beat but can you blame him? He was fighting while you were on the sidelines. You really didn't do much. They have Takamaki now so is their any reason for you to tag along?

_I'm useless again..._

"Hey," Ryuji let out a loud yawn, "My mom is making curry today. Want to come over?"

"Oh sure! My parents were gonna come home late so i'll definetly take you up on that offer."

You two walked down the silent road like you normally would. It pains you every time you remembered the days you would avoid him and walk down this silent road on your own. But that's going to change, you had nothing to lose now. You guys had a plan to take down Kamoshida. 

"Hey so..." The blond says, interrupting your thoughts.

"Hm?" You responded.

"What do you think of Akira?" He asks.

You think for a monent then respond. "I think he's pretty cool."

"Just cool?" 

"I mean I still don't know him that well but I can tell he really cares for his friends." 

He hummed his response. You were curious as why he asked you. Did it look like you two weren't getting along? You didn't really talk to him unless Ryuji was around. Was he worried that you were uncomfortable? That thought was put aside as you finally reached his home.

"Good evening, Sakamoto-san. Sorry for the intrusion."

"My if it isn't (Y/N)! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Ryuji hushes his mother as you laugh. The three of you enjoy a lively dinner until it was time for you to leave. You help wash the dishes with his mother before heading home. Even if you two were next door neighbors, Ryuji would still walk you home. 

"Thanks for inviting me over. It was nice." You say with a smile.

"No problem. You know you can come over whenever right?"  

You opened the gate but just before you could take a step forward. A pair of strong arms draped around you.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)... I couldn't protect you from him..."

"Ryuji..."

He blames himself for your suffering. That's the last thing you wanted from your friend.

"No don't say that! It wasn't your fault!"

"He hurt you didn't he!?"

You couldn't respond back. That man has raised a hand at you so many times that you've lost count. Always attacking in areas he knew on one would notice. In some fucked up way you were happy that no one saw the bruises. Scared of what might happened if Ryuji had seen them.

"I don't want to talk about this now..."

"I'm sorry.." Ryuji places his hand on top of your head. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll be here when you're ready to talk, okay?"

He waves goodbye. You run straight to your room and collapsed on to your bed. You could still feel him around you yet that was nothing new. You two hug almost everyday so why is this making your heart pound?

"Enough with this!"

You pulled up your chair and got out whatever school work you had. Anything to take your mind of that feeling.

 

**4.18. Friday. After school**

 

Everyone met up at the roof top to discuss the plan. You fiddled on your phone and payed half attention. For some reason you were lacking motivation. 

 _'Everyone else can fight... I'll just get in the way. Maybe I should sit this out.'_ You let how a small sigh.

"You got that?" Ryuji light bumps your arm 

"Hm what?" You look you from your phone to see everyone staring at you.

"What's up? Did a new otome game come out?" Ryuji try to peek at your phone but quickly pressed it against your chest. No way he was going to see that you were just staring at the main screen that whole time.

"I'm sorry what's up?" You say as you slip the phone into your skirt pocket.

"We said that make sure to stay right behind us so you don't get hurt. You have the first aid kit, right?"

"Yup." You say as you lightly tap on the case.

"We have til May 2nd. Let's not waste anymore time." Akira whipped out his phone and started the Nav.

Takamaki will now go my Panther but you thought catgirl was waaaay better. It was time to set the plan in motion. You all made your way into the castle once more. Battles left and right. Occasional healing from you.

"Skull, you can't just charge in like that." You say as you dab a alcohol soaked cotton ball on his chin.

"ow ow ow ow!" The blond yelps in pain.

Joker thought it'd be a good idea to just take a small break in the safe room. Also because He and Panther were right after Skull. You looked inside the first aid kit and grabbed what you needed. Your parents always wanted you to go into the medical field but you had other plans. After patching up Joker, Panther plopped herself in front of you and let out a sigh of relief. She really is giving her 100% in this. Wrapping the bandage around her ankle was the last thing to do. There was much great progress! You've all manged to make it as far as you all could. You were always hiding as the four fought their way through. They didn't think you were a bother but you felt useless. As everyone finally got their energy back, it was time to explore once more. There a bunch of hallways so you getting lost wasn't avoidable. 

"Are you reading the map right Mona?" Skull asks.

"I think so..." Mona didn't really sound too convincing. 

"You THINK so?" Skull sound annoyed at his response.

"What the...!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they noticed you were a couple feet away from the group. They return back to you as you made your way down a long hallway. 

"These names... I recognize some of these names." You look at each name plate that were attached to each door. "They're the girls from the volleyball team!" You gasp in horror.

"What!?" Skull read each name plate as well. "Wait does that mean-" 

"No way!" You all turned to see Panther in front of a door with her name on it. "You mean that other me in in here?!"

Without warning she kicked the door to an empty room. You all entered what seem to be a normal bedroom. Then it dawned on you.

"Wait you mean that this room belongs to the fake me?" Panther shuddered at the thought.

You left the group behind as you rushed out of the room. You needed to explore the hallway more but it probably wasn't a good idea. You just needed to make sure is all. Maybe there isn't one but what if? That's when your body went cold as you reached the last door.

"(Y/N)!?" You heart stopped as you heard Joker shout your name

The group caught up with you to stand in front of a door which, you guessed it, had your full name on it.

"No way...This bastard has a room for each girl he targeted." Skull kicked the bookshelf in anger.

Your hand hovered over the knob. Are you really going to open it?

"Hold on! You don't need to open it-" Joker tried to stop you but it was too late.

Your hand gripping the cold knob as you gently twist it open. Opening the door to a dimly lit room. You take a couple steps in and noticed a figure laying on the bed. The figure sat up as it heard footsteps approach it.

"Your Majesty, you finally came for me!"

It was... You. Sitting on the bed was you. You were dressed in some very lewd lingerie. You blushed furiously at the sight.

"What!?" You cover your face in embarrassment.  

"WHOA!!" Skull eyes widen but regained his sense as he pushed Joker to look away.

"What is the meaning of this!" You shout at yourself. the other you had a lustful expression on her face.

"Um like who are you, people? Are you here to take me to the king?" The other you seem excited. 

"WHAT!? NO!!" You made a disgusted look. "No this is all wrong why are you like this!?" You approach your other self who was startled by your sudden shouting.

"Calm down. Remember this is how HE sees you." Mona reassured you. The girl on the bed and You weren't the same person.

"That bastard." Skull finally spoke up. "Is this how he see every girl in school?"

"How do you all get in here anyway? Leave!" The other you was beginning to get angry. "His Majesty said that if I listen to whatever he says, he'll make me his princess." She made a loving expression as you fall your knees.

"We need to leave now..." You say in a whisper.

"What's going on here!?" You all turn to see guards running into the room. You were out numbered as well over powered. 

"You guys just don't know when to quit." Kamoshida walked in with fake Ann in his arms. The fake you ran up to him.

"Look! I mange to capture them for you! Are you proud of me My Lord?" The girl says.

Kamoshida strokes the side of her face in response. "Good girl."

"Shit... What do we do?" Skull was running low on energy. As well as the others.

"We have to force our way out but how?" Panther eyes were scanning the whole area to find a way to escape.

"I'm sorry... This is all my fault." No one responded to you as they were busy trying to find a way out.

"If only you just listened to me then I would have treated you like a princess." He says in with a sigh.

"What?" You look up at him. Both girls hugging his arms.

"I told you didn't I? Stop hanging out with that Sakamoto but you never listened." He continued.

"Sh-Shut up!" You glared at him. 

"What is he talking about?" Skull looked over to you concerned.

"Oh she never told you?" A taunting smirk spread across his face. "(Y/N) is such a nice girl. She always listened to whatever I say."

"Shut up!!" You shouted. "Just shut up!"

 

**_Year XXXX Day XX..._ **

 

_"Hey, have you seen my water bottle?" Ryuji was rummaging into his gym bag but no luck._

_"I haven't. Did you seriously lose it again?" You fished out your water bottle and handed it to him. "You better not lose it."_

_"I won't. Anyway, I'll see you after practice." Ryuji looked pretty tired but you had to encourage him._

_"Right, good luck." You say before he jogs to his practice._

_The next day and the day after that, it was the same issue. Ryuji was losing his things. You knew he was careless but not to this extent._

_"Here." You handed him a plastic water bottle you got from the vending machine._

_"Thanks." He says as he took a big gulp._

_"Hey don't finish it all now." You sat next to him before his track practice started._

_"So any better?"_

_"Tch... I wish. That bastard made us run until 2 guys from the team passed out."_

_"What?"_

_Just hearing about was awful. He got up and walked over to his team. You stood up, brushing the dirt off your skirt. You were about to head back inside but something was bugging you. You watched where Ryuji put his bag. Making sure no one sees you. You hid just behind the concrete wall waiting for the thief to appear. You heard rustling noise  from behind. You took a peek and finally caught the person._

_It was..._

 

**...**

 

_"So (L/N), I bet you're wondering what you're doing here."_

_"Um I guess you could say that." You say let out a nervous laugh as you stood in front of Kamoshida._

_"Tell me, what's your relationship with that Sakamoto fellow?"_

_"Ryuji? Oh were friends. Have been since we were kids."_

_The man takes a moment before he responds."You know (L/N), I heard some rumors about that boy. I get worried you might get into some trouble."_

_"Oh no don't worry. Ryuji isn't a troublemaker like people say he is." You correct him._

_"I suggest you stay away from him. For your sake."_

_"As I said before- nngh!"_

_He had a strong grip on your shoulder. You winced in pain as his grip was getting tighter._

 

**...**

 

"I warned her so many times but she just wouldn't listen to me." Said the man.

"What the hell did you tell her!?" Ryuji has been shielding you in case they try anything.

"Oh just how she should avoid you if she know what's good for her."

"What..." Ryuji's heart sank. He looked over his shoulder to see you looking down to the ground.

You cover your ears from hearing anymore. You wanted to run away. Far away so you wouldn't have to hear any more of his words. 

"(Y/N) is that true?" Panther walked over to you.

"Everything she did was to protect her friend. How pathetic!" He laughed as both girls joined in.

"Yeah that's right. He told me that if I wasn't around Skull... He wouldn't get hurt..." You finally admitted after all this time.

"So that's why." The blond whispered. 

"But, even then!" You shoot a glare at the man.

 

_**...** _

 

_"Ryuji!!!" You ran over to Ryuji who was on the ground screaming in pain. "SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"_

_"I-I called them." one of the members said._

_"Hey, listen to me you're going to be okay!" You try to comfort the boy as he try to control his breathing._

_"Heh... Maybe next time you won't try pulling that stupid stunt again."_

_"You started it!! You did this to him! How can you call yourself a teacher!?"_

_"He attacked me. What was i suppose to do?"_

_"Just shut up!"_

_You held onto he boy until the ambulance arrived. You went along with them since no one offered to go with. You were still holding his hand. He must have passed out from all the pain._

_"I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..."_

 

**...**

 

"You still didn't keep your promise!" You were in tears now. 

"As I said, If you just listened then he would still be on the track team. You didn't think I'd know that you joined the nursing committee just to see him? This is all your fault."

"Cut the bullshit!! Don't you dare blame this on her!" Skull yelled as he pointed his metal pipe at him.

"You couldn't even protect her from all those times I called her to my office. What makes you think you can protect her now?"

 

**...**

 

_"I-I can't breathe!" You struggled against the grip he had on your neck._

_"You bitch, you think you can just insult me and get away with it?" He practically slammed you against the wall. "Next time do what I say."_

_"Okay!" Your tears leaving your eyes. "Please...Just don't hurt him anymore..."_

_Couple days later he came back in a cast and crutches. From day one no one held the doors open for him or even bothered to help him up the stairs. They all just started to avoid him like the plague. They must have heard what had happen. You kept Kamoshida's warning at the back of your mind but you didn't care. You helped the boy who was entirely grateful. Helping him until he was finally back on his own two feet._

_The last time Kamoshida called you in was what really scared you. That's when you started avoiding him. Going home early. Going anywhere far away for lunch. You hated yourself but he threatened to do much worse to him._

 

**...**

 

"GAH!"

Everyone was getting tired and looking pretty beat up. All because they were protecting you. You sat there as you watched your friends getting taken down by the enemies. You heard loud stomping behind and you slowly turned your head. There was a guard, sword ready in hand. Your face making a terrified expression. You try to stand and run but it grabs your arm from going any further. You tug as hard as you can but you wouldn't budge. He squeezes your arm which causes you to scream. He was dragging you to Kamoshida and you put up no effort to fight.

"Come on, (Y/N)! Fight back!" Skull calls out to you.

"Are you really going to let him get away with it?" Joker yells.

"Don't let this creep walk all over you!" Panther shouts from a distance. 

"Guys..." You wiped your tears away. "You're right. All this time I kept running away." You start putting up a fight. Each tug stronger than the other as you try to escape the guards grasp.

"Enough!" The guard shouts. He let's go and grabs his sword.

You looked over to Kamoshida who was still looking as confident as ever.

"You... You hurt Ryuji, Preyed on Ann, and I don't even want to know what you did to Suzui." You clenched your fists in anger. "You ruined the lives of innocent students!!!" 

You stomp your foot down. Causing a strong wind to appear out of no where, knocking away the guard who try to attack you.

"What are you going on about now? I grow tired of this. Hurry up and kill them all." The man yells.

 

**"I've had enough. It ends here. This time I'll show you how it feels to cower in fear!"**

 

An intense throbbing pain followed by the mysterious voice echoes in your head.

 

_"It looks like you finally found your answer._

   _Y _o u _seek power to protect the ones you love."_

 

You've never experienced this much pain before in your life. 

 

_"I'll lend you my power..."_

 

"Power..." You say in between gasps.

 

_"Now stand. Rise up and show them you're not the one to be trifled with!"_

 

Tears start forming as the pain continues to grow.

 

_"Show the world the true strength of women._

_Protect those who were not able to fight back!"_

 

"Yes.. I hear you..."

 

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

 

Your hand raises to reach the mask on our face.

 

_"Now, let's wage a war against those beasts!"_

 

"Come, Jeanne D'Arc!" Yelling as you rip the mask off your face. Surround by the blue flames as your persona finally took form.

 

"I hope you're ready, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Another chapter has arrived! So I won't describe the outfit but my MC would look like a knight in black armor. Her mask would be like a black masquerade mask. Tell me how about your outfits. Also I think the persona I chose would be most fitting but if you want me to leave it blank then let me know! Sorry for any mistakes! I'll correct them when i have the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kamoshida's Palace**

 

"Come, Jeanne D'Arc!" Yelling as you rip the mask off your face. Surround by the blue flames as your persona finally took form. The strong winds knocking back the shadows. The same blue flames surround you as finally emerged with your Persona. The winds were getting too strong but when you raised you hand mid way; the winds dispersed. 

"No way... (Y/N) got a persona too!" Ryuji said in between breathes.

"I hope you're ready asshole." Kamoshida slowly backed away as you slowly made your way towards him. "This time I won't run away."

The room went quiet as you walked past your teammates who called after you. You raise your hand and pointed at the shadows. "You're finished."

Your Persona appeared before the shadows. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room got heavy. Almost as if it was hard to breath. The shadows took charge but halted immediately when coming within 10 feet of you. A dark aura surrounded you as your Persona appeared.

"Wha-What is this? I feel scared..." Panther held on to her arms as if she was trying to comfort herself.

"This is..." Mona couldn't even finish his statement. He too was getting afraid.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kamoshida was getting affected by the dark aura the more you got closer to him. Not being able to handle the fear, each guard rushed past Kamoshida. He called out to them but they rushed right out the door. He cursed out loud when he heard the clanking of your sword. "St-Stay back!"

You smirked and lifted your sword. "Oh, I'm not done."

Kamoshida turned to run away while both girl running behind him.

"You're not going anywhere!" You made a dash towards them managing to stab one before getting away. The sword pierced straight through them.

"My Lord... help me..." The other you weakly called out as both fake beings ran out the room.

"He doesn't care what happens to anyone." You say as you slashed right through her, making her fade in to a black mist.

"(Y/N)!"

You turned to see you're teammates on the ground. You gasped running back to their side. 

"Oh my gosh! You guys okay?" You cup your hands to summon your persona once more. This time a light aura surround you. 

"Huh?" Both Akira and Panther were confused as their bodies no longer ached or had any injuries.

"Hey, I feel like I have my energy back!" Ryuji slammed his fist into his other hand.

They all congratulated your new awaken power.

"Damn!" Ryuji shouted as he slapped your back. "That was effing amazing (Y/N)"

You double over just from that gentle pat on the back. You stab the sword to the ground to use that as support. You assured everyone that you were fine but they knew how much energy it takes out of you. Akira suggested coming back when you were ready. You felt bad but it's better to be at your best then facing Kamoshida at your state.  Ryuji squatted down in front of you.

"Come on. I'll carry you."

"Thanks." You say in as you blushed at the gesture.

You all arrived back to the real world tired as ever. you all agreed to meet up when you felt better. Even on the way home Ryuji was still carrying you. You said you could walk the rest of the way but he insisted. It was quiet the whole walk home but it felt nice.

"Okay we're home."

He lowered him himself enough for you to get off. You thanked him a bunch before heading inside. You wanted to take a bath before knocking out but your body just felt heavy.

_-ding-_

_Akira: Don't push yourself alright? We'll go back in when you're ready_  
You: Just give me a couple of years to sleep this off and I'll be good  
Akira: I'll get back to you in 84 years

You let out a weak laughter. You put your phone to charge and got ready for your bath. The hot water felt great against your sore muscles. A lot has happened today. You got a persona and you could finally be of some use! You were going to make him pay no matter what.

 

**4.20. Wednesday. Morning**

 

"Man," The blond let out a groan as he made his way into class. "I wanted to go into the palace today but my mom needs me to run some errands."

"It can't be helped. We can go some other day." You sit right behind him and watch him kick back feet and relax at his seat.

"Yeah yeah."

Not everyone were free to enter the palace so we all decided to go in when we all had the time. Since Ryuji was busy today, Ann took the opportunity to visit Suzui at the hospital. Leaving you alone for the day or so you thought. You were heading to the library to return some books when you ran into Akira.

"Hey." You wave at the frizzy haired boy who smiled back.

"Hello." He lets you go in before he does. "Returning some books?"

"Yeah."

You explored the library and heard a couple whispers from other students. They were definitely talk about Akira. You didn't realize that he was actually following you around which scared when you turned around. You smiled up at him and continue to look around. You remember what Ryuji said that day about what you thought about the boy. Should you try to get to know him so he wouldn't worry about your well being? 

"So, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's not bad." He says as he touches his bangs.

"The desks are a bit cramped." Morgana chimes in. 

You giggled as you told him desks weren't made for cats. You found nothing to read and decided to leave. The two of you walk beside each other down the hall. It was pretty quiet and he silence was killing you. Should you say something? 

"Looks like every is busy today as well." He says.

"Yeah looks like it just us for today." You let out a small giggle.

"Hey we should do something after school." The boy suggested.

"Oh sure i'm down." A little surprised at his suggestion but you decided to take the offer. "Oh! I'll show around the cool places!"

The two of you chatted all the way back to classes. It was a normal day like any other. You tried your best to avoid Kamoshida and of course both boys made it a priority to always be around you when at school. Though they didn't consult you about it. They were always near you without you taking notice.

The school bell rang and Ryuji took off right after he saw you with Akira. He yelled his good byes and off he went. You waved good at the boy as he disappeared. Akira walked along aside of you as you walked down the strreet filled with other students. 

"Let's hang out in Shibuya for a bit." You suggested.

Akira agreed and Morgana was more than happy to come along. Riding the train there was a bit awkward since you were just inches away from his chest. A sharp turn and you'd be in his space. You thought nothing of it but Ryuji was the only male friend you felt comfortable around. So you felt nervous but maybe hanging out with him will help grow trust between you two. You both walked up the stairs to go to central square.

"You haven't really looked around much have?" You say in a curious tone.

"Not really." He says sheepishly, "I thought I'd get lost."

"Well I'll be your guide for today then!" 

You took him everywhere you and Ryuji would normally go to hang out. The underground shopping mall and showed him the verity of stores it had. Next to the arcade. You were excited to take him there to show him your favorite game. It was a dancing rhythm game which he was more than happy to play with you.

"Damn Akira," You groaned as you try to catch your breath. "I didn't know you were good at Dancing Star Night."

"Not really." He says out of breath

"Then explain how you beat that high score!" You say as you pointed at the screen.

After a few games you make a quick trip to the video rental shop and the book store across the street. Finally stopping by Big Bang Burger for a break. You were going to pay but Akira took care of the bill for you. You guys chatted more about your past and hobbies. 

"No way you're into that too?" You were excited to find someone to share the similar hobby as you.

"Only when I have time."

"We totally have to hang out more then."

You munched on whatever food you had left. You heard your notification go off so you rummage through your school bag. You took out your phone while taking a few sips. You showed Akira a text you got from Ryuji saying how he's tired from carrying so many bags. You both laughed and send a pic of you two chilling at the restaurant. Ryuji returned the photo with a delicious homemade meal.

"Damn..." You say as your mouth watered. "I think he wins this round."

"That looks so good. Let's stop by his place." Akira said jokingly.

"We should" You said in a gasp. "If we leave now maybe they'll be some left."

You both continue your conversations; changing from one subject to another.

"So how are you feeling? About your Persona and all."

"Uhh well I was kinda surprised. I didn't think I'd get one but here we are."

"Well I think she makes a wonderful addition to our team. She has skills that can be quite helpful with our mission!" Morgana peeked out of Akira's bag. You gave him a fry which he happily accepted.

He was right. Your Persona wasn't like the others. Aside from one attack move. Your persona posses a skill that allows you to heal others. Also powerful ailments that could help you sneak by enemies. You didn't care as long you were being helpful to the group. You were really the healer of the group. You did have to control the power. Not only did it affect the enemies but your teammates as well.

"I thought I would be getting in the way if I went along." 

"You weren't a bother at all. We really relied on you (Y/N)"

You weren't use to hearing praise from others so you struggled to find the right words. "Oh-Oh um thank you."

He simply smiled and chuckled. "Thank you for today, (Y/N)."

"Yeah no problem. It was really fun! I don't really go out much unless Ryuji invites me somewhere."

"You only hang out with him huh? Ryuji told me you two are childhood friends."

"We are. In fact we're also neighbors. We've helped each other so much that we're practically family."

"He's told me a bit about his past as well."

"Oh yeah...?"

 

**Year xxxx**

 

_"Did you fall down again Ryuji?" You touched his face but he slapped your hand away._

_"It's nothing."_

_The boy looked gloomy as he walked inside your home. You were noticing few bruise on him almost every time you'd go out and play with him. He'd normally laugh it off and say he was just messing around. Lately, he's been looking irritated these days._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Even as a child you knew something didn't feel right. It wasn't until the beginning of middle school where he finally told you everything. You walked in on him on accident while changing alone in class and saw bruises all over his back. You were mortified and scared about his and his mother's well being. You immediately told your parents and they also revealed to you that they knew something wasn't right. It took some time but that monster was finally out of everyone's lives. You would always visit to help around their place until his mother found a stable job._

**...**

 

"Ryuji has... been through a lot in his life. I really don't appreciate it when people insult him." You glance over to Morgana who gulped and turned away. "He's like a brother to me." 

"You really care about your friends." 

"I do." 

A soft smile spread across the boy's face. "I'm glad we met, (Y/N)" He touches his bangs almost to hide his face. "You're really nice you know that? I'm glad I have You,Ryuji, and Ann." 

"We're a group of troublemakers after all." You rested your chin on your hands. "Please let me know if you ever need anything. I'll support everyone along the way."

 

 

**...**

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

 

_It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

 

 _With the_ **birth** of the ______ Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to **freedom** and new power...

**...**

 

"Yeah. Let's work hard from here on out." He says in agreement.

"Ryuji said he was still preparing the calling card right?" You remembered how excited he was that Akira let him make the calling card.

"Yeah. He sent me a couple progress pictures." He held up his phone to show you the progress. "He said it should be done soon."

"Oh nice!"

You both finish up and decided to head home before it got dark. You both walked down the train station and heard the trains arrival.

"Oh no! We won't make it!"

Akira grabs your hand and makes a run for it. You hold on tightly as you try to keep up. The last couple of people were just getting on. You both run right in just before the doors closes. You both laugh as you try to catch your breath.

"Oh man we almost didn't make it!" You say with one hand on your knee. 

You regain your posture and leaned against the cold glass.  It took a minute but you finally looked down to see that your hand was still in Akira's. You froze up. You've held hands with a boy before. Granted it was Ryuji but this time.. it was a different guy!

"Um...Uh..." You try to talk but no words came out.

"Is something the matter?" Akira oblivious to what's happening.

"No..." You managed to say. 

The whole way home you were holding hands. Was he doing it on purpose? You made no effort to look at him. Finally they announced your stop and he finally let go.

"Bye Akira!" You shouted and didn't look back.

You ran all the way home. Up the stairs and to your bed. What just happened? You just took Akira out and it ended with you two holding hands. It wasn't unusual for friends to hold hands, right? Especially friends you just met, right? You looked at your hand and slowly lowered down to your side. 

"I need sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it feels a bit rushed. ;v;)  
> But good news... Yusuke will finally make an appearance in the next chapter! Hopefully!  
> Thank you for the comments TvT) they really motivate me to keep writing.  
> Sorry for any mistakes! I'll fix anything when i have the time!


	7. Chapter 7

**4.30. Friday. Daytime**

 

"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong...?"

"Does this mean the rumors are true!?"

"Wait a sec... Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida...?"

"What's with this weird logo? And who're are these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people...?"

You stood among a group of students who were looking at all the calling cards posted on the wall. You turn to leave to join the others off to the side. You caught them in the middle of a discussion.

"...It got everyone excited, so it's all good, yeah?"

"Well you sure did get them talking." You chimed in.

Something caught the groups attention so you turn to see Kamoshida walking up to the wall.

"Who's responsible for this...!?"

"...Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean from distorted desires." Morgana sounded confident.

"I think it's hittin' him pretty hard." Ryuji smirked as he watch the man loses it.

"Did you do this!? Or was it you!?" Kamoshida's yelling scared away the students as they ran from the man to avoid any punishment. He the turns towards the group and makes his way over. You flinch but Akira manged to stand in front of you in time. You grabbed onto his jacket as you try to be quiet as possible.

"...Was it you two!?"

"What are you talking about?" Akira says nonchalantly. 

"So you're playing dumb...? Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway." Kamoshida walks away, his negative aura leaking out of him.

Morgana says today was the only day to take action. You all nodded in agreement as you make your next move. Akira started the nav and you guys get transported in. The area seemed more different from all the other days. Kamoshida must be on the alert since security was tighter. You guys manged to secure a way in beforehand so stealing the treasure won't be a bit deal.

 

**~*~**

 

Kamoshida dove for the crown as he try to run away with it. There was no where for him to run. Although beat up and tired from battle, you all surround the man and talked down to him. He was angry that everyone was very demanding of him and he should be given a "reward" of some sort. It disgusted you as he was making excuses for his actions. 

"Scared? Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho did." You could tell Panther was holding back. She could easily kill the man if she wanted too. "...I'm sure she was scared too...except had no choice but to jump..." She inched closer to the man. "What will you do?"

"No please wait! I beg you... forgive me!" The man yelled desperately.

You let out a small chuckle. How many times have you begged for his forgiveness? How many times have you fallen to your knees in front of this man? The view was surreal that you couldn't help but to laugh.

Panther raises her hand, signaling her persona to attack. Carmen shoots out fire just beside him, scaring him. He cowers in fear and even throws the crown towards Joker to admit defeat. Without warning, Panther launches another blast of flame. Again just missing him. She didn't want to kill him or else how would he confess to his crimes.

"You're kind, Lady Ann..."

You watch as the so-called King cries for help. You walked up to him, now standing in front of him as he grovels right in front of your feet.

"I've lost. You're through when you lose..." His head hanging in defeat. "What I am- What am I suppose to do now...?"

"Now you know..." You held up your sword, the tip just above his head. "Now you know how it feels to be on the other side of your torment."

"I'm sorry..."

"(Y/N)?" Ryuji calls out to you with concern.

"You're sorry? Don't me me laugh." You tighten your grip as you steady yourself. "You...You begging for forgiveness won't help Shiho get better. It won't fix the emotional or physical scars you left on Mishima or Ann." You couldn't help but cry now. You've waited for someone to knock the king down from his thrown and make him atone for what he did. The fact that the worst-case scenario was him dying was no concern for you. "You took everything from Ryuji! Do you realize how much he's suffered because of you!!! How can anyone forgive you!!"

"(Y/N)!!"

"Wait!"

You brought down your sword just inches away from his head, plunging it into the ground. He didn't flinch as he expected to be pieced by your sword. Skull runs to your side before you did anymore damage. 

"It's over." He whispered in a comforting tone. 

Your hand was shaking as you unsheathed your sword from the ground. You didn't care if the man died but Ann was right. He needed to be punished.

"Atone for your sins." Akira said calmly.

Kamoshida agreed with his statement and vanished. Just as he disappeared, there was a loud rumbling. Morgan said that any minute now the palace will collapse. You guys waste no time making a run for it. The walls and ceilings crumbled down as you guys run past falling objects. You run along side of Ryuji and noticed that he was slowing down.

"Ryuji!" You stop to help the blond up who fell down from the pain in his leg.

"Sorry, It's been a while." He says gripping his knee.

The crashing noises growing closer worried you. You grabbed his arm and hoisted him up from the ground and sprinted down the hallway. Slowly the surrounded area became hazy the farther you ran. After a bit you manged to escape the palace.

 

**"The destination has been deleted"**

 

"What about the treasure!?" Morgana shouted. 

Akira pulls out what looked to a be a gold medal. That medal was the source of his desires. He saw this medal worth just as much as a crown in his palace. He was holding on to his past glory all this time. Though you all succeeded in stealing the treasure, there were many questions. Morgana suggested to wait and see. We had to be patient which was something Ryuji didn't really posses. 

"I'm sure it'll turn out okay." You say, trying to sound optimistic. 

"Let's be patient."

With nothing left to do, you all decided to head home. You wave goodbye to everyone as both you and Ryuji hop off the train. It was pretty quiet but it was probably because you guys were exhausted. Your body was getting sore the more you walked.

"Hey...back there in the palace..." Ryuji finally broke the silence. "Were you really going to kill him?" He stops in his tracks to face you.

You stopped as well. You looked away, trying to find something to say. "I...I guess was." You balled your fists in frustration. Not at Ryuji but at yourself. "I really did want him to pay for what he did. Even if it meant him dying. I know that sounds horrible but..."

Suddenly his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. "It's okay." He was hugging you really tightly now.

"You were really cool back there." 

"N-No I was..." You hug him back to hide your face. "I just let my emotions get the better of me. I had no attention of killing him."

"It's okay." He whispers into your ear.

You thought he could hear your heart pounding into your chest. He finally lets you go but takes your hand. You guys walked home as the sun sets behind you. 

 

**5.2. Monday. Early Morning.**

 

"What's with the sudden assembly meeting?"

You stand in between of Ryuji and Akira as you over heard the commotion from other students. They comment how it could probably be about Suzui or about the calling card. It made you angry how these students had the nerve to mock the incident. Finally principle Kobayakawa started the assembly. He announced that Suzui had pulled through! Though it'll take time for her to fully recover. You mumbled thank god as Ryuji hummed in agreement. Akira let out a sigh as well. You guys were really worried about her. The sound of a door opening catches everyone's attention. It was..

"I...have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all..."

You all watched as the Kamoshida makes his way up to the stage. You listen as he confesses about the physical and sexual abuse he's committed. How we wanted to expel students just because he didn't like them. He called himself a shameful person as he falls to his knees. Everyone surprised by his sudden statements. 

"I will take responsibility and kill myself for it...!"

The teachers frantically try to order the students back to their classes as Kobayakawa tried to get Kamoshida off the stage. Takamaki had enough of his bullshit and yells at him that he had no right to run away. Kamoshida then proceeds to confess about their so called relationship. The murmurs of students filled the room as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Someone please call the police!" He cries out.

"Wow..." Ryuji says as you nodded to agree with him.

The teachers ran around to gather the students. The students were too busy gossiping among themselves. After a little while the area cleared out as you four stayed behind. Ann still couldn't believe that his heart change. Ryuji was concerned and wondered if what you guys did was the right thing to do. Mishima and some other students approached the group and apologized for what they've done. A teacher ordered for you all to head back to class and that was the end of it.

After school you guys met up at the rooftop to discuss more. Ann manage to talk to Suzui but only for a bit. After some talking everyone decided to sell the medal to go somewhere to eat. Ann was in charge of finding the place while Akira was in charge of selling the medal. Ryuji picked the 5th to meet up. You set a reminder and with that, everyone went their own ways and waited for the day to come.

You couldn't wait for the big feast but when the day finally came, you were ecstatic! Ann had picked out this fancy hotel that had an amazing buffet in it. You let the others go first and offered to watch the table. Ryuji was kind enough to bring you a sample plate. When it was your turn, you brought back 2 plates worth of food. You sat beside Akira and just dug right in. They were talking about about how they wanted to continue this phantom thieves gig and you had no objections. Akira was appointed the leader and the groupe went by: __________

 

**5.7. Saturday. After school.**

 

"Anyway, what's Miss Council President want want wit us?" Ryuji glared at the girl. 

"The troublemaker, a straight A student, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student... Interesting combination." The girl was practically beaming with confidence. She went on and on and even said some rude things to Akira. 

It ticked you off but you stayed quiet. Ryuji on the other hand was getting pissed by the second.

"My friend here's an upstanding guy." 

It looked like Nijima senpai wouldn't budge so Ryuji had to sass her a bit more for her to leave. You didn't like the fact that she was aiming at Akira when she mentioned Kamoshida.

"Why are you speaking so rudely to him? He's a transfer student. Isn't it your JOB to make sure he's safe around ABUSIVE teachers?" You scowled at the girl as well. Just because she's student council president, doesn't mean you'll let her walk all over you or your friends.

She glared at you but decided to not respond to you statement. She was not amused by the fact she had to deal with this incident. Before she left she stated that the roof will be off limits after what happened.

"...I'm sorry to have interrupted you." With that, she walked away.

Everyone seemed irritated after what Nijima senpai had to say to the group. Though Morgana changed the topic completely when he asked you guys to head to the train station. It seems he wanted to go into a palace but not just any normal palace. A little skeptical, Ryuji reluctantly put in the word needed.

"Uhhh... "M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s", was it?"

Without warning you were transported into a palace of some sort. It looked that same except everyone around was gone. Morgana explained that this is everyone's palace. After a bit chatting Morgana transformed into a car? Yup a car. You all walked around to look at Morgana before hoping in. You all sat in the back but it was still a car so someone needed to drive. Akira made his way to the front as Ryuji hopped over. You and Ann made yourselves comfortable in the back. 

Thanks to Mishima, you guys drove around to find a "Boss" to fight as you made your way down mementos. You all reached the doors to the next level but it was closed. There was nothing you guys could do about it so you all decided to head home for the day. 

 

**5.14. Saturday. Early Morning.**

 

You let out a loud yawn as you walk next to Ryuji. You've been studying for the last couple of days that you haven't slept no more that 4 hours. 

"Yikes you too?" He looked over to you and chuckled.

You nodded to his response. No surprise that Ryuji didn't study but you did have mini study sessions at a local restaurant with him and Akira. The 5 of you met up and chatted when you noticed Ann was acting weird.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked as Ann was looking around.

"What, you see a groper or something?" Ryuji took a look around as well to see what exactly Ann was looking at.

"No, that's not it. It's... nothing." She says as she plays off her suspicion. 

Getting off the train, you could still tell Ann was still feeling uncomfortable. Going up the escelators, Ann concerns grew as she noted that a mysterious person got off the train as well. A little worried yourself you try to see who she was talking about. Ryuji let out a loud yawn which causes Ann to scold him. He comes up with a plan but Ann was a little nervous to be on her own so you offered to stay beside her. 

"It's okay..." You say as you grab her hand. 

"Right..." She gives your hand a gentle squeeze.

Little by little you hear the footsteps getting closer. You count down from three and quickly turn to block Ann from the stranger. Both boys did so as well. Taking a good look at the stranger you were a bit surprised.

"Hey, uh... are you sure it's him? Or are you just that self-conscious?" The blond asked.

Ann got upset and shouted at the blond when finally the blue haired boy spoke up.

"Is there something you want?"

"That's my line! You were the one stalking me!" Ann shoves past Ryuji as she points a finger at the boy.

The boy looks a Ann then to the three of you behind her. He gently pushes a strand of hair out of his face. "Stalking you...? That's outrageous."

Ann continues to argue with the strange boy as she kept accusing him of stalking her. He looked harmless but you unconsciously grabbed onto Akira's arm. A car's honk catches everyone's attention. You all turn to see a much older gentlemen inside. He seemed to know this stranger before you. Though your attention goes back to the boy as he spoke about being glad that he caught up to Ann.

"You're the women I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you-"

"W-Wait a minute, I-" Ann was clearly shaken up by the boy's words.

 "-Be the model for my next art piece!?" The boy's eyes were filled with such passion. The boy claimed all the things he worked before lacked passion but meeting Ann must have been fate. Then his attention goes to you. He stops for a minute and walks up to you. 

"My... such features..." His hands reach out to you before you could react.

"HUH!?" You freeze immediately. He cups your face as he examines you closer. He brings his face too close to comfort.

"Your presence just exudes such innocence..." He glides his thumb over you cheekbone while the other one glides over your lips which made you blush furiously. "Yes... you'll do..." 

"Hold your horses!" Ryuji's yell brings you back as both him and Akira pry him off of you. "Who're you anyways?"

"Oh where are my manners? I'm a second-year at Kosei High's fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa."  He shoves Ryuji aside and moves closer to you, which makes you jump behind Ann. 

You were suppose to protect her but Ann stood her ground in front of you. It seems this boy is living with a famous artist. Art wasn't really a subject you had much knowledge on so you were lost in his conversation. Ann seem to know the artist from TV and also from that guy from mementos. The man who's called Madarame calls out to Kitagawa making him rush his conversation with you both. He insisted on inviting you and Ann to the new exhibition that was being held tomorrow.

"It'd be great if you both could give me your answer in regard to being a model then..." He pulls out some tickets and hands them to you and Ann. You reluctantly accepted the tickets with a wary smile.  He turns to Ryuji and his attitude completely changes. "I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I'll give you tickets too." He looks back over to you and smiles. "Well then, I hope to see you both there tomorrow." He bids his farewells and drives off.

That whole ordeal was wild from start to finish. Ann seemed interested in it so you all planned on going. He didn't mean any harm but him in your personal space was going to far. If everyone else was going then you were too.

 

**5.15. Saturday. Daytime.**

 

You didn't know what to wear to such occasions. You just threw on some casual clothes and messed with your hair a bit. You heard the ding from your phone which probably was a text from Ryuji. You run down stairs to see the blond rummaging through your fridge. 

"Alright, I'm good to go."

"Hold on, I just saw some pudding in here."

"Hey! That's mine!" 

You "fight" Ryuji a bit before finally announcing your departure. Talking the train and meeting up with everyone in front of the building. 

"Alright guys don't do anything stupid." Ann says as she glances to Ryuji.

He scoffs and shoves his hands into his pockets. You all head in to see a crowd a people surrounding so many paintings. Morgana pops his head out but Ryuji warned him to stay in side of Akira's bag. You felt uncomfortable and stuck next to Akira. You noticed the someone from the corner of your eye and gasped.

"You came!" Kitagawa looked very pleased by your and Ann's arrival. He looked over to the boys and his demeanor changes. "You really came."

You frown as his sudden attitude change. He warns the boys to NOT get in the way of other guests. Then he proposes to show You and Ann around but you declined.

"Um...sorry but I'll be out here..." It wasn't a lie but you really didn't want to walk around in that big crowd.

"Are you alright?" He says as he cups your hands together. "If you would like we can find you somewhere to sit. Maybe something to keep you hydrated?"

"Um-uh-" You try to construct a simple sentence but Kitagawa was very forward with his actions. "No I'm fine. Please go on ahead." You say as you pull your hands away.

"Please let me know if you need anything." He gave you a soft smile as he turns to Ann and takes her away.

"That guy..." Ryuji mutters under his breath. He grabs your shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't do crowds." You say as you just see a wave of people walking around.

Akira suggests to walk around and learn more about this artist. You groan as you walk in between them and made your way around the gallery. Something or more like someone catches your eyes. "Hey look." You nudge your head towards the right and the boys follow the direction.

Madarame was have an interview with the local news station. You over hear the conversation by the two individuals when a sea of people surround the artist. You were getting pushed left and right as you try to escape the crowd. 

"He-Help me!" You flail your arms in front as you try to shove past the crowd. You felt a strong grip grab onto you as they pulled you out.

"Hold on." Akira pulls you away and out the building where you met up with Ryuji. 

You walked towards the overpass where Ryuji slides down to the ground. Akira lets go of your wrist as he checks up on Morgana. You sit down next to Ryuji as you catch your breath.

"That old lady totally elbowed me..." He says as he clutches his stomach.

Apparently that triggered his memory that he pulled out his phone to show you and Akira something important. Ann finally joins the group but she was upset that we left. You and Ryuji explained that you guys were forced to evacuate. Ryuji then goes back to what he was talking about.

"A master of Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's works. Only his public face is shown." Hearing his name and the word "Shack" triggered his memory. "His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats the inhumanly, as if disciplining a dog..."

"Abuse on top of plagiarizing." Morgana pops out at the sudden statements. 

You yourself couldn't believe what you were hearing. Could the man from mementos and this post really be related to the Artist? You all wanted to talk to the man from mementos but it'll be tricky. For now you all had to be cautious on your next move. Ryuji suddenly brought up the modeling thing that you totally forgot. Ann said that Kitagawa gave her his contact info as well as his address. She even passed you a little paper with the same thing.

"Oh yay..." You say as you read over the little paper.

"He really wanted to talk to you (Y/N). He really wanted to talk to you more about the modeling." Ann says as she plays with her hair.

"Oh yeah?" That's why you were avoiding him in the first place.

Ryuji suggested going to his place to "Talk." You shiver at the thought of going to his place.

"Do we have too?"

Akira held out his hand, "It's the only option we have as of now."

You take his hand and groaned. "Fiiiiine."

You all agree to head to his place after school.

"Let's hope we get the info me need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what's this? OwO  
> My hungry boy has made an appearance! Please show my boy a lot of love!


	8. Chapter 8

**5.16.Monday.After school.**

 

You cradled Morgana as you soothed his head from the "button mashing" Akira did. He purred as you got all his good spots. Finally you all reach your destination and Ryuji is quick to question.

"Is... that it?" He looks around to make sure that you guys didn't take a wrong turn.

Ann too was questioning the location. "We're at the right address..." She walks a bit closer to read the name. "The door plate does say 'Madarame.' " 

The place you approached wasn't really what came to mind. This old shack was their home. You all looked at each with wary look on your faces

"Uhh...You ring the bell." Ryuji says to Ann. 

"Me!? The walls won't collapse when I do, will they...?" Ann took a step but retracted. "You should do it or maybe (Y/N)."

"Okay I'll-" You were immediately cut off buy Ryuji.

"Not good. Kitagawa is expecting Ann." He says.

"And (Y/N)!" Ann protested. "She can do it! Sorry (Y/N) but he gives me the creeps-"

"He looks harmless to me." Akira commented.

You listen to the three fight about who will ring the bell. You sigh and try to calm the situation. As the three ague you gave up and walked up to the door bell. It seems it didn't get the three's attention so you proceeded.

"Who is it? Sensei is currently-" His monotone voice comes across the speaker.

"Oh um it's me, (L/N)." You say nervously.

"I'll be right out!" He says enthusiastically. You could practically hear his footsteps.

"Okay..." you mumbled.

The door rips open causing the three behind you to stop bickering. 

"(L/N)! I'm glad you came. I-" He stops mid sentence as he sees Ryuji and Akira standing behind you."...You two are here as well?" Kitagawa attitude changes completely. His eyes scan over to see Ann standing right behind you. "Oh Takamaki, I'm glad to see you here as well."

"Hey." Ryuji flashes the annoyed boy a cheeky grin. He says you guys weren't only there for the modeling thing. In fact he jumps right into it asking about the plagiarizing and abuse. Kitagawa laughs at his statements and retorts back. Ryuji accuses him of lying which causes him to fumble his words.

"Kitagawa...?" You stare up at him. Hoping that maybe this was all a misunderstanding but you just knew in your heart.

"(L/N)..." He places his hand on top of your head and smiles. "Please do not listen to these outlandish rumors." 

Even though he was smiling, his eyes weren't. You could almost see a hint of pain. He shoots a glare at Ryuji as he explains that Madarame took him in when he had no other family. He continues to shout at Ryuji when the man himself walks out to check out the commotion. He asks what seemed to be the problem and Kitagawa told him about these so called rumors. Madarame tell his pupil to forgive you all since rumor are bound to spread when you become famous. His main concern was the loud yelling and politely asks to tone it down.

"...I know. I think you'll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting." He quickly garbs out his phone. Finding what he needed, he flips the phone to show you all. "It's his maiden work as well as his most representative piece- It's titled "Sayuri." " Kitagawa's smile warms your heart. "This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist."

"It's so beautiful..." Ann was amazed at such skill and beauty was bestowed upon her.

"I don't know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive..." Ryuji was even impressed.

He faces you as he puts his phone away. "When I first saw you, I felt the same emotion as when I saw this painting..."

"Me?" You held up your hands almost to make a barrier between you and Kitagawa. 

"I wish to pursue beauty like this." Kitagawa voice was very soothing to you. "And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you: seriously consider my offer."

You turn to Ann and the others who just shrug. Akira was ready to jump to your rescue but Kitagawa apologies to you for coming all the way. He was too busy helping his Sensei. He bids his farewells and walks back into the shack he calls his home. Leaving you all confused about what just happened. You walk away from the home to chat about the situation.

"Those two... seem like nice guys, don't they?" Ryuji leaned on to the rail as he let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah. They seem pretty harmless to me." You say as you push a strand of hair behind you're ear.

Ann suggested that you all probably got the wrong guy. Ryuji seemed bummed out since he thought you guys finally found another target. You rub his back to comfort him and sigh as well. From relief? Who knows. You just hope you guys got the wrong guy. Morgana asks about the Nav and as Akira pulls out the phone, the voice starting talking. You guys got a hit! 

You jump of the rail and bounce next to Akira to look at his screen. Which he kindly adjusts for you to see as well. Everyone did seem surprised nonetheless. It seems some of the key words you guys were saying was being recorded. Ryuji try to come up with random key words but no luck. Ann had no luck either.

"Not a single hit...?" Ryuji doubles over in disappointment.

You place a finger on your chin as you thought about possible key words. "Considering their artists, shouldn't we think about locations it's related too?"

"Oh yeah I was just thinking that!" Ann says as she points to you. "A building that's related to artists... If we think from there, what would it be...?"

"An art school?" You ask. The voice denied the answer.

"Maybe an art supply store!" Ann says as she snaps her fingers. No candidates found.

"What about Museum?" Akira's key word triggered the app.

 

**"Beginning navigation"**

 

"Wait!"

"Whoa!"

Without warning, you're all transported into a palace. Mona was surprised from that and scolded Joker for the sudden action. It seems even Mona can't tell. Skull on the other hand wasn't worried about that, he was more worried about the location. 

"That's a museum?" You tilted you head as you were confused how that big, solid gold looking building was a museum.

"It's so extravagant...to the point that it's to gaudy." Panther commented.

Confused on why Madarame would make this his desire, Skull was more excited that a museum is a perfect place for Phantom Thieves. It did sorta excite you since you see in in movies. After some discussion you guys look to find a way in. The line was waaaaay to long so you'll have to do it the old fashion way. Finding some ledges you make your way on top of the buildings Jumping over each platform until reaching the very top. 

"I'll go in. Wait for my signal." Joker instructed. 

After the area was cleared, Joker called out you to the group and one by one made their way down. Hearing a light tap signaling you reached a surface. Jumping down to catch up to the others.

"So what now?" You question.

"We'll take a look around. Everyone stay on guard." Joker took the lead as you all follow behind.

Walking around to make less noise as possible, it gave you the chance to see what exactly was hanging on the walls.

"These are paintings right?" You read the name under the painting.

"I don't get it. Why would these be here?" Panther joined you as you both read the names.

Upon reaching the next area, you all recognize a painting. It was the man from mementos! Why would he be here? This was all to concerning considering this was Madarame's palace. You'll need to find more answers you you kept exploring. Walking around making sure to not trigger any traps. Still discussing about possible theories Joker stops mid step casing you to bump into him. 

"Ouch! Hey what's up?" You lean over to see why he stop. Your heart drops as you see a painting of Kitagawa. "Oh my god..."

What could this mean? Paintings with names under each person? You all ponder about possible theories but Joker cracked the case. "Madarame's pupils."

"For real!? All of em'...? But it was only Kitagawa when we went to his place..."

"Could it be his former pupils?" You suggested and it seemed everyone agrees with your hypothesis. Meaning that guy you recognized was probably his former pupil. You walk up to the painting. Slightly placing your hand just inches away from the painting of the boy. Slowly you touch the painting and could feel the ripples. "Kitagawa..."

"Come on. We need to keep looking." Joker turned and continued his pace once more.

You took a deep breath and joined the group. It was quiet until Skull brought up the modeling thing. "So are you guys going to model for him?"

"Uh well..." You were caught off guard at the sudden question.

"Let's not talk about that now..." Panther mumbled. 

"Though I'm surprised he asked you to model (C/N)." He says nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" You didn't want to sound offended but that comment did upset you.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!? I mean I get why he asked Panther but-"

"Oh Skull...you idiot..." Panther says under her breath. Placing her hand on her forehead.

"Excuse me!?" You place your hands on you hip. "No I don't get it. Please, explained." You glare at Skull as he tries to come up with an excuse. You felt hurt as his comment. Skull knew that you were self conscious about your appearance. Why would he say something like that?

"We-Well she's a model! AND UH..UH" He looks over to have someone jump in to save him. Panther and Mona kept walking.

"Oh yeah?" Your fingers digging into your outfit.

Joker saves Skulls life as he points out that you've all made it to the entrance. You each take a Pamphlet of a map of the area and read it over. After much snooping you made your way into the hallway beside the desk. Reaching a huge statue. Panther read the description and is appalled. They had to submit their ideas to him? What kind person would do that to his pupils?! With this much proof it was enough to go after him but Mona wanted more info about this. Meaning you all had to go back and talk to Kitagawa. Panther decided she was going to agree to the modeling. She didn't want to go alone and wanted all of you to go with. You on the other hand crossed your arms. 

"(C/N)?"

"Maybe I should sit this out since I'm not good enough to model." You weren't the type to be petty...oh who are we kidding. You were still salty about Skull's comment.

Joker, Panther, and Mona all turned to Skull with disappointed looks in their faces. The blond simply rubs the back of his neck. It was decided that you all would go Kitagawa's place and get the info needed.

You return back to the real world not as exhausted as you'd thought you'd be. You don't bother waiting up for Ryuji. You walk on ahead as the three continue to discuss. You squeeze past people onto the train and stand alone. Waiting for your stop. You walked home alone in silence. You try to calm yourself as you try to forgive Ryuji. He was always blunt about things but it still hurt you. After a nice bath you quickly dry your hair. You check your phone to see a bunch of missed messages. It was from the group chat so you figured you'd read it over. The gist was to see how Kitagawa feels about the whole ordeal. The meeting spot is in Shibuya after school. You were about to close the app but kept reading.

 

_Frizzyhair: Where's (Y/N)?  
Catgirl: I hope she's still not upset. _

 

You wanted to respond but you just didn't feel like talking about. You threw your phone aside and fell into bed.

"Ryuji...You idiot..."

 

**5.17.Tuseday.After school**

 

Sitting in the courtyard as you wait for Kitagawa's response. Ann got the text saying he was available. You and Akira smiled at each other from the good news. Ryuji then sees something from afar. It was Nijima senpai. It'd be bad if she catches you all together so you all split up. You walked the opposite way of Ryuji. He notices but doesn't follow. 

You played on your phone as the three of you waited for Ann. She finally came and apologized for being late. She was just thinking maybe Kitagawa was protecting Madarame. Maybe because of blackmail? I didn't matter the reason. Now is the time to act. 

"Kitagawa-kun seemed really happy when I agreed to be his model but..." She glances over to you. "He asked about you. I didn't know what to tell him..."

"Huh?" You cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "You could have told him I wasn't gonna."

"Well...I didn't say anything."

No one said anything after that. Making your way back to the old shack in silence. You stood next to Akira as Ann rang the door bell. Kitagawa answers and Ann announces she was there for the modeling thing. Once again he rushes to the door and was happy to see you.

"(L/N)! You've agreed to be my model! Please come in-" He gestures you to walk in.

"Kitagawa I'm sorry but-" You couldn't finish your sentence since Akira pushed you inside. 

Kitagawa guides you all in. Once again he sounded annoyed since Ryuji and Akira came along as well. Ann tried to make the excuse of being nervous alone with him. Ryuji commented on they were just there to make sure he didn't "try" anything. 

"(L/N)? You've been quiet for a while. Are you alright?"

You didn't want to tell him you were still a little bummed out about what happened yesterday. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling great..."

"I see..." He gaze softens. "If you want I can get you something to to drink." He left the room to get you something.

"(Y/N)?" Ann looked over to you. "If you want you can go home..."

"Yeah. I mean I'm sure being here isn't helping your mood." Akira chimed in.

Ryuji stayed silent.

"What are you guys talkin' about? We're on a mission." You were confused as why they were still touchy about it. "If it's about yesterday-"

Before you finish, Kitagawa comes back into the room. He hands a a cold water bottle. After a bit talking, Kitagawa starts his session. You all try to engage a conversation with him but it was no use. Morgana decides to scout a bit leaving you all in the room.

You rested your chin on the palms of your hand as you watched the artist draw away. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he sets his pencil down. For some reason he couldn't concentrate and wants to resume another time. Ryuji was not having it since he made you all wait for hours. Ann apologies as she reveals the true reason you call came.

Ryuji again gets straight to the point. Kitagawa is annoyed but when Ann brings up the painting. He again was stumped. Which made your heart hurt.  He then "admits" that his pupils are his art work. Though you shouldn't misunderstand since he offered up his ideas. 

"What's wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?"

It seems you've all upset Kitagawa to the point he threatened to sue if any of you cause a disturbance. Ryuji get upset at his sudden statement. Kitagawa seemed to have had enough with this conversion.

"I'm reporting you to the police." 

"What the eff man!?"

Kitagawa was punching in the numbers and it made you jump into action. 

"Wait please!" You grab onto his arm to stop him. "I'm very sorry for all this. We'll leave right now...Just don't report us."

"(L/N)." His tone of voice softens. He puts his phone away and place his now free hand over yours. "I would never report you." He eyes wander behind you a then comes back to you. "I won't report them...but under one condition."

"What is it?" 

"I want you to be my model."

You wanted to run away but this was the only way to get the boys out of trouble so you agree. "Yes of course..."

It looked like he was filled with passion once more. "...I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!"

"WHAT!?" All three shouted at the same time.

 

_Nude. Nude. Nude. Nude. Nude._

 

The only thing echoing in your head. Both boys grab each shoulder and pull you back. Your mouth hanging open. Trying to process exactly what he just said. Kitagawa on the other hand was excited that he gets to draw a nude painting with his ideal model. Another condition of his was that the boys couldn't come. Ann jumped into your defense since you clearly were out of it.

The boy simply smiles to you. "We're done for today. I'll be waiting for you to contact me." He chuckles and turns to his art supplies.

Akira shook his head as he didn't know what to do. Ann noted that your soul was practically leaving your body so she hurried you out the door. Ann gently places you on a the metal beam to rest on. You were still dazed and confused.

"He's totally out of his mind! She's gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!"

"Me...nude..." You FINALLY come back and start blushing immediately. "WHY DID YOU LET ME AGREE?!"

You latch on to Akira who tried to calm you down. "I'm sorry (Y/N)," He really is trying his best to keep you calm. "We'll figure this out."

"Like hell I'm going to let you pose nude for that guy!" Ryuji was way more agitated than usual. "We need to make him confess before the exhibit ends."

The problem is that Kitagawa HAD to submit a new piece or else there will be "inconveniences" if he doesn't. That new piece might be Madarame's latest work. Your head falls back as your soul leaves your mouth once again. Akira grabs on to you before falling.

"(Y/N)!? Hang in there!" Akira pleads

"Does that mean the whole country's gonna see HER NUDE!?" A barely noticeable shade of pink appears on the blond's cheeks.

 "No way! Hell no! We're not letting that happen!" Ann shouted. 

You guys had to make him confess before the next exhibition. Everyone stayed by your side until you felt better. Ryuji of course helped you walk home. You were lying about feeling sick but now you're really feeling it. 

"Ughh..." You kept groaning with each step.

"Don't worry." Ryuji clenches his fists tightly. "I wont let him alright."

"If-If all else fails then-AH!" Ryuji roughly grabbing your shoulders makes you wince n pain.

"That WON'T happen. I promise you. We'll make him confess to his crimes." His determination beaming from his face.

All you could do was simply nod. What will happen? Are you really going to make him confess in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so i decided to put my energy into writing a new chapter. Here ya go! Also I have a question. From what I can tell, the anime might go in a different direction. So would you want me to continue the story as is or incorporate the anime story line as well?  
> Anyway back to MC! My code name for my MC is Fairy. I already explained her outfit in a previous chapter. I want to say she uses two guns but maybe just one BIG gun will do.


	9. Chapter 9

**5.18. Wednesday. Lunch.**

 

You have been spacing out ever since the incident with Kitagawa. You couldn't sleep much since you were too busy freaking out internally. Ryuji was practically directing you where to go since you kept walking into walls. You didn't even pay attention to class. As much as you try to focus, your head was just somewhere else. Ryuji snapped his fingers which made you jump.

"It's lunch." He says as he turns around to face you. "You okay? I've been calling our name for like hours."

"Oh haha."

You opened your bento but wasn't really excited. You looked down at your food freshly made by your mother. Chopstick in hands yet no food was picked. You were staring off into space when you hear Ryuji's voice.

"(Y/N)? You okay?" Ryuji was munching on some bread when he took notice that you haven't touched your food.

"I'm not really hungry..." You sighed.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow.  "Not hungry? Oh no."

"What?" You tilted your head in confusion. 

"I'm taking you to the nurses office." He jerks his thumb to the door. 

"I'm not sick!" You covered you mouth as you saw students turning their heads.

"Well clearly you are if you aren't eating. You never pass up your mom's cooking."

"It's just..."

Being the self conscious girl that you are. You were completely mortified that someone will be looking at you in the nude. Not only that, you sized yourself up in the mirror last night. You weren't really happy with what you saw. Sure your mom always compliments your appearance but you just assumed she did because she's your mother. You sat the chopsticks down and sighed.

"You can have my food. I'm not really hungry."

"Come on now." Ryuji grabbed your chopsticks and picked up some rice. "We're meeting by the station after school. We'll probably head into the palace. I need you full of energy." Rice just inches away from your mouth.

You really weren't hungry but you opened your mouth. "Fine..."

 

**~*~**

 

You met up by the station like planned. Only Ann arrived a bit late looking distraught. "How did this happen..." She crouched down into a ball.

"What happened?" Ryuji asked cautiously.

"I called Kitagawa in hopes of changing his mind about (Y/N)." You could barely hear her as she was mumbling.

"And?" Akira asked.

"I explained that (Y/N) was feeling nervous and maybe she and I could model together in different outfits of his choosing...BUT" Ann slapped her hand over her eyes. "He completely misunderstood me and said maybe if I modeled nude with her, she wouldn't be as nervous." She shouted in frustration.

"Wait so we're both going to be nude!?" You wrapped your arms around yourself.

You both wallow in despair as you joined Ann on the ground. Why does he want you to model nude? What does he see that you don't? You only agreed to do this so your friends wouldn't get reported!

"Come on you two. We wont let that happen. Right, Akira?"

Akira nodded and held you his hand to you. He picked you up as you groaned in frustration. Now wasn't the time for that. You guys were on a mission today. Mishima was contacted by the man from mementos and asked for the group to meet at the station. After some waiting the man named Nakanohara approached the group. The man looked normal considering how he looked back at mementos. He got staright to the point. He wanted to trigger a change a heart in someone. That someone being Madarame.

 Everyone was taken aback at the sudden request. He even revealed that he too was a formal pupil. He even lived with him and not just him. Someone else who's art was stolen and couldn't bear to see his art praised under Madarame that he...

"Oh my god..." You gasped.

When Nakanohara disobeyed Madarame, he ruin his chances to become an artist. That emotional distress ruined him to the point he became attached to everything. Which was why he became a stalker. 

He doesn't want anyone else suffer like he did so he begged to please trigger a change of heart in Madarame. He wanted to save the a pupil who was still living with Madarame. It had to be Kitagawa. He was the only one there at the time. The man even asked if it was painful for him to stay by his side.

"If I could Leave, I would..." Was Kitagawa's words to him.

"Kitagawa..." You mumbled. Your heart ached as those words left Nakanohara's mouth. You wanted to save him no matter what it took.

The man left leaving you five to discuss the next step. It seem it's been decided to take on the artist and save Kitagawa.

"We have to save him!" You were strangely fired up about this but nobody was complaining.

Now was the time to act! June 2nd is the deadline.

"Now Listen here. We can't mess this up. NO MATTER WHAT. OK!?"

 

**5.20. Friday. After School.  
**

 

"Thank you for accompanying me." Kitagawa smiled at you as he led you down a path in Inokashira Park. 

How did this happen? You were heading home from school. How did YOU end up at hanging out with Kitagawa?! You purposely slowed down your pace. Just walking a little ways behind him. 

He asked you if you could accompany him somewhere. That somewhere being the local park.

"Yeahnoproblem." You blurted out. You were just so nervous.

 

**< <<< 10 minutes earlier**

 

"Okay mom. I'll buy something from the convenience store." You were called suddenly by your mom. You were rushing down the stairs as you try to keep up the conversation. "Bye mom. Love ya." 

You wanted to text Ryuji to see if he could buy you something to eat while on his errands. 

_you: Hey can you buy me |_

"oof!" You catch your phone from falling. You look back up that the person you bumped into. "I'm so sorry! I-"

"Oh (L/N), fancy running into you here." 

 

**> >>> Present time**

 

"Here should be fine." 

You've reached an area of the park near the lake. It was a bit secluded which worried you. You kept a close eye on him in case he did try anything. While he was busy with that, you took a good look around at the location. You looked to see if anyone was around but it seemed peaceful. Hearing a bit of shuffling, you turn to see him taking out his sketch book and some other things along with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry (L/N). I came here yesterday to be inspired but upon viewing this scene. I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

"OH um w-well-" This guy was really good at throwing you off.

"I knew I had to have you model for me here."

"M-M-M-Model!? Wait you want me to," You took a big gulp."model here...nude?" You say in a hush one. You were freaking since the area was a bit far off. Was this his plan!?

"Nothing of the sort. I believe we've come to a conclusion to that with Ann."

"Oh that..." You remember how distraught Ann looked.

He eyed you up and down which caused you to get more defensive. He then walks up to you while you try to toughen yourself up.

"Yes. The scenery is just perfect here. Please sit." He gestures you to sit on a wooded bench facing the lake. 

"Here?" You inspect the area for any monster bugs. Nothing to report so you took a seat. 

His hands cups yours face once more. He tilts your head side to side. You hoped that he didn't notice your visibly flushed face. You averted your eyes so you wouldn't meet his gaze. 

 _'Are all artist like this?'_ You thought to yourself.

His hand pushed against your back to straighten it. He grabs your chin and tilts it upwards. He stands back and nods.

"Perfect. Please keep this position."

You hold this position as he heads back to grab his sketch book. With that, he started on his new piece. You could slightly hear the pencil on paper. It was probably not even been 5 minutes but this was getting boring. You glanced over to Kitagawa who was engrossed in drawing.

"Um hey, Kitagawa?"

"Yes?" 

To your surprise, he answered you. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Just for an hour. I wouldn't want us to be late for the next train." He says unfazed. 

"Oh okay." You mentally groaned as you had to keep this position for ONE hour.

You would catch yourself slouching but quickly fix your posture. Your butt was even hurting so you would adjust your position only a little. He wouldn't respond to you anymore hallway through. All you could do was just stare off into the distance. Yeah this was boring but you found it nice in a way. You've been stressing over a lot of things and this was a nice way of relieving stress. No loud traffic or school work to be seen. Just the sot rustling of the leaves. You let out a long deep breath and smiled. You wish this peaceful atmosphere could last forever.

"This should be fine for today."

His voice catches you by surprise. "Oh you're done?" You perk up hoping he says yes.

"Yes for now. I would like to come back here another time with you."

"If fate allows it." You stand up and stretch your sore body. Has it been an hour already? You glanced over to the artist who kept looking at his sketch. You were curious on the outcome as well so you casually walked up to him.

"May I see?"

"Oh of course." He hands you his sketch book. 

Happily accepting the sketch, you flipped it around. Your eyes suddenly grew wide."K-Kitagawa, this looks..." Taking a better look at the sketch. It looks amazing! "No way this is me!"

"What do you mean? Who else would I be sketching?" He looked a bit puzzled.

"I mean this is just so beautiful!" The background wasn't all there but he sketched out your full figure. Even to the smallest details from the hair pin in your hair. "Nothing like me..."

"You are beautiful (L/N)." He says without any hesitation.

You handed back his sketch book and watched him gather his things. You wanted to believe him but you couldn't. He had such amazing skill and even you knew it. You could totally feel your face heating up again.

"Well then, shall we?"

You both walked down the quiet path. It was sorta awkward since just yesterday you were in his Sensei's palace. Your hand hovers over your stomach as you remembered about food. You take out your phone to see 6 missed messages.

 _You: Can you buy me_  
Blondsonic: ?  
Blondsonic: ?!?!  
Blondsonic: buy you?  
Blondsonic: Like purchase you?  
Blondsonic: Please tell me that was a typo  
Blondsonic: Where are you?

You giggle as his response. Not only that but you must have pressed sent when you bumped into Kitagawa. You decided to not reply back. Consider this pay back.

Finally making it back to civilization. Kitagawa offered to walk you to your stop. He even bought you a snack and juice.

"Thank you again for today (L/N)." His charming smile almost blinding you. "I know it's not much."

"Oh thanks!" You smiled back at him. You grabbed the bread and quickly started to much down on it.

"Oh." His thumb glides over he corner of your lip. "You had some crumbs on your face." He even licked the crumb of his thumb! 

"eh..." You didn't know what to say. It was to sudden! What is this? A cliche romance drama!? 

The announcer came on and your train finally appeared.

"W-Well here comes my train!" The minute those door opened, you jumped right in. You turned to see Kitagawa simply waving goodbye. You couldn't help but to wave back. 

You sat down on the empty train ride home. It was a little late but that phone call from your mom was her informing you that she and your dad were going to be home late. You walked into a empty home and glad it was empty since you were not in the mood for interaction. After a bah you sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels when you recognize someone. It was Madarame. In disgust you wanted to turn off the TV but you wanted to hear the interview. Apparently he has a couple of new pieces he wants to present.  

"Too bad you won't get to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short ;v;)  
> I'll definitely work on the next chapter asap to make up for this short one.
> 
> I think My MC pose after an all out attack would be her dabbing  
> I'M KIDDING  
> Her mini icon would be her smirking. Then after the attack she would land gracefully. Twirl and have on finger over her lip as she winks. Her color scheme would be a pastel pink with grey.


	10. Chapter 10

**5.21. Saturday. Lunch**

 

You got a text from Ryuji as you were walking to the bathroom. You'll be meeting at the hideout to head into the palace today after school. Sending a quick okay before slipping your phone into your skirt pocket. Finishing your business, you washed your hands and overheard the girls gossiping about the Artist. 

"Yeah I went to the exhibit with my mom and saw Madarame there!"

"What!?"

"His pupil was also there as well. He was so handsome."

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about. He goes to Kosei High School."

"Maybe we should go visit!"

 _'Kitagawa...'_ Your mind started to wonder again. Bringing you back to that day you modeled for him at the park. You remember how he looked as he was engrossed in his drawing. How a strand of his hair would slightly fall over his eye. A smile would a appear when he was pleased.

_"You are beautiful (L/N)."_

"What the hell am I doing..." You could feel a grin spreading across your face. You're cheeks heating up by the second. 

You look at the mirror. You thought you were average looking. Nothing compared to someone so beautiful like Ann. Shouldn't he be saying that to her?

 _'There you go again.'_  You let how a loud sigh. Why do you do this to yourself? You grabbed your handkerchief and quickly dried off your hands. You walked passed gossiping students and tired teachers. Opening the door to your class to see Ryuji putting your bento away for you.

"Awww thank you."

"No problem. Also I finished your the rest."

"It's okay. Just buy me something after the mission." You plop down on your seat and make yourself comfortable.

"Seriously?" He ruffles your hair as you try to fight him off.

School bell ringing and students flooding the halls. Akira said he needed to stop by somewhere so you waited with Ryuji at the hideout.

"Ann just texted me. She said she'll be here in 10 minutes." You said in between bites. Ryuji actually bought you melon bread from the bakery in the station.

Ryuji hummed a response as he scrolled through the website Mishima made called the Phantom Aficionado Website or Phan-site for short. You sat next to him and held out your bread. He leaned his head to the side and snagged a bite. All you could do was wait for the others to show up.

 

**~*~**

 

"I still can't get use this place no matter how many times we come here." You looked at all the gold accessories coating the entire building. 

"Tell me about." Agreed Ann.

Sneaking around the museum and avoiding guards. Making progress as the group walked down the hall leading to the 2nd floor of the exhibition hall. Joker opened he door and peeked around. Only one guard but it was on the other side of the glass case? It didn't notice anything so you took that as a sign to keep going. Although Mona had other suggestions. He was too infatuated with the shiny gold vase on the stand. 

"C'mon we didn't come here to-" _*Click*_ "Hold on, you're steppin' on something!"

"Stand back!" 

"Ah!"

Joker pulls you away from the lasers, almost hitting your body. Picking you up as he jumps back away from danger. You hold on to him for dear life as the lasers just kept coming.

"You alright?" He says as gently lowers your legs to the ground. 

"Yeah thanks." Regaining you balance, you look for Skull and Panther.

There were two many lasers and too close for comfort. Tying to get through might alarm the guards. You and Joker had to find a way to shut off the lasers. Joker made his way up what looked to be a storage closet. Holding out his hand to help you climb up. Guiding the way into the display area. First releasing Panther then Skull. Mona was still trapped and a password was needed to turn off the lasers. 

"Hey look." You shushed them as you pointed at shadows on the wall.

The guards just so happened to talk about the password. With that, Mona was finally free. That just proves everyone needed to be careful. There are traps everywhere and don't know if it will trigger the alarm. 

"Where are we?" You were amazed as the whole area was just coated with gold. From the floor to the walls. The couches and water were even covered in gold. "Also why is there just a random buckets of paint here. Are we just not going to question this?"

"This is the central garden." Ann was looking at the brochure. "There should be another entrance just up ahead."

Ann was right. Approaching the entrance mentioned, it let to an open area with more gold decorations along with beautifully made doors.  All the doors slide wide open as you all approached. You could see red lights in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it was just more lasers. Mona suggested that there must be something worth protecting or hiding with this level of security. The security and door and only be opened via the security room on the other side.

"...Oh right! There's no mistaking it! That's the same door I saw earlier!" Mona suggested to go back for now. 

Everyone was confused as hey return back to the real world. You guys had to find a way past the locked door but Morgana had a plan. He's actually seen the door in the shack the last time he was there. There was unnaturally hefty lock on a door on the second floor. Opening the door in the shack in front of Madarame's eyes, the door in the palace will open too! It sounds like a long shot but it was worth a try. Morgana even said he could pick the lock. Though it'll be a challange for him to do everything by himself.

"If only there was someone who could distract him for a while..." He says as he glances over to you and Ann.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" You felt a chill go down your spine.

Ryuji looked at the cat and back to you both and smiled. "Oh.... Ohhh!" He crossed his arms and leaned onto the railing. "Man, how are we even gonna get into his house. We'd get reported for sure if we force ourselves in..." He stares at Ann with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ann was starting to get suspicious at his sudden attitude. 

"I guess the only way is...havin' you go nude."

"WHAT!?" You and Ann jump back in surprise.

Morgana chuckles as he agrees with Ryuji. He even suggested that one of you had to play as decoy. Just hearing the word nude made your heart race. Ann was getting ticked and wasn't happy with the idea. At all.

"I'm not going in alone." Ann looks at you and grabs your hand. "(Y/N) is coming with me."

"WAIT-"

"We only need one decoy." Akira says as he touches his bangs. "Having two would be too distracting. Good luck Ann." He says giving her a thumbs up.

Ann glared at the boys. "Why can't one of you guys go nude instead of us!?" She shouted. "I'm not doing it and no way in hell we're sending (Y/N)!"

"I second that!" You say as you raised your hand

"That ain't what he wants."

"Then make it so he does."

Ryuji explained the plan. Ann just needed to trick Kitagawa, find the door, and open it. Easier said than done but it was the only way.

"So I have to go in alone?" Ann sounded scared.

"I can go with her." You say as you grab her shoulder. "I'll g-go..." You couldn't even finish your sentence and your voice lowered.

"No Akira is right. Ann will be enough. Besides we just need that door opened." Ryuji interjected. 

"Fine, I'll do it for justice!" She glared as Morgana. "Seriously, you better pull this off!"

You felt a little bad but kind of relieved that you weren't a part of it. Ryuji even want's to do it tomorrow. Not sure if Kitagawa will agree. 

 

**5.22. Sunday. After School.**

 

The plan was for Ann to go in alone. You don't really know what's happening right now since you were with the boys waiting in the palace. You were crouched down and feeling uneasy about Ann going in alone. You offered last minute to switch with Ann but when she appeared with her...outfit, you knew she was going to be alright. Kitagawa refused since he wanted the both of you there. The plan could be ruin if you don't show up. In a panic you sent a quick text.

 _You: I'm so sorry Kitagawa but I'll be a bit late! (〃＞＿＜;〃)_  
You: I'll do my best to hurry over. (´ ω `♡)  
Artboi: It's not a problem.  
Artboi: I'm grateful you've agreed. Please take your time.  
You: You're so understanding! I'll be there soon~ (･ω <)☆    

Maybe those text messages were a bit much. Thinking back on it, you would never send such cutesy messages like that. Especially to people you hardly knew. It didn't matter, it was up to Panther now. Everyone put all their faith into this plan.

"I hope she'll be okay." You mumbled 

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides she has Mona with her."

"You're right." You bounce back to your feet. "You can do it Panther. Just be safe."

You just hope Kitagawa doesn't cancel the whole thing. 

 

**> >>> At Madarame's residence **

 

Ann arrived to Kitagawa's place and he couldn't be more excited.

"I'm sorry it was so sudden." 

"Oh, it's not a problem." Yusuke was busy setting up his station. "Do you know how long it'll take for (L/N) to get here?"

"I'm not sure actually. She uhh...had an errand to run for her mom. Yeah that's it..." 

Yusuke paused for a moment. "We could wait until she-"

"NO!" Ann interrupted. "I'm mean with all this waiting, I'll be too nervous to take off my clothes." Ann laughed nervously. "Besides, I was sorta hoping it'd just be us."

"I see..." Yusuke pondered a bit but agreed to Ann's wishes.

 

**< <<< At the Palace**

 

It was taking awhile for the door to open. Joker and Skull walked off to the side to talk more about the plan. You on the other hand grabbed a paint brush and used the paint that was just randomly placed on the floor. Random doodles covering the ground. You were about to dip in the brush when a loud rumbling caused the bucket to tip over. You yelped and jumped back. Joker grabbed your arm and hoisted you up. Stumbling a bit into his embrace. 

"...it's off!" 

The lasers were turned off and the giant door was opened! Running pass the doors to see a guarding the way to the security room. 

"Damn! Should we take him on?" Skull waved his metal pipe.

"I have an idea." You got up from hiding beside joker. Walking into plain sight for the enemy to see you.

"Let us through. Now." You demanded. Persona out and ready to fight. 

"You must be the trespassers!" The guard halted as you walked closer to him with a dark aura surrounding you. "S-Stop- GAH!"

You ducked down as both boys held out their guns. Bullets racing just above you but it wasn't enough. Sword in hand, you gave one quick swift at the enemy. Cutting it in half. With no one around, you all ran to the security room. Putting in the password from preventing the doors from closing. You could hear more shadows approaching and warned the others. Running back to the central garden to see the polls shooting out the lasers went back into the ground. Mission success! Ann did it!

"I hope those two managed to get away..."

"Noooo!"

The boys looked at you with confusion. You shook your head telling them that it wasn't you who just screamed. Before you could say anymore, someone landed right in front of you. It was Kitagawa and he had panther in his arms!

"Wait where's Mona?" You looked up to see him falling from the ceiling. You ran and jumped as high as you can to catch the cat.

"Oh thanks (C/N)."

"Hrgh...!"

You turn to see Kitagawa on the ground and Ann freaking out. Mona jumped out of your arms as you ran to his side.

"Oh my god Kitagawa! You okay?" You try to sit him up and he was groaning in pain. "It's okay don't push yourself."

He finally looks at you and backs away. He looked around to see he was surrounded by four others.

"Who are you all!?"

"Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It's me!" Ann reassured him.

"...Takamaki-san?" He looked over to the boys. "That means you two are..." He looks over to Mona and was confused as to not remembering him before. He fixes on you. "(L/N)?"

You smiled and nod. You slowly help him up and stay by his side. He was a bit confused but that's to be expected. Ann told him that you were all in Madarame's heart. Kitagawa was clearly not buying it but can you blame him? He seemed to get mad when telling him that this is how he sees the art world. It must be hard for him to accept that this repulsive world belongs to Madarame. 

"N-Ngh..." Kitagawa covers his mouth and falls to his knees.

"Hey you okay?" You were still holding on to him so he wouldn't collapse.

It seems his emotions were too overwhelming for him. Mona informed that the security level has been going up and everyone needed to get moving. Joker offered Kitagawa to lean on his shoulder but refused. You forced your way under his arm. 

"You can barely stand on your own. Let us help you." You say, giving him a stern look.

Kitagawa simply sighs and lets it be. Running was out of the question but you kept a steady pace to make sure both of  
you wouldn't get left behind. Going back the same way you all came from, Kitagawa was noticing all the paintings on the wall. He looked hurt as he recognized some of the pupils on the walls.

You've reached the ground level with the giant golden statue. You adjusted your position and walked forward. When reaching the exit, three guard appeared out of no where. Then laughter could be heard behind you. You all turned to see a man dressed in all gold.

"Sensei? Is that you?"

Madarame revealed the real truth behind his facade of being a artist. His usual ragged attire was just an act. he didn't even live in that shack. Kitagawa asked why the painting was in the storage room that whole time. It was his plan to tell a false rumor that it has gone missing. Though he'd sell it for a good price when announced being "found." Kitagawa retracted his arm from your grip. He stumbles forward as he begs his teacher for an explanation. Collapsing to the ground as he hears all the horrible things he had to say about the art world. How he picked children to steal ideas from since they couldn't fight back against the adults.  

"How can you even call yourself an artist!" You shouted in anger. You couldn't believe that this horrible man raised someone kind and generous like Kitagawa.

Madarame warned Kitagawa to NOT cross him or his future of being an artist will be over.

"It doesn't matter who you are...I won't for give you!" Kitagawa rises from the ground and stares down at the man.

Madarame ordered the shadows to dispose of the group. You take out your sword ready to defend Kitagawa who was chuckling to himself. A little puzzled you turn to him. 

"My eyes were truly blind...Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man...!"

Kitagawa was screaming in pain. Falling to the ground from the pain he was going through. You jump back and brace yourself from the events about to unfold. 

"Oh oh ew ew ew!" You muffled your screams as he dragged his nails on the ground

"Come Goemon!"

The blue vortex of flame arose revealing Kitagawa and his Persona.

"A breathtaking sight..."

"You can say that again..." You mumbled. He looked amazing!

A swift movement of his arm forced a strong wind to knock away the shadows. Madarame summoned more guard and everyone got into position. You were job was defense. You jumped back allowing everyone to move forward. Your job was to heal when needed. There were to many shadows and everyone was holding out. Your Persona didn't have the required skill to heal everyone and even when you did it wasn't enough. Kitagawa was getting beat up bad. Was he losing energy too fast? That enemy came at om with more more hit causing him to slouch over in pain. 

"Watch out!"

Your body moved on its own. You shoved Kitagawa aside and with your sword, blocked the attack. Jumping back to get out of the way and focusing your energy to heal him. You did the same thing when they targeted Joker. By some miracle you all won.

Kitagawa fell to his knees once more from exhaustion. Madarame lashed out at Kitagawa telling him he'll never have a future of being an artist. 

"Get... back here...!" He tried to run after him but couldn't.

"Hey don't move!" You grab on to him so he wouldn't take off. Not that he could considering how much energy he used. At your level there was no way of healing him.

"Why can't I move?" Gritting his teeth and he tries to stand.

"Kitagawa please." You hold him down but he was still struggling against you.

"What a disgrace I am."

"Hey," You cups his face and force him to face you. "You need to calm down." You stare into his eyes trying to reason with him.

Whatever anger he had disappeared. He gives into your pleas and stopped resisting. You and Joker help him up and walked him over to some couches. You used up whatever energy you had left to heal him. After finally calming down, Panther asked if he really did know about the whole situation. He knew along about everything. He owed his life to him so he couldn't bear to go against him. He never knew his real father and his mother raised him on her own before passing away. When everyone confronted him about the plagiarism, deep down he knew.

"Kitagawa..." You were tearing up just hearing his story. You didn't realize that you reached out to grab his hand. His thumb just over your fingers.

Just then guards appeared! You jumped up, your hand gripping the handle of your sword. No one had any more strength to fight. Mona immediately ordered everyone to retreat.  

"When did my clothes change...?" 

"We'll tell you later! Let's go!" You grabbed his hand and made a run for it.

 

**~*~**

 

Meeting at the diner, you all explained the whole phantom thieves gig to Yusuke. He wanted to help in changing Madarame's heart and no one had any objections to it. He was quiet amazed by the plan that everyone came up with but Ann took no credit. Ryuji scoffed saying it was the only way in. 

"I haven't given up on that yet, though." He looks over to you making you choke on your tea. You wipe the tea off of your chin as he places his hand on your cheek. "I hope you'll allow me to-"

"Give it up!" (x3) They all yelled. Ryuji pulled you closer to him and glared at the blue haired boy.

Going back to the topic on Madarame, it seems he still wants to take legal action against Ann and Yusuke. Meaning you all had to take him down before the exhibit ends. Though, something else was on Yusuke's mind. He was a bit confused about Morgana but didn't really had an issue with it. You giggled as you thought how strange he was.

It was getting a bit late and everyone went home. Waving goodbye to Ryuji and entered your home. Your parents welcomed you home as they surprised you with some of your favorite snacks.

"I brought some for Ryuji so make sure to give him some." You mother said as she packed them in a small plastic bag.

"Uhhh yeah." You snickered.

You were about to head to bed with your phone went off. It was Yusuke.

"Hello?" 

"Oh (Y/N), sorry for calling you so late."

"You're okay. What's up?"

You heard him sigh over the phone.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh..." Your mouth opening and closing. "W-Well um..." If you weren't blushing now, you sure as hell were red like a tomato. 

"Well let's not let this phone call go to waste. Want to chat for a bit?"

His chuckle made your heart race.

"I'd like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARTBOI IS HERE! I love Yusuke so much nya'll don't even know! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes will be fixed soon.
> 
> So one thing I want to address about MC is that she's a special character. If a character was canon, she'd be support. The higher the rank the better her skill. If Akira equips MC with the best items then she'll be able to defend and not take as much damage. Her jumping in to save the party members is random so you just never know.


	11. Chapter 11

**5.25. Wednesday. Morning.**

 

"Nice bed hair." Ryuji snickers as you both walk to the station.

"Oh shut it." You say in a groggy tone.

You stayed up way longer than you thought you would when talking to Yusuke. Sure you were exhausted but somehow got the energy to speak with him for hours. Eventually it was hitting you and had to say your farewells. Only sleeping for 4 hours. Ryuji had to help you get ready. He was holding on to your bag and lunch for you by the door. You kept yawing the whole way to the station. 

"We're going into the palace today. You think you'll manage?" The blonde was worried how you'll hold out in there. You are their support after all.

"Yeah." You say not sounding too confidant. 

"You can sit this out-" 

"I'm fine Ryuji." A say a bit annoyed to Ryuji.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. You look pretty tired."

"Why are you treating me like I'm a kid?! You don't treat Ann this way!"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that maybe you should sit this out. We can manage without you."

You whipped your head to him in shock. "What do you mean by that!?"

"That's not what I meant. I was-" 

You cut him off before he said anymore. "It sure sounded like it did! You thought I couldn't do the modeling thing and now this!? Am I just useless to you!?"

He grabs your arm with a tight grip. "Why can't you just listen!?" He shouts at you.

You shrunk away as his yell scared you. Not to mention his grip on you was hurting. Calming down, Ryuji noticed your hurt expression. He quickly lets go and looked like he was panicking. You noticed bystanders were watching you both bickering. You try with all your might to apologize. You needed too or else...

"(Y/N), I'm-"

"I'm...I'm going on ahead." You run off into the station. Not listening to whatever Ryuji had to say.

It's not like you both to fight like this. Not just that, Ryuji never raised his voice at you. Never. 

 

**~*~**

 

The lunch bell rang and everyone was getting ready to eat. In a panic you ran out the classroom. You ran down the hall and fled to the library. You found a nice spot to sit in the back. You haven't been in that spot for along time. The library was empty today and the silence was what you needed.

"Ugh...I forgot my lunch." You mumbled. There was a book already on the desk you were sitting at. You flipped to a random page so you wouldn't look out of place.

"Oh (Y/N)" You look to meet Akira's eyes "Diligent as always." He says with a smile.

You try your best to smile and hope it didn't looked too forced. You just hope he got whatever he needed and left. You hear the chair next to you move. You sigh when Akira took a seat next to you.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not...really..." Yeah that didn't sound believable.

"You can talk to me about it."

You wanted to fix this yourself but maybe asking for advice would help. You decided to take him up on that offer. You told him about what happened in the morning. You didn't know how to approach Ryuji and was scared you two might go back to before. That scared you to death. You hated being separated from him.

"He did look a bit upset when I saw him at the station. I asked where you were and he just shrugged." He gently rubs your back to comfort you. "Listen to what he has to say and then you both can apologize to each other."

He was right. Besides you're not going to let this small argument get in the way of your friendship. You perked up a bit and smiled. "You're right. I'll talk to him..." You sounded a bit nervous but you had to do this. 

 

**~*~**

 

Akira sent out a message in the group chat about the meeting time. You walked alone to the meeting spot in silence. You were relieved when you saw no one there yet. It gave you some time to think. You leaned up against on the metal railing and sighed. When the final bell rang, Ryuji walked out without you. A little shocked as you fought back tears. You stayed in your seat for a couple minutes before leaving. 

"(Y/N)! It looks like we both got here early." Your face lit up as you saw Yusuke approaching you. 

"Hey!" You waved at the boy. "It would seem so."

You never knew Yusuke would have so many topics to discuss. It was a nice change of pace for you. Chatting for the next 15 minutes before the others joined you. You didn't really make any eye contact with Ryuji. Akira gave you a look which made you slouch. Back to discussing the plans for the palace.

"We have until June 5th."

 Once everyone got settled, it was time to go in. After debating Yusuke's code name, it was time to find the treasure! Joker chose Skull, Fox, and Mona for the main team. You and Panther followed couple feet behind. The boys handled all the fighting as you two focused on finding the path to take. You and Panther took turns to scout an area before the boys going in for the kill. 

You walked behind Fox and watched as his tail swayed back forth when he walked. It took everything in your will power to not grab it.

"Fluffy..." You mumbled.

"What was that?" Fox turns to face you.

You shook your head and laugh it off. You can't get distracted by a fluffy tail now. Joker was busy giving Panther and Skull aid while You, Mona,and Fox took care of the enemies. Reaching the next area with a large room with guards and lasers. Akira wanted to send you in alone to use your persona and scare away the guards. You had no problem with that.  With Fox and Panther as back up, you three cleared the area. All the doors are locked the room to turn off the security was just on the other side. 

Upon approaching a huge painting on the wall, Fox stuck his hand through it. You slowly inched your hand and slowly thrust it forward. You looked over to him and smiled. You jumped in with Fox following right behind you. This has to be the craziest and coolest thing about this mission. 

It seems you all can walk into paintings to get around to places. This was helpful information when entering the next floor. Huge paintings and some blank canvases covered one side of a wall. Just like before, you all jumped in and tried to figure out which way to go. Taking the wrong way led you back to the beginning. Everyone was getting impatient when it kept leading you all back straight to the first painting.

"Everyone calm down." You say as you pondered the next move. Going back to the Jungle like painting, you look around and noticed a way down. You poke Joker and pointed down to a platform. Jumping from the painting onto a platform where a switch was located. Pushing the switch, another painting suddenly appeared on the blank canvas. 

Jumping back in to get to the painting. You try to find the way to the next painting. Finally picking the right direction, it led you on top of a ship with an octopus? Did you guys had to fight it to get to it?

"Move it!" Joker yells.

Without warning the tentacles lashed out. It seem to only do so when anyone got closer.

"We'll just have to force our way through!" Skull jumped right into action. He didn't stand a chance. The octopus whipped its tentacle with such a force. "GAHH!" He's practically sent flying across the boat. 

"Skull!" You made a quick dash to him. You saw that he was clutching his knee as you got closer. You look up to see the tentacle going for another hit. "MOVE IT!!" You pushed him as hard as you could. You didn't have enough time to take your sword out. You used your arm to block the hit.

"GAHHH!"

"(C/N)!!" (x5)

You were knocked right out of the painting. You were sent flying across room, landing on wooden platform. The impact causing everything to collapse to the ground.

"(Y/N)!!" Skull tried to stand but to no avail. The pain from his leg was too much for him.

"Skull calm down. Remember code names!" Mona lectured.

"Who cares about that!! We need too- gahh!" He collapses to the ground. Joker and panther grab each of his arms.

"I'll go get her. Everyone please go on ahead and find us a safe room." Fox didn't listen to any orders. He jumped out making his way to the bottom. Luckily you all dealt with the shadows before hand.

"(C/N)!?" He searched in a panic among the wreck. His eyes scan the whole area, moving piles of wood out of the way.

"There you are!" Moving a big plywood leaning against the metal rod revealed you laying unconscious on the ground.

He kneels down and checks your body. Only minor scratches but other than that you were fine but how? That impact would most definitely would have caused much more damage to your body. 

"Damn. Should I move her?" Would moving your body do more harm? Fox was pondering for possible solutions before before being called out.

"Fox what's the matter?" Mona appeared amongst the rubble.

Fox explained the situation. Mona had the same ability as you did but not as powerful as yours. 

"I did all that I can. For now, you'll have to stay here until she wakes up. I healed her body so she should be fine." Mona reassured Fox. "We'll go on ahead and find a safe room."

"Alright. We'll meet up with you when she wakes." He says.

"I'll come and get you until then." With that, Mona went back to the others.

Leaving you unconscious with Fox on lookout. Skull was not having it. He was throwing a tantrum as both Joker and Panther dragged him to the next level. Mona had to reinforce the new plan and make sure it got through Skull. 

"The quicker we find a place for her to rest, the quicker you can go back to her."

 

**~*~**

 

_"Hey Ryuji," You leaned onto the boy's shoulder and sigh. "Want to run away?"_

_"Run away?"_

_You nodded as you squeezed his hand tighter. You two met up at the rooftop after his practice from track. He looked like he was going to pass out. You wanted to take him home right then and there but he insisted on going to the roof._

_"Where to?" He asks, leaned his head on yours._

_"Somewhere far away. Where no one can tell us what to do."_

_"Heh, like a place like that would exist."_

_"You never know! We just need to look for it."_

_The boy chuckles. "If a place like that exist then...I wouldn't mind running away with you..."_

_You close your eyes and smile. You were scared that Ryuji would be mad at you but it seem that everything was back to normal..._

_Wait._

_"Ryuji?"_

_He wasn't beside you anymore._

_"Where are you?"_

_You ran down the stairs to the main entrance. He wasn't waiting for you like he normally does._

_"Ryuji?"_

_You ran back into the school and down the hall. He must be at practice._

_"Ry-"_

_In that moment, you felt like everything in the world froze. A boy with black hair collapsed to the ground. He was screaming in pain._

_"Ryuji!!!" Your legs wouldn't move._

_"_ _Heh... Maybe next time you won't try pulling that stupid stunt again."_

_"No...Stop..."_

_What's going on? Why can't you move? You try to scream but nothing came out. You looked at the man who was laughing_ _menacingly. His guards then appeared out of the blue. They both garbed each arm and hoisted him up._

_"Stop...Please..." You say in between cries._

_The man kept going into with punches and you could hear the boy gasping in pain._

You could feel your body shaking but you just couldn't move.

_Help!_

_Someone help!_

_**...** _

 

Your eyes shot wide open. You sat up in a hurry as your try to control your breathing. You felt like your heart would jump out of your chest. Without warning, you felt someone grab your shoulder. You whipped around and smacked the hand away.

"(C/N)?" He retracted his hand, seeing as you were breathing heavily in fear.

"Fox...?" You stare at him with confusion. What's going on? You look around to see rumble everywhere.

"Where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

Fox told you what had happened. It took a minute but everything was starting to make sense. He even said it was remarkable that you weren't severely hurt by the fall. 

"Oh actually I summoned my Persona last minute." You say. "Jeanne actually took most of the blunt for me."

Your body was still sore from the massive blow. You were still grateful nonetheless that Jeanne came out in time. You summon your persona once more to heal whatever it could. Your body wasn't too much in pain but you were now able to move.

"I'm just glad it was nothing serious." He says in relief.

"Yeah sorry about that." You say as rub the back of your neck. "More importantly, we have to find a way back to the others."

"Are you okay to move around?"

You try to stand but your legs gave out. "Uh..."

"Don't worry about it. Mona said he'll come and get us when they find us a safe room."

"Oh."  You leaned back against the wall. If you're going to be here for a while then..."Lets move somewhere comfortable." You point over to the couches. Your try to walk but your legs still wouldn't hold you up. "Whoa!" 

"Here, let me."

Fox, picking you up bridal style, carried you over to the couch. He gently places you down. You adjust a bit until you got comfortable. You try to stretch but you regretted it. You try to summon your persona but no luck. Mona or Panther will have to heal you.

"We should probably look for a way up there."

You destroyed the only way back up. There was another section in the room that was also under construction. Fox didn't want you to go through the paintings anymore. The only other option was to climb.

"We can make that climb but.." He looks at your sore body. "I'm not too sure you'll make it all the way."

You laugh. "Hehe yeah probably not."

Fox takes a seat a couple inches away from you. Silence filled the room as you two made no attempts to start a conversation. It wasn't until Fox cleared his throat.

"(C/N), were you having a nightmare?"

"I...don't remember." You touch your head. "I remember being at school and..." 

"You don't have to force yourself to remember." He grabs your hand. "It's just...you were crying."

"I was!?" Just what kind of dream did you have? "I remember being at school and..." You remember someone falling to the ground. Who was it?

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No It's fine. I probably looked weird." You giggled. "Sorry about that."

"Not really. In fact it has inspired me in a way." Fox moves in closer to you. His hand gently resting on your cheek. "I said it before," he says while his thumb strokes your cheek. "Your presence just exudes such innocence"

"N-No I'm just..." You swallow a lump in your throat as you try to find anything to say. "Shouldn't you say this stuff to Panther? I mean she's way more prettier than me." You say as your voice lowers. 

"(Y/N)," He dropped the code name. In fact he sounded very serious. "I won't deny that Panther is attractive but," you moves your face so you can meet his eyes. "When I looked at you, I had the same feeling from when I saw "sayuri " for the first time."

"You're lying..." You laughed nervously.

"You're very beautiful."

"S-Stop!" Your face was burning up like crazy. "Don't Just  say it like that!"

You try to jump back but the pain from your legs let you down. "Ahh!!"

"(Y/N)!"

You braced for impact but it never came. Fox managed to catch you in time. His arm around you holding you close. Is this some kind of romance anime? You try to come up with anything to say. 

"Hey you two!"

You both look over to the voice. It was Mona! He was standing at the very top of the structure.

"Is (C/N) awake?"

Fox moves you back up to a sitting position. "She's awake."

Before you could respond everyone jumped as a scream could be heard from afar.

"(C/N)!!!!" It was Skull running at full blast down the structure. You watch him jump down each plywood until reaching the ground.

You used whatever little strength had left to jump from where you were sitting from. You limped to him as he catches you before falling over. "Skull!!" You wrapped your arms around him. "I'm sorry!!"

"You idiot!" He hugs you tighter. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's my fault for yelling!"

"I was the one who yelled at you first!"

"I was being unfair!"

"I kept making you feel insecure!"

You two went back and forth with your apologies. He was worried about you after that blow you took. You told him the same thing you told Fox. A sigh a relief left his mouth as he ruffled your hair. Since Joker forced him to keep going forward to find you safe place, he was filled with all kinds of morbid thoughts. Panther and Mona wouldn't heal him since he'd just run off. They had to reassure him that Fox was keeping watch over you. 

"We didn't find a safe room but we did find he next level." You jerks his thumb to Fox. "We need his expertise for this."

Fox simply nods. "Understood, Let's get moving."

Skull was a bit to weak to carry you up the structure so Fox did the honors. You apologized a bunch but he didn't mind. The group manged to clear the way to what looked to be a maze. It was nothing but gold with stairs everywhere. Making your way to the area where Fox was needed. A bunch of "Sayuri" paintings were lined across the walkway. Fox was able to pick out which one was the "real" one from each painting. Picking the right one led you all to a new doorway. Finally picking the last "real" painting, it led to the final area.

There he was. Madarame was guarding the painting. With so many guards and lasers, this won't be a walk in the park. Panther and Mona came back to inform the group of a security room. Luckily it was empty so everyone took the time to find a way to turn off the power. Joker did find a laptop but no matter what you guys did the treasure was secured tightly. 

"We opened the shutters. We should go find where this is." Joker took the lead and instructed each member to follow him one by one. Making your way the the control room at the top. It seem that Joker and Mona had a plan in mind. Use the the hook on the crane to lower Mona to get the treasure. The rest they'll explain when they send the calling card.

"We secured a route to the treasure." Joker looks over to you. "We've don't enough for today. Let's head back."

 

**~*~**

 

The plan now was to send a calling card. Ryuji was excited but Morgana wasn't sure if he should write the next one. Ann suggested Yusuke but Madarame will recognize his work. You and Akira suggested that both boys should work together to make the calling card. 

"We'll send it in a couple days. Just be wary of the deadline."

You were glad that you all get to take a small break. Your body was still sore and you just wanted to get home. You took this is as a sign that maybe you should exercise more. You haven't out much ever since the whole Kamoshida incident. 

"Hey Ryuji, Why don't we go out for a jog sometime."

"Easy tiger," He laughs "First focus on getting better and then we can hit the gym."

 "Don't go easy on me."

The blonde helped you inside your home and wanted you to straight to bed. Your parents must be staying over night somewhere. A very common occurrence considering their occupation. 

"I really want to take a bath. No way I'm getting to bed like this." You hold your stomach as a loud growl was heard. "Also I'm hungry."

"Just take a quick shower then."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it now get going."

You let the hot water hit your body and it felt like heaven. You could just melt right their but your bed sounded a lot better. Using the hair dryer as little as possible to rush to bed.

"(Y/N)."

Ryuji? What's he still doing here? You walked into the dining room to see a home cooked meal set on the table. You couldn't help but drool. It was your favorite dish.

"I thought you went home?" You took a seat at the table.

"Yeah but i really needed to tell you something." Ryuji joined you, sitting on the other side.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Ryuji..."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. That face you made....it was like...my mom when..."

"No don't worry about!" You interrupted. "I should be saying sorry. I was acting like a brat."

"I just don't ever want to see you make that face again." He gaze drops to the table. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I would never be scared of you! You're nothing like him alright!"

You shot up from your seat and walked over to him. Wrapping your arms around him and holding him tight. "Please never think like that."

"(Y/N)..." He pats your head. "Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

"Yeah!"

Stuffing your mouth with Ryuji's amazing cooking. The flavor just flooding your mouth. 

"You're cooking always amazes me."

"Glad you like it! Ma has been working a lot more so I'm in charge of dinner." His pride showing all over his face. "It give me more practice the kitchen."

"Your cooking is way better than mine." 

"You could say that again!"

"Hey!"

Nothing was left on the plate and you were satisfied. You helped Ryuji wash the dishes and off he went. You checked your phone and there some unread messages. All from the group chat. One separate messages from Akira.

 _Nyakira: Don't push yourself._  
Nyakira: The calling card will be sent in a couple of days.  
Nyakira: So just use this time to get better.  
You: Yes sir.  
You: Also you do know I'm just sore, right?  
Nyakra: Yeah because you limping home is nothing to worry about.  
You: Please don't call me out like this. (0v0')  
Nyakira: Take it easy.  
Nyakira: Goodnight.  
You: Sleep tight! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC about Ryuji is that he's good at cooking and cleaning. No way my boy is going to let his mom do everything on her own. He's a mama's boy to the fullest. 
> 
> On a side note, I will be having surgery in 2 weeks so I apologize in advance for no new chapters on that weekend. Nothing too serious so not to worry!
> 
> Any mistakes made will be fixed! Enjoy the new chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**5.28. Saturday. Morning.**

 

"Wake up! Ryuji is waiting for you so he can eat!" Your mother called out.

You were indeed awake. Just not out of bed. Blinking a bit to adjust your vision. Alarm going off as your phone sat acorss your room.You groaned and slowly made your way around your room, grabbing what you needed before heading into the bathroom. You can already smell your breakfast. Mouth watering as you hurry down stairs. 

"Yo." The blond greeted.

"Hey." You say as you take a seat across from him.

Both of you enjoying breakfast before heading off to school. Making your way to the train station and spotting Akira arriving as well. You exchanged greetings and made your way down to your stop. Simple small talk and jokes among the group as Ann joined later on.

You and Ann were too busy gossiping about the latest fashion and trends.

"I was flipping through channels and saw the ace detective everyone was talking about." You eyes were sparkling as you recall the interview. He looked very handsome. Almost like a prince out of a story book.

"Oh I think I saw it last night too! I can't recall his name."

Reaching the school as you all split up to get to class. Walking along side Ryuji as he talked on and on about his interests. Casually giving your opinion and joking a bit. You sit down as he leans on to your desk and continues chatting. Classes were really dragging a long today.

Ryuji was looking out the window as you took notes because you knew he was going to ask for them later. There was a lot of things on everyone's mind. In three days the calling card will be sent. Ryuji and Yusuke were in charge of creating it. It seems Yusuke was having a hard time since he's trying to dabble in something different so he wouldn't be discovered. 

You suggested that maybe everyone should get together and help out but Morgana didn't think it was a good idea. The less people that work on this the better. Lightly tapping your pencil on your desk as you pondered  bit more about the mission. You were back in good condition with only a minor bruise on your arm. You had to be at your best to support everyone.

"Yoo hoo!" Ryuji waved his hand in front of your face.

"Huh? Wha?" You leaned back and looked around. It seems lunch rolled around quicker than usual today. Your mom was kind enough to make Ryuji lunch as well. Ryuji flipped his desk around as you placed both box lunches down.

"Crap I forgot my drink!" You rummaged through your bag but nothing. You click your tongue and grab your coin pouch.

"Oh get me something too!"

Coin pouch in hand as you jogged out to the courtyard. Scanning the options and debating what to get. You get Ryuji's usual and you got your favorite drink. Humming as you wait for the last drink to fall. 

"Ah (L/N)," you turn to see the one and only council president. "I'm glad I ran into you." She had you cornered.

"I'm sorta busy here." You say bluntly. Holding up the drinks.

"I just have a couple of questions." 

You let out a small whine. "Fine but make it quick."

"Of course."

She gets right to it. Asking about useless topics such as how you felt about these so called phantom thieves. Even asking you ow you felt about Kamoshida. It made you angry just answering her questions. You told her you hated the man and hope he reflects on what he has done. Giving generic answers and hope she was satisfied with that. She even asks about your relationship with Akira and Ryuji.

"That boy with a criminal record," She crossed her arms. "I don't suppose he's threatening you, is he?"

"Why would you assume that?" You shouted. You get a couple of stares from passing students. You tried to calm yourself from shouting anymore. Clearing your throat to responding in a calm manner. "Akira is very kind and cares about his friends."

The girl simply hums her response as she mentally jots down your answers.

"I also recently noticed that you've been tagging along with that Sakamoto fellow."

"So?" You raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"You weren't always around him but suddenly you two are friends? He isn't forcing you to do anything is he?"

"We've been friends for a long time. What are you trying to say?" You glare at the girl who simply kept her composure. 

She shook her head and parted her lips.

_"I heard some rumors about that boy. I get worried you might get into some trouble."_

**_BAM_ **

Nijima senpai flinched at your sudden actions. You were breathing heavily and visibly shaking.

"Shut up." You gently retract your fist off the vending machine. 

"Excuse me-" You cut her off before she says anymore. 

"Why do you suddenly care about the students now?" Shooting her a dirty look. "Where were you when that bastard Kamoshida was abusing us, huh!? Where were you when he broke his leg!"

"Th-That's-" She didn't know how to respond to you.

"I'm leaving." Shoving past her as you ran back into the school. Her words pissed you off more than anything. It was exactly what _he_ said to you. Making you relive that memory. You wanted to throw up. You have to get to class. Away from everyone and back to-

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

You bumped into some causing you to fall back onto the stairs. Who ever crashed into you caught your arm in time before you went tumbling down.

"I got ya!" The boy held onto the rail as he pulled you up.

"Thanks Mishima..."

"That was a close one." He says with a smile. 

"Yeah...I'm sorry." You looked disheveled. You really needed to calm down. 

He garbs your shoulder and smiles "Wouldn't want you getting hurt considering your "hobby" and all."

"Hm?"

He simply giggles and waves goodbye. You smile and wave goodbye as well. You took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. Your heart was still beating fast so you took deep breaths as you went back to your classroom.

"There you are! I- Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I am," You say not making any eye contact. "Let's eat."

"(Y/N)?"

"I'm fiiinnee." 

He sat his chopsticks down and crossed his arms. You give him a look and he returns it just the same. You sigh in defeat and told him what had happened. You were still visibly shaken by the events.

"What she said..." You cup your hands together. "It was exactly what _he_ said and I-"

"It's okay." Ryuji holds your hands. "Don't let her get to you."

You took another deep breath. He was right. You shouldn't play into her hands. You look at your hand that was still red from when you slammed it. Ryuji took notice and soothed your hand. It stung a but his gentle touch was what you really needed.

"Did you punch her??" He asks worried.

"No. I punched the vending machine." You reassured.

"For real?" He lets out a small chuckle. "She must have really pissed you off for you to get physical."

"Heh tell me about it."

You stare down to both of your hands. Yours were nicely tucked into Ryuji's grasp. His thumb making a circular motion on top of the redden area. His hands felt warm and it helped you calmed down. It's like back then when you two would comfort each other. You felt warm and fuzzy inside and couldn't help but smile.

"I always feel safe around you..." You mumbled.

The blond himself couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. It looked like he wanted to say something.

"(Y/N), I-" A light shade of pink appeared the boy's cheek. You could barely hear him as he stuttered. You looked at him but something else caught your attention.  

"Crap break is almost over!" You interrupted the boy

"Oh shit!" He loosened his grasp as you both picked up your bento in a rush

You only had 10 minutes remained until class started. You two scarfed down the food. Fixing yours seats just in time for the lesson to began. You try to focus class but no matter what you did, you couldn't get her words out of your head. Ryuji could tell it was still bothering you. You only tapped your pencil on your desk when something was on your mind. Unfortunately he had errands to run. He really wanted to make you feel better.

 

**5.28. Saturday. After School.**

 

This was suppose to be a simple outing to the movies. All the action movies were sold out so of course the only available one is a romance one. The theater was pretty much empty with maybe 4 couples spread out. You didn't think much of it at first when Akira invited you to go see a movie.

"Nothing but damn couples..." You whisper.

You glance over to the boy who's attention was directed to the screen. You try to play it cool as his hand was resting on top of yours. You just noticed half way through the movie and now you were freaking out internally. You couldn't focus on the movie at all and when you did, the main characters would be kissing.

You watched this kind of stuff with Ryuji all the time but why is it that about Akira that is throwing your game off? It was pretty dark but you could still the see the other couples around. Hell, they weren't even watching the movie. The couple on the far left were to busy with themselves. 

His hand wasn't just over yours. He was actually holding it! How the heck would a normal person react? You and Akira are just friends, right? Sure he was good looking. He's kind to everyone he meets. It's almost crazy to think this boy has a criminal record.  

You could still make out the outline of his face. You couldn't look away. It's almost like he maxed out his charm or something!

"Is something wrong?" The boy whispers. He took notice from your staring,

"Hm? No nothing." You say in a hushed tone. You look back to the movie and once again the characters were in the middle of making out.

You've never had a boyfriend and you've never really had a crush on anyone. Sure you found some celebrities attractive but doesn't everyone? You look at the female protagonist and imagine yourself as her. Then with the male protagonist you imagine...

You felt your face heat up like crazy. Did you really just imagine that!? You really couldn't really focus on the movie after that.

The credits rolled and the lights slowly turned back on. Akira finally lifted his hand away as he stretched out his arms. You sipped the last bits of your soda before throwing it away.

"That movies was pretty good."

"Uh yeah."

The next wave of people were about to go in the theater so you both stick close to the wall. It always gets busy during the night so seeing a lot of people was expected. Akira grabs your hand once more and pulls you away from the crowd. 

Walking out in the cold open air, still hand in hand.

"We should probably head home. I'll walk you to your next stop."

"Thanks!"

Wait. You two are walking beside each other. Okay that's fine but he's still holding your hand. You stare down at it, trying not to be noticeable about it. Could it be that since you and Ryuji hold hands, he took it as a sign that you two can also hold hands? 

_'Oh that must be it.'_ You try to convince yourself. _'But...It doesn't feel the same when Ryuji holds my hand.'_ You felt your heart pounding and your face was defiantly heating up. 

"Thanks for today Akira. I had fun." You try to shift your focus onto something else.

"I'm glad you had fun." He says with a smile. "We should do this more often."

"Let's invite the others next time then." 

Akira stops in his tracks. His hand still holding yours causing you to stop as well. A little puzzled you asked the boy what was wrong. He didn't respond as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was hoping just the both of us." His gaze so intense.

"Like just me...and you?" You swallowed he lump in your throat. _'Wait is that why Morgana isn't here with us...'_

"Just us." He repeats himself.

What does he mean just the both of you. That's no different from you two being on..on a date. He has to mean something else, right? You couldn't look him in the eye anymore. You heart pounding louder and louder. Aside from the politician making his speech

"(Y/N)." He pulls you closer.

"Akira..." Getting closer into his embrace. His face inches away from yours. 

 _'Huh? HUH? Wait is he...?'_ Your mind racing with thoughts.

"(Y/N). Akira. Good evening."

"Yusuke?" You step back to see the boy approaching you both. You thought you heard someone click their tongue. 

"What are you doing out here?" Akira asks. 

"I was out for a class event. I was about to head home." 

"Oh we were about to go home as well."

Yusuke looked at you then to Akira. "(Y/N)," Yusuke still unfazed from what he witnessed. "Do you mind joining me at the nearby restaurant?"

You look at the time and nodded. It wasn't that late and there's no way you'll turn down food. "Sure."

Akira tagging along as well as you three made your way upstairs. Yusuke sitting next to you as Akira sat across from him. Looking at the menu and ordering a beverages. You weren't as hungry since Akira bought you a big bucket of popcorn but you could totally fit more. You'll probably text Ryuji about your next work out session after this.

"Oh you two were watching a movie?" The boy says as he takes a sip.

"Yeah. It was pretty good." You commented.

"Will you permit me to take you out to the movies one day?" 

"Yeah bro anytime! Let's go as a group." You say as you slap his back.

Yusuke sighs but smiles. "Of course."

Everyone's food arrived and everything looked delicious. The smoke fogging up Akira's glasses which made you giggled. Taking your chopsticks an digging right in. The flavor dancing in your mouth, swallowing the thick broth in one big gulp.

"So good!" You shouted in glee. 

The boys hum in response as they too were enjoying their foods. You looked over to Yusuke's dish and his meal looked delicious. The boy took notice and grabbed a piece of his food. Holding it inches away from your lips.

"Here try it." 

You take him up on that offer and take a bite. You moan as the taste hits your tongue. "It's good!"

"Here (Y/N)," Akira had a spoon full of curry. "Try this." 

You leaned over to take the bite. "Man I won't be able to eat my food if I keep eating your guy's food." You went back to your food as the boys went back to theirs.

Everyone enjoyed their meal and was ready to go. You were taking out your wallet when Yusuke held up his hand. "Please let me."

"Oh no!" You say waving your hands. "You don't have to."

"I insist. After all, I did invite you." He places the money onto the table.

You were a bit hesitant to get up but he held out his hand to help you up. "I'll pay us next time."

"I would like that." 

The three of you walked down stairs and headed for the station. The boys walked you to your station and waited with you until your train arrived. You turned and waved goodbye as you walked into the train. You took a seat on the nearly empty train. 

 _You: We need to workout tomorrow TvT)_  
Blondsonic: Um sure lol?  
Blondsonic: Let's go to the gym after school.  
You: Got it!  


You spent your train ride texting Ryuji. He even asked you to pick up some snacks so you two could share when you go over to his place. You whined at the thought of eating more.

_You: We'll need to work out for 2 hours.  
Blondsonic: ('v') ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay TAT) This is a short chapter and I'll add more to this chapter in the future.
> 
> During my second playthrough, I named the group "We Dem Bois"
> 
> Can I also say that I came up with different fanfic ideas. Reader inserts but still (^^')  
> I'll probably start those after this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**5.30. Monday. After school.**

 

You had received a text from the group chat to meet at the hideout after school. Everyone knew what was coming. Yusuke had the calling card done and ready to go. Ryuji went on and on how he was happy how it turned out. Yusuke pondered a bit about the card.

"A calling card, hm? Will he take is seriously?"

Yusuke was a bit concern if the calling card would get Madarame's attention. The man had received many slanderous letters so it was reasonable for him to have doubt. Everyone reassured that he'll _know_ if it's fake or not. 

"Just leave it to me!" Morgana popped his little head out of the bag. "Make sure to be ready."

Touching your fully recovered arm, you felt excited going back in there. Not just you, everyone else wanted to steal that treasure. To free Yusuke from that awful man. It was only of matter of time and patience. Thus, the small meeting was concluded. Akira walked off with Ann while you stayed behind with Yusuke and Ryuji. A little jingle was heard and Ryuji took out his phone.

"My ma needs me to pick up something." He sends a quick text before putting his phone away. "I'll see ya later, kay?" He ruffles your hair a bit and runs off.

Leaving you standing alone with Yusuke. You both stand their for a good minute before breaking the silence. 

"So..." you say as you clear your throat. "What are you going to do now?"

Yusuke must have not heard you since it looked like something else was on his mind. "Hm?" He looked over to you and sighed. "Forgive me. I was lost in thought."

"Oh dude you're good." You reassured. "I just asked about your plans."

The boy stayed silent and he pondered about his plans. Something was up with him and you knew it.

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't want to go home just yet."

You didn't know why but it stung your heart. You could see the sadness in his eyes as he stares back at you. He was hiding something behind that smile. Without thinking, you grab his hand and pull him along.

"Come one."

"Huh?"

"You didn't want to go home right?" You turned to him and smirked. "Then lets hang out."

You really didn't know where you wanted to take him. You just pulled him along for the ride. Not letting go of his hand as you pulled him through the station. Looking around to get any ideas. Then you saw it.

"Hey lets go there." You pointed at an ad for the planetarium in Ikebukuro. "Looks like fun, huh?" 

Yusuke who was a bit puzzled couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Shall we get going." 

"Let's go!" You grinned.

Boarding the train to your destination. It was a little crowded but you two managed to fit inside. Granted you had to be in his personal space. You held up your bag to provide a little space between you two. It didn't hit you that you were holding onto his hand until you entered the train. You hugged your bag as tightly as you could.

You look up to the boy who was watching the little screen on the subway. With the train swaying, you kept getting closer to him. Close enough for you to notice something about him. You could hear the announcer on the screen talk about the exhibit. 

The look on his face was different from usual. You tug his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Um..." You struggle to find the right words to say. "So...are you excited to go to the planetarium?"

"I'm intrigued in what they have to offer. I've never been there before." 

"What!?" You gasp in surprise. "I've been there once with my family. It was back when i was young so I don't remember much."

Finally reaching the planetarium and buying the passes. Good thing for the student discounts. It must have been a busy day since there were many seats available for this event. 

"Let's sit over here." Yusuke grabs your hand to guide you. 

"Ohhh nice spot!" You made yourself comfortable as Yusuke took the time to look around. 

He was doing the signature artist thing with his fingers. "This would make a great art piece." He says as he scans his surroundings. Slowly making his way to your direction. "Beautiful..." His focus on you.

"Hm? Me?" Thank god for this lighting because he wouldn't see your blushing face.

"I should take the opportunity to sketch since I have you to myself." He rummages through his bag.

"W-Wait!" You flail your hands in a quick motion. "Like right now? The event is going to start soon and-"

"(Y/N)," He grabs your chin and slightly turns you away. "Please keep this posture for a moment."

"Okay..." You mumbled.

You could hear the faint pencil scratches. You kept still as possible for him to finish. The announcer finally came out and requested everyone to be seated. Yusuke sighed as he flipped his sketchbook closed. 

"We'll continue this another time."

"Another time?"

Before you could say more, the lights turned off and the event begun. It was their signature star show and it was amazing! You eyes glued to the show and not looking away once. You would lightly tap Yusuke's arm and point at stuff you thought looked amazing. He too was also enjoying the event.

"And that will conclude today's event. Thank you all so much for joining us!" said the announcer as the light slowly turned back on.

"That was awesome!" You shouted. "Everything was so pretty and cool!" 

Yusuke smiled. "It really was outta this world." 

"Did..." You squinted your eyes. "Did you just-"

"Hm?" He thought for a moment then chuckled. "That wasn't my intention."

You bursted out laughing at his silly pun. "What the heck!?" You were a sucker for jokes and stupid puns.

He rested his chin on his hand. "You look beautiful when you smile."

"Huh??" You let out a nervous chuckle. "We should get going." You jump out of your seat and walk to the exit.

You both explored the other small exhibits and even visited the gift shop. You two were a bit low on cash and wanted to use it to get some food.

"Want to go to Ogikubo and get some ramen?" You suggested.

"Sure." 

Running to the station before the train takes off. Greeted by a semi long line once reaching the shop. It would probably be a 10 minute wait but you guys could hold out until then. Besides you two chatted about random things until two seats were available.

"I'll have this please!" You pointed at your favorite and ordered a bit extra.

Yusuke order as well and now you play the waiting game. You could smell everyone else's food and your stomach kept growling. Yusuke kept up the conversation to distract you from the other patrons.

"Here ya go." The man said as he placed two large bowls down.

"Let's dig in!" Slurping down the noodles in one big gulp. "I'll never get tired of this place."

"It's delicious." The boy says as he goes in for another bite.

"Right!?" You grinned. "Ryuji an I come here whenever we can." 

"How nice." He responds.

You two slow down a bit to let your stomach adjust to the heavy meal. You still had more to go but took a little break. You looked over to the artist who's attention was on something else. It's been bothering you all day and didn't know if you should ask. Maybe it was nothing but you were Yusuke's friend. 

"Hey Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Is..." Biting your lip before finishing your sentence. "Is there something on your mind?"

He didn't respond. You caught him many times spacing out. Whatever is on his mind must really be bugging him .

"Not really."

"You can tell me anything. After all, we're a team right?" You stare him in the eyes. 

He looks down to his ramen for a moment. Something was bothering him and you will get to the bottom of this.

"This might sound childish of me but I don't want to go home."

"Huh?" That's not something you expected him to say. 

"Sen- I mean Madarame hasn't been coming home ever since the incident." He folds his hands together and sighs. "If he does show up, it's just to leave money."

"What?" You say in total shock. "Wait don't tell me he's staying at-"

"Yes..." He lets out a dry laugh. "I think he is."

You balled your fists in anger. "That asshole! How could he just leave you there and he- UGHH!!" Slamming your fist down on the table. "He'll pay!"

"No it's quite alright. I'm use to this." A small smile appeared on his face. "I'm normally alone most of the time in that shack. I guess finding out where he was staying was a bit disheartening to hear."

Your heart clenched as those words left his mouth.

"I've also been noticing that he hasn't been leaving me enough money. I can get by but..."

"What..."

No this is all wrong. How could he just leave him there. How can he be so cruel to him like this. Yusuke was doing everything for him and to treat him like this as payment. It just came to you that you guys were probably the only thing Yusuke had. It broke your heart.

"Yusuke..." 

"(Y/N)!?" Surprised at your sudden action. He didn't know what to do. "Hey wait."

You hid your face as you feel the tears streaming down your face. You couldn't hold it in. Bring your hands to your eyes to wipe away the droplets of tears that kept pouring out.

"H-How c-c-can he-he j-just do th-that to you?!?" You couldn't understand at all. You could just imagine the boy sitting alone in that small room. Waiting for the man he owed his life to. It was painful to think about. 

"Hey," His warm gentle hands cupping your face. "Please don't cry."

"But...!"

"I know but thank you." His thumb wiping the tears a way. "Thank you (Y/N)."

He hands you his handkerchief. You wipe down your face as you try to calm your breathing. It sadden your heart that Yusuke was going through this this whole time. Even up til now. You've all been hanging out but Yusuke never once showed that side of him. 

"Let's continue, yeah?" Yusuke gestures to your bowl. 

You nod and pick up your chopsticks. After finishing your meal you snatched your wallet out and slammed the money on to the table.

"I said I'd pay for the both of us didn't I?" You say, giving him a cheeky smile.

He just chuckles and walks along side you out the shop. Walking in silence to the station. Suddenly he reaches for your hand. A little surprised but you don't pull away. In fact you give him a gentle squeeze.

"Can we...take our time?"

"Of course" You say with a smile.

You took some detours until reaching the station. Still hand in hand as you waited for the train to come. You let out a long sigh which worried Yusuke.

"(Y/N)?"

"I just realized you just saw my crying face." You looked away in embarrassment. "I probably looked ugly." _'Great. I looked totally uncool on front of a cute guy. Wait.'_

"Why would you think that?" He says, tilting his head. "That's a part of you. I'm glad I got to see this side of you. I hope to see many others in the future."

"Uhhh..." The bright lights totally showing you flushed face. "hehehe I bet you say this to all the girls."

"No. Just you."

"You..!"

How can he just say this stuff so easily!? You really wanted to yank your hand away but something was stopping you. What could it be? Your heart started thumping louder. So loud you thought Yusuke could hear it. 

"Thank you again for today (Y/N)." Finally he's smiling again.

"It was my pleasure." Giving him a warm smile. "If you want we can do this more often if you don't want to go home."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

 

**5.31. Tuesday. After school.**

 

Everyone showed up to the exhibit. The other three had to stay out of sight but Akira asked if you could go along with Yusuke. You could tell Yusuke was feeling anxious so you agreed to go as moral support. Madarame put on his "friendly old man" act when you were introduced. He didn't look suspicious of you so he let you continue to tag along with Yusuke.

"Jerk..." You mumble as the old man leaves for an interview.

Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle. It was just the two of you so Yusuke took it upon himself to show you around a bit. You got a proper tour and got to admire Yusuke's work. He said he painted most of the artwork you saw. A little sad that he wasn't taking the credit you would give him the complements. He looked a bit embarrassed but he looked happy when you praised him. 

You also made sure to stay close to Madarame and keep an eye out if he saw a calling card. So far he hasn't noticed anything. It wasn't until a man approached him looking rather concerned. That peeked your interest so you both made your back to him. Maintaining distance as you over hear the conversation. 

"We have decided to make you confess all of your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, _____......"

The old man looked rather angry as the man finished reading the calling card. Ordering him to take down it down. That''s what you guys needed. Rejoining the group near the exit to take the next step. 

"Our only objective today is stealing the treasure! Let's go!"

Running out to the main hall to reach the room from before. It was time to set the plan in motion. Mona and Fox will be in charge of getting the treasure. Joker will remain in the room to lower Mona to get the treasure. Fox will signal when it's time to turn off the power. Panther was in charge of that. First they needed to get the guard out of the security room. You and Skull were in charge of chasing away the guards. 

"Okay I'll wait here." You sat near the edge of the wall. "Don't get caught alright?"

"Don't underestimate an ex-runner." Skull gives you a thumbs up as he and Panther head to the room. It was silent for a moment you could hear Skull's yelling and prepare yourself. Seconds pass and the power goes off. 

"I only have one chance." You hand ready on the handle of your sword. 

You can hear someone running closer and closer. Steadying yourself for the right time. 

"Now (C/N)!" 

In the moment, Skull ran right passed you. Jumping up from your spot to blind side the enemy.

"Take this!" Slashing right through it. 

"Nice!" Skull held up his hand which you went for. "Let's get back to the others."

"Right."

Running back to the room to see Fox and Panther already waiting there. Now it was time to get Mona and the treasure. Running on the wooden platform to retrieve Mona. He threw the treasure to Yusuke while Joker and Ryuji helped him out of the ropes. From below you could hear the commotion about the missing treasure. There's no way you guys can go back the same way you came. The only other option was to take the window. You and Ann jumped over while he boys came after.

"Whoa!"

You guys were on top of the museum. Really high up. Jumping down to try to find a way out only to see a glowing red door. Suspicious but didn't have any other choice but to go in. The door ended you leading all back to the courtyard. No guards were around meaning you all weren't followed or discovered yet. 

Mona couldn't wait anymore and wanted to look at the treasure. It didn't look like any enemies were around so nobody objected. Mona excitedly unwrapped the painting to expose a drawing of a weird face.

"THIS is the treasure!?" Skull says in disbelief.

You eyed the painting real good to see how this could be the painting.

"Get back!"

You felt your arm get yanked back as Yusuke pulled you out of the electrified trap. It seem Madarame had set up a fake one as he gestured over to the guard who was holding it. Yusuke wanted really wanted to know why he's changed and how it pains him that his foster father turned out like this. Madarame simply replied the only reason he him in was because of his ties with his mother. 

"I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die--a glimpse of the of the genuine "Sayuri"...!"

Yusuke looked at the man puzzled. "Genuine...?"

The guard held up the true painting. It was the REAL Sayuri. The purple mist was covering the baby the women was holding onto.

Yusuke was in shock. He realized that it was his mother. Madarame comfired that it was his mother. Saying it was a portrait of herself. She knew she didn't have much time on earth so he painted her last wishes for the son she would leave behind.

"You stole something THAT personal...!?" Skull couldn't believe a man would do something so horrible.

The reason why he painted over the baby was for show. If the baby is erased then the reason for the expression on the women's face will be a mystery. 

"How low can you get!" You shouted at the man. "How can you even call yourself an artist?"

Madarame was going to snuff out Yusuke's chances to get into the art world. Also killing the rest of the group as well. Ann was appalled of how he  treated both Fox and his mother. Like their his possessions. Mona noticed that Fox hadn't said a word.

"I heard that you destroy you "art"  once they out live their usefulness..." Fox finally looked up at the man. "...Did that include my mother as well?"

Your jaw drops as the man told everyone how he happen to cross her when she was having a seizure right in front of him. By not calling for help, he could get the painting with any strings attached. She had a weak body so nobody would doubt that she drop dead because of a seizure.

"No...You let her die!?" Panther too was in shock.

"You monster!" You try to attack him but Skull held onto you. "Fox believed in you. He trusted you." You gave up on tugging free. "How could you treat him like this."

You thought back to yesterday when he confide in you about his problem. To see this man had no remorse what so over made you sick.

He had no shame telling the group about stealing ideas from children. Considering they couldn't fight back against adults.

Fox let out a small chuckle and thanked Madarame. A little confused by that but he explains why. "Every reason for me to forgive you disappeared without of trace at this very moment!"

Taking the treasure wasn't going to be easy. Everyone prepared themselves for the battle.

 

**~*~**

 

"Y-Your not going to kill me...?"

"Swear it!"

"All right... All right!"

The so called grand artist collapsed to the ground in fear. It wasn't a easy battle but you all manged to take him down. For some reason, he looked even more scared.

"W-What about the other one? The one with the black mask?"

"A black mask?"

Does that mean someone else posses the same ability as the rest of you? There was time to think about since the palace was about to collapse. Mona turned into a car and everyone hopped in. 

With that it was over. 

Appearing right in front of the the shack, Yusuke holding on to the painting. Morgana wanted the group to leave the area or else it'll look suspicious. Everyone made their way to the overpass in Shibuya. No one has said a word since arriving.

The treasure was stolen so it was only a matter of time until the day comes. Yusuke was still looking at the painting ever since you all got out. It was understandable. It was the only connection he has to his mother. He was happy that his mother won't know what has transpired. It took a while but it was now in Yusuke's possession.

Ryuji question Yusuke on his plans after this. It seems Yusuke was more curious on why the rest of the group are sill going to continue the group. You're all in it to give hope to others to stand up for themselves. By changing hearts of corrupted and rescuing powerless victims. Yusuke seemed to be interested in also continuing being a Phantom.

Joker gave him the okay to let him join. You give him a gentle nudge on the arm and smiled.

"Welcome to the team!"

Celebrating about a new member aside, Morgana was still think about this other intruder that Shadow Madarame was talking about. Ryuji looked over to Morgana.

"A black mask huh..."

"Wait are you assuming me?" The black cat hissed.

"Hey now let's not jump to conclusions." You slightly bonk his head. "Let's just head home for today."

Walking home as the sun was setting behind you. Fatigue spreading quickly as you walked home. You looked over to Ryuji who was chugging whatever was left of his soda.

"Hey let me have some."

"Here."

You take a couple gulps and handed it back to him.

Ryuji had a strange look on his face. You raise an eyebrow as he just stares at you.

"Yes?"

"What? Oh nothing!" He takes it back and just stares at the bottle before chugging the rest. You could see your home a couple of feet away and you were happy to just sleep. 

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Running up the stairs to your room and just falling onto your bed. Letting out a huge sigh as you stretch out your sore muscles. Ryuji's strange stare was bothering you. so much so as it kept replaying in your mind. Then it hit you.

"WAIT!" You sat up in a hurry. "That was a..."

Indirect kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Chapter updates might be slow since I'll be getting a new game soon (0v0; ) It's coming soon and just know... I can't wait to watch my boys dance! Also downloading Akechi!
> 
> Edit: It just came as i posted this. So see ya guys in the next update!
> 
> My MC's dancing star night outfit is tank top with the the school skirt and black shoes. She wears a jacket similar to Akira. She also wears the red ribbon like a headband. 
> 
> Alrighty hope you enjoy the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**6.1. Wednesday. Lunch.**

 

Ryuji just finished snacking on his bread when he looked over to you and your lunch. You knew what he was going to ask for.

"Hey gimme some of your lunch." Ryuji leaned onto your desk, mouth wide open.

"Fine, here." You grumble as you share half of your food with the blond. You hold out the food and he swoops in for the bite. "I'll put this on your tab."

"Wait hold on how much do I owe you again?" You used his fingers to count out his "debt."

"You owe me 10 snacks now." 

"No way I owe you that much!" 

"I charge interest." You say as you point your chopsticks at him. "I need it by today."

"For real!?" He took out his wallet and sighed. "I have a wife and 15 kids to feed. Please ma'am!" He jokingly cried out. "Give me more time!"

The two of you laugh as the other students stare. You never understood why they would send hateful stares at you two. You pretty much ignored it and if anyone had anything to say to you they had to get through Ryuji and Akira. Yeah no one really approached you. 

"Oh yeah so I uh..." Ryuji looked a bit nervous. "I have something I need to talk to Akira after school about something." 

"Oh okay." You didn't really question it but he looked really shifty. "I take it that I'm going home by myself?"

"Yeah sorry."

You fake a sniffle. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" You let out a small cry. 

"Don't you try to pull this on me." You ruffles your hair a bit too rough.

"Ouch okay!" You couldn't help but laugh as he kept at it. He finally lets up and you try to save your hair.

"I guess I'll just walk home alone." You sigh as Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Playing some sad music."

"You're so extra, you know that?" His flicks your forehead as you stick our your tongue. 

You really didn't mind what Ryuji did. You can't always keep Ryuji all to yourself anyway. _'Besides it's not like he's my- Wait.'_ You caught yourself mid thought. Did that really cross your mind? Thank god the bell rang, making Ryuji turn right back around. Your face was totally red and you knew he'd tease you about it. Not that you'd tell him that of course. Besides, you guys are just friends, right?

There's another important matter at hand. You are low on cash and It didn't help that you'd only spend it on merch from your favorite series. Your parents refuse to raise your allowance meaning you'll have to find a job. Part time of course since you'll need time to study. What's something that allows you to deal with less people?

The local convenience store in Shibuya was always busy. You heard some shady rumors about beef bowl. Yeah the pay was good but you heard how hectic it can get when you're the only employee. You need money and fast. The latest cafe was going to start and you needed to attend no matter what.

That's when it hit you. Who else knows how to gather information. The bell rang and you waste no time to rush out the door. Making sure to say goodbye to Ryuji as you ran out the hall to find the target.

"Hey Mishima!" You run up to him and swung you arm around him. 

"whoa! Hey (L/N)." You caught the boy by surprise.

"How's my favorite little informant doing?"

"Um okay I guess?" He gives you a nervous laugh. "Is there something I can help you with?"

You jump in front of him, griping his shoulders. "I need help finding a job. Please Mishima you're the only person I can ask."

"Me? How am I suppose to help you with that?" 

"C'mon please!" You give him the puppy eyes. "You always find all the info so let me make a request."

The boys sighs and rubs his temples. "Fiiiiiinne I'll help you. Besides I can't deny a request from one of his teammates."

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing." He grabs his notebook and pencil. "Alright, any certain request or demands?"

"Let's see..." You took a moment to think about it. "Somewhere that I don't deal with a lot of customers."

"Really?" The boys gives you a look. "Have fun finding a job then."

"Hold on! Let me finish." You whined. "Like no fast food joints. Is what i meant."

"Anything else?" He says, writing your demands.

You snapped your fingers. "Part time. Hopefully with good pay." 

"Alright I got it." He gives you a thumbs up. "I'll see what I can find. I'll get the info you need by tonight if not tomorrow."

"Oh Mishima," You hugged his arm as you both walked out to the courtyard. "You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah." He scratch his cheek as he blushed. 

You wave goodbye to the boy and ran back inside the building. You knew Mishima would save your life.

 

**6.1. Wednesday. After School.**

 

You were in the middle of studying when the banging on your window startled you. You took out one headphone to see if you really heard that banging when it happened again. You grabbed your box cutter and slowly made your way to the door. 

"(Y/N)!! It's me! Let us in!"

Wait.

"(L/N)!"

"Mishima? Ryuji?" You toss the box cutter on to you bed and ran over to your window. Pulling the curtain aside to reveal both boys looking rather frazzled. 

 

**< <<< 2 minutes earlier**

 

"Oh no...!"

"Shit! Run, Mishima!"

Mishima looked around and back to the blond. "Where exactly!?"

Ryuji in a frantic state, looked around and noticed your lights on from below. "Jump off!"

"What!?" The boys says in a hush tone.

"Just do it!" He whispers. "It's not that high."

Mishima gulped as he climbed over the rails and jumps onto the ground. Ryuji following right after as he runs to your window. He tries to tug on the window but it was locked. 

"Oh now you decide to lock it?"

"What are you doing!?" The boy mortified as he watches the blond bang on the window.

 

**> >>> Present time**

 

"Hey stop banging so hard!" You scolded.

You unlock the window and you were not prepared to catch Ryuji as Mishima pushed his way inside.

"Whaaa!!" You fell back onto the ground.

"Mishima you little-" Ryuji groans as his palms hits the ground. "Watch where you're going-"

Ryuji had you pinned onto the ground. His hands pinned on each side of your head. The boy was in between your legs as your hands were pushing against his chest. You didn't know what else to do but stare at him. You noticed a sight pink shade on his cheeks and you were sure you were the same.

"Man that was close." Mishima sighs with relief as he slides the window shut. "Hey Ryuji-oh."

No one said anything for a good minute until the timid boy cleared his throat. 

"So should I leave or...?" 

Ryuji quickly jumps back, slamming himself onto the wall. You sat up and scooted across your room so fast. You try to make sense of the situation as both boys are in your room for some reason?

"So what's going on here?" You ask.

"Uh..." Mishima glances over to Ryuji who was still trying to compose himself.

"We just escaped death." Was all Ryuji could muster out.

You gave them a look and shook your head in confusion. "Um okay?" You weren't satisfied with that answer. "So um...?" You looked at them hoping they'd get the hint. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'm sorry (L/N)." The boy rubs his head and lets put a small laugh. "We'll be on our way now. Let's go Ryuji." He hauled the boy up to his feet and pulled him over to the door. " Still, I didn't know you lived next to Ryuji."

"We've been neighbors since we were kids." You walked on ahead to lead them out.

"Oh interesting."

"Mhmm.." You open the door as both boys walked out."

"Sorry again for the sudden intrusion."

"No problem. Next time, use the door."

"Will do. Ah!" Mishima stops in his tracks. "I have the info you need. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Oh! Thank you!!" You wave at the boys one last time before closing the door.

You made your way back to your room and sat at your desk. You try to make sense of what happened. What really did happen? Ryuji was like that and you were on the ground? You cup your cheeks as you try to forget that happened. 

"There's no way I can focus on studying."

 

**6.2 Thursday. After School.**

 

Mishima had requested you to meet him at the local diner at Shibuya. You reached the top and the lady welcomed you. You told her you were here to meet someone. You asked if there was a blue haired fellow in a Shujin uniform. The kind women shook her head but said she'll keep an eye out. For now you took a seat at a booth and waited for him.

"Let's see how much reservations costs." You took he time to research the latest cafe. It was about your favorite series and you just had to go. "Why do the meals have to cost so much?" You let out a small cry as you looked at the prices.

"(L/N)!"

You looked up from your phone and try to find the source of the call. It was Mishima! "Hey there!"

"Sorry for the wait." The boy takes a seat just across from you.

"I just got here so no worries."

Mishima orders his drink and starts taking out a yellow envelope. " Here's what your were asking for."

You happily accept the envelope while spouting so many "thank yous" and many other complements. "Let's take a look now."

There was a list of places of available positions. The flower shop in the underground mall was hiring a part timer. It was close to home and the pay was good. You made a mental note about the place. Most positions were farther than others but the pay was good. Nonetheless you were happy with Mishima's work.  

"Wait a minute," you squinted your eyes at the last option. "A maid position in Akihabara?" A maid position? wait a minute."Like a maid cafe!?" 

"Oh yeah I forgot I added that." The boy says as he takes a sip. "I thought I add that just in case."

"Mishima I said no fast food places."

"Ah ha!" He points at you. "Its not a fast food place but a cafe."

"True but...!" There's no way you're going to take that position.

"But the pay is good. That's why i bumped it down to the bottom as like a plan B or something."

Mishima was right. The pay looked amazing! Even more than the flower shop or the other available shifts listed. You needed money and beggars can't be choosers. You groaned as you lay your head onto the table. 

"Fine I'll check it out." You sigh. "But you're coming with me to the flower shop first! Then the cafe"

"Why do I have to go?" Mishima bit off a piece of meat. "You want the job not me."

"For moral support." You sneak a bite off of his plate. "Come on man get with the program."

He thinks for a bit then answers. "I guess I can join." 

"Yay thank you!!" 

You waited for him to finish his meal before heading out. Walking down the street to find the stairs that lead to the under ground mall. You maneuver past large crowds as you try to find the flower shop. It seemed a lot farther than you thought it'd be. Mishima called out to you saying he spotted the shop. 

You rushed over with Mishima trailing right behind you. You approached the women about the position and to our disappointment, she already found a part timer. Distraught by the news as she explained that a boy with black glasses and frizzy hair just left his shift.

"Frizzy...hair?" You asked for the name but she couldn't reveal that info to you since she wanted to protect her employee.

You thank the women for her time and walked back up to central street. You knew what that meant as Mishima started walking for the station. You try to weasel yourself out of it but Mishima dragged you to the train going for Akihabara.

Sitting down with your face buried into your hands as you kept groaning. Mishima scolded you to stop or he wont go inside with you. The train speaker announcing the stop and you reluctantly got off the train. Mishima led the way since he knew which cafe was hiring. Reaching a another flight of stairs as you try to talk your way out of this. Mishima was not having it nd forced you up the stairs.

It was pink. TOO pink. To the point it hurt your eyes. The girls with maid outfits walking from table to table serving many guests. A cute girl noticed the two of you and made her way over.

"Welcome home master!" the girl said cheerfully. "I see you brought a guest. Table for 2?"

"No hold on!" You jump in. "I'm actually here for the part time position." You didn't sound to eager as before.

The cute girl giggles and takes you both to the back. She asks about Mishima and you told her it was only you who wanted the position. She said a butler wouldn't be so bad to have have around and she winks to Mishima. You walked into a room with a older gentlemen at a desk typing furiously. 

"What is it?" He didn't even look up from the computer.

The girl told the man which you assumed was the manager that you wanted to apply for the part time job they offered. The man sizes you up and smirks. He asks you to twirl and you did. He tells you that this job comes with many challenges and you needed to play the role. 

"Role...?" You didn't like where the conversation was going.

Because each made had a role, you needed a role to fit in he cafe. He decided that you'll be the innocent and clumsy maid. You eyebrow twitched when the words left his mouth. You wanted to leave the place but you needed the money. Besides the shifts fit your schedule perfectly. The pay + tips was also another thing keeping you from walking out.

"Okay I'll do it." You mumbled. 

"Fantastic!" The man then resumes to typing. "I'll see you on the 4th." 

The maid who guided you to the office took your measurements. She said the outfit will be ready on the 4th and you'll have to leave it at work. The man shoos you all away so you took that as a sign to get the heck out of there. 

"See that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah for you. I have to play as the "Innocent and clumsy" maid. How do you even do that?"

"I'll leave that research up to you." 

You still thanked Mishima for the info and coming with you to apply for the job. 

"Anytime. I'm sure you'll need the extra cash for you side "hobby"."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Come on it's getting late."

And with that, you got a part time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC is a broke ass bitch so she needs to make some money for the honeys.
> 
> Also this is probably the only Mishima interaction that'll ever happen in the story. unless you want more.
> 
> Please feel free to give me ideas! I'm actually worried I might get writers block and rush the story. I want MC to spend time with the boys but I feel like I keep using the same scenario. So if you want a certain date to happen with a certain boy then please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the short chapter. Any mistakes will be fixed when i get the time.


	15. Chapter 15

**June. 5. Wednesday. Daytime**

 

The group gathered at the hideout to discuss about the the conference that Madarame held. It seems the change of heart worked again. Yusuke try to question the old man about the supposed blacked mask user but no luck. For now, Yusuke is going to be staying at the dorms since he doesn't feel the need to live at the shack anymore. Also everyone needs to act a like a normal high school student for the time being. 

Since gathering as a group already caught the eye the police. Akira and Ann lied to the cops about heading to a local cafe to get some tea. It seems gathering around will defiantly look suspicious so you'll have to wait for the next target. Thus the meeting was concluded.

You said your goodbyes to all your friends and ran off to catch the train to your new job as a maid. You told them about your new job and to make sure to tell you ahead of time when going into the next target's palace. They asked about your job but you kept it discrete. No way you're telling them you're working at a maid cafe. You weren't really embarrassed about it but the outfit was a bit...

"This is for the merch." You say as you try to keep yourself motivated. "I just need to endure this until i can find anther job. With good pay too." You could practically taste the menu items.

Walking into the cafe and making your way to the back. Greeting a couple of girls as you pass by. The girl from before, who was called Hana, was there to train you and to prepare you for what's to come. She was very kind and never once got upset with you when you messed up. She would smile and help you with anything you needed.

The owner wanted you to start taking orders but you didn't feel up for it. Hana was excited to see you handle your first costumer.

"You'll do fine." Hana says with a smile. She grabs your hand to comfort you. "If anything happens they'll just think it's part of the cafe."

"Right," You give her hands a gentle squeeze. "I can do this."

Just the you hear a bunch of girls squealing in excitement. Both you and Hana turned to see what the commotion was about. The girls were gathered at the door and you couldn't really see. Hana peeked out to see and she knew exactly who it was. She turns to you and grins.

"Sorry girls but (Y/N) is going to handle this." She pats your back and points at the table. "He'll be your first costumer. Good luck!" 

You looked at the table she pointed at to see a male with brown hair. Taking a deep breath as the other girls cheered you on. Grabbing a pan as you walked past other tables and finally made it to the table you were in charge of. Taking notice of your arrival he looked up from his book.

"Welcome home master~❤" You say cheerfully. "I'm (F/N), your maid." ' _SHIT! I forgot to say clumsy!'_ You mentally scolded yourself.

"My, that's quite the welcoming." The customer sat the book down and gave you his full attention. 

Thinking back to the rehearsed lines that Hana told you to memorized. "Oh? Master, is this your first time here?" Placing a finger on your chin and tilting your head. God you wanted to crawl into a hold and die.

"It is actually. I was recommend this cafe by some acquaintances." Grabbing his chin as he quietly chuckles. "I didn't expect the cafe to be like this." 

You clap your hands and smile. "I'm so happy you came! This is your home, so please relax!" Clutching the pan as you kept up your cute act. "So what will your order be?"

The male thought for a moment. "Can i have one Relaxing coffee and Love★Pancakes, please?" Giving you the kindest of smiles.

You felt your heart skip a beat. "Relaxing coffee and Love★Pancakes, correct!? As you wish Master." Giving him a curtsy before retreating back with his order.

 _'Why do I feel like I've seen him somewhere...'_ You couldn't place your finger on it but you knew you've seen that guy before. The thought of someone you knew saw you working there terrified you. You begged Mishima to NOT tell anyone about this. 

"Oh my god (Y/N)!" One of the other maids said in awe. "How did you keep your composure like that? I would have died!"

"I know! He's too handsome for me to even go up to!" Says another.

"He's so handsome! Almost like a prince." Another maid spoke out.

 _'A prince...?'_  It was starting to come together. "Um I don't know. Who is he by the way?" Maybe hearing the name will jog your memory.

The others girls gasped. "What! That's Goro Akechi!"

"The Second Advent of the Detective Prince!"

"The Charismatic Detective!"

You felt like the girls could go on with all these nicknames for the guy. That didn't matter since it finally hit you. You were talking to the one and only Goro Akechi! Your jaw dropped from learning the new information.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" You fan yourself to calm down. "I thought he looked familiar! I've seen him on TV but to see him here!?" You heart was beating like crazy. You had this massive crush on him ever since you watched one of his interviews. It was a small crush but seeing him in person was igniting a fire in you.

"(Y/N)," Hana calls out to you. "His order is ready."

"Yes ma'am!"

You ready his order onto the try and made your way back to him. He had resumed reading his book for that whole wait. Gently setting the book to the side as he watches you prepare his food.

"Here it is! Now I will top it with some love cream!" You hold up a piping bag filled with whip cream. Steadying the tip just above the pancakes. "Loveee... insertion!"

The cream slowly leaking out the tip and you slowly squeeze the bag. You felt so nervous and him watching your every move wasn't helping. He was resting his head in his palm as he smiled. He looked so handsome. You spared some glances at him so you could engrave his beautiful face in your mind. You finally work up the courage to look straight at him. He had been staring at you since you've started. You couldn't help but smile as he too returned that warm gentle smile. You could totally feel your face heating up. He then chuckles as he points at the pancakes. You looked down to see what you've created.

"Oh no-" Clearing your throat to say the rehearsed lines. "Oh no! I've put to much love on it!" You hoped that he wasn't too upset.

The mountain of whip cream on top of the pancakes. He was still laughing to himself as you try to come up with possible solutions. You shuffle your feet a bit as you clutch the piping bag close to your chest. A little teary eye since you could already hear the manger firing you for this screw up.

"U-Um... Master.... Th-This shows how high my love goes!" You try your best to stay composed "So... you'll forgive me, right?"

"Don't worry about it." He says finally. "I don't mind a bit extra whip cream. I have a sweet tooth so I'll definitely be enjoy my meal." He gives you a reassuring smile.

Was this man even human!? No, he's an angel!

You wipe the small tears that were formed. "I've never met a person as kind as my master." Even though they were just lines, you were grateful that you had someone as kind and amazing as him as your first customer. "Please enjoy your meal Master~❤"

You walk back to the girls who were cheering you on. 

"Wow that was amazing (Y/N)!" Hana cheered.

"You defiantly looked super cute out there!" One maid said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he falls for rigth now."

"No way someone like him could be interested in me." You push a strand of hair behind your ear. "He's probably has a bunch of girl in line waiting to be picked."

"Aww don't be like that." Hana pats your back. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Your smart, talented, and not to mention super cute!" She gives you a hug as other girls joined in. 

"Hana!!" You hug her back with the same strength. 

You followed Hana around for a but before returning back to Akechi. He was already done with his meal and the mountain of whip cream no where to be seen. 

"Master, I'm sorry for messing up today." You give him your best sweet smile. "But it really is nice having as kind a master as you!"

"Thank you for the hospitality." He says. "I haven't had much free time so I'm glad I was able to enjoy my time here." He gets up and pushes his chair in. You follow behind him and meet him at the checkout desk. You take care of his bill and hand him his receipt. 

"Have an amazing rest of your day, Master! I'll be waiting patiently for your next visit!"

The young detective smiles. "If a cute maid like yourself is working here then I wouldn't mind coming back for a visit."

With that, he leaves you in a blushing mess. Hana had to snap her finger to get you to come back to reality.

"Come on (Y/N), we still have a lot to do."

Hana taught everything else before your shift ended. You felt a bit more confident and actually didn't mind working there now. With everyone helping you and Akechi's complement, you felt like nothing can stop you. You waved goodbye to the girls as you all left home for the day. Taking the train home was the peace and quiet you've wanted all day.

 _You: I'm so tired (╥﹏╥)_  
Blondsonic: Geez what were you doing?  
You: UGH  
You: don't ask.  
Blondsonic: Where DO you work exactly again?

You didn't want to lie to Ryuji but you still weren't comfortable with telling him or the others.

 _You: At a cafe._  
Blondsonic: OH  
Blondsonic: I thought you were doing somethin shady  
You: I wouldn't do something like that!  
Blondsonic: Yeah. You're too sweet to do anything crime related.  
You: (ง •̀_•́)ง  
Blondsonic: Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

"Too sweet huh?" You giggle as you kept texting Ryuji all the way home. He even came over with some of your favorite snacks to cheer you up. You spent the rest of your time with him and caught up with the latest manga and video games.

 

**6\. 9. Thursday. Morning.**

 

You agreed with Ryuji. You wanted to ditch the trip so bad but that went against your moral compass which was a roulette wheel. Ann suggested everyone goes to the TV station. Ryuji was about to ditch last minute but you dragged his butt to the station. No way you're going alone to this. If you have to suffer this boring trip than so did he.

The lady kept talking about news and TV broadcasting. It sounded interesting but it was just so boring. Ann was busy playing with her hair as Akira was was staring off into to space. 

"I swear I'm not gonna last..." Ryuji let put a huge yawn.

"Me too..." You nodded as you let out a yawn as well.

Suddenly a man just pushes Akira out of the way.

"Hey watch it asshole!" You shouted. "Don't you know any man-"

"Alright enough out of you." Ryuji covered your mouth from speaking anymore. Though he was about to curse out the man himself.

The area was clearing out when a strange man approached Ann. You glared at the man since you knew his true intentions. Ann politely rejects the guy and his focus goes to the guys. He then orders Ryuji and Akira to move cables which they didn't look to happy about. As they walk away, His eyes falls onto you and you felt a shiver go down your spine.

"Hey," The man then approaches you. "How I show you around the building?"

"Umm...no-" Before you finished, Ryuji and Akira grabbed your hands and dragged you far away.

Ryuji let out a frustrated sight as he started moving wires around. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turn to see Akira holding something.

"Here help us move the cable." Akira handed you a light pile of wires.

"Thanks guys." You say, letting out a sigh. 

You weren't going to let the boys handle all the work. You did your best to help with your share of the work. 

 

**...**

 

Walking down the hallway after a bathroom break was already taking a lot of your energy. Moving those wires was a lot tougher than you expected. Ryuji was upset since you were all guest yet put to work. You already had one job and don't need anymore added on top.

"Quiet down, will you?" Ann scolded Ryuji for being too loud.

Though she was upset with all the creepy men giving her unwanted attention. You guys still had one more day of this and Ryuji was not happy to hear that. You and Morgana warn the blond to not skip out.

"I know, I know. I gotta be a "good boy," right?" 

"Yup!" You say as you reach up to ruffle his hair.

Akira and Ann could help but share a laugh. Ann did remember that you all get to go straight home after all that work. Since you guys hardly visit the area, she suggested checking out the area and maybe shop around. Morgana wanted to visit the pancake-looking-place which you second. Ryuji explained that it was a huge stadium and an amusement park just outside of it. Everyone was getting pretty excited with the new made plans. You didn't have work today or tomorrow and you did just get your check! 

"I'll pass on the rides though." Since you weren't too big on the rides. "I'll watch everyone stuff while Morgana and I snack on some food."

Morgana meowed in delight at the idea. You all talked a bit more when something or more like someone catches your eyes.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your school uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?" Asks the pleasant boy before you.

"No. Way." You say under your breath.  You couldn't believe it. It was him! You cover your mouth to cover your wide grin that appeared on your face.

Akira took notice and stared at you for a moment before returning his attention back the male. The male insisted on greeting the people who he'll be filming with. Introducing himself as Goro Akechi but you already knew that.

Ryuji a little confused since he didn't really recognize the male before him. Asking him if he was a celebrity or something. The young detective bashfully answers with only appearing a couple times on TV  but you knew that. 

You couldn't help but to be starstruck as the sight of him. You met him before but you were out of your maid outfit. Would he even recognize you? Still you were excited nonetheless! You watched almost every interview he was on. You even follow his blog.

A notification cuts the meeting short and he apologies for leaving so abruptly. Also apologizing for interrupting the group from going out for some cake. A little confused since no one mention cake.

"Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes..."

"Oh..." You had mention about eating and he explained he hadn't had lunch. "Good luck at work..." You hoped he heard you.

"Thank you." He says flashing you a smile. "Welp, see you tomorrow."

Ryuji just brushed him off as some weird guy. You scold the blond saying he looked just fine. You two bicker a bit when Akira suggests going to Dome town and you both quickly get along again. Reaching the fun magical place filled with rides and food everywhere. Ann and Ryuji wanted to go on the rides and wanted Akira to join. He rejects the offer saying he's with Morgana.

"I'll watch your guy's stuff." You hold your hand. "Come on, Akira."

Reluctant to hand his bag as Ryuji and Ann handed theirs. You watched as they dragged Akira to a line to get on the ride. You on the other hand got food for you and Morgana to share. You two sat at a table and waited near the ride the others went on. You split up the portions and hand the kitty his share of the food. 

After sometime you see the three making their way to you. Akira and Ryuji looked out of it but Ann looked like she could go for another round. Everyone was tired and Morgana wanted everyone to sleep and prepare for day 2 of the trip.

You helped Ryuji get home and into bed as he felt nauseous all the way home. You ask him if he was going to be alright and he just nods. Taking a quick shower so you could get to bed faster when a text came in. You dried your hair as fast as you could to answer it. It was from Ryuji and he wanted you to come over.

Ryuji took a quick shower but was still feeling sick and didn't know what to do.

"Just stay in bed." You say as you tuck him into bed.

"Yeah..." He was breathing heavily but he was trying to calm himself down. 

You walk into his kitchen and grab him two water bottles. "Here, drink this when you can. Stay in bed you hear me?"

"Got it." He answers.

Sitting on his bed as you watched the boy try to sleep. "Well if you need anything, just text me alright?" You scoot over his trash can near his bed. 

"Wait..." He grabs the hem of your shirt. "Please...stay."

You couldn't say no to him. You sigh as you gently nudge his side. "Alright. Scoot over."

The blond managed to scoot enough for you to fit on the bed. You hold his hand to comfort him as he try to not think about anything else. The lights were turned off and your eyelids were getting heavy. Ryuji's breathing has calmed and it seemed he was already asleep. You should probably head home now. 

"I'm cold..." 

Just then a warm blanket was wrapped around you. It was so nice and comfortable and couldn't help but to close your eyes. Today was a lot of fun and a lot more to come tomorrow so you'll need to rest!

"Goodnight Ryuji..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things I want to say~
> 
> \- 6/2 is Akechi's birthday so I needed to sneak him in.
> 
> \- Also the new episode of P5 had me shook. At first I was like My boys being boys but then got stabbed in the effing heart. Please don't spread hate about Ryuji. He didn't deserve anything he got. He's just trying his best and I'm proud of him.
> 
> \- I've been playing P5DSN and there's a song with Ryuji. Both him and Futaba do these head bangs which I think It's the cutest! It gave me the idea that MC would do the same except after the headbanging, they'll go to each other and go into a waltz position. Then they'll just dance around and MC will exit the stage when Ryuji extends his arm away letting her twirl away.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Any mistakes will be fixed!


	16. Chapter 16

**June. 10. Friday. Afternoon**

 

It was the next day of the field trip and you couldn't be anymore excited. You were in between Ryuji and Ann as you waited for the show to commence. To think you get to film with the famous ace detective! Granted you were just in the audience but still very happy to see him again. 

"Mr. Akechi's coming on!" The man called out. 

Not just you, almost all the other girls were squealing in delight. You didn't want to be noticeable but you wanted to sneak a glance of the detective. The boys took notice of your action and they didn't seem to happy. 

It was time for the show to commence and the man started to count down. Then the host of the shows began with the segment of the interview. The lady introduced the young detective and the girls, including yourself, couldn't help but cheer. 

They go on with the interview and even expressed with how popular the young man was. Akechi bashfully replies and couldn't help but look embarrassed. Moving along with the interview, the women asks Akechi about a certain case that seems to be on his mind. It so happened to be the Madarame's case and about the Phantom Thieves. It seemed that the both had caught his interests. You were happy to see him interested until...

"I believe they should be tried in a court of law."

You froze. Not just you, the group felt uneasy by his statement. Akechi went on explaining why the group is unjust. True that the group does help others but you should never forcefully change a person's heart. You glanced over to Ann who seemed to share the same worried expression.

The next thing they had everyone do was participate in a poll to see if anyone actually believed in the group. Gently pressing the yes as you glanced to see Ryuji smash the yes button with his thumb. 30% of the class believed in the group. You wondered if you and the others were that 30%. Nah other people had to believe in the group.

Akechi was shocked to see the percentage higher than he expected. The host then got up from her seat and walked into the audience. Holding out the microphone to Akira who was shocked to be put on the spot. The lady asks about his thoughts on the group.

"They're justice itself." He finally spoke out.

Akechi was amused by his answer and proceeds to ask another question. He asked if someone close to him were to have a change of heart, would he suspect the Phantom Thieves? 

"What is he getting at...?" you say in a hush tone.

"They only target criminals." Akira says in a serious tone.

"I see. But how can you be so sure?" Akechi went on to explain the more important matter at hand. How is the group able to change hearts? Also, how does anyone know if their using this "ability" only for confessions and nothing else.

You sink into your seat as you process his train of thought. He was sorta right in a way. Yeah you're helping others but how do you know something bad will happen behind the scenes. No way anyone in the group is evil, right? If someone else had this ability...

"Black mask..."

You didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation. You kept thinking about his statement and didn't realize that the show was over. Akira shook your shoulder to get your attention. You gasp and looked around to see Ryuji and Ann already walking ahead. You scramble to your feet and catch up to them. 

"It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right..." Ann sounded very concerned. It seemed she shared the same worries as you did.

You nodded sighed. Ryuji sounded annoyed since he basically made the group look like they were the bad guys which was totally not true. Ann was also concerned about the police. You gasp at her statement and asked why would she be worried. Akira explained that the wonderful ace detective you admire so much is working with them to track the group down. You totally spaced out that you didn't hear that part. 

Ryuji then runs off to the bathroom and asks to wait for him. You and Akira stay put as Ann walks off. You chat a bit with Akira when something catches his attention.  

"Oh it's you." A familiar voice spoke out.

You both turned to see, you guess it, Akechi. Once again starstruck as the ace detective makes his way to you both. You kept your mouth shut in fear you might say something stupid. All you could do was watch as both males exchange words. You couldn't help but stare at Akechi as he kept talking.

"Would you mind talking with me again?"

"If the opportunity arises."

After another few words, he took notice of your intense gaze on him. He turns to face you completely and greets you. His same sweet smile appearing on his face.

"Hello there."

"H-Hello. It's nice to meet you!" You say as your try not to get too excited. _'Come on! This isn't your first time being so close to him!'_

His fingers gripping his chin as his eyes try to focus more on your appearance. "Have we met before?"

"Eh-" You face goes red as he inches a bit closer. Wait does that mean he remembers you from the cafe? That's not good! "Ye-Yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" He closes his eyes to think. "Oh! The group from yesterday. That must be it."

"Ye-Yeah!" No way he's going to blow your cover! "that has to be it."

"Still, I get the feeling I've seen you before that." He still looked like he was trying to remember.

"Ha...hahaha..." You laughed nervously as you try not to do or say anything that will make him remember.

He finally drops the issues and bids his farewells. Turing a bit to face Akira. "I look forward to speaking with you again. Well then..." And with that, he takes his leave. 

Just seconds later Ryuji finally comes back from the bathroom. Just then he starts talking smack about Akechi. You slap his shoulder to get him to stop and you two start arguing again.

"What makes him so popular anyway? With that hair-"

"He looks handsome!" You cut him off before he went on with more insults. "He's smart, charming, and kind." You cup your cheeks as you remembered your first meeting at the cafe. "He's just like a prince..."

Both boys stayed quiet which you found odd. Normally Ryuji would go crack a joke he was looking away. Akira also had a serious look on his face. Needless to say, it was a quiet ride. Walking along side Ryuji was getting awkward and you just wanted to get home. Why was he so against Akechi? Yeah he was after the group but he's just doing his job. He doesn't know but maybe if the group explains the situation, he'll come to understand!

Ryuji ruffles you hair which scares you. He apologizes about earlier before heading to his place. Leaving you standing on the street alone. You didn't want to end the day like this.

"Ugh Ryuji..."

You run inside to take a quick shower and change into your pajamas. You grab some snacks and head over to Ryuji's place. You bang onto the glass door leading to his room. 

"Ryuji I know you're in there! Open up!"

Clutching onto the bags of chips as you knocked and knocked. Now you were getting annoyed. "I coming in!" It's a good thing he never locks his glass door. His mom would always scold him him for always leaving it unlocked.

"Why didn't you an-" You freeze up completely at the sight of Ryuji.

His torso exposed with only a pair of shorts on his body. He must have been in the middle of drying his hair since you caught him with his arms up. His body looked great. He had really nice muscles. Just what'd you expect from a track runner.

"Uh-" (x2)

The bag of chips falling onto the ground as you try to think of your next move. You've seen him shirtless so many times. What now are you feeling like this?

"(Y/N)-"

"I'm sorry!" You slammed the glass door shut and ran back into your room. Hiding under your sheets as you eyes were closed shut. The mental image of Ryuji just engraved in your mind. Shoving your fave into your pillow as you scream as loud as you could. 

You didn't get much sleep that night.

 

**June. 11. Saturday. Lunchtime.**

 

Lately you and Ryuji have been visiting Akira and Ann during lunch breaks. This time Ryuji wanted to meet at the courtyard. He was still upset about yesterday and about Akechi. Your main concern at the moment was not having enough for a drink. Akira took notice of your dismay and pays for your drink. You except the drink and thank him.

"Ow!"

Ann finally joined the group and scolds Ryuji for being too loud. But you couldn't really blame him. The police is after the group and is was kinda scaring you and Ann. Ryuji insisted on not giving up. Bringing up that the group wouldn't be needed if there weren't adults taking advantage of the weak. He did have a point. Still there was the other person who also posses the same ability as you all did. You all need to be cautious now. 

A flash then catches everyone attention. You all turn to see Nijima holding up her phone. Did she just take a picture? Ryuji already annoyed by her presences. Not just him. You couldn't help but glare at her. Saying she was "jealous" of us for having fun. She then questions why everyone looked troubled. Saying, her ears are always open to the trouble of her peers. 

You gritted your teeth so you wouldn't say anything unnecessary. Ann was the one who actually spoke out to her. 

"Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren't."

Nijima got a bit defensive. Ann kept going, asking if she knew about all the terrible things Kamoshida has done.

"Of course not. He was honestly a good teacher until that day..."

"What-" You were stopped by Ryuji as his arm was blocking you from going any further. Akira had grabbed your wrist as well.

Ann continued on saying of course she would take the teachers side. "That's what a good council president does, right?"

You whipped your head to Ann as you totally did not expect her to say all that. Still if felt great when Ann said those things for them. You calmed down a bit but that didn't last long. 

"Then... how about you? What did you do for your friend? You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?"

The words that left he mouth made your blood boil as well did Ann since she shouted back at the girl.

"There's no need to shout."

"Excuse me, Nijima senpai," You spoke out loud and clear. "On April xx, I wrote a letter to the student council about my problem." Now looking straight into her eyes. "It was about Kamoshida." 

"A letter?" The girl responds. Not sure how to pursue this conversation. 

"I gave the letter to you." You say firmly. You recall that day. Your heart beating fast as you try to look for the council president in the halls. You had spotted her walking out of a room and dragged her far away. You told her to please read the letter about your problem and to get back to you as soon as possible. Pleading with her to not share your name with the teachers,

"What...?" She responds. "You mean-"

"I waited everyday for a response..." You didn't know if you wanted to be mad or cry. "I lost hope that nobody would save me."

Akira who had a tight grip on you loosened as he notice your body going limp. You didn't want to fight about this anymore. You didn't want to remember all of those things. Akira puts his hand on your shoulder and pulls you close to comfort you. 

Ryuji had enough of her slander and proceeds to say you all side with the Phantom Thieves. "They gotta be more dependable than some people I know."

Nijima takes that as an opportunity to leave. Ann then takes back her statement about stopping the whole Phantom thief gig. Everyone else agrees and even plan on finding the next target soon.

"You can let go of (Y/N), Akira." Ann say as she points out him still holding on to you.

"Hey-" Ryuji grabs your arms and pulls you free from his grasp. "Why you..."

Akira simply smirks at him as Ann simply shakes her head. You were confused but thought it'd be better to not ask. The bells goes off an you all return to class. Ryuji kept asking if you were alright and a bit annoyed you gently hit him with your textbook. 

 

 

**June. 11. Saturday. After School.**

 

Meeting up with Yusuke at central square to discuss more of the next mission. First he tells that it seemed there are more negative comments than positive. It seems Akechi was probably the problem for than. You sighed thinking how he could be against you guys. Ryuji suggests taking down another big shot to get more public support. Yusuke asks if he had anyone in mind. Nothing to report so for now everyone needs to keep looking.

Ryuji noticed Yusuke's things and asks about it. Apparently he moved out of the dorms since it wasn't a right place to make art. Ryuji askes where the heck he'll be staying since he can't go back to the shack. 

"I was planning on staying at (Y/N)'s place"

"Huh?" You look up from your phone.

"I've even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it's to your parents liking."

"Wait what!?" You hold up your hands as you try to think of something to say. "But we don't have enough room. I mean the living room is big but-"

"That's not the issue!" Ryuji shouted. "Anyway, you're not staying at her place."

"What about your place Ryuji?" Akira suggested.

"It's way too small, Plus, my folks'd never agree to it." 

Morgana came to the rescue and offered Yusuke to stay at their place. No one seemed to be against it and even planned a change or heart/welcome party for him! You ask Yusuke if he needs any help carrying anything but declines politely. You've never really go around to Yongen so you were a bit excited to see what it's like. Walking through the alleyways to find a cafe.

"Cafe Leblanc." You looked at the building and couldn't help but get a homey feeling about it. Akira holds open the door as you all walked in. The scent of coffee already filling up your nose. You didn't hate it, in fact it put you in the mood for some coffee.

"Hm? Who're they?" The man behind the counter asks. 

You all introduce yourselves and even give some praise to Akira. The man looked almost surprised. He then offers everyone a round of drinks which mad you happy! You asked for a simple cup a of coffee with cream and sugar. Akira sets the cup down in front of you and smiles. You thank him you added the cream and sugar you wanted. You inhaled the scent before taking a sip. It tasted amazing! Ryuji wanted a taste so you hand over the cup. He didn't seem to enjoy the taste as you did. 

After some chatter everyone headed upstairs. Even though it was just an attic, it was pretty cool. The bigger the room the better! After some exploring, everyone settled down to discuss the topic at hand. You all need to make a statement soon if you want to prove Akechi wrong. But with no targets, how's that gonna happen? Mishima's site didn't really lead to anything. 

A low yet loud growl was heard. Ryuji looks over to you and shook your head as to tell him that it wasn't you this time. You btoh then look to Yusuke who had his hand over his stomach. 

"Sorry... I haven't eaten anything since yesterday..."

"Yusuke Kitgawa!" You shot up from your seat, scaring the him in the process. "Why didn't you say anything?"

You all decided to leave the phantom business on the side and focus on the party! It was decided that the meal of the day will be hot pot! Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ann were in charge of getting the ingredients while you and Akira set up the cooking station. Carrying a table close to the couch as well as bring some chairs over. You helped him grab the portable stove and carry it to the table. Leaving you for a moment to grab a pot.

You hear his foorsteps walking up stairs and catches you looking through his stuff. 

"Sorry I don't mean to be noisy."

"I don't mind."

The group was taking a while to return which just left you two alone for a moment. Morgana said he'd wait down stairs to alert you guys when they come. A little confused on why he needs to wait downstairs but it didn't matter. You couldn't wait for the hot pot to begin! You mouth was watering at the thought of all the food being cooked. 

Looking over his desk and seeing little building equipment. You admired all of his handy work on all the items he's created.

"Wait, this stuff is what you take to the palace, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I build it all myself."

You picked up the several lock picks placed on the desk. Also looking at other stuff he's built. "Wow this is really cool-"

You didn't realize that Akira was standing so closely behind you. You turned your head to face him and his face was just inches away from yours. He raises his arms to hold on to you. You didn't hate it or wanted to escape. Your mind was somewhere else completely. 

"Akira..."

"(Y/N)..."

 _'What is this... Why does this feel...'_ You close your eyes, not knowing what was about to come next. You heart beating was the only thing you could hear.

"We're back! We bought a lot of food!" Ann's cheerful voice was heard down stairs.

Akira lets you go in a instant and you run across the room to go and help them carry the bags. You try to calm yourself after whatever just happened a minute ago. You and Ann prepared the meal as the boys waited patiently. Even though you were preparing the food, you wanted things to go a bit faster. 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

"I can't eat another bite..." Ryuji leaned back onto his chair as he groaned. 

You and and Akira on the other hand kept getting more saying it'd be wasteful to not finish. Yusuke was a bit bummed that you all didn't get to eat the porridge or udon. Ann on the other hand was taking a nap on the sofa. You all could hear her gentle breathing. You shushed the boys so they wouldn't wake her up.

"By the way, Ryuji...how do you know Ann and (Y/N)?" Asked Yusuke.

"Huh? Oh, we went to the same middle school together." The blond says as he ponders a bit.

Morgana was curious on how Ann was back in middle school. Ryuji says not so different from now. Ever since they were in different classes in high school they stopped talking.

"(Y/N) and I have always been in the same class. Even back in elementary."

"Yeah you're right and we would always be seated next to each other." You say as you recall those memories.

Yusuke was quite interested in everyone's past since you all know about his. Not like any of you had nothing to hide. 

"All right, I'll tell you. It's just a normal story about a rotten kid though."

You Look down at your bowl as you wait for Ryuji to tell his story. You lived everything with him so you already knew. He went on to explain that his dad left at a young age and it was just him and his mom.

"I was actually tryin' to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her." His gaze lowers a bit. "In the end, I screwed it all up. Turns out I'm a pretty bad son, huh?" 

"What..." You mumble. _'A track scholarship? He never mentioned that to me...'_

"Back when I was a first-year, my mom got called out to school for me raisin' my hand at Kamoshida."

 

**Year xxxx Day xx**

_You made your rounds around the nurses office. Restocking and organizing anything before leaving. You had a good view of the track field so you knew when their practice was over. Since you were the only first year, the others pushed their duties on to you but you didn't mind. You stayed just the same amount of time as Ryuji did._

_You didn't dare tell Ryuji about this since you knew he'd cause trouble because they were pushing their work on to you. Putting away the last files away as you wipe the sweat from your forehead. You looked out the window once more and aw the group gathered around Kamoshida. He had that disgusting fake smile spread across his face._

_"Why is he laughing?"_

_You then saw Ryuji marching forward and you ran out the room. Shoving past students, not bothering to apologizing as you had to get there before things escalated. Panting as you reached the door that led to the group._

 

_"You're probably not being raised right with only one parent."_

 

Its all happened so fast. He already went in for the punch. You called out to him to stop but it was to late. That's when you heard the screams. It was coming from Ryuji.

_"Ryuji!!!"_

_Shoving past the other members who did nothing but watched everything go down. Reaching the boy who was on the ground screaming in pain._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"_

_"I-I called them." one of the members said._

_A few ran off to go meet them when they arrived so they could guide them to Ryuji._

_"Hey, listen to me you're going to be okay!" You try to comfort the boy as he try to control his breathing. "B-Breath. You're going to be okay."_

_You heart was beating like crazy as you try to not freak out. You needed to be calm for him._

_"Heh... Maybe next time you won't try pulling that stupid stunt again."_

_You looked up to the man responsible. He was holding his cheek as he was the one suffering._

_Gritting_ _your teeth as you hug the boy closer to you. "You started it!" He provoked Ryuji on purpose. "You did this to him! How can you call yourself a teacher!?"_

_"He attacked me. What was i suppose to do?"_

_"Just shut up!"_

_You held onto he boy until the ambulance arrived. You went along with them since no one offered to go with. You were still holding his hand. He must have passed out from all the pain._

_"I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..."_

**_..._ **

 

"All the teachers kept houndin' her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all...." His face much more serious than before. "I'll never forget the look she had on her face... On the way home, she... she apologized to me. For bein' a single mom and all..." 

He looked up to the ceiling as he closed his eyes. "Even though it ain't her fault."

"Eh, (Y/N)?" Yusuke noticed your tears streaming down your face

You stared at Ryuji who had a worried expression on his face. You didn't realize it either but as he was telling his story, tears were already falling down your face. "Oh," You blink a couple times which cause more tears to fall. I'm sorry." You say as you wipe the tear with your hands.

"(Y/N)!?" Akira quickly hands you napkins.

"Damn, I'm sorry. Maybe this was something I shouldn't have brought up."

You shook your head. "No...It's alright."

Ryuji gently grabs your head and brings you in close. "(Y/N) was there when it happened. Truth be told, we've both suffered a lot because of him."

"(Y/N)? Can you tell us?" Yusuke asks.

"Hey don't force her-"

"No," you say cutting Ryuji off. "There's something I've been meaning to tell..."

You took a deep breath before you began your story. "My story isn't too interesting. I'm just someone who studies a lot so I can get into a great college." You sigh and smiled at the fond memories you shared. "Ryuji and I have always been together and we promised each other to protect one another."

"Isn't that back when we were kids?"

"Heh...Yeah it was."

Your smile then disappears. "Akira. Ryuji. Do you guys remember what Mishima said that day when we cornered him?"

 

_"It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them. Isn't that right, (Y/N)."_

 

You pulled yourself away from Ryuji. You looked straight into his eyes before bowing your head. "I'm sorry," you could feel the tears forming again. "I'm sorry for avoiding you all those times! I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me." You cover your face with the napkin. You wanted to hide the shame that was all over your face. "I'm so sorry." 

It was almost something took Ryuji's breath away. He stared at your frail state and didn't know what to do. He grabbed your arms and shakes you gently. "Stop! It isn't your fault!"

"Why did you avoid him?" Akira asks.

"I was threatened." You say bluntly. "He told me if I didn't stay away from Ryuji...he'd suffer more than just a broken leg." A shiver goes down your spine. "I was scared but i didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted to protect you..." 

"That bastard..." Ryuji spat out. "Don't blame yourself."

"If I had reached you sooner...You'd still be running..." 

You finally confessed everything you wanted. You held on to this for so long and it felt great to finally get everything off your chest. You've always blamed yourself for his broken leg.

 

_If only I was faster_

_If only I made in time_

_If only I could have stopped him_

_If only_

 

"(Y/N)," Ryuji cups your face and forced you to face him. "What happened to me wasn't your fault and it'd never will be."

"But- ow!"

Ryuji bangs his forehead onto yours "That's enough." 

You both share a laugh. You felt like a hug weight was lifted off your shoulder. The boys seemed worried but you assured them you were fine.

"Well when it comes to gettin' labeled, nobody's got it worse than him." Ryuji gestures to Akira. 

"Oh that's true..." You say in agreement.

It was time for Akira's story. You heard bits of it that day at the restaurant but only part of the story. He tells how a man was harassing a women and he tried to help her. He tried to separate the two but the man accidentally falls down, getting injured int the process. The man then threatens to sue and forced the women to tell a lie to the police. 

Just like that... Akira's life was taken away from him.

Everyone was clearly upset after hearing his story. So much so that it motivated the group. There's no way you're going to stop when adults like those are still roaming free, Ann, who has been up for a while, also agreed too. The plan now is to take this as far as they can. To save everyone who can't fight back.

That was enough talk of the business. Everyone was full and it was getting late. Morgana mentioned the bath house and it sounded like something you needed. Ann decided to head home for the day. So the four of you head over to the baths. You waved goodbye to the boys as you walked over to the women's side.

"I'll see ya all in a bit!"

Stripping off your clothes and making your way to the open bath area. Luckily for you only two older ladies were there. If it was more crowed, you'd would have left.

"Okay let's see..." You bought some product that was sold there since you didn't have anything. You didn't know the brand but it smelled good. "Ohhh lavender." 

You got to it. Washing your body and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. "This feels nice..." Massaging the shampoo into your hair felt so good. It's a lot different from a shower.

"Wow this soap left my skin so soft!" You had to keep buying whatever product this was.

Finally getting into the bath and letting your body relax. "Ahhh.... This is the life. I can't believe Akira get's to come here!" You've never had much experiences with open baths so you took advantage of this opportunity. Expressing your delight, not knowing the boys could hear you loud and clear from the other side.

Finally getting out of the bath and gathered your things to met the boys outside.

"Hey boys sorry- Um are you guys okay?" The boys were sitting out side and looked more tired than ever. 

"Yeah..." Ryuji says in a hush tone. 

"O...kay?" You check your phone for the time and it was getting late. "Yikes! Ryuji come one the last train is about to go!"

"Oh crap! Alright see ya guys!"

"Bye Akira! Yusuke! Morgana!" 

You and Ryuji ran to catch the train just as it was about to depart. He explains that for know the group should focus on finding a new target. The question is where to start. 

"Maybe I'll actually pay attention to the customers at work."

"What? I mean yeah that'd be great." He laughs as you complain about the weird customers you've been getting.

Getting into bed after a long train ride and a relaxing bath was just asking for you to just fall asleep right then and there. Now that you've all relaxed, it was time to find a new target. Who know's maybe someone will make a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter last weekend! Writer block hit me so hard that i decided to take a small break. As a treat I made this chapter a little longer. At least I hope it's long enough ;v; Also I cried writing this chapter because of Ryuji's story. I watched the game and anime ver. of his story and boy did I cry.
> 
> That being said there won't no new chapter the weekend after this one because I'll be going to a con! Unless I write up two chapters this weekend but we'll see!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and give me suggestions if you'd like! I try to give each boy enough time with MC so if you want to see a certain boy more often let me know!
> 
> Also I've been thinking about commissioning someone to draw my P5 OC. That'd be nice~
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! any mistakes made will be fixed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated chapters 1-3.
> 
> Also no new chapter this weekend!

**6\. 13. Monday. After School**

 

Today was not a great day. You woke up a bit late and didn't have time to eat breakfast. Luckily Ryuji was there to help you get ready as he shoved books into your school bag. You two ran to the station only then realizing you left your lunch at home. Akira was nice enough to buy you lunch and you pretty much thanked him all day. 

"What else could go wrong..." You say in a displeasing voice. 

You walked along side Ann and Ryuji to meet up at the hideout. Yusuke was already there but no sign of Akira. he's normally the first one there since he's the one who messages everyone. Ryuji calls him to check where he is. You and Ann tell him to hurry. Akira says he'll be there soon and quickly hangs up.

Waiting along with Yusuke, Ryuji and Ann when you spotted Akira in the distance. You were about to wave at him when you saw the person walking along side him. Your smile drops as you recognize the person. Yusuke questions if you knew the girl.

Ryuji already shouting at Nijima's sudden appearance. Everyone seem to be surprised and annoyed with her being there. You look over to Akira who just sighed. Something must have happened.

"I wanted to ask you all about this." She says as she pulls out her phone. Clicking on the screen revealing a recording of a meeting that happened a couple days ago. Not just Ryuji's voice was heard. So was your's and Ann's voice. Talking about the Phantom Thieves. 

She went on and on talking about the similarities of the Kamoshida and Madarame cases were. You just glare at the girl and basically ignore what she had to say. If anything. You were upset with yourself since you were caught. Ann was quick to lash out saying she felt bad that she was being used by the teachers. It seems like she knew what Ann was talking about. In fact, she doesn't want to report the group. She wants to verify if the group really is just. She want's the group to changes someone's heart. Who? She wouldn't say just yet.  She tells the group to meet on top of the roof top tomorrow.

She says what she needed to say before leaving. Everyone let a out a small sigh at the sudden turn of events. You had to regroup somewhere else. Heading to the diner on central street to talk about what just happened. 

"...You were careless. I don't think you truly understood how high the stakes are." Yusuke looks over to the blond. "Anything to say, Ryuji?"

"Why're you singlin' me out?" He retorts back.

"Hey," You try not to raise your voice. "My voice was heard as well so you might as well blame me too."

"No..." Yusuke took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put the blame on anyone. I'm sorry Ryuji."  

Everyone seem to be on edge considering that Nijima had dirt on all of you. Yusuke thought that maybe the recording wouldn't be enough proof. Not to mention if the police will believe you all when you talk about about the other world. There's still a risk. If she does go to the police then Akira would get in big trouble. He's already on probation.

"Way to make it worse for him..." You mumble. 

"Heh, tell me about it." Ryuji agrees.

It seems the only other choice is to go along with this plan of hers. Not like anyone really had a choice. 

 

**6\. 16. Thursday. Cafe**

 

"Here's your order master! ❤ " The grown man just smiled at you as you placed his order onto the table. 

"Thank you so much (F/N). Your master is happy with everything you've done." He responds.

You tried your best to not cringe so you smiled and waved goodbye. Yes, you were still at the job even though you said you would quit the next day. Not to mention this so called Mafia you need to gather info about. You couldn't go to the roof top meeting because of work but Ryuji filled you in. The person she wanted to trigger a change of heart was a Mafia boss. What makes it worse is that no one knows the guys name.

"Way to make it easy for us..." You mumble as you picked up the dirty dishes of a table.

"(Y/N)?" It was Hana. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" You say a little too enthusiastically. "School ya know?"

She still looked a bit concerned. "Don't overwork yourself alright?" She says before heading to another table. 

The past couple of days you were too busy with work and couldn't really contribute much with the info gathering. Unbeknownst to you, Ryuji preferred it that way. Ann had mention that the group were looking for are scary looking men in Shibuya. Apparently they target young people and coax them into transferring drugs around the city. They don't tell the drugs until it's too late. Akira and Ryuji handled that while Yusuke stayed by Ann's side as they explored. The further you were away from danger the better Ryuji thought. You on the other hand didn't like it. 

"I got nothing..."

You listen to almost every conversation that was held in that cafe but it was nothing but mindless chatter. One did catch your attention when a boy claimed to find a well paying job. Upon hearing that juicy info, you waltz over to him and put on your best ditsy act and asked him about it. 

"Oh Master~❤ You really don't have to spoil us!" you say cupping your cheeks.

The boy just smirked and laugh. "There's more where that came from!"

"Oh where exactly do you work master? ❤ " You put on a fake pout. "You better not be overworking yourself."

The male simply froze for a minute but chuckled. "N-No. I just deliver packages."

"Oh?" _'Could this be it?'_ You had to keep prying just a bit more. "You should talk to your boss for a raise if they have such a capable man working for him~ ❤ "

He was laughing nervously now. "I've never met him. I only met the people working under him..." He shakes his head. "Enough talk about work. Let me spoil you a bit more!"

 _'Damn.'_ "Oh thank you master! ❤ " 

You struck out with this one. But It seems almost nobody knows who this guy is. Not even the cops. How the hell is the gonna trigger a change of heart? You even asked a couple of other maids about it but they don't seem to know anything. Hana scolded you for looking into something so dangerous. You pretty much stressed about it all through your shift but you didn't let that show. Finally it was the end of your shift and switched off with the girl who was there to take your spot. 

"Bye girls!" You shout walking towards the back door.

"See ya (Y/N)!" The other girls responded. 

Walking down the streets of Akihabara to get to your stop. It was pretty lively and in a way you felt safe. But because of the mafia ordeal. Ryuji took it upon himself to walk you home from the station. You wanted to argue that you were a big girl and you could handle yourself. Akira was actually the one that persisted since the group targets "cute girls."

"Better safe than sorry." Ryuji adds.

You did come home late because of the stops so maybe it was a good idea. Pepper spray that Ann gave you in hand as you rode the train in silence. You manged to snag a seat and enjoyed listening to your music upon reaching Shibuya. You  gather your things as you made your way out of the station.

 

**_-Ping-_ **

_Blondsonic: Hey I might be a bit late so I'll meet ya half way._

_You: Yes sir._

 

Okay, that's alright. You could mange on your own for a couple of minutes. Even at night the streets were busy. Busier than usual it seem. 

"Hey." A stranger's voice said.

 _'Oh god.'_ Your eyes growing wide as you made your way up the stairs. You could hear the footsteps just behind you.  _'Girls bathroom and I'll be safe.'_

"Hey, You lookin' to make some quick cash?" The voice continues. They were definitely following you. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

You muster up all he courage you had left. "Are you talking to me?" You say in a wary voice.

"Who else would it be cutie?" The weirdly dressed man said. "How about you come with me."

"N-No thank you. I'm not interested." You reject the offer. Your eyes scan for the nearest bathroom. _'Over there!'_

You change directions but the man still follows. He talks about a quick way to make cash and it frighten you. These must be the men Akira was talking about. You politely and sternly decline any offers he's made. 

"C'mon just for a minute." He reached and grabs your wrist. A little too roughly.

"Hey let go of me!" You shout as you try to yank free. 

"Let's go." Was all he said as he tries to drag you out of the station. 

"S-Stop...!" Digging your heels into the ground and you try to pull free.

The man kept cursing at you as he try to pull you farther away from others who were able to help you. You kept shouting at the man and even swung your leg to hit him. Hitting him a bit hard as he stumbles forward. The man turns back with rage filling his eyes. He calls you many name when he raised his hand. You couldn't let out a scream. Your body was tensing up from fear. You try to say anything but choked on the words. Just then a flash catches your attention. 

"That's enough." Said the voice. "I believe she asked you to let go."

"Hey, mind your damn business kid." Said the man rudely. 

"I've already called the cops." Said the boy. "And I have all the proof I need." Showing a picture that he took of the man about to hit you.

The man tightens his grip then clicks his tongue. "Tch...fuck this." He jerks your arm away and takes his leave.

You caress the area he grabbed you roughly to see a faint bruise forming. You looked up to see the person who rescued you.

"Yusuke..." You manged to say in a shaky voice. 

"Are you alright?!" His voice sounded a bit concerned and mad. "Why are you walking around by yourself?"

You stare at the boy for a moment. "Thank you..." Was all you could respond. Still holding on you your wrist as you noticed your hand shaking.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He says as he wraps his arms around you. "I don't even want to think what would have happened if I wasn't around."

What happened to the confidence from before? "I thought I could handle myself." You say in a hush tone. "I was so sacred." Maybe you did need someone around for protection. Especially with these kinds of people. You hugged him back as you try to calm yourself.

His hands gently stroking your head as he tells you everything is going to be alright. He offers to walk you halfway home which you happily agreed. You mention that Ryuji would be meeting you halfway because of his errand.

"Wait what about the police?"

"I called in anonymous so we should be fine."

He keeps reassuring you until you reach the streets. Still clearly shaken from he events you held onto Yusuke's arm. You apologized for grabbing on to him. You explained you always did this with Ryuji whenever you were scared.

"I don't mind if it's you." He responds.

Walking down the quiet streets as Yusuke tries to get your mind off of what happened. He asks about your work and school. Anything to get you to smile again. From a distance you could make out someone slowly approaching you. Squinting your eyes as you could make out the familiar blond hair.

"Hey (Y/N)! Oh Yusuke?" Ryuji say say bit puzzled. "What's up man?"

"Hello." He responds. "I offered to walk halfway (Y/N)." He says as he gestures to you. 

Ryuji eyes follows the gesture to see you clinging onto his arm. "What the-" He glares at Yusuke for a moment. "What are you tying to pull?"

Yusuke just sighs as he lets out a small chuckle. "What do you mean?" He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Ryuji..." You mutter out. "Let's just go home." Letting go of Yusuke and looking up to him. "Thank you so much for today. I owe you one."

"It was my pleasure." He responds. "Please be more careful. I'll be going now. Goodbye (Y/N). Ryuji."

"See ya man."

Continuing from where you left off on the walk on this quiet night. Ryuji could tell something was bothering you. You didn't want to talk about it but you knew Ryuji was going to ask. And he did.

"So what happened?"

You sigh knowing he would just keep asking. He hated it when you were upset. "I was attacked by one of those guys you warned me about." 

Ryuji already in full panic mode as he asks about your well being.. You try to calm him down saying all he did was grab you but Yusuke saved you before getting taken away. The blond was much more grateful to the Yusuke and felt bad for yelling at him. You tell him it doesn't matter and you just wanted to get home. He grabs your hand and pulls you along as he tries his best to make you laugh before reaching home. 

 

**6\. 17. Friday. After School**

 

It was your day off and you wanted to spend it at home. Akira on the other hand had plans for the group. To meet at karaoke to discuss the info everyone gathered. Not that there was anything to discuss as all the member just sat in silence. The loud singing blaring from other customers as it was filling up the silence in the room.

You did mention about your small encounter but that wasn't much help since Akira and Ann found someone as well. Ryuji wondered about asking Miss President to change the target but Ann refused since hey were taking money from kids. As much as it pained you she was right. There's no way you guys can give up.

"We want to give courage to the weak. Isn't this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?" Says Yusuke.

"And we'll get media coverage too." You added.

Akira hummed in agreement at both of your statements. Not only is this the perfect target, you'll defiantly be all over the news. Proving that the group is just.

It all comes to Intel and no one has any leads. No connections and nothing to go on as of now. Who could possibly know about a Mafia boss when not even the cops know who he guy is. That's when Ann suggested the reporter who was staking out Madarame's house. Akira perked up as he dug into his bag to find her card. 

"You think we can trust her?" Ryuji asks a bit hesitant. 

You guys didn't really had any other options so Akira sent the email. Everyone was getting real tired of all these waiting games.

"Anyway," Ann says as she picks up a microphone. "We might as well sing while we're here!"

You shrunk back as the others joined in on the fun. Akira sung a duet with Ann as Yusuke was too busy sketching out their poses.  Ryuji went up by himself and sung his heart out and you clapped as he finished the last verse. Seeing you cheering, he hands you the microphone next. 

"Come on (Y/N)" He says with a big smile on his face.

"N-No way!" You shake your head as you gently push the microphone away. 

"You use to sing a lot when we were in middle school." He says which makes you blush.

"Don't just blurt that out!" You say as you lightly punch his arm.

"Come on (Y/N)!" Ann chimes in. "We want to hear you sing!"

Yusuke and Akira seemed to agree as well. Ryuji forces the microphone into your hands as he sits next to you. He picks up the little device to help you pick an easy song. 

"Oh look!" He says pointing at the screen. "Isn't this your favorite song?"

You grumble a bit before giving in. "Fine!" You say. "But you guys better not laugh!"

Walking up to the "stage" and waited for the song to start. The loading Icon still going as the lyrics finally appeared. Taking a deep breath as you counted down.

3...2...1!

 

 _Affection, Affection_  
Don't let your pride go  
One day I know you'll grow into a fine hero  
Affection, Affection, Affection  
One day I know you'll grow into a fine hero

The upbeat music blasted in the room as you sung along to the yellow text on the screen. You didn't want to but your body moved along with the beat as you sung away.

 

 _Affection, affection_  
In all your glory  
One day I know the world will hear of your story

  
In that moment, you locked eyes with him. Something was bubbling up inside of you. I almost felt as if it was only you two in that room.

_Affection, affection, affection  
One day I know you’ll grow into a fine hero _

 

Singing the last verse as you take a deep breath in the end. The music faded only to be replaced by cheers. Ann clapping as she complemented your singing. Ryuji kept boasting how he knew you had a great voice. Yusuke wanted you to sing again so he could capture the moment again with a sketch. The phone connected to the room rang and Ann informed that the time was up. Gathering up your things as you all walked out into the busy streets. 

"Let us know when she contacts you." Ryuji says before leaving.

With that the meeting was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry it's a bit short. I was busy packing and updating the other chapters.
> 
> Also if you want to tell me what you think of my fanfic go here!: http://qooh.me/Kisa_Sumino
> 
> I'll be asking important questions and how I'll impact the story. Life and death choices! Who should MC be with and other stuff. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**6/18. Saturday. Evening.**

 

You were casually walking around central street when you so happened to come across Ryuji. You played it off saying what a coincidence that you just happen to bump into him. He knew why you were there since you were in a disguise. Wearing clothes to make you bit more mature and a hat that you hardly ever wear. You play it off and join him on a brisk walk.

"So when are you going home?" Ryuji asks.

"Oh come on man let me come with!" You pleaded. "I wanna go to Shinjuku and see the cool nightlife!" You say with sparkles in your eyes.

"It's dangerous." He replies.

"It's dangerous for you guys too!" You shout.

You stop by a book store to kill sometime. You pick up a random book while Ryuji was busy reading Manga along side of you. He was killing time since the lady who's called Ichiko Ohya responded to Akira's text and wants to meet him! Ann and Yusuke can't make it so it's just him and Akira. 

"I wanna go to Shinjuku too!" You sigh loudly as you pushed the book back into it's spot.

"No way." He says. "I already said Akira and I will go."

You pout as you huffed at him. "Fine! I'll just ask Akira." You grab your phone to find said boy. "I know he'll say yes."

"He's gonna say no...I hope." Ryuji sighs.

 _You: Let me come with you guys!_  
Nyakira: I don't know...  
You: Please! I promise I won't leave your side~  
Nyakira: Okay ✧*

You flash the boy a grin as you showed him the screen. "Hehe looks like I'm comin' with."

"You gotta be kidding me..." He says as he slaps his hand on his forehead. "And it's my side you shouldn't leave!"

"I'm not gonna get lost.~" You say as lightly bump his shoulder. You take another good look at Ryuji as you took note that he was still in his uniform. "Uhhh...are you not gonna change?"

"Nah I think i'll be fine." The blond says.

"If you say so." You shrug as you walk behind him. You told your parents you were gonna hang out with Ryuji which isn't a total lie. You just didn't tell them where.

Finally reaching the station where Akira and Morgana were waiting. Morgana already annoyed with the fact the Ryuji hasn't changed. Akira thought he look great but that wasn't the issue. You just hope no one approaches any of you. Ryuji led the way to the JL ticket gate. You paid for the ticket and boarded the train with the boys. Ryuji was still upset you tagged along since he wanted you safe at home. He can't help be protective of you since you were always targeted by you-now-who. He knows that you can take care of yourself but he can't help worry when you always put yourself in danger for the sake of others.

Finally reaching the bright city of Shinjuku! "Crossroad Bar's right up ahead. I'm sure we'll get there if we keep going' straight." The blond says still amazed by the bright lights.

Many strange men kept approaching the group and offered weird services. One man even shoved past Akira to get to you. He offered a "well paying job" if you followed him into a brightly lit building. You give him a glare and reject the offer. He tried to persist but gave up as he looked behind you. Both boys were giving him a death glare. Akira mouthed "Get. Lost." Ryuji slammed his fist into his palm. Morgana held out his paw with claws ready to attack.

The man cleared his throat and walked away. You puffed up your chest and smiled. "Ha! I scared him off."

"Way to go (Y/N)." Akira says with a sweet smile. "Let's get moving."

That wasn't the only confrontation. The police recognized Ryuji's uniform and you all had to make a run for it. Escaping to a nearby street filed with many people to mixed in. It didn't help that your school was getting famous. You guys really had to be careful. 

"Ex-Excuse me!" You all stop to see who just called out. Your eyes fall down to a women sitting at a table. "Yes you Miss."

"Me?" You say as you point at yourself. 

"I sense trouble...You will have to make difficult choices that will greatly impact your future." The women had a serious look. "You'll have to pick between..." She doesn't finishes her sentence as she shakes her head. "Please let me examine your future further!"

"Oh um..." You look over to the boys who also didn't know what to do. Ryuji sighs as he tells the women your're all in a hurry. You apologize to the women and made your way to the bar. Ryuji would have to wait outside and you didn't want him to be alone so you waited with him. You both pat Akira on the back for support. He nods and walks in.

"Well now what?" Asks the blond.

"I saw a book store on the corner!" You say as you tug on his arm.

Ryuji smiles and lets you drag him to wherever you wanted to visit. He paid for a drink that you both shared as you two waited near a flower shop. Akira was taking a while and you didn't really want to get caught by walking around. Your mind then went back to what the lady said before.

"I wonder what she meant..."

"Huh?" The blond ponders for a minute. "You mean that fortune teller lady?"

"Yeah." You say nervously. "She said she saw trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He says. "Besides doesn't everybody has troubles?"

"True but..." There was something about her statement that stuck with you. 

"If someone is giving you trouble then they'll have to answer to me." Says Ryuji has gives you a thumbs up.

You couldn't help but giggle. Maybe you were worrying over nothing. Besides you had other troubles to deal with. You just hope that this lady had the right info you all needed. Walking around the area to fight off the boredom. Ryuji fishes for his phone and shoots Akira a text. 

"He's been in there for hours it feels like." He shouts as smashes his touch screen with his fingers.

"It's been literally like 30 minutes." You sass back.

She shout of excitement makes you jump. "Oh he said he's nailed it!" He says with a smile on his face.

"Really!?" You say as you tip toed up to see his messages. 

"Okay let's meet by the movie theater we just passed." He says as he types it out as well.

It was only a couple a feet away but you two jog back to see Akira to hear the info. From a distance you could see the boy making his way over. You greeted him and ask about the info. He gives the name: Junya Kaneshiro.

Ryuji already entering the name into the app. Just like you all thought, there was a hit. Ryuji couldn't help containing his excitement. You too were bubbling with happiness from the great info. Morgana says to wait for the others before doing anything else.

"Well we got what we got what we came for. Let's go home." The blond says.

You and Akira don't argue. In fact fatigue was setting in. 

"Alright we'll regroup tomorrow."

 

**6/19. Sunday. Daytime.**

 

Getting of the train as you make a quick run to the vending machine. The cold drink clanking down the machine as you bend down to pick it up. You open the beverage and take a big gulp as you walked down the path to station square. You hear a familiar voice call out to you. You turn to see Ann waving at you as she hurried to your side. You chat withe Ann as you both made your way to the meeting place. The boys were already there waiting. You all great each other and get to work. Yusuke entered the name and like before, there was a hit. Now the hard part.

"We'll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with." Says Morgana.

You and Ryuji already groan at the idea. The list of keywords are endless! You guys just had to pick the right ones. 

"How about a Garden?" Suggest Ryuji since it had to be something he has control over. 

_No candidates found_

"What about a money bath? I've seen people online doing that." Ann chimes in since Kaneshiro is taking money away from innocent victims.

_No candidates found_

This was going to take forever. You ponder about possible keywords that have to do with money. "What about a safe?"

_No candidates found_

Yusuke said a couple keywords but no luck. Everyone remained quiet as you all try to come up with anything. "A bank?" Akira suggested. 

_Candidate found_

"A bank?" You questioned. "I guess that makes sense." Happy by the small progress made.

That still left the last blank which wasn't easy to crack. If it was a bank then it should be his hide out or an actual bank in the city. This wasn't narrowing down the options. It wasn't until Yusuke suggested of thinking outside the box. It does help a little bit. It got Morgana thinking how his victims relates to banks. Meaning they're like ATMs. Not only that, the amount of people he's targeted. 

"Oh, come on! How many people do you think Kaneshiro's taken advantage of in all of Shibuya...?" Ryuji says in frustration.

_Results found_

"No way..." You say with disbelief. Everyone else seem to be shocked at the results.

"The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as his bank is..."All of Shibuya." " Says Yusuke.

The only thing left is to enter the palace. Everyone seems ready to go so Yusuke activates the app. Entering the palace to be met by literal walking ATMs everywhere. The next plan now is to locate his palace and his treasure. It's somewhere in this city so you all waste no time to look around. Splitting up into 4s as you and Fox take the southern part. Skull and Panther walk a little up north to explore the buildings. Joker and Mona stayed behind to question the ATMs.

"We got nothing." You say.

"Same." Replied Panther.

You regrouped to discuss but there wasn't much to talk about. Fox suggests to look around once more in case something was over looked. You all head back to the beginning and notice a ATM shacking. Approaching with caution as you could hear the soft cies coming from it.

"What happened?" Asks Joker.

"Can't you tell...? I've fallen... fallen so far... From a place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks..." Responds the broken ATM.

You try to ask more questions but it seemed to collapse from exhaustion. You couldn't help but look away. These were real people. People being take advantage of. It seem that ATM had said something useful. A place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks. Somewhere where it fell from. Did it meant literally or figuratively? If they "fell" it must be from a high place like a skyscraper but there aren't any in the city.

You and Ann look around when something from above that was glowing was coming forward. 

"W-Wait...! What's that!?" Panther shouts.

"Is that a..." Your eyes widen with surprise.

The floating thing crept above as it sucked up all the money. It all made sense. A place where Kaneshiro doesn't leave any tracks. It looks like a floating bank. There's no way of getting up there and Mona can't really turn into anything else. The only option right now is to head back. 

Even though you guys found the palace, you all still felt defeated. For now, the next step is to somehow get up on the floating building. 

"We have to be smart about this." You say. "We can just waltz in his hideout without a plan."

 

**6/20. Monday. After School.**

 

Following up from yesterday, no one really came up with anything. How are you going to enter his palace when it's up in the sky. They only way to do so is to get in contact with Kaneshiro himself.

You were about to suggest something when Yusuke held up his hand. Going from a frustrated state to being annoyed by the Nijima's presence. She just happened to be passing by and saw the group gathered together.

"So what," You say. "Are you keeping tabs on us?"

"You seem to be having some quite on trouble." She responds

"Yeah no thanks to you." You retort back. You all had to do all the work while she gets to sit around.

"You may be the the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you're useless." Says Ann.

"Useless..." The girl responds in a hush tone.

You couldn't agree more. It's bad enough that she had to request someone like Kaneshiro to go after. You can't even enter his palace! If you guys fail then Akira will face even more trouble.

Yusuke simply sighs and folds his arms together. "To be frank, yes."

You wanted to tell her to leave if she isn't gonna contribute when she suddenly went on about how she'll find a way to meet Kaneshiro. You all share concern looks when she walks off. She was up to something so you all run after her. Running into central street with crowds of people flooding the area. Nijima no where in sight. Just then Akira gets a call. It was from her!

"What is she up to?" You say as you try to listen.

"Do you guys know Kaneshiro?" Says the girl on the phone.

You and Ryuji fall back and gasp. You look over to Yusuke and Ann who also was shocked. The girl kept asking more questions to the men she approached which worried everyone.

"She's being too rash!" Yusuke shouts as he runs down the street. The rest following behind as everyone looked around the city for the girl. You all just hope she doesn't do anything more reckless than this. You guys couldn't fine her anywhere. You slow down your pace and notice something suspicious down an alley way. 

"Wait!" You say as you grabbed Akira's arm. He looks over to the direction you're facing to see a familiar brown haired girl get in a car. They drive off a soon as you all get closer.

"Is she still on!?" Ann asks in a panic.

You could hear their voices over the phone and it worried you considering the things they were saying. You all had no choice. You need to go after them.

"Ryuji get a taxi!" Yusuke demanded. "Okay I got their license plates. My sketching skills have come in handy." He says as he holds up his sketch book.

Ryuji holds out his but the taxi just drives past. He shouts in annoyance but you shout at him to try again.

"Dammit, I said STOP!" The blond shouts as he literally jumps into traffic. 

"Ryuji are you fucking insane!?" You shout at him as your hand grip hair. You heart pounding like crazy. 

"Hurry up and get in!" He shouts back.

And that's what you all do. You all pile inside and tell the driver where to go.

 

**~*~**

 

"What in the world?" Ann says in surprise as she sees the girl pinned down.

The man who you assumed it was Kaneshiro was displeased at the groups presences. He then flips open a brief case that was just filled with cash. Your mouth drops just from seeing that amount. He asks the girl next to him about a purse. She gives him a price and he just hands her 3 stacks which is exactly 3 million yen. She squeals in happiness and happily accepts the money.  

"What's going on...?" You say in confusion.

The man the explains how the girl should be thanking the group for her new purse. Since you all had to fill in the gaps in the case. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yusuke asks.

Just then the man reaches for his phone. Akira quickly steps in front of you. In that second you were confused but you heard a click and then saw a flash.

"I think I'll call it... "Debauchery of Minors in a Club." So, can I send this to you school?" The man says in a taunting manor.

He jokes how he "accidentally" got alcohol and cigarettes in the shot. He threatens that if anyone goes to the police, he'd break you all. Starting with your families. Three weeks was the time limit to bring the man 3 million yen. 

"Now get out of my sight. I'm about to have some fun."

Ryuji wanted to argue but Nijima's safety comes first. The man pinning her down releases her and she stumbles over to the group. You all walk out without saying a word. Once safely outside, Nijima broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry..." she says.

She apologizes for getting everyone into this mess. No one really tries to cheer her up. In fact Yusuke agrees with her saying what did she expect would happen. You just kept quiet since you knew you were going to say something harsh.

"Alright enough with the blame game. What done is done." Says Ryuji.

It seems Nijima had so much to apologize for. She just wanted to be useful since she's feels like a burden to her sister who was a remarkable job. She apologized to Ann about the Kamoshida indecent. She then looks over to you.

"And (Y/N)..." She sighs as she lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa what's going on." You say a bit nervous.

"The letter you gave me...I did bring it up to the principle...but..." She gripped her fists. "Kamoshida walked in on the conversation. He grabbed your letter and read it out loud and laughed."

"What..." You say in horror.

"He said he would deal with the situation. They told me to not worry about it. If I just fought back then maybe..." She lets out a ragged breath. "People like me... must really be what others call scum of the earth."

Ann disagrees with Nijima in fact she doesn't blame her at all about Kamoshida. She knows it was all his fault and no one else. Nijima begs you all to forget about Kaneshiro and say she'll pay back the money. Ryuji tells her it's too late since you're all dragged into it. Ann promises that no one else will fall victim. Yusuke also doesn't want Nijima to make the situation worse.

Ryuji brought up the most important matter at hand. How to get into the bank which you totally forgot about. That's when Morgana got an idea. Nijima might be your key inside! The reason why you guys couldn't get up there was because you all weren't considered his customers. Since Nijima considered a "special customer", she would have access inside the floating bank.

"So we'll have to bring her along." You say to try to patch together the plan.

"Exactly!" Says Morgana. "Let's go!"

Ann and Ryuji were a bit slow but went along with the plan anyway. The new plan is to have Nijima go into the metaverse and get you all onto that floating bank. Needless to say she was surprised at the sudden change of scenery.  Each of you taking the time to explain the world to her.

 

**~*~**

 

Bringing Nijima was a good idea since the bank lowered and even gave a way in. Taking that opportunity to run up the steps to the main entrance. Panther warns that there are enemies that do get violent but Nijima reassures that she's trained in aikido.

Getting approached the minute you all walk in by two guards. Nijima demands that she speak with the back president but the guards won't let the group go. Then a familiar voice speaks out, allowing the group to enter further. The guard gives strict instructions to follow the path to the office. There were guards where ever you looked as the group made it's way to the office.

The last guard points at the door and ushers everyone inside. The door slamming right behind everyone as they made their way in. 

"HOLY-" You run up to the table to see the mountain of money just displayed on top the table. 

Kaneshiro suddenly appeared on the screen. He went on a rant about owing money and how women are weak. You fold your arms and glare at the man. If he's so big and strong why isn't he facing the group face to face then? Enough was enough and Ryuji declared that the group will steal his treasure. That was the last straw for Kaneshiro as his guards appeared out of no where.

"Nijima," You say grabbing arm gently. "Please stand behind me." You pull out your sword. "You guys attack the shadows! I'll protect Nijima!" You shout. You had your guard up in case they try to ambush you or Nijima. 

The group managed to deal with the two shadows but three more just appeared. There's no point in fighting and Mona orders everyone to run. Making a mad dash to the main entrance when guards appeared to block every exits. Shadow Kaneshiro finally makes an appearance. Visibly angry how the group tried to sneak around his bank. Clapping his hands to summon more enemies to surround everyone.

Nijima begs the man to stop but he just throws more insults at her. Even saying he'll make her sister his personal slave and sell her off when he's done with her. He says he'll kill everyone but Nijima since she's a special customer. He orders his guards to spare the girls since they'll be quite useful in the real world. 

A shiver goes down your spine since you knew he wasn't bluffing. Your eyes scanning possible escape route but guards were placed everywhere. Kaneshiro was still insulting NIjima but she stayed quiet until...

"I've been listening to you go on and on..." The girl clenched her fists. "Shut your damn mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!"

It's happening again...

Which means...

Nijima has a persona too! She gripped her head as she shouted from pain. A gray mask appeared on her face and with both hands, she ripped it clean off. Blue flames consuming her as the strong winds knocked away some guards. The flames disperse as it revealed Nijima and her persona.

"A Persona...?" Says Fox in surprise.

"No, dude... That's a bike" Skull responds in the same manner.

Nijima goes in full throttle as she strikes the guards, knocking them out. You and Panther shout in support as Nijima has finally found her true self.

"I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop! Right Johanna!?"

Just like that Nijima took down the enemies with ease!  You guys have a way in now meaning the objective has been accomplished. With guards everywhere, there's no way of getting out. Nijima seems to have a plan as she rides her bike right into the doors.

"Daaamn...."

"That's one why to make an exit..." You say.

No time to be amazed! Mona transforms in to his bus form and make a quick getaway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Sorry for the wait~  
> I present a new chapter!
> 
> Hmmm I wonder what that fortune teller is talking about (⇀‸↼)  
> Hint: It's not what you think it is.


	19. Chapter 19

**6/21. Tuesday. Lunchtime**

 

The bell rang which signaled it was time for lunch! You grabbed your stuff along with Ryuji to make your way over to Akira and Ann's classroom. Stopping midway as a student walks up to you, looking a bit nervous as she glances to Ryuji. The girl says someone was asking for you.  The two of you continue to walk for the door to be greeted by a familiar faces

"Hey (Y/N)." Says Ann.

"Oh..." A little surprised from her visit. "Hey Ann." You both greeted.

"You ready?" Ann asks.  

"Ready for what?" It took a minute but you remembered last nights text. "Oh right!" You lightly set your bento on top of Ryuji's. The boy a little confused about your actions. You tell him to go on ahead to see Akira. He doesn't argue and just shrugs. 

"Nijima senpai is waiting for us already." She says. You two had chatted over the phone about an important meeting with the upperclassmen. Entering the student council room feeling a bit uneasy as you saw Nijima sitting at the table. You and Ann gave each other a look as you both took a seat across from the council president.  

"We're sorry for asking you here like this." Ann starts off.

Nijima reassures that it's no problem at all though she is a bit nervous about the sudden meeting. You sigh a breath of relief but it doesn't ease your nerves. Ann was feeling a bit nervous herself. You both stayed quiet until Ann stood up from her seat. 

"I'm... really sorry about everything." She says.

Ann goes on by apologizing for blaming Nijima for Kamoshida's sexual harassment. Ann recognized her own faults. She didn't want to admit her own guilt so she blamed everything on her. 

"I..." You stood up as well. "I want to apologize as well." You griped your skirt with your sweaty palms. "I took out my frustrations on to you." Your gaze lowering to the ground. "I honestly didn't know you took my letter seriously." Even though nothing was done, you were honestly happy to hear that Nijima did take your claims seriously. "I wanted to thank you for trying."

Both you and Ann bowed in forgiveness. Nijima shakes her head and says there was no need for that. In fact she herself wanted to apologize for everything. She knew about the incidents but didn't have much power to do anything. She just thought she just had to follow orders. She shift the blame on others so she would feel so bad about herself.

"Let's leave this conversation in the past." Says Nijima.

It's better to focus on the future since you will have to get along to make sure the group succeed. Before ending the conversation, Ann tells the girl she isn't worthless at all. If it wasn't for her, none of you would have a way in. You tell her she discovered her power all on her own. Nijima simply smiles and acknowledges she has a tough road ahead of her.

"Hey... Can I call you Ann?" She then glances to you. "and (Y/N)."

"Of course," You say. "M-Makoto." A light shade of pink appeared on your cheeks. "Ahh that's so embarrassing!"

"I know!" Ann says as she also says her name.

You share a good laugh when Makoto suggest going somewhere to eat after school. You were all for it and Ann suggests going to a crepe shop in central street. 

"Oh! I've been there with Ryuji!" You point out. 

"I hear they have a limited edition special!" Says Ann.

"Alright. Lets meet up after school." Makoto suggested.

"Wait, you don't have work do you?" Ann asks.

"Nope! I'm completely free." You say happily. "Since there are so many other ma- I mean workers, My boss has been cutting down on everyone's hours. Mainly part timers." You say with a groan. "So that's why I haven't been at work."

"Oh?" You peaked Makoto's interest. "May I ask where exactly you work at."

"Didn't you say you work at cafe?" Ann interjects.

"Something like that." You mumble.

You quickly change the subject before anyone can ask more questions. 

 

**~*~**

 

"I'll have the _____ crepe please!" You say as you take out wallet. Handing the money to the man as you happily accept your sweet treat.

Ann and Makoto were still deciding on which to get as you nibble on your snack. The girls got their crepes and now it was time to find a nice place to sit. Sitting near the shade as the three of you enjoyed your deserts. Ann talked about the latest trends as you and Makoto chimed in with your opinions. There was one topic you were really excited about.

"I watched Kanamin's special the other day and oh my gosh she looked so pretty!" You squeal in delight. "I bought her newest CD too." 

"I saw Rise's interview last night and her outfit was so cute!" Ann says as she shows a photo of said idol.

Makoto a little confused on the subject but she tried her best to partake in the conversation. You told her they were famous idols and that she had to check out their music.

"I can let you borrow my CDs if you want!" You tell the girl.

"Thank you." She responds. "I'll be sure to listen to them."

"You won't regret it~!" You say.

Chatting a bit more about school and mainly about the boys. Makoto asks about the boys and you give a generic response. They're good guys who will always be there for you.

"You seem to get along well with Ryuji." Says Makoto.

  
"We're childhood friends. He's like a brother to me." You say cheerfully 

"Oh yikes... don't tell him that." Mumble Ann.

"Hm?" You say tilting your head.

"Oh nothing!" She responds. "I will say you too are close but...Ah." You closes her mouth and shakes her head. "Never mind."

"What is it?" You ask.

"It's just...back then," She really did regret saying this. "Those times when you would avoid him."

"Oh..." You lower your gaze 

"Is that true?" Makoto says in shock. "You two are so close though."

"We don't have to talk about this!" Ann interjects. "I'm sorry I even brought it up!"

"No Ann," you say. "It's fine."

"(Y/N)?" It was Makoto. She wanted to know about you and Ann so you tell her snip bits of it. How you manged to tell her your story without crying was a miracle.

"I just felt useless...I couldn't help him and all I could do was runaway." You say.

"I couldn't help her..." Ann sighs. "I just pretended that everything was going to be okay."

"I see..." Makoto was deep in thought. "Feeling powerless..." She told you all how she tried to help the students but no matter who she took the problem to, is was just swept under the rug. She was even scolded for prying into it.

That very moment, you promised each other you wouldn't let anyone walk over you or anyone! If a man was harassing you or Ann then Makoto will be ready to kick some ass.

With the crepes completely devoured, the three of you walk around central street to kill more time. Ann suggest going to the underground mall. Walking down the steps carefully to be greeted by the the buzzing of people walking around. Ann takes you both to a shop with cute clothes on display. Looking at each cute accessory and see which one would match who. You see a pink cat hair pin and a panda hair pin. Both sparkly but a bit pricey. You wanted to do something to commemorate this new friendship. Spotting a ___ ___ sparkly pin that you actually liked.

"Excuse me?" You say to catch the seller's attention.

The girls were distracted so you took the opportunity to buy them. You wanted to give it to them before heading home. Gently hiding them in your school bag. 

Exploring each aisle before reaching the last one. The girls engrossed in their conversation when something catches your eye. They stopped at a shop and you informed then that you'll be right back. Jogging to the flower shop to see a women talking to her employee. The lady said something about taking a minute and walks off. You give her a smile as she passes by. Your gaze falls back to the employee.

That fizzy hair.

Those clothes.

The cat in the bag!

"So it was you...!" You say in a aggressive tone.

The boy turns around startled. "(Y/N)?"

There you saw Akira holding a pot of Enamored Orchids as he was trying to set them up for display. He was the one who beat you to this part time job. 

"You-!" You say as you point at him "So you work here?" 

The boy clearly confused at your sudden gestures. He places the pot down and wipes his hand on the apron. He maneuvers around the plants to get to you.

"Can I help you with anything?" He says with a weak smile.

You were still in your weird state of anger and shock. You shook your head and sighed. "No sir I'm just looking."

"Sir?" He stifles a laugh. "Doing some shopping?" He says as he returns back to moving pots of plants around.

"Something like that." You reply. You watched the boy work as well as looking at the beautiful flowers on display. "Hey Morgana."

The cat meows a greeting as his head was resting on the bag. You bent down to look at the small flowers that were displayed and took a whiff. Your father gave you a cactus for your birthday when you were in middle school and it's still staying strong. You've always wanted to expand your flower collection but you knew it would take a lot of time and effort to take of them. Maybe Akira will know more about this subject.

Distracted with your thoughts that you haven't notice Akira grabbing a pair of scissors. He walks over a pot with some pretty red flowers. Cutting the tip with some of the stem still attached. He cuts any thorns of the sides and makes his way over to you. He bends down to your level.

"Hey Akira-" You stop mid sentence as the boy brushes your hair aside.

"There." The boys say as he places the flower in your hair. "It suits you perfectly."

The shade on your face matching the flower exactly. What exactly do you say in this situation??? Was Akira always this "friendly" with the others? You snap out of it as you remember Ann and Makoto. You've been gone for a while and the girls might come looking for you. You shoot right back up as Akira stands up as well. You thank him for the flower and tell him to have fun working.

"There you are (Y/N)!" Ann says.

"Sorry I was uh..." What did happen back there anyway. 

"Oh that's a pretty flower!" Says Makoto as she inspects the flower in your hair.

"Oh where did you get that?" Ann says as she got closer as well.

How are you going to respond to that? You try to come up with any excuse.

"Oh this is a Scarlet Rose" Makoto's hand lightly hovering the flower. "Did a salesmen give this to you?"

"Yes." Was your simple response.

They tease you a bit until it was finally time to head home. The incident with Akira almost made you forget about the gifts. Before the girls went off on their own, you pull them aside. You dig through your bag and pulled out 3 small pouches. 

"(Y/N)..." Makoto was speechless as you took out the small hair pin.

Ann was also quiet as she admired the small pin in her hands. You take out your own little pin as well.

"We all match~!" You say.

Ann gave you the biggest hug you've ever had. She grabbed Makoto's arm to get her into the group hug. Makoto wanted to pay you back but you told her it was a gift. The night was still young and you three had no attention going home now.

 

**6/22. Wednesday. Evening**

 

"Welcome home master~❤!" You say in the best cheery voice you could summon. The man just smiles and follows you to his table. He goes on and on about how tiring his work and home life is and is glad he has such a cute maid to tend to him. You take his order and go back to the kitchen.

You've pretty got use to the atmosphere here and the pay was excellent. You told yourself you would quit one day but everyone is just so nice. The boss can be a bit weird but pass it all, you pretty much enjoyed it there.

"(Y/N)~!" Hana makes her way over to you holding a basket. "I need you to go out and and help the other maids advertise the cafe." She hands you a basket full on packaged tissues with the logo on it.

"M-Me?" You reluctantly take the basket. "I'm not good with people..."

Hana simply giggles as she pats your back. "I'm sending the cutest maids we have~" She side eyes a couple maids. "And one of the nicest ones we have." 

"Oh...okay..." You make your way down the steps to the main entrance. The streets were very lively with many people walking the streets of Akihabara. The sun has set and the signs of each store was illuminating the area. 

"Please stop by our cafe~❤" You say as you held out tissue packets. "Please stop by our cafe Master~❤" That catches a couple passerby's attention. Each men take a packet and walks off. Hana instructed you to just walk up and down the street, not too far from the cafe. 

"Please stop by our cafe~❤" You say with more enthusiasm. Again each passerby either takes a packet or ignore you completely.

Some strangers were getting too close for comfort so you politely asked them to keep walking. You walked back to cafe and continue with the adverting. 

"Please stop by our cafe~❤"

"Oh..."

Your eyes widen in horror as well as the boy standing next to the person you were handing the packet to. The frizzy haired boy accepted the tissues with a smile.

"Oh this is the place I wanted to visit. Come on Mishima." Says Akira.

"W-Wait!" The boy yells. "There's plenty of other places we can visit!"

"(M/N)~" It was Hana. "There you are. You can come back in now. Oh, you gave out a lot more than I expected." 

Without uttering a word you follow the maid inside not before shooting a glare to Mishima. The boy himself frantically tried his best to drag Akira away.

Your heart was beating like crazy. Did you really see Akira outside the cafe? No it can't me. It someone else completely.

"Oh we have 2 guests." Hana says as she walks by with  a tray of food. "(Y/N), do you mind?"

"Of course!" You had to focus now. You're at work. "Wel-" You had to keep up your cheerful attitude. "Welcome home Masters..." Mishima looked defeated as Akira simply just stood in silence. Quickly turning away from the boys as you led them to their table. 

Mishima was quiet and had his head down. Akira on the other hand was busy looking at the menu. You had to go into your normal routine. 

"Masters, welcome home!" You say in lively tone. "I'm really glad you came~!"  
Mishima sat up straight and looked directly at you as the other one just continued to look at the menu. Mishima glanced over to Akira then back to you and just shook his head. 'It wasn't my fault!' He mentally shouted. 

You just smiled and pretended to not know the boys in front of you. You went on with your spiel and got the boys orders. Mishima just wanted coffee while Akira wanted coffee and omelette with writing.

Akira had not said one thing. Could it be he doesn't recognize you? You smile in delight as that is a possible option. Walking around and tending to other customers as you wait for their orders. Not noticing Akira's gaze on you wherever you went.

"Thank you for waiting~" You placed each beverage in front of them and place Akira's meal in front of you. "Now I will start drawing with sincerity on your omelette!" You pick up the ketchup bottle. "Let me seeeee... What should I write...?"

Steadying the tip just above the omelette as you gently squeezed the bottle. The Ketchup slowly pouring out to make the word: _______

You hold up the bottle and smile. "There you go Master enjoy~"

 

**~*~**

 

"Why aren't they leaving..." You hiss as you cleaned up a table a little ways away. Akira was done with the omelette and now they were just taking. "Come one Mishima, get him out of here." You say, wiping the table furiously.

Akira had not said one word but you were still a nervous. Your hair style was different how you normally have it. Not to mention you were just caked up with makeup. Your voice a different pitch than usual. Is Akira really fooled? Mishima has visited you multiple times just to see how you were doing. You didn't mind him since he helped you job hunt.

"That guy is really cute!" One maid said as she walked by.

"The one in the glasses?" Says another.

"The other guy with him is kinda cute~" The maids were gossiping about your two friends.

You just sigh as you cleaned up more tables. Making sure you were far away from the table but would that be too obvious? No you can't get recognized! You walk over to them and ask if everything was alright. Mishima just smiles and thanks you while Akira simply nods.

"Oh here's my share." Mishima says as he stands. "I gotta go to the bathroom so can you pay for me?"

Akira nods and off he goes. You direct your attention back to the young man before you. "If you're ready to pay," you point over to a a desk with a cute maid standing behind it. "She can help you with your bill."

"I didn't think it was this kind of cafe." He responds. 

"Eh..." No..He didn't "What do you mean?" 

"You look nice," he flashes you a smile. "(Y/N)"

You wanted to crawl in a hole and scream. So he did know...was he doing this all on purpose? Was he teasing for having a maid job? Is that why he stayed for so long? Your normal cheerful voice gone. "If that will be then, goodbye." You turn around and walk away before he could say anymore. You rush to the back and his behind some appliances. 

Hana had been calling for you but you didn't have the heart or energy to walk out there. Slowly emerging from your hiding spot to see the cafe free from the two customers you wanted to avoid. She asks where you've been and lied You tented to 4 more guests before heading home. Walking out to the streets, you pull out your phone. 2 rings and e quickly picks up.

"Hey." The blond says. 

You were quiet on the line. Couple minutes pass and he started to get worried.

"Hellooooo?" He says. "You there?" 

You couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ryuji!!" You cried into the phone. 

"What is it? What happened? Who's about to catch these hands?" You could already hear him rummaging around his room.

You wanted to tell him what happened but that would mean he'll know about the whole maid thing. "I hate my job!!"

Ryuji sighs as he tries his best to comfort you over the phone. He says he'll buy your favorite snacks and he'll hang out at your place and hear you complain. 

"You're the best!" You say.

"We'll buy them on the way home." He says. "I'll meet you at the station at normal time."

You hang up but you could hear your ringtone blaring. Not even looking to see who it is you pick up thinking it's Ryuji.

"What's up Ryuji you-"

"(Y/N)." It was Akira. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my what a turn of events!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**6/22. Wednesday. After work**

 

Standing in the middle of the train station as you try to force words out of your mouth. Akira just called you. He's on the line yet you couldn't say a simple greeting. What can you say? You were mad yet you wanted to forgive him. So many mixed emotions was just swimming in your body. 

 

_"(Y/N)-"_

_*Beep*_

 

"Ah..." without thinking you tapped the red icon on the screen. "Oh no..." You just hung up on Akira who probably had something important to say. No, why should you even pick up? Even if it is a misunderstanding, he didn't have to tease you like that.

"I'll uh...just talk to him him tomorrow at school." You slip your phone into your school bag and jog to your train. No calls or texts were attempted by him. Just Ryuji telling you updated locations while you tell him how many more stops. This situation was just made more awkward than it needed to be. It was habit. Right... when you would end phone calls with Ryuji so you wouldn't cry on the line. A habit that you thought you were done with.

"Damn it...!" You bury your face into your hands as your elbows rested on your lap. You wanted to fix this but how? Akira was sorta at fault or rather that's what your mind tried to convince itself it was. 

The loud tune broke your train of thought as you fished out your phone. This time you checked the caller ID. It was an old picture of Ryuji when he won a medal from his track days. You sigh and quickly pick up.

 

"Yo."

"Hey, so Akira just called and asked me if you were okay?"

 

Shit.

"W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno. He said he called you but you didn't respond and immediately hung up."

 

Your mouth opening and closing as you try to make up any excuse. Again from habit your thumb hovered over the red icon. There was no way you were going to hang up on Ryuji! You scolded yourself at the thought.

 

"Oh I might have accidentally..hung...up..on him..."

 

There's no way Ryuji is going to buy that. You didn't really sound to confident but how else are you going to explain it? You weren't embarrassed about your job but you wanted to tell them when you felt ready. If Akira would have said something instead of just staying in that cafe for a long time then maybe you would be upset.

 

"Clumsy as ever!" 

 

You could hear him burst out laughing and couldn't help but laugh yourself. 

 

"Alright shut up."

"Sorry sorry."

 

Going back to your normal conversation until you reached your stop. Standing up to see the blond just outside the doors with a big grin on his face. He said his goodbye and hung up. He pocketed his phone just as you hopped out of the train. You give him a big smile and you both walked out of he station. He offered to carry your bag and you gladly hand it over. You stretched out your arms above your head and moaned at the feeling. 

"Good work today."

"Thank you~"

Walking down the empty streets while you joked and messed around along the way. Your homes was still a bit far so you stopped by the local convenience store to get some drinks and snacks. Grabbing a basket as the lady at the counter just smiled and welcomed you both in. She knew you two were regulars so she took her time to head to the back. 

"Um I'm getting these and..." You picked out your favorite snacks and now debating on a drink. "This!"

"I'll just get these." Ryuji did the same and you two split up the cost. 

You two always explore the aisles even though you know the store like the back of your hand. Stopping at the magazine section to check out the newest issues. Ryuji of course grabbed the one with the latest manga releases. You changed it up a bit by grabbing a girly magazine. You know, that had the latest tends and fashions and or course horoscopes. You didn't really believe it but you did like reading them. 

"Let's see...mine is..." You looked at the money section of your horoscope. Good news, you will see a small fortune coming your way! "Nice!" You kept reading and saw the romance section. Something about a tough road ahead of you. You grimace and skipped over the rest. Lastly friendship. 

"Oh wow..." You read it more carefully. You've built unbreakable bonds but it won't last unless one of you engages the problem first.  Slapping the magazine shut and placing it back into the rack. No way this is true. You just chalked it up as a silly coincidence.

Ryuji was still engrossed with the magazine so you picked up another magazine. It was one that Ann recommended you. Flipping to a random page to see "Life advice from girls your age!" You skim over the ones that says don't let a friend talk down to you or don't let your boyfriend control you. One catches your attention:

 

 _I had a fight with a close friend._  
It was over something so stupid  
yet it drove us apart. She ended  
transferring to a different school.  
My one regret was never getting   
the chance to apologize to her.  
Please...don't make the same  
mistakes I made.

_\- anonymous_

 

Gently closing the magazine shut as you place it back. You tug on Ryuji's sleeve to get his attention. He looks over while laughing from what you assume he read a funny scene. His smile drops the minute he looks at you.

"Hey what's wrong?" He quickly shoves the magazine back into the rack.

"I want to go home..." You mumble.

Walking over to the cash register to make your purchase. You let out a small sigh but Ryuji can already tell you were feeling horrible. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine..." You lied.

"(Y/N)," He grabs your hand. "I know something is troubling you."

"It's nothing-" You try to say.

"Then why are you getting worked up?" He questions.

"It's fine, Akira-" You slap your hand over your mouth.

"Akira?" he tilts his head. "What about him?"

Eyes widen. You really screwed yourself over now. "No...I misspoke..." You shook your head and squeezed his hand tightly. "Please Ryuji, stop asking..."

Ryuji could just see it in your eyes. Just begging him to stop. He really wanted to question it more but knew you'd get more upset. 

"Alright." He pats your head and smiles. "I have some movies in my room we can watch."

You just nod your head and smile. "Okay."

You two still walk hand in hand in the silent empty road. Ryuji wanted to know what was bothering you. You were always so quick to jump into action when someone was in trouble but you'd always hide away your problems. The faces you were making back at the store. He recognize them all to well.

 

**6/23. Thursday. Morning.**

 

You walked over to your room through the glass door to get your uniform. You stayed over at Ryuji's place that you passed out on his bed. He took the floor and the pillows. He was off getting ready while you took your time in the bathroom.

A nice quick hot shower to wake you up but really it made you more sleepy. He had woken you up pretty early so you really did take your time getting ready. Blow drying your hair as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were a bit baggy but nothing a bit of makeup can fix.

"Bye mom!" You shout as you walk out the door.

Ryuji was already waiting by the gate and greeted you. You hand him a bag full of treats that your mother baked the previous night. Walking down the bright lively street to the station. It was packed but you two managed to snag a seat. Getting off and making your way to the train to school.

"Yo Akira!" Ryuji shouted.

You tense up. Lowering your gaze, not even giving him a simple greeting. Ryuji was the one doing the talking and you were glad he had so many topics to talk about. You stood beside Ryuji and you used him as a shield so you wouldn't have to look for him. 

The train stopped and you rushed out of the doors. Ryuji did call out for you to wait up but you kept walking. You totally forgot about the indecent with Akira and you wanted to talk this out but something was just scaring you. You just felt a presence watching you like before. It wasn't the same feeling but the habit was there.

"Damn...Damn!" You but the tip of your nail as you power walked to school.

"I know you like school but slow down for the rest of us!" Ryuji shouted playfully. 

"(Y/N)?" Akira says.

You whip your head forward. "I forgot something at my desk. I'm going on ahead!" Without hearing their reply you just jog away from them.

"Okay..." Ryuji says. Something wasn't right. He's seen this before.

You were already seated when Ryuji walked in. He stared at you as you wrote down notes in your notebook. Not realizing that the girls beside him were afraid to pass by. He just stared as he try to figure out what was wrong. _'Why were are acting like that?'_ he thought to himself. Before it was slowly building but now. Your "habit" was acting up faster. Is he just overthinking this? probably.

 

**~*~**

 

He thought he was over thinking but today was different in Shujin. Your class had to walk round the school for a project. It was sorta like a scavenger hunt and the only way to advance is to answer history questions. Of course no one wanted to take Ryuji into their group but (Y/N) picked him before anyone would. If anything she did them a favor.

"Okay so we have to talk to another teacher..." You say as you look over the list.

"Oh let's go to Akira's class then." Ryuji suggested.

"Or...!" You quickly interjected. "We can go to Hiruta sensei's class!"

 _'There it is'_  He thought.

"Akira's class is closer-" Ryuji try to reason.

"No!" You shouted. A couple students glanced but went on their way.

Ryuji ignored your wishes and walked over to Akira's class. You wanted to drag him away but you needed an A so you have to suck it up and just go.

"Comin' in!" Ryuji announced.

Kawakami sensei stopped in the middle of her lecture and frowned. "What is it Sakamoto?" Her eyes wonder over to you as you walk in the entry way. "Oh (L/N), what is it?"

"We're here for a project." You answered. 

The both of walk to the front of the class as all eyes were on you both now. Especially a pair you've wanted to avoid. 

"Ah yes!" She yelps as she recalls the memory as she pulls out a piece of paper from her. "Here you go." 

Ryuji takes the piece of paper and reads it. "Face the door. Start at the end of the teachers desk to the left."

You positioned yourself like he says.

"Take five steps back" 

"Got it." You count five steps back and wait for Ryuji's next command. The class including Kawakami watched you two figure this out. The other kids excited as they knew they get to partake in this fun activity soon.

"Who was the pirate who said that he hid his treasure in a certain place just before he was executed?"

"William Kidd also known as Captain Kidd." You say without hesitation. The students with their oohs and ahhs.

"Hey wait..!" Ryuji's face lit up.

"Correct!" Says Kawakami as she was holding a piece of paper as well. "Now (L/N), face the chalk broad and take 10 steps back." 

"Got it!" You say enthusiastically. You counted out 10 steps and you even waved at Ann as you past her.

"Stop!" Ryuji says with a big grin.

"Okay~!"

"Get the treasure!" says the blond.

"Is this it?" Says the frizzy haired boy. He was holding onto a fake golden pendent.

You say nothing as you stood there frozen. You quickly snatch it from his hand and give a quick thanks before rushing to Ryuji's side. "Let's go."

You thank the class for their time and rush out to complete the other tasks. Walking to the library to solve riddles hidden in books. Walking around the court yard to find more "lost treasure." The assignment distracting you from the incident with Akria. 

Lunch rolled around and Ryuji wanted to visit others. You hesitated for a moment.

"Why not just stay here?" You suggested. A weak smiled formed on your face. "I'm a little tired from walking around."

Ryuji could see right through your lies."So this is about him." He says as he crossed his arms.

"Huh?" You look up at him.

"Tell me what happened." He says.

"I don't know what you're taking about." You respond.

"Ryuji! (Y/N)!" A high pitch voice called out. Ann was walking in as Makoto followed behind her. 

"Oh look they came to us!" Ryuji waved at them then turned back to you. That's when his smile dropped as he saw your pale scared face. "(Y/N)?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the library!" You bolt up from your seat and rushed to the library. 

_'The final act...'_

"Hey wait-!" Ryuji called out.

"Where's she off to?" Ann asks.

"Akira," Says Ryuji, completely ignoring Ann's question. "We need to talk."

You rushed to the library and made your way to that familiar seat you knew so well. Burying you hands into your hair as you pulled on it as punishment for running. Why??? Why are you running away??? He isn't here anymore so why?? What is this scary force making you do this?? Your breathing was getting quicker by the minute and you needed to calm down.

"Shit...shit..." You thought you've changed but your no better than before. Someone who always runs from their problems.

 

**6/23. Thursday. After school.**

 

Classes ended and you couldn't be happier. When you walked back to class, Ryuji was facing forward and hadn't bother to greet you. You totally understood. Even you've had enough of your own BS. You quickly picked up your items when a a tall figure loomed over you.

"We're having meet up after school." Was all the blond said.

You stopped packing. "I can't make it." 

"Why not?" He asks, a bit annoyed.

"....I have work." You reply.

"The hell you do. You said you had the day off today." He retorts.

You shove the textbooks into your bag and walk out. Ryuji following 2 steps behind you. You quicken your pace as you walk out of the school. You were not in the mood to deal with Ryuji or Akira. In fact, today was the perfect day to explore Aoyama-Itchome. Walking down a unfamiliar road as you try to get away from Ryuji. Who had not said a word since you both left school and it was pissing you off. Why is he getting upset for? 

You were walking further and further away from school and Ryuji was worried you two might get lost.

"(Y/N)?"

You don't respond to him. 

"(Y/N)!?"

You don't turn around. 

"So what," He must have stopped since you couldn't hear his footsteps behind you. "You're going to avoid me too?"

You halt immediately. _'Did he just...'_ You thought to yourself. Tears already forming. You slowly turn to face the boy who's face quickly turns into a worried expression.

"Shit I didn't mean to take it that far." He says as he grabs the handkerchief from your pocket. He wiped the tears that were streaming down your face. 

"Why would you say that..." You say between gasps.

"I had to say it or else you wouldn't realize it yourself." He responds.

He was right. "I don't know what to do..." You mumble

He just sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He spots a small playground and pulls you along. He takes a seat on a swing as you take the other.

"Okay so what happened?" He starts.

You just sigh and begin to tell him everything. Where you worked and for how long. You even told him what happened with Akira. Ryuji just sat there and listened to you pouring your heart out. How you didn't understand why you need to avoid him like someone was watching you. It was something you could never get over.

"How did you know I was avoiding him?" You ask. You probably made it obvious but didn't think Ryuji of all people to figure it out.

He grips the handles as he uses his legs to push himself slightly. "Because it was the same when you would avoid me back then." He hums as he tries to remember more. "Hanging up quickly, running to the library, and..."

Your eyes widen in horror. You didn't realize it but you had resorted back to your old habits. "I didn't even..." You look down feeling very disappointed in yourself.

"You would always use the "I left something at my desk" excuse when you wanted to run away." He says. "I had a feeling something was up but I didn't think..." he trails off as he steadies himself as he leans back to stare at the blue sky.

"I'm the worst!" You shout as you bury your face into your hands. "Akira probably hates me now!"

"Easy there," Ryuji says as he rubs your back. " He doesn't. Akira also told me what happened."

"What!?" 

"Well not the maid part." He says with a light blush on his face. "He said he might have done something to hurt your feelings."

"Well not exactly..." You say as you recall the night.

"I get it. You felt like he was teasing you for having a job as a maid." He reassures.

"I didn't want to hide it!" You yell. "I just wasn't ready!"

"I get it." He repeats himself. His facial expression more serious. "He's not here anymore, (Y/N). You dont have to be scared."

"I know..." You knew recovery wasn't going to be easy. Months of abuse just can't be washed away. 

"Look, don't be afraid to ask for help." He was never good with words but damnit he will try for you. "I know what between you and that bastard won't disappear but," he takes a hold of your hand. "He won't hurt you anymore and I won't let anybody do the same things he's done to you." He stutters a bit. "O-Of course everyone else is there for you too!"

You look straight into his eyes and smile. "Thank you."

You two just swing silently for a while until you push Ryuji. You used your legs to push yourself to the side. Lifting up your legs as you swung right into the boy. Almost knocking of the swing. He looked at you confused as you just lightly kick him for saying those words to you. That was still a sensitive topic even if the issue was long over. He apologies and offers you a home cooked meal.

"Apologize to Akira when you see him."

"I will." An idea pops into your head. "In fact i have a better idea."

You take out a phone so you could sent a mass text to the group. You type up the message and hit send. Of course Ryuji's phone goes off and he read the message. His eyes widen as he looks to you and to his phone.

"Wait tomorrow!?"

You just smiled and kept on walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg something is going on with my internet and it was crashing as I was typing this chapter. Luckily it auto saves because if not I would have given up XD Also idk why It took my 4 tries to upload this chapter!
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot to add this but how would you guys feel if i started another P5 fanfic?? Should i wait when this one is done? This idea is just waiting to be typed!


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**6/24. Friday. After school.**

 

You weren't really avoiding Akira per say. You were just shy but you manged to greet the boy. Ann asked about the mass text you sent. It was the directions to the cafe. You told them they could drop by anytime. Ann clapped excited as she always wanted to visit the cafe but she had a photo shoot going on. She would visit another day. Akira said he had plans as well.

"Darn... I was hoping I could apologize." You say as you pace around in the back. Your shift didn't start for another 10 minutes. 

Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto were the only who were free and decided to check the place out. Makoto just wanted to make sure the cafe was a safe place for a student to work at. Ryuji and Yusuke just wanted to visit.

"Well no matter." You slip the headband on and walk on out to the cafe.

It was a bit slow day which was rare but that was fine since you were getting kind of nervous. You told them it was a cafe but only Akira and Ryuji knew it was a **maid** cafe. You fidgeted with your fingers and kept looking at the entry for any guests. The other maids kept looking at you with concern but said nothing. It was Hana who finally asked why you were so nervous. You told her that some of your friends were gonna come to the cafe. She thought it was a little odd that you looked more adorable than you already do. 

"Are you trying to impress one of them?" She winked.

"N-No!" You stuttered. Well you did go out of your way to buy new lip gloss. Maybe some other accessories before heading into work. Your hair was done differently as well. You just wanted to make a good impression is all.

"Uh huh." She responded. "Well make sure to pay attention to where you're walking." She says pointing at you. "You already tripped 4 times today." 

"Right...sorry." You say nervously. 

"Let us know when they come in so you can tend to them." She says with a thumbs up. 

You knew what she meant and chose to ignore it. "Yup. There should be three of them." 

Other guests came and went until you heard a familiar loud voice. You turn to see Ryuji with a strange look on his face as he watched maids pass him by. Makoto was too busy analyzing the area while Yusuke just stood silent. You held up your hand to Hana and she nodded.

Summoning the best cheery voice you can, you waltz on over to them. "Welcome home-" You froze as you approached them. This was REALLY embarrassing. "Wel-Welcome home-" You couldn't finish it. Ryuji's face gone completely red. Yusuke just silently stared at you. 

"(Y/N)?" Says Makoto in a questioning tone.

You swallowed whatever embarrassing feelings you had. "Welcome home, Lady Nijima!" 

Makoto taken by surprised as you take her hands. "L-Lady-?"

"Table for 3? I see you brought your butlers with you." You smiled at the two boys behind the girl. "Please follow me!" 

You guided them to a table with 3 seats. You pull out the chair for Makoto as the boys sat on each side of her. You handed them the menu with the overpriced options. Makoto examined the menu items and grimaced. Ryuji had his face turned away while Yusuke happily accepted the menu.

"What the-" Yusuke says in surprise. "This much for just a cup of coffe!?" He starts mumbling to himself as he converts the prices to match other things he could buy.

"Yeah sorry it's a bit expensive here." You say with a weak smile. 

Ryuji just kept looking away from your direction. He hasn't looked at you since sitting down and his face buried in the menu. "T-This..." He says pointing at an Item.

"The Sincere Omelette?" You ask again.

The blond just nods as he slides the menu back. Makoto orders just one cup of coffee and Yusuke orders tea. You take the menus and tell them there order will be ready soon. The coffee and tea were prepared earlier so you carry the beverages back to the table. The three had resumed talking and it seemed Ryuji looked stressed. Makoto noticed you approaching and greeted you which made Ryuji whip away again. 

"Here ya go!" You say handing them the drinks.

"Delicious!" Makoto says as she sips more of her cofeee.

"The taste really is relaxing." Yusuke chimed in as he sips his tea.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying your stay." You say happily.

"When you said it was a cafe," Makoto paused for a minute. She looked around and saw other maids serving other guests. "I...."

"Yeah I know what you mean." You say. "Being in a maid cafe can be a bit..." You could really understand how they felt since you went through the same thing. 

"It is nice to enjoy a unique culture." Says Yusuke as he observes the other patrons in the cafe. 

"Right...?" You says with a confused tone. "Well no rush! Please enjoy your stay."  They both nodded but your eyes wondered over to the boy who had not said a word.  "The omelette will be ready soon." You say, slightly lowering to Ryuji.

Ryuji just nods quickly and made a weird noise. You looked over to the other two and they just shrugged. Could it be that Ryuji is really uncomfortable with this setting? As you walked back to the kitchen, Hana pulled you aside.

"How do they like the cafe?" She asks.

"They seem to be enjoying it." You respond.

"That's good!" She glances over to a group of girls. "It seems one of our maids took an interest in blondie."

"H-Hana!" One squeaked in embarrassment. The other girls giggled as they squealed in excitement.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" She asks.

"Not that I'm aware of." You say. You two are always together so you would probably know these things.

"Would it be okay if out lovely little Akane can take him his order?" 

You looked over to the blushing mess of the girl and smiled. "I don't see why not." You tell her his order and she nods excitedly. "Just tell them I had my hands full." The girl brushed her brown locks behind her ear. She really was cute when you look at her. Fair skin, thin, and just all around adorable. Not to mention she had something you lack. Not that it bothered you. At. All.

You along with the other maids watch as the girl nervously walks the meal to Ryuji. Makoto smiles at the girl while Yusuke kept up his poker face. You could hear the girl call him Master. Ryuji slowly turned to the girl with a surprise look. You notice him glancing around and focuses back to the maid. Ryuji smiles as he talks to the maid. 

"Looks like they're hitting it off!" Hana whispers excitdly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Says another maid.

Something doesn't seem right. You bring your hand over you chest as you felt a sting come from no where. You really never felt this way and you didn't like this one bit. "I'm going to go over there." You say while the other maids tied to stop you.

"How's everything so far?" You say with a big smile.

"Oh (M/N)." The girl says in surprise. She held onto the ketchup bottle tightly.

"(M/N)?" Makoto say as she raises an eyebrow.

"I guess you can call it my stage name?" You say. "We all have one right, Isabella?"

The maid nods in agreement. Although the maids call each other by their real names when their not in front of customers. It was a rule that maids had to pick another name to go by while working. Since they were getting harassed outside of work and even quit to get rid of their stalkers. Makoto who seemed a bit alarmed couldn't help but worry on your behalf. Ryuji seemed to be more comfortable but he still wouldn't look at your general direction.

"It seems Ryuji was happy to see Isabella serving him." Says Yusuke as he sips his tea.

"You-" Ryuji's face red from anger and embarrassment. "Don't just spout dumb shit like that!"

The maid clearly looked happy as she try to hide her blush. She must really like him if she's going out of her way to serve him. That means Ryuji will have a girlfriend if he actually takes her feelings seriously. You want to be happy but Ryuji deserves to be with someone who will make him happy.

"So now then Master," says the maid as she held up the ketchup bottle. "Let's see what should I write."

Ryuji flinched as the girl called him master. Does he really not like this setting? Or is he shy a cute girl just called hims Master?

"Hmmm..." The girl had a trouble look on her face. "The ketchup isn't coming out." She squeezes and squeezes but nothing. She lightly taps on the bottom. "Come on now."

"Here let me-" You hold out your hand but...

"AHH!" With one last squeeze, the ketchup came spurting out. "Oh no!"

He couldn't react fast enough as the ketchup sprayed all over Ryuji. He was a little surprised and didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl runs off to find something to clean off the boy.

"Ugh seriously-" The blond stiffens as he felt something on his cheek.

"Hold still." You say as you wipe the mess off his face. 

You were so close to him as you try to wipe off the mess of his shirt as well. This wasn't part of the maid act. You were just cleaning up your close friend. Ryuji just stayed still as he tried to not look in your direction. He hadn't notice how somewhat revealing the maid outfits were.

"Oh you got some on your shorts." You were about to wipe it up when a pair of strong hands gripped your shoulders.

"(Y/N)!" Ryuji shouts as she bolts straight up from his seat. He held you arm length away. You could feel his hands shaking on your shoulders.

"R-Ryuji...?" You say a bit surprised. 

The boy had a light shade of pink on his face. He shoved his hand into his pocket and takes out his wallet. Slamming the money onto the table before making his way to the exit.

"Ryuji!?" You shout at the boy. It seemed you gather quite the audience since almost everyone in the building was just staring at you.

The girl came back looking confused as she saw the boy was nowhere to be seen. You apologized to the girl and offer to clean up the mess. Makoto apologizes for his behalf to the staff as both she and Yusuke go to pay. 

"We'll go find him." Says Makoto as she passes. 

Yusuke smiles as he passes by. All you could do was smile but you were worried about your friend. He must have not liked the atmosphere or setting of the cafe if he's all flustered. After work the girl from before catches you before leaving the cafe. She kept apologizing and hopes you can pass along a letter to him. You asked her what school she went to and said Shujin. Taken aback as why she would ask you if they both attend the same school. Maybe is was because you didn't want to hand him the letter. For some reason something like that was just bothering you.

"He's a second year in Shujin." You repeat yourself.

"I know." She says.

"Then just take the letter to him." You didn't want to sound annoyed but you really were tired and just wanted to go home.

"I can't!" She shouts.

"W-Why?" You say taking a step back.

The girl just slams the letter onto your chest and runs off.  "Hey wait!" You say catching the letter just before it falls to the ground. You just stood there in disbelief as you looked at the pink envelope. "Great." You groaned.

He was your next door neighbor so you could just drop it off. Not only that he's suppose to walk you home but he hasn't sent a text. In fact Akira texted you before you could text the blond. He says Ryuji was busy and He will take you home. You didn't want to trouble him since you have to get on another train after reaching Shibuya. Akira says he's in the neighborhood and doesn't mind the train rides. You sigh and agree to let him walk you home. 

"(Y/N)." The frizzy haired boy waved you down as he jogged over to you. 

"Hey there." You grin.

He waits for you to take the lead to the next stop. General conversation fills the empty station as you two walked. You asked about Morgana whereabouts. He says he stayed behind to take a nap.

You didn't know how to bring up about what happen but Akira knew you would bring it up when you're ready. It was awfully quiet for a Friday night but maybe with the whole Kaneshiro ordeal, people are staying indoors for the mean time.

"This is scary..." You say as a shiver goes down your spin.

"It does have a horror movie feel to it." He says.

"Don't say that!" You shuddered. Sure you like a good scary movie but a zombie popping out of nowhere is something you don't need today.

Just then a man who was strangely dressed man was loitering around the area just ahead of you. Akira could tell you were getting freaked out so he did what any good friend would do. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. 

"Don't acknowledge him." He says in a hush tone.

You hum a quiet response as you clutched your school bag tightly against your chest. Something about that man made you feel uncomfortable. Have you seen him before? Shaking your head to banish any scary thoughts.

"Hey," The man calls out. "Want to earn some quick cash?"

He was following just behind you two but kept quiet. You were just a couple feet away from your stop. You squeeze your eyes in frustration.

"Hey!" The man grabs Akira's shoulder.

Akira doesn't give him a response. He holds you a bit tighter.

"You see," the man starts off. "I have a lot of work I need to take care off and it'd be great if I had some help." He says with a smirk.

"No thank you." Akira says as he pushes you along. 

"Come on, maybe you could use the cash to buy your girlfriend something." The man continues.

You gasp as his voice and looks finally hit you. It was the same man from before! You try to not look at the man as you fear he might remember you too. 

"Akira let's walk faster!" You say in a hush tone.

"Right." He says.

"You damn-OOF!" 

"RUN!"

Without thinking, you used your heavy school bag and swung it right at his face. He had gripped Akira's shoulder a little rough that you could hear him wince. Practically knocking the man to the ground. You grab his hand and pull him into the rain just as it was about to leave. You could see the man through the window as he looked around o see where you two had run off two.

There were plenty of empty seats so you both take the opportunity to catch your breath. Akira thanks you for fighting the guy off of him. You shake your head with tears in your eyes. 

"I was actually really scared." You say as you take deep breaths.

"He was probably one of Kaneshiro's men." He says

"He is..." You say as you close your eye. "I ran into him before but Yusuke mange to save me."

"What...!?" Akira was concerned sine he hadn't heard about it. 

You tell him it was okay since no one got hurt. Yusuke scared off the guy and you got home safely. This motivates him more to go after the evil bastard. He doesn't want you or anyone get hurt but him.

"Oh but uh..." You look away. "I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"Wait." Akira held his chest.

"You see, I've been meaning to tell you this." A light blush appeared on your cheeks.

"What is it?" The boy leans in more.

"I just wanted to tell you that-"

You were cut off by a small jingle. It was a text from your mother asking where you were. You respond telling her you were on the train home from work. 

"Oh geez I guess it is a bit late." You checked the time.

You glance over to Akira who was leaning back on the sat as he stares off into the distance. You clear your throat to get his attention.

"What I was trying to say is that..." You fiddle with your fingers a bit. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Akira thinks for a bit. "Oh you mean avoiding me?"

"Please don't remind me..." You fold your hands together as you leaned your forehead on top on them.

"It's okay." He places his hand on top of your hair and ruffles it a bit. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"Yeah but..." You hated that Akira wasn't upset with you. He should be angrier yet he's so kind. "I reverted back to my old self. Something I thought I grew from." You looked straight into his eyes to find the answers you wanted.

"Something like that just won't go away." He says as he places his hand over yours. "It was partially my fault." He scratches his cheek with his free hand. "You see (Y/N), you looked really cute in that outfit."

"C-C-C-Cute!?" How did it come to this? "No way, there were a bunch of girls who were way cuter than me."

"(Y/N)," Akira squeezed your hand tightly. "Why do you always do that?"

"What do you mean?" A little puzzled.

"Whenever someone gives you a complement, you just deflect it." 

It wasn't always like this. You knew exactly when your self esteem and confidence went down. "K-Kamoshida..." You couldn't say it no, you didn't want to say more. The days when he would call you into the office. How he would verbally abuse you almost everyday. It hurt whenever he called you an ugly whore, an idiot, and a good for nothing bitch. One day you just accepted the words like facts. It didn't hurt as much anymore. You didn't know why he targeted you. Ryuji had already suffered enough but he probably wanted you to say something. Maybe to provoke the blond even more by harassing his friend. 

"You don't have to tell me." It's almost like he knew. "That man won't hurt you anymore. No one will." You cups your faces gently. "So please, smile more."

You sigh and you rest into his hand and smile to his request. All those months of abuse won't wash away easily but maybe someone can help you replace those memories with happy ones. "Thank you Akira."

The boy inched closer as you closed your eyes. You were waiting for something but it never came. The announcement of your stop came on and you whipped away.

"We're here, let's go!" You say as you jump out of the train.

Akira a little defeated by 2 interruptions, gets up. You tell him it's still a little ways away and offer to buy him soemthing to drink. He thanks you in advance. It wasn't until you two reached your home that you gasped.

"Are you going to be okay going home? What if that guy is still there?" You say worriedly. 

"That would be a problem." He says as he touches his bangs. "I guess I'll just have to sleepover." He teases but you don't catch on.

"Oh yeah since Ryuji lives next door!" You beamed with excitement.

"...Right..."

You run to the side of your rooms and knock on the glass door. "Open up Ryuji it's me!" You could hear footsteps but they were running around. Finally the boy appears.

"What...?" He says a peeks between the crack. He notices Akira behind and opens the door widely. "What's going on?"

"I need a huge favor!" You clap your hands together. "Please let Akira sleepover!" 

"Wha...?" He looks up to him and the boy just smiles. "I mean yeah sure but be warned I don't have an extra futon."

"He can borrow ours." You suggested.

"Oh yeah!" He opens the door widely. "I help you carry it in. Akira move my table to the side." He says as he points to the room.

As you two enter your home, you explained the situation that happened at the station. Ryuji isn't they type to turn away a friend in need so he's happy to help. Ryuji had a spare uniform so Akira was set for tomorrow. You help set it up and tells the to sleep well.

You go back home to take a quick shower so you can just sleep already. Although you forgot about one thing. The "Love Letter" for Ryuji. It's still sitting in your bag. You could just walk it over to him but that'd be too awkward.

 What will you do? Will you give him the letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I always get excited when I start typing up the new chapter~  
> Even though I sound happy I'm actually upset. i was looking stuff up and i just saw a bunch of results on why Ryuji is an awful character. BRUH BACK OFF MY BOI
> 
> I had to cheer myself up. Idk if you've seen the video but it's Akechi dancing with despacito playing in the background and i'm just dying.


	22. Chapter 22

**6/25. Saturday. Morning.**

 

The alarm was blaring from across the room as you whined in annoyance. You brushed away tangled hair to the side as you try to adjust your vision. You look on the ground to to see a mess of chip bags an books everywhere. 

"What the..." You say in confusion. You remember that Ryuji came over to ask if you had any snacks so he and Akira could have. One thing led to another as you three spent hours in your room messing around. You remember Ann laughing her ass off over the speaker as you guys did some much stupid stuff.

Kicking off the blankets as you maneuver your feet around the mess. You grimace at the thought of cleaning it now and thought maybe after school would be a better time. You just hope your mom doesn't come in. Moving the empty can sodas off your dresser to get the stuff you needed to get ready.

Several texts came in as you were getting ready but you didn't have time to check them as you were running a bit late. Rushing down stairs to see your parents eating breakfast without as always. You hug your parents as they returned it with a "Good morning." 

Gulping down a glass of milk and eating as little as you can before rushing out the door. Finally checking your phone to see Ryuji asking for help and to go over to his place asap! You groan in frustration and rush to his glass door. You were about to knock when you see the door already opened. You yell your presence and walk in to see a mess of clothing everywhere.

"I can't find my extra pair of pants!" Ryuji shouts. Akira sorting in the closest as Ryuji runs out of the room. 

"Are you kidding me?" You drop your bag to the ground and rush over to help Akira sort. Akira had the top half just no pants as he was still wearing Ryuji's gym shorts.

So far nothing but you heard footsteps pounding towards you guys. Turning to see Ryuji with the pair of pants! he said it must have gone in his mother's closest by mistake. You both walk out and wait for Akira to change. He still had his school bag on him but no Morgana. 

Running all the way to the train station last minute as you three practically jump in before the doors closes. After another train transfer you three somehow made it to school on time. Escaping a lecture from Makoto as well. Akira rushing to his class as you both had the same idea. Sighing as you plopped yourself onto your seat. Ryuji let out a loud groaned as he leaned onto his desk.

You hurry to take out your notebooks and pencil when you see a bright pink envelope tucked away. You totally forgot about the letter for Ryuji. You glance up to him to see him collapsed on his desk. The timing wasn't great so you decided to wait until lunch. 

 

**6/25. Saturday. Lunch**

 

you hid the envelope in between the pages of your notebook and brought it along as you walked to the court yard with Ryuji. The letter isn't even from you yet you were so nervous. 

Reaching the empty court yard as Ryuji sings a little tune as he decides on what drink to get. You shuffle your feet a bit before appraoching him.

"What do ya want?" He asks after getting his drink. "The usual?"

"Y-Yeah." You say.

Pushing the coins and and hearing the small beep as the drink falls. He hands over the drinks and motions you to join him on the bench. The group needed to gather together to decide when to go back in Kaneshiro's palace. It's been a long time and you can't go in last minute. A loud burp from Ryuji brings you back. He was almost finished with his drink as he just downs it. You take small gulps as your try to mentally prepare yourself.

"Hey Ryuji..." You play with your notebook before opening just slightly to reach the envelope. The boy hums his response. Honesty, why are you so nervous? Could it be that your scared Ryuji would be taken away from you? As much as you want to deny it, that was your fear. You hated that selfish side of you. You can't always have him all to yourself. You've already done enough damage to him. He needs someone who can actually make him happy. Even after confessing everything at the party, you still couldn't forgive yourself. 

"What's up?" He says since you didn't proceed with your statement.

If your gonna play matchmaker then dammit you will. Akane is a cute girl and people say she's really nice. She can make him happy. "Here..." You handed the bright pink envelope.

Ryuji's jaw drops. He's just frozen and doesn't say anything. He finally lifts his shaking hands, accepting it as he delicately moves it closer to him. 

"(Y/N)..." He says quietly. He looks happy. 

You were about to explain the whole situation about Akane when a a loud gasp was heard.

"Oohhhh~" A high pitched voice squeals afar. Ann giggles as she prances over to you both. "Did I interrupt something?"

Ryuji's face going red completely as he looks from your calm manner to Ann's grinning face. Akira and Makoto soon joining after. Akira's eyes wonder over to you then to the pink envelope. A shocked expression appears on his face. Makoto sighs and grab Ann's arm.

"We'll meet up after school." She says as she tries to pull Ann away.

A little confused on why they would postpone the meeting when it clicked. "WAIT!" You shout as you shot up from the bench. "It's from someone else! They just asked me to deliver it I swear!" You forgot you hadn't mentioned the letter to anyone. 

"Wait..." Ryuji looking confused. "This is from someone else?" He says. He sounded a bit disappointed. 

Akira sighs from relief but no one notices. You didn't say the girl's name but you explained that a girl asked you to give him the letter. Ryuji just opens the letter and reads the note. Ann shouts at him to do it some other time and to cherish the letter more. You thought Ryuji would be more excited. He had the biggest grin on his face as he read it but then it dropped. 

"This girl..." He squint his eyes a bit. "Why do I get the feeling that I know her..."

Ann wanted to see but Makoto pulls her back. Giving her the same advice she just told Ryuji. The Blond just stuff the letter back and stands up. Akira calls Yusuke and puts him on speaker. It was now time to start the meeting. You guys barely infiltrated the palace and time was running out. Deciding that from today onward, the group will be heading into the palace. You tell them your work schedule which causes some issues. There will be days where you can't go and it frustrated you. 

"I can quit-" You try to say.

Akira reassures you that you don't have to quit your job. They'll just have to gonin without you. You try to protest and hated the fact you actually went ahead and got a job. This is a much important cause. The others agree as they try to cheer you up. You just tell them to make sure they bring you along to fight Kaneshiro. You wanted to break that man's face.

It was 5 minutes until class so the meeting has come to an end. Yusuke says his farewells and hangs up. Dispersing back into the school before hearing Ryuji shout. Turning to him as you had his hand on his head.

"The girl from the letter asked if I can meet her after school today so I might be late." He says.

"It's okay, you can take your time." Says Akira as he scoots closer to you.

"Yeah no rush." Ann says as she too goes to your side.

You just smile at him and tell to make sure to not be late or else you're all going in without him. Akira and Ann take it upon themselves to walk you to class, leaving Ryuji behind.

 

**6/25. Saturday. After school.**

 

You kept staring at the clock as you watched it ticked down to their meeting. You were nervous but you needed to be supportive! Your best friend is possibly gonna get a girlfriend. You told him to be kind and considerate when talking to her.

The bell echoed across the school as students eagerly packed up for the day. You had a fight among yourself about being supportive and not be selfish. You stood up and slapped you hand on his back. Scaring him in the process. 

"Good luck!" You winked with a thumbs up. You felt proud of yourself since you felt like you won the battle. 

"Yeah..." He didn't sound too confident. In fact he was too deep in thought that it looked like he was actually paying attention to class. Since his head is normally down on his desk. 

You met with Ann and Akira on the way out of school. Makoto had some stuff to take care of so she'll just be a minute. Yusuke was already waiting by the station. He asks about Ryuji's whereabouts and Ann spills the details. 

"I totally thought we interrupted a confession from (Y/N)." Ann says as she cups her cheeks. 

"Yeah no." You scoffed. "Besides, I'd be too shy to make the first move."

Akira and Yusuke nodded their heads. Mentally jotting down that bit of info. Makoto finally made her appearance and apologized for being late. 

"Is Ryuji still at school?" She asks and her eyes fall on to each member.

You were about to answer when your phone suddenly went off. You jolt in surprise as you try to fish out your phone. 

"H-Hello?" 

"Oh thank god you answered!" It was Hana. "Listen (Y/N), Akane just called saying she won't be coming in tonight. Do you think you can cover her shift?" 

"Right now?" You looked over to your friends as they stare at confusion. You whispered the situation to the group. 

"And no one else is available?" You ask hesitantly. 

"No one wants to come in..." Hana sounded desperate. "I totally understand if you don't want to come in."

You were torn. You wanted to come in but the group also needed you. Just then a hand softly grabs your shoulder. 

"It's alright. We're just scouting for now." Says Akira. "Go on."

Gripping your phone tightly and sigh. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" Hana shouts into the phone. "I'll see you here then."

You hang up and let out a loud groan. "I'm so sorry guys!!" 

They were very understanding and off you went to work. Running for the train for Akihabara through the sea of people. You didn't see Ryuji at all but maybe you past him? If Akane called in does that mean...

"He missed scouting just to go on a date?" You clicked your tongue in frustration. You had to cover her shift just for them!?

"I know I said I would be supportive but this-!" You scan your badge as you rushed past everyone to get to the train. Pushing through strangers to find a seat. 

"That little..." You check your phone to see if that traitor texted you at all. There was nothing so you sent him a text.

 

_You: You better have an explanation for this!_

 

You shoved your phone into your pocket and groaned. You knew Ryuji wouldn't let a girl stand in the way of being a phantom thieves. He wouldn't reveal his identity would he!? 

"Oh god..." You thought back at the times when Ryuji would complain about not being able to tell anyone. "He better not." You hissed. 

You worried the whole train ride to work. It's not like you don't trust him but Ryuji can be a bit...impulsive. Now is not the time to worry. You made it to your stop and you had to hurry to work. Running to the cafe as you pass some maids who were out advertising. 

"Hana I'm here!" You shout as you ran to the back room. 

"(Y/N)!" She shouts back. "You actually came!" She shot up from the desk as she turn to hug you. "You're a life saver! We're totally busy today!"

"Yeah I saw how full the cafe was." You had to squeeze through maids and customers to reach the back room. "Okay, I'll change and get to work." 

"Right, I'm gonna go out and help the girls." Hana then rushed out to the madness.

You run to the changing room and strip as quickly as you could. Making sure the outfit was okay and presentable. Normally you do your hair before work but leaving it down was the only option since you had no time. 

"Okay time to work." You say as you slip on the headband. 

Hana appointed who was gonna do what. There were currently only 5 maids at the moment so each had to take care of two tables. The maids outside will be back any minute to help out. It's only been 10 minutes and you already had customers. You rushed around and apologized to any maids you bumped into. Carrying trays of food from table to table as you preform your normal routine script. 

You took back some empty dishes to the back to be washed. Dropping those off to pick up the freshly made meals for the next table. The customers finally had their food and each of you had a chance to catch your breath. You and another leaned against each other for support, trying to gather every bit of energy you had.

Hana leaned against the wall as she cupped the side of her cheek. "Akane never calls in." She finally says. "I hope she's okay."

You looked over to her confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," She thought back to the phone call. "When I answered her call, she sounded like she was in a hurry."

"Really!?" You say almost making the maid who was leaning on you fall. You quickly catch her but your attention goes back to Hana. 

"Her tone of voice was different and she didn't say much over the phone." The maid just sighs.

You lean back on the wall and thought for a moment. If Akane was in a hurry then...

"He didn't..." You say in a hush tone.

"Hmm?" Hana says as she looks over to you.

"N-Nothing!" You say as you walk back out the the war zone.

It was a hectic day from start to finish. You really didn't have a break since you were short staffed and only 4 maids were available halfway through the night. You volunteered to stay past the shift you were given to help out. Hana of course was more than grateful that you even came in.

"What would we do without you (Y/N)." Hana grabs your hand and smiles. She gave you the last piece of cheesecake as a thanks. You couldn't wait to get back home to devour it. 

"No problem!" You reply.

Saying your goodbyes as you run for the last train. As you made you way inside the empty train, it occurred to you that Ryuji will probably be with Akane and not walk you home like he normally does. You ponder a bit if you should maybe text Akira or Mishima. Just as you were thinking about who to text, your notification went off. You hadn't checked your phone at all today so you were surprised to see a bunch of missed texts.

 

_Blondsonic: What do you mean?_

 

_Blondsonic: Anyway I'll be there soon._

 

_Blondsonic: Where are you guys?_

 

_Blondsonic: Hello?_

 

_Blondsonic: You're at work?_

 

_Blondsonic: Wait I thought you had the day off._

  
_Blondsonic: Anyway sorry for spammin' ya_

 

Those were his texts from hours ago. So he didn't ditch the group. Then what about Akane?

 

_Blondsonic: I'll be there to walk you home._

  
_Blondsonic: Do you mind getting me something to drink?_

 

Those were his recent texts. You didn't know how to respond. Should you ask about Akane? Maybe he asked her to meet up another day but why call off? You didn't really want to stick your nose into their love life. You sent an emoji as a response. Was it a good idea for him to be seen with you? What if Akane get jealous or something.

"Oh man..." You clutched your heart. Ryuji has been your friend for the longest time. Having him taken away from you felt scary.

The whole train ride was spent watching funny videos to get your mind off of that. Grabbing a quick drink for Ryuji before entering the train for home. The fatigue was finally starting to hit you. Your feet were in so much pain from walking around in heels. Your arms sore from carrying trays of food from table to table. It was worth it since you next check will look soooo good. Plus the tips you got today? The cafe you've been wanting to visit won't be a dream after all! 

You got off the train to see Ryuji leaning against the wall from afar. Upon closer inspection, you saw a bandage on his left cheek. Your footsteps caught his attention as he smiled and waved. He holds out his hand as you hand him your bag. It's become a routine for him to carry your bag home. He always insists since you worked hard. He's gonna be a great boyfriend for Akane.

"Yo." He says as he pockets his phone. 

"What happened?" You say as you hand him his drink as you two made your way out to the streets. 

"Nothin' much. We scouted but damn we really do need you with us." He says after taking a big gulp. 

"Is that why you have that?" You say as you poke his cheek. Making him hiss in pain.

"No, this is from that girl." He says.

"From Akane!?" You shout.

"Well it also didn't help that I tripped inside the bank as well." He replies.

"Hold on," You interrupted. "What happened with Akane?"

"Nothing really." He says.

"Then why did she call off?" You asked.

"Called off? Oh is that why you went into work?" He says.

"Yeah. I thought you both ditched to be with each other." You hoped you didn't sound angry.

"I'm not sure about that but I rejected her confession." He says as he swings your bag over his shoulder.

"What why!?" You shout. "She's super cute and nice.""

"Her name sounded familiar to me." He responded. "So I try to think about it more until I finally saw her."

Ryuji met up with Akane behind the school to hear what she had to say. She went on with her confession but Ryuji stared at the girl more and it finally hit him.

"She was one of the girls who spread those awful rumors about Ann and Kamoshida." He says. When the girl was done talking he told her he wasn't interested in her. He told her he knew about the rumors and how she still bashes Ann til this day.

"Why would I go out with someone who talks about my friends behind their backs?" He shrugged. "She tried saying something about you and Akira but I sorta lost my temper." He says with a sigh. When she try to say something about you he shouted at her to not even finish her sentence.

"She got mad and slapped me." He finally finishes. Though he did leave out the part that he was interested in someone else but he would never tell you that.

You just stared at him in awe. "Wow..." You didn't really know what to say. "Ryuji that's pretty cool of you."

"But don't tell anyone about this. It's embarrassing." He says as he faces away.

You just lightly bumped his arm and smiled. You always learn something new about him even after all these years. Still, it did upset you that she called in and made you miss out on scouting. 

"I have work tomorrow..." You groaned. "Please don't fight him without me." You say.

"That's not gonna happen." He laughs. "We were a mess since Akira didn't bring enough items to heal us. Anna and Morgana were almost wiped out." He went on and on about what happened in the palace.

"Uggghhhh I want to quit!!" You shout. "I feel useless not being able to go!"

"Hey it's alright!" He says as he tries to comfort you. "We need you more than anything." 

"Awww..." You push him away as he laughs. "Just for that you can have a bite of my cheesecake."

"Oh dude!" He looked excited now. Only briefly as he remembered something."Oh yeah," he says quickly. "I don't think I can walk you home tomorrow."

"Oh?" You say.

"My mom needs me to join her somewhere and I'm not sure how long it'll take." He says.

"That's okay. Maybe Akira can walk me home."

"No go." He responds. "He's busy at tomorrow night. So is Yusuke. I don't want to ask the girls..." 

"It's okay I'll mange." You shrugged.

"But what if something happens again?" He says in a concerned tone.

"Well let's just hope nothing does." You say nervously. 

"Call any of us if you're in trouble and we'll come running alright?" 

"Alright." You respond.

It did make you a little nervous but who knows, maybe a prince will come and save you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something to say. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay but I have my reasons and I will explain now. As you know, I always linked the qooh at the end of each chapters for more discussion. It is not for you to send hate about certain characters and how you hate seeing them have more time. I removed the link and won't post it anymore. I always deleted the messages and didn't bother to respond. If your brave enough to send there then how about you post them here in the comments. I will not tolerate any hate.
> 
> I guess as a small punishment I delayed the chapter. Don't worry though! I'm over it and will post at normal time again! 
> 
> Please show lots of love to each character! If you don't like the character then please be mature about it.


	23. Chapter 23

**6/26. Sunday. Morning**

 

Having the afternoon shift meant you had plenty of time to mess around. First was to clean your room from that night. Your mom wanted to drop off your clean laundry but didn't even take one step inside. Putting away laundry, throwing away the mess, and vacuuming? Check!

"All done!" You say as you wipe your forehead. You stood proudly with your hands on your hips.

Checking your phone for any texts. Just the group chat and the meeting time for the palace. You groaned as you threw your phone onto your pillow. You wanted to tag along but you had your job.

"If it wasn't for the pay..." You clenched your fists tightly. 

You let out a deep breath to relieve the tension. The calendar on your wall had the cafes and events you've been saving up for. The main event you were saving up for was in December. The con you've dreamed of attending for the longest time.

"Sucks that goes through Christmas but sacrifices must be made."

You told your parents about the con and although they were hesitant on letting you go, they said they would help with money. That meant no Christmas presents. You had no problem with that.

All the talk about cafe and events reminded you of your shift for today. Your shift didn't start until 3pm and it was currently 12:20pm. 

"Well might as well go mess around before my shift." You grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

The cool water helping from the summer heat. Finally getting dressed to venture out to the outside world. You didn't have plans and everyone seemed busy. Ryuji went off with Akira and Yusuke doing who knows what. Ann was busy at work and Makoto had to go to a class.

 

**6/26. Sunday. Evening.**

 

It was 2pm when you got to Akihabara. You might as well make the most of it while here. You had an hour to kill so you decided to go to the nearest arcade. There was a large group at what looked to be a shooting game. Getting closer to see a small boy up against another older looking male. 

"Damn he's good!" You say as you watch the little kid hit all the targets. His opponent was struggling to keep up.   

The male ended up losing and the next contender stepped up. Were they really challenging this small kid!? The kid was winning every round he played. You could only see his red hat bob around as you try to watch the game go down. It didn't help that everyone else was taller and blocking the way.

"Oh shit...!" You were so engrossed in watching the game that your shift was about to start soon. The kid was about to go up against the last challenger. Sadden you didn't get to see the kid kick some ass as you left the arcade.

The cafe seemed to be a bit slow today for a Sunday. Only one or two customers inside as you made your way to the back. Hana was busy talking to the manger which left another girl in charge. Aoi, who was in charge, just told the girls to be mindful today. No advertising for today. Only 5 maids will be available for today. Your job like always was just to tend to the guests. 

"(Y/N)," It was Aoi. "Have you spoken to Akane?" 

"I haven't." You responded.

"I see." The girl says as she folds her arms.

"Why, what's up?" You ask the girl.

She grips her chin lightly. "She called in again."

"What?" You say taken aback. Why is she calling in again!?

"Well no matter." The girls waves the issue off. Hana said she would get in contact with her to see what was going on.

The day went on like usual. Serving guests and walking around with trays of food. It was slow when you got there but now it was busier as the day went on. It was suppose to be a normal night but...

"(Y/N)..." A maid whispered. 

"Yeah?" You say as you set a tray of dirty dishes down.

"Umm..." She cocks her head to the left. "That man requested you."

You follow the girls direction to see a man in a office suit. It was a regular customer who you would always tend to[1]. He always requested you when he stopped by. He's been coming to this cafe for awhile now. Even before you started. He looked like a regular salary man. Something about him didn't sit right with the other girls. He was kind to some yet rude to other maids. Nobody liked dealing with him.

"Ugh..." You picked up a menu and made your way over.

"Welcome home master." You really did try to sound happy.

"(M/N)" The man smiled. "Your master has come to visit you."

"....I'm happy that you're here." This man really did give you the creeps. He took this a little too far. "What will it be today?"

"Just a coffee." The man responded.

You nodded and headed back to get his order. That's all he ever ordered. He would just order 1 cup of coffee and just drink it while watching the other maids. He hasn't done anything so you guys couldn't really kick him out. Aside from you, he really liked Yui's presence. She was the one from before. 

You bought the man his coffee. You just wanted to get this over with and have him leave. He thanked you saying you made your master very happy. You smile and walk away before he traps you in a conversation. Yui was hiding by tending the guests you were in charge of. This was something you wanted after all. Yui was just a sweet girl and many other maids pointed out she's the type who can't say no.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)..." Yui clutched to the pan as she leaned up against the wall.

"Hey no worries." You try to comfort her. "He just ordered coffee. He'll be gone in no time."

"Yeah..." She says.

You just told Yui to stay far away and look busy. He was just some pervert and if push comes to shove, you'll deal with him yourself. You made sure to keep an eye on the guy. He was just watching Yui work. He hasn't even sipped his coffee. You clicked your tongue in frustration. 

You heard footsteps behind you which signaled a new guest. You turn around to greet the customer. 

"Wel-ahhhh!" You cover your mouth which causes the other guests to stare.

"That's quiet a greeting." The brown haired male says with a smile.

"N-No I mean-!" You had to compose yourself. "Welcome home master!"

You can already hear the girls squealing as the ace detective made his way to the table. You couldn't believe it. Goro Akechi was siting in front of you once again. 

"What would master like to order today?" You say cheerfully.

"Can I just start with a cup of coffee please." The male loosened his tie.

"Of course!" You happily prance over to fetch his coffee. Yui and the other girls were blushing and giggling as they watch Akechi make himself comfortable. You won't give this customer up to anyone. 

"Here's your relaxing coffee." You sat the cup gently on the table. Also giving the pink basket filled with creams and sugars. 

"Thank you (M/N)."

You blushed as try not to freak out about the fact he remembers your maid name. "Would you like anything else?" You had your notepad in hand.

"I was looking through the dessert options but couldn't decide." He glances up to you from the menu. "What would you recommend?"

"The cheesecake is always my go to dessert!" 

"Alright, cheesecake it is." He responded.

"Coming right up master!" You give him a curtsy and retreated back to give the order.

"Oh I see your favorite customer is back." Hana appeared from the back room.

"Hana, it's Goro Akechi."  You say with a straight face. "Is THE Goro Akechi really in this cafe?" You stare at the maid who was stifling a giggle.

"Yes he's really in here." She looked over to see the male enjoying his coffee. "It's you're lucky day, huh?"

You nodded excitedly. You used the pan as a mirror to checked how you looked. Hana helped by fixing your hair a bit as you applied a little bit of lip gloss. Hana whistled and she eyed up and down. All this getting ready for Akechi made you forget about something important.

"Oh crap!" You yelped. "I haven't checked on _that_ creepy customer at all."

"Creepy...?" She tilts her head. "Oh, _that_ guy." Her face revealing a disgusted look. "I'll handle him. You go back to your man."

"He's isn't-" You blush as Hana just smirks. Everyone knew you had the biggest crush on him. Almost every maid here did. 

You grab his cheesecake and made your way over. The male was must have been deep in thought since he was just holding his coffee inches away from his mouth. You brought him back when he heard the clanking of the plates and utensils. 

"Here you go mas...ter..." Your cheery voice drops as you watch Yui reluctantly make her way to the man. Hana looked irritated as she made her way to the back room. She must be complaining to the manager.

"Is there something the matter?" The male asks. He follows your gaze to the maid.

"No it's nothing." You shake your head. Trying to find that cheery voice again. "Please enjoy master! This was made with lot's of-"

"KYAA!!"

You whip your head to see where the scream followed by a crashing noise came from. It was Yui and she was holding herself as she backed away. You run to her side as quickly as you could. You grab on to her to comfort her as she cried. 

"He...He...!" The girls says between cries. She buried her face into your chest.

You glared at the man who looked as calm as ever. "You creep!" You shout at the man. "The hell did you do to her!?"

"What do you mean!?" The man shouts back. "I was just talking to her!"

"He touched me!" Yui cried out. 

Hana heard the commotion as she rushed out from the back room. She ran to Yui's side and asked what happened. The man had asked for a new cup of coffee since it gotten cold. As she was picking up the cup, she felt a hand go up her dress and felt something touch her thigh. 

"You sick bastard." You spat out. "Get the hell out and don't ever come back!"

"Wha-" The man was speechless. 

"Leave or we're calling the police!" You warned the man. Hands on your hips as your nails dig in. 

"You won't have to wait long." You felt a presence beside you. "I believe she asked you to leave." Akechi gave him his last warning. 

Everyone in the cafe stared at the man in disgust. Yui cried in Hana's arms as she was ushered to the back room. The man stared at you and Akechi. He was still in his seat as he still refuses to leave. Calming his innocence.  

"You girls prance around in those outfits everyday! You're basically asking for it-" The man was interrupted as your hand made contact with his cheek.

"THE HELL WE ARE!" You screamed. You won't stand by again and see another victim get harassed. "You sick fuck!"

"You bitch- GAHH!"

The man regained his posture as he shot up from his seat. He lunged at you but he was to slow as Akechi grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back. Slamming him on the table in the process. 

"Sexual harassment and assault?" The detective tighten his grip. Causing the man to yell out. "If you don't leave this instant..."

The look in his eyes look deadly. You almost wanted to break up this fight. The cafe went silent as some recorded the scene on their phones. The man shouts he'll leave and begs him to not call the police. Akechi let's the man go as he stumbles for the exit. After a couple seconds pass, the cafe abrupt into cheers. 

"Hopefully that's the last you see of him." His angelic smile appearing once again. 

"Thank you." Was all you could muster out. You watch the male as he fixed his appearance. 

"I would like to talk to you and the girl from before. Is that alright?" Akechi walked over to his briefcase.

"I'm sure it is. Both Yui and I are about to go home." You tell the detective. Both of your shifts were coming to an end.

"This won't take long." He follows you to the back room.

Entering to see Yui already out of her uniform. She was still distraught from earlier events as she kept wiping her tears away. Hana asks why Akechi was back here and he explained that he would like to get more evidence against the creep. The more he has the longer he can stay put away.

You sit next to Yui as he begins his questioning. He asks when the man first came to the cafe. Was it the first time he's touched anyone. Has he harassed any other maid aside from you two. Every question you can think of.

"He's only requested me but nothing really happened." You thought back to all those times he's come in.

"He's made other maids quit because of his harassment." Say the girl. "He's even stalked a couple."

"Yikes..." A shiver goes down your spine. 

"This was the first time he's..." She grabs another tissue and cover her face.

"Hey it's okay." You rub her back. 

You could hear the detective scribble down on his notepad. "Stalking, sexual harassment, and assault." 

"Will you be able to get him?" You ask.

"There's a 80% I can but I would like to speak with the previous victims." He flips to a new page. "Are you in contact with any of them?" He asks the girl.

"Only 2 of them. There were 5 in total who quit." She gives him the numbers of the victims. 

"Thank you very much for your cooperation." He says as he gets up. "I'll make sure he gets taken off the streets."

"Thank you so much Akechi." You say as you walk him out of the cafe. 

"Oh right," He takes out his wallet. "I gotta pay for the meal."

"Oh no need. It's on the house." You tell him.

He insists on paying but you refuse to take the money. You close his hand and gently push it away. He sighs in defeat and thanks you for the coffee. He takes out another object. It was white card and he was writing something on the back.

"Here," he hands you a white business card. "Please contact this number if anything comes up."

"I will." You nodded as you hold the card with both hands.

You watch him leave and you couldn't help letting out a sigh. You walk back inside to see the cafe back to normal. The broken coffee cup picked up and tables cleaned. Your shift was done for today. You went back to change out of your uniform and head home. You place the card he gave you in your wallet. You squeal at the thought of having his number. Is this his actual cell phone number!? Either way you were ecstatic. You say goodbye to the maids and Hana tells Both you and Yui to text her when you both make it home safe.

"Wait up Yui!" You shout as you the girl was about to exit the cafe. "I'll walk with you."

The girl just smiles and accepts your company. You try to take everything that happened off her mind. You never really got to know her so you just spent the whole walk talking about yourselves. She say she attends Kosei Hugh school which made you gasp. You ask her if she knew a certain blue haired artist. 

"Oh you mean Kitagawa kun?" She blushes a bit. "We attend the same classes but I don't think he's noticed me."

"Oh that guy..." You let out a laugh. "He's different but he's a great guy."

You were about to say something else when the girl suddenly grabbed your hand. Her nails digging into your skin. You wanted to shout at her until you saw her pale face looking right at you.

"He's following us..." She mumbled.

You make no sudden movement. You glance around and saw many strangers filling up the streets. If what she says is true, you guys can't got to the subway station. For the mean time you both just walk a different way. If you just take the long way around, you can hide in the cafe and call for help. Still hand in hand as you quicken your pace. Your eyes shifting side to side as you walk by dark alleyways. The pepper spray ready in your pocket. Yui suddenly whimpers in fear as she brings herself closer to you. You pull her along to a store window. You try to use it a mirror to see the reflection behind you. 

"Where?" You ask as you randomly point at things.

"I saw him... behind us..." She was shaking now. "He was walking through the alleyway."

"Shit...!" You tug her along as you run to the nearest convenience store. The male greeted you both as you dashed behind an aisle.

"Stay down." You whisper. The girl complied and stayed crouched down. 

Would he really follow you both inside? You stayed quiet and watch the strangers pass by until finally you saw him. He emerge from the dark alleyway and waited by the electric pole. He knew you both were inside. Even from a distant you could see the sinister look on his face.

"Oh fuck...!" You backed away. This is serious. You got your phone out and quickly dialed for Ryuji. "Come on! Come on!" He doesn't pick up. Even after the second attempt. You then try for Yusuke but it was the same for him. Akira was your last chance. You held the phone close to your ear and prayed that he answer. The voice just telling you to leave a massage.

"Why aren't any of you picking up..." You whisper into the phone. You hang up and slump down to Yui's level. She looked scared and you were feeling it too. You can't call the girls or else you'll put them in danger. Maybe Mishima or Makoto can scare him off?

"Yeah maybe..." You were about to dial any number when Yui spoke.

"Akechi..." She mumbled. "Why can't he be here at a time like this."

"Oh!" You remembered the card he gave you. You showed Yui the card and her face lit up. "Please pick up! Please Pick up!" It was ringing for a couple seconds. 

"Hello? This-"

"Is this Goro Akechi!?" You tried not to stutter. "This is (M/N) from the maid cafe." You apologize for interrupting him and calling him late. 

 "It's alright." He answered back. "What can I help you with?"

"Th-The guy from before." Standing up to see the man much closer than before. "Oh god!" You covered your mouth.

"(M/N)," He sounded more on alert. "Where are you? What's happening."

You tell him that the man from before has been following you two and are hiding inside a convenience store. He tells you to stay put and to not panic. He hasn't left the area and he'll be getting back up to help catch this man.

"Don't hang up." He says. 

"Okay." You take Yui's hand to comfort her. You ask if she was hungry or anything but she was too scared to even say anything. Her body was shaking. The man behind the counter just started at you both suspiciously. 

You ignore the stares as you try to comfort the girl. You also kept an eye on the man who was inching closer to the door. Panic was starting to set in and you wanted to ask the clerk for help.

"Please hurry!" You whispered into the phone.

"Please just wait a little more. We're coming."

You were too scared to get up and check. You could hear Akechi over the phone talking with someone you assumed to be police officers. It didn't take long until you heard some commotion happening outside. You both peeked over to see three police officers putting the cuffs on the man. You both smiled as Akechi walked inside of the store. 

"Akechi!" You shout as you both ran to him. His relieved face forming into a smile as he sees you both safe.

"Are you two okay?" He asks.

"We're fine." You say. Your knees did feel weak and you felt like you'll fall any minute. Yui just kept on thanking the young detective. 

"We're taking him into custody. With everything that happened. I'm sure he'll be put away." Akechi reassure you both. "It's late. I'll take you both home."

Riding the train was the last thing you wanted. Yui lived close and she was happy about getting home soon. You both take him up on that offer. He led you both to a car waiting near by. He let's you both in first and goes in after. You were sitting next to THE Goro Akechi. In his car! This moment was making you forget what just happened 5 minutes ago.

"Bye Yui!" You tell the girl as she waves and walks inside her apartment.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

You give him directions which is a bit far and you felt bad. You tell him it's fine to leave you around Shibuya but he insists. He would rather drop you off and knowing you arrived at home safe and sound.

The car ride was quiet but you didn't know what to say. He was looking outside the window as you did the same. What do you say in situations like this? Should you ask for a picture or an autograph. No that would be too weird.

"Um.." You coughed nervously. "Thank you for everything." 

"Please," he chuckles. "I'm just doing my job."

"But you saved us." You tucked a piece of hair behind you ear. "I'm really grateful."

"I'm glad I was around to help." He responded.

The awkward atmosphere still there but Akechi continues the conversation. He asks how old you were and what school you attended. You answer and say Shujin academy. His eyes widen as he asks you if you heard about the phantom thieves. 

"O-Oh them?" You felt weird talking to him about this. "Yeah students talk about them but it's just normal gossip." 

"I see." The male was in deep thought. 

"But I think they're just." You continue. "They rescued me..."

"Rescued you?" He asks as he tilited his head.

You nodded as you think back when those three help you find the courage to stand up to that man. "I was...a target to that criminal Kamoshida."

"I see."

"If it weren't for them..." You'd still be alone and scared. 

"Maybe we're not so different." The male says quietly. 

"Oh and," you felt nervous. "my name is actually...(Y/N) (L/N)."

"(L/N)?" His face then lights up. "You're friends with Kurusu!"

"Yeah that's me." You mumbled.

"I see now it's all coming together." He says. "I knew I recognized you when I spoke to you at the tv station."

"Yup." You shrugged. "We first met at the cafe."

You two continue to chat about your lives. The young detective is a third year in high school and attends a very fancy school. He talks about his hobbies which sounded amazing. Cycling and bouldering was something he did on his free time. You shy away as you tell what you do on your free time. He seems rather interested in your hobby. Attending cafes and collecting merchandise? He wanted to go to the cafes you spoke about. You jokingly tell him you'll invite him next time you go. He says the number you called him by was his actual cellphone number. Send him a text next time you go and he'll make sure to have the day free. You were a little speechless at how serious he was. At least you hope he was.

You never thought you'd be so close to him. Wanting the car ride to last forever. You gave him your undivided attention and praised all his hard work.

"The job can be difficult." He says with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing all of this. Is it worth it in the end?"

"Nothing is ever easy." You place your hand over his. "All you can do is work hard for your success." You give him a smile. "I'll be rooting for you all the way. Even if no one else does."

You both stare into each others eyes. Akechi looked almost vulnerable as he processes your last statement. It finally hit you that you were holding his hand. You try to back away but he catches it in time.

"Please," he says softly. "Can we stay like this for a while."

"Of course." You give him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

You both sat hand in hand the whole car ride home. It was quiet but you didn't hate it. Glancing over to the male as he had a peaceful expression on his face. Your face becoming more flushed as he interlock with your fingers. 

"Thank you." Was the last thing he said to you.

Reaching your apartment as you turn to thank him for the ride home. He tells you it's no big deal and he's happy to give you another ride home in the future. You laugh and tell him you'll hold him to that. You watch the car drive off and once you see it turn that corner. You jump as high as you could and squealed. 

"I'm home!" You shouted excitedly. You parents gave you a weird look but were happy to see you home.

Eating your dinner in a daze as you just kept think about the car ride home. The smiling never leaving your face. You hugged your mom and thank her for the dinner. You  hug your dad from behind as you wish him a goodnight.

Skipping to your clean room as you just fling yourself onto the bed. Facing the ceiling as you hugged your pillow as tightly as you could. This was probably the only time you'll ever be near the young detective and you cherished every moment of it. You looked at the hand he was holding and you couldn't stop smiling.

"I can die happy!" You say as you roll side to side.

There was no way you'll be able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This creep made an appearance in ch.17 and 19.  
> Fuck that guy right?
> 
> ALSO can I just say how happy I am when I see your comments about Akechi!? You guys were just happy to see him. I know he doesn't show up much but after Kaneshiro's palace he will appear more!


	24. Chapter 24

**6/27. Monday. Morning.**

 

Your alarm blared from across the room which made you jolt awake. You sat up groggily as you stretched out to relieve your sore arms.

"5:30 am..." You say with a whine.

You just wanted to fall back down and wake up in 5 minutes but everyone knew you wouldn't get back up. You were too busy looking at a certain blog that you fell asleep at 2am. Not the smartest decision but you were just feeling all lovey-dovey. 

"Oh man..." You cover your face as you were hiding your blush from someone. 

Yesterdays events coming back to you as you recall riding in the same car as Goro Akechi. You felt all warm and fuzzy as you clutched your pillow. It was still early and your parents won't be awake for another hour. Deciding to shower instead of just lying on your bed and replaying yesterday events. That sounded a lot better than getting ready for school.

Buttoning up the last button to your polo shirt, you did a quick twirl in front of your mirror to make sure you looked presentable. Nothing was out of place so you left your room and made your way to the kitchen. Clicking the coffee machine on as you grabbed 2 coffee cups. Taking out some eggs, sausages, and some veggies for breakfast. You weren't as good as Ryuji at cooking but making breakfast isn't that hard to do.

You were just in such a great mood as you gracefully made your way around the kitchen. Your mother had walked in on you cooking and she had a surprised look on her face. She chuckled as you were humming as you cooked. She went to wake your father and they both sat at the table and waited for the food. She asked if you invited Ryuji for breakfast. 

_You: I'm making breakfast_

_Blondsonic: Y O U ! ?_ _  
_

_Blondsonic: C O O K I N G ! ? ! ! ?  
_

_You: Just get out here!_

You slide your phone into your pocket and continued cooking the last bits. Perfectly arranging the plate with the delicious food. You walked over with two plates and gently placed them in front of your parents. Going back for the cups of coffee.

"Ta da~" You say enthusiastically.

"Oh my (Y/N)." You mother clapped.

"This looks delicious." You father joined in with his clapping. 

You heard the front door and turn to see Ryuji already dressed for school. He greeted your parents as he took a seat across from them. Taking him his plate with a glass of orange juice as you brought you own food after. You sat down to join in on the feast.

"Wow nothing is burnt!" Ryuji says as he takes big bites.

"I'm not that bad of a cook!" You shouted back.

"You're right." Your mother said. "In fact, she'll make a fine wife one day. Right, Ryuji?" 

You laughed at that but Ryuji started choking on his eggs. You quickly handed him his juice with he gulped it down so fast. Your mother simply giggled as your father pretended to not hear that comment. Your mother offered to handle the dishes so you two could head off to school.

It was a quiet walk but maybe it was because the exhaustion was hitting you. Still, you wouldn't let that ruin your day. You had the day off which meant you get to go into the palace! You saw yesterday in the group chat they they'll be heading in today! If they see you now, they might make you sit this out.

"That can't happen...!" You mumbled.

Ryuji looked over to you but you just smile and waved it off. You challenge him to a race to the station and he grins. Ryuji was still fast for someone who hasn't run in a while. You leaned against the cold walls of the train as you try to catch your breath. You ask how he's still fast after all this time. He admits he's been training with Akira and Ann and you pout. He promises you he'll bring you along when you don't have work. 

 

**6/27. Monday. Lunch.**

 

You sat next to Ryuji at the courtyard as you waited for the others to show up. You dialed Yusuke who answered rather quickly. You inform him that you're just waiting for the others. Makoto was taking care of something and who knows what Akira and Ann are doing. You ask him about his classes and kept a normal conversation when Yusuke suddenly remembers something.

"Oh yeah." It was Yusuke. "(Y/N), was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Huh?" You look down to your phone. "What do you mean?"

"You called me twice last night." He responded.

"Ooooohhh that..." You trail off. Your forgot you were dialing like crazy for help. 

"Oh hey you called me twice two." Ryuji says as he points at himself.

"Oh it was nothing." You say as you twirl your hair.

"Well it must have been important if you called us both twice." The boy continued over the phone. 

Ryuji squinted his eyes as he leaned in as he also asks you a bunch of questions. you didn't want to hide what happened yesterday but you knew everyone would freak out.

"I told you guys it was nothing! Akechi-" You slapped you hand over you mouth. Eyes widen.

"Akechi?" Ryuji says with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Akechi?" It was Makoto. Akira and Ann were right behind her. "What about him?"

Everyone was now staring at you. Even Yusuke was silent over the phone. You stuttered as you try to come on with something else to say. 

"N-Nothing, just forget about the calls! Lets just start the meeting." You say abruptly.

"Does this have to do with the voicemail you left me?" Akira asks.

"No, can we please start the meeting?" You begged as you bury your face into your hands.

"What voicemail?" Ryuji asks suspiciously.

Akira explained that he had gotten a voicemail late last night from you. He was at the bathhouse when you made the call so when he had a listen. He could faintly hear your voice. He said it sounded like you were in distress. 

"I wanted to call back but I figured it was late." He says as he touches his bangs.

"(Y/N)?" Ann sounded very concern.

"Okay fine!" You groaned.

You could't handle everyone staring at you. The meeting won't start until you had to fess up. You tell them a short version of what happened. A girl at work got harassed. Akechi was there to scare him off. The same man followed you and the girl. Akechi was there to save the day.

"You were followed!?" Makoto shouted. "(Y/N), you should have called me!"

"Or me!" Ann shouted.

The boys remained silent. Both Ryuji and Akira had their fist balled as their knuckles whiten. Yusuke sat his materials down as he listened. You really did try to make this sound less scary as possible. You didn't blame the boys for not picking up. They wont always be there for you and you knew that. You also told the girls you couldn't call them or you might have put them in danger.

"But nothing happened!" You say as you held up your hands. "He rescued us..." You say as a faint blush appeared on your cheeks. "He was really nice to us."

"Don't forget he wants to arrest us!" Ryuji exclaimed.  

"You don't have to remind me!" You shout back. You knew Akechi is technically your "enemy" but still! "He was there for me alright!" You glared at Ryuji. 

"Wait!" Ann shouts as she takes out her phone. "I saw something about Akechi in a maid cafe on the news!" You could hear her finger tapping away until she finally faces her phone towards the group. She tells Yusuke the link to got to so he could watch.

The video was just 2 minutes but it's showed a maid standing in front of a man. It was the scene from yesterday! Someone must have posted it online! They watched as you shout at the man as he shouts back. Akechi then appears on screen. They even captured the slap and the man charging at the man. It all happened so fast that you never knew just how Akechi grabbed him so quickly. The video cuts after Akechi turns and smiles as the customers in the cafe cheers.

"Was that you...?" Ann says once the video was over.

"Well..." Your mouth opening and closing as you try to come up with something to say. "I won't deny that I was there when it happened."

"I believe the maid in the video is (Y/N)." Says Yusuke. "Her outfit and hair not to mention her legs match (Y/N)'s features."

"My what now...?" You mumbled.

 "Wait that means you're all over the news!" Ryuji shouts as he finds the video himself on his phone. He was reading the comments and wasn't happy about some. "Tch, damn idiots."

"(Y/N)," Makoto sighs. "That's dangerous."

"But," You turn to her. "He sexually harassed a girl! I wasn't just gonna stand by again..."

"I understand but you should have kept calling the boys or called me. I could have gotten my sister to find him." Makoto wasn't upset at all like Ryuji. She was just worried about your safety. 

"Yeah you just should have kept calling us! How'd you even get home?" Ryuji shouts.

"Well..." You avert your eyes and everyone pretty much got the idea.

"He took you home didn't he?" Says Makoto. "Well, what matters is that you're safe."

You just nod. No one really knew what else to say about this situation. Yusuke finally speaks up and apologizes for being the first to bring it up. You didn't know why they got upset over Akechi taking you home. Is it because he's the "enemy" who wants to bring the Phantom Thieves to justice? Ryuji legs was all jumpy and Akira hasn't said a word.

"Lets just start the meeting." Suggested Morgana.

And that's what happened. The group had less than two weeks to deal with Kaneshiro before the deadline. It seems they've made a lot of progress. They managed to get the keys to the laundering office within that week. The plan is to hopefully get to the treasure room today if not tomorrow. 

"Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Now the plan is to meet up after school asap and you couldn't be happier! You've been waiting for your days off so you can head into the palace. No way you're gonna cover anyone shifts this time!

 

**6/27. Monday. Kaneshiro's palace.**

 

You and Ryuji were probably the first ones to meet up at the hideout. You just missed being in your outfit and sneaking around a palace. It's almost as if all the fatigue disappeared since you couldn't sit still in class. Ryuji found it funny how restless you were since it's normally him who's excited to go.

"Easy there tiger." He says as he ruffles your hair.

"Come on! I just want to go in already!" You say with excitement. You put your phone on silent just to be safe. You won't miss this for the world!

 Since a route to the underground vault was made, it was easier to sneak around. Skull, Joker, and Fox were in such a fighting mood that they didn't hold back against the shadows. Almost like they were releasing pent up anger. You and Panther scouted ahead to make sure no more enemies were ahead. The palace really did look like a bank. What really amazed you was the pile of money just laying around.

"Don't be misled!" Mona shouts. 

You fingers wriggling as you try with all your might to keep walking. "With all this money...I can...!"

Queen grabs your shoulders and walks you to the large vault where everyone else was waiting. Both Skull and Panther held the key in the hole and turned it on three. The locks on the door turn and the vault door slides wide opened to reveal a walkway just covered in money.

"Whoa!!" You shouted as you ran in. "It's just raining money!"

"Dude... There's money all over the floor..."

Skull knelt down to your side as you started scooting money towards you. Fox had the same idea as he mumbled about all the supplies he could buy. Panther was already planning her next shopping spree.

"He took all of this from the weak." Mona says as he walks by.

Everyone flinched at his statement. You released all the money you had cradled in your arms. "I could have quit my job..."

"It's okay." Queen places her hand over your shoulder. "Right now we need to focus."

Grumbling as you all walked across the walkway. Taking the money was a bad move on your part but come one! Who would walk by this and not take any?

"Enemies up ahead." Says Mona as he scurries back to the group.

You just wanted to be part of the action and Joker happily listened to your request as he brings you along to take down some enemies. Splitting up into three groups to take down enemies faster.

"Hey it's Kaneshiro." You whisper to Joker. 

"He's with a guard." He replies. He glances up and signals the others to join. Just beyond this elevator might take you to the treasure. 

 

**~*~**

 

You pressed your hands on the glass walls as you looked at the sea of vaults filling up the room. Does that mean the treasure is in one of these vaults!? Finally reaching the floor to see just vaults covering the walls. 

"We won't have enough time to check all of these." You say with a worry tone.

"We might not have to check any." Says Queen. "It's hard to explain but..."

She explains that these are just normal vaults and the real treasure might behind these walls. Knowing Kaneshiro, he would most likely do what it takes to keep his treasure safe. The keypad here just proves it. Joker held out a journal they found during a previous scout.

"It says RICH so..." Joker and Skull both looked at the journal.

"Is it 0102?" Ryuji say as he punches in the numbers.

The screen flashed correct and the vault suddenly moved. It seems Queens theory was correct. Meaning there are probably other codes you need to get.

"Alright we're gonna split up into groups." Joker announces. 

"I want to be with Panther and Queen." You say. "You boys can travel together."

Panther giggles as she wraps her arms around you. "Don't worry boys~" She winks at them. "We'll take good care of her."

"Panther..." Queen couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  

Joker was set on having you with him and everyone else can pick a team but this was a better option. Unless Panther had other motives. The plan was set into motion. Try to gather info on the general area and to not progress further. Find any clues or code that could be used if another keypad appears.

You and Panther took turns on taking out the enemies as you left Makoto to search for clues. She found a code which probably went to another key pad. It just said "P=1" and nothing else. 

"Maybe it's in the journal." Panther suggested.

"You may be right. Let's go-Ah!" Queen was about to leave the room when she felt strong weight pull her down.  

"Get down!" You whispered. Panther dove under the desk and waited to see why to whispered to get down.

You could overhear some guards talking from the other side of the glass window. It was faint but you could hear them they say they might have seen something in the office.

"We gotta go." Queen says as she bounces back up.  

No one argued as everyone made a mad dash out of the room. Luckily you and Panther took out most of the guards so there was no trouble snooping around. It didn't take long for the girls to meet up with the boys. The boys showed up soon after you three. 

"There's another keypad." Says Queen. "This time it says REAP."

"We found part of a code." Replies Fox.

"Oh so did we!" Panther held out the piece of paper.

" Our says E=9 A=3 and yours says P=1." Skull and Panther were deep in thought.

"The other letter must from the journal." Mona suggested.

Joker held out the journal and got to work. "0931." He says as he enters the code. The area began shaking which meant the next area to the vault is opening. The group thing seem to work out since it covered more ground. Each group continued further and deeper into the vault. 

Skull noticed the bags under your eyes and and asked maybe they should pick this up tomorrow. You shook your head and pumped your fists in the air. Yeah you were tired but you missed this feeling and you don't want to burden the group.

It's thanks to you that they could continue longer since their healer finally tagged along. Granted it was taking a lot out of you but nothing will stop you! Especially not the stack of money just filling up the room. Queen had a close on on you but you reassured her that you won't take any. There something more rewarding when you earn your own money.

Thanks to everyone's teamwork, the group managed to make it to the last keypad. Opening the last vault that led to another elevator. 

"This has to be it." Says Queen. 

"Meaning the treasure is just below." Fox looked around to make sure there weren't no other entrances.

"Everyone good to go?" Joker asks.

Everyone nodded and piled into the elevator which led to the floor below that stored the treasure. The only left to do is to send the calling card. The sooner the better Joker suggested. 

"Let's send it tomorrow!" You shouted.

"Isn't that _too_ soon?" Queen question.

"I don't know when i'll get any days off." You responded. "I have this whole week off so it's perfect."

"It's true. Who know's when she'll be busy again." Fox commented.

"See, you get it Fox." You nudged his arm.

"I'll think about it." Joker had the final say. 

For now, everyone retreated back to the safe room. Everyone was completely exhausted but you still had some fight in you. Ryuji thought it was a good idea to take take you home before you hurt yourself. Returning back to the real world which was already dark now. 

"Oh crap it's late!" Ryuji shouts. "C'mon!" He pulls you along as you both shouted your goodbyes.

"Hurry or we'll miss the train!" You shout back.

The next train won't come for another hour and you didn't want to spend all that time waiting. You actually felt the fatigue slowly crawling onto you.

"Go!!" Ryuji jumps in as he pulls you in. 

"Whaa!!" You stumbled a bit but Ryuji caught you in time. 

The other passengers gave you two some weird stares but you two just laughed it off. Some seats were available which you were grateful for.  

"I'm soooo tired!!" You groaned.

"What happened to all that energy from before?" He laughs.

"It's gone. Never to be found." You say.

you leaned on to the blond's shoulder. He tell you to not do that or you'll fall asleep. You tell him you wont and you're just gonna rest your eyes. 

"Oh yeah?" He says

"Yeah....just...for...a..." Your voice slowly dying out.

"Oh boy." He says as he  shakes his head. He could hear you breathing lightly. He looks around to pass the time but his gaze always falls back to you. You hair was slowly falling on front. He gently brushes your hair out of your face and tucks it behind your ear.

From afar he could hear some girls giggling and looking over to his direction. He blushes and ignores it since he knew they probably got the wrong idea. "We're just friends." Is what he wanted to say. He didn't know when it all started but lately he hasn't seen you the same. 

"I know you'll make a fine wife..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action kinda... ^^')  
> I'm sorry if this feels a bit rushed. I might also rush the next palace because I want to focus on the bonds with each character more. Also the anime has been giving me ideas so I've been rewriting a lot of stuff. 
> 
> I've been playing P5DSN and I wonder what MC would dance to. I think MC would dance to Alleycat or a remix version of it. Her partners for that song would be Akira, Ryuji, and Ann because I think it just fits them. Maybe Akechi is a special character that only she has access to. I think we all know what her next song will be. Welcome Back! Master♡!! Her dance partners would be Makoto, Yusuke, and Futaba. 
> 
> Idk what songs would you pick?
> 
> Anyway I hop you guys enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**6/28. ???. ???.**

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_The fog outside was getting thicker by the day and no one seem to know why. There were also those string of accidents that were happening around the area. A lot of people seem to be on edge and you don't blame them. Akira and Ryuji wanted to visit that new popular department store but you couldn't help but worry about the fog. Ryuji says it'll clear up soon and Akira agrees._

_You shake your head and sigh. You walk along side the boys as you hum the little tune you would hear on commercials about the store. It was just like any other day._

_"We gotta hurry!" The blond shouts in excitement._

_"Lady Ann is waiting for us!" Morgana purred_

_Akira led the way to the a store that sold electronic such as microwaves, washing machines and TVs. No one seem to be around which was odd since normally this place is always bustling around this time of day. Now that you think about it, the department store you're in was hours away from where you lived._

_You wanted to go to the food court before doing anything to be honest. You also wanted to see the cute bear mascot while you're at it. The boys seem to be having fun and kept getting further away from you._

_"Wait up!" You shouted. You grabbed a hold on to Ryuji's shirt sleeve. "We're are we going?"_

_"To mementos where else?" Ryuji ruffles your hair. "Did you forget about that already?"_

_"But Ann and Makoto? Yusuke isn't here and..." You look up to Ryuji who gave you confused look._

_"What are you talking about?" Ryuji yanked his arm away free. "Ann and Makoto are in the TV waiting for us."_

_"What do you mean-" You stopped mid sentence._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

_"Wha-What Was that!?" You cover your ears. Just then, someone grabbed a hold of your am and pulled you close._

_"Are you okay?" The blue haired boy smiled down at you. "It's alright I'll protect you."_

_You're mouth drops. "Yusuke what are you doing here!? I thought you went overseas to pursue your dream?"_

_The boy simply smiles as he strokes your cheek. "I came back to see you."_

_"Hey!" The blond shouted. "What do you think you're doing to (Y/N)!?"_

_His smile drops and replaced with an annoyed face. "You two are here as well?" Yusuke glares over to Ryuji and Akira._

_"You're making her uncomfortable." Akira says in a serious tone. "Let go."_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

_You flinched as you bury your face into Yusuke's chest. There was that loud noise again but where was it coming from!? You could hear the noise in the background but it just gets loud out of nowhere. The boys continuous bickering was getting annoying now._

_"Enough!" You shout. You backed away from Yusuke's embrace. "What is happening!?" Although you shouted, no one was listening to you._

_"That's it, we decide today!" Ryuji says as he points at his rivals._

_"I agree." Yusuke crossed his arms. "I'm done playing nice."_

_That familiar smirk appeared on Akira's face. "I won't be holding back anymore then."_

_The boys stood in front of the TV. They said nothing else and one by one. Each boy took turns entering the TV. Your eyes widen and mouth drops even wider._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON!?" You shouted as you hand balled into your hair._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

_You clap your hands over your ears once more._

_"What do you mean?" The boy said before he fully enters the TV. "We're going to mementos."_

_"Through the TV!?" You flailed your hands around as you try to make sense on what is happening. "B-But but phones!?" You whip out your phone to find the app. It wasn't on your phone anymore._

_The boy chuckled. "Don't worry (Y/N) you can wait here." He gives you a sincere smile. "Wait for me alright? I'll win this."_

_"Win? Win what?"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

_The boys says nothing more and enters the TV. You reached out your hand and shout his name._

 

**6/28. Tuesday. Morning.**

 

Your eyes slowly adjusting to the light that was let in by the small crack between the curtains. You rolled over ignoring the alarm as that proves nothing since that damn alarm will just keep going. You could hear your mother shouting outside of your room. Aside from the alarm just going off like crazy. Something about breakfast and being late for school. Wait...late for school?

"OH CRAP!" You lunge out of bed. Grabbing what you need before rushing off to the bathroom. 

Your parents laugh as they could hear you rummaging around. You slept through 5 alarms and no one bothered to wake you up!? This wasn't the first time you've slept in. You had a plan for these type of incidents. Mostly consisting you crying internally and why the hell you can't wake up normally. Aside from all that, you had a routine planned out and it's never failed you. Drying your hair as you hurriedly put on your uniform after just slapping some lotion all over your body. Simple make-up and you're done!

"Okay bye love you!" Grabbing your school bag and lunch as you bolt out the door.

"Whoa!" The blond backed away in time as you shot out of the gate. You shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks beside you "Sleep in?"

"Yeah." You mumble.  

He hands you his half eaten bread which you happily accept. You sighed in relief since it was a close call. Today was the day you'll send the calling card so you had to be there at the meeting!

 

**6/28. Tuesday. After school.**

 

Ryuji and Ann laugh as you try to explain the dream you had. Akira and Makoto were talking a while and so The four of you wasted time at the hideout. You couldn't remember much but you did remember the boys entering the TV.

"I'm telling we could go through the TV!" You exclaimed.

"That would be so awesome if we could!" Ryuji nudges your arm.

"Your dreams are impressive." Yusuke was touching his chin as he spoke. "Quite the imagination."

"Oh that reminds me of some weird game from a long time ago." Ann chimed in. "It's like a ritual or something and you have to do it at midnight." She placed her hands on her hips as she was deep in thought. "I can't remember why but you have to stand in front of your TV."

"Oh I think I remember hearing about that." Ryuji tilted his head as he tried to think about it.

It didn't take long until finally the other three made their appearance. Ryuji and Ann take the liberty to tell Akira and Makoto about your dream. Makoto remembered hearing about a sudden fog taking over a section of japan but she couldn't remember at the moment. Akira seem interested in the TV thing. Saying that was a way cooler entering mementos than by phone app. 

"Alright enough!" Morgana pokes his head out of the bag. "Let's talk about what we're really here for."

Everyone smiled as they were excited to finally set the plan into motion. Akira asks once more if everyone is ready and everyone nods. He looks over to you and you just smiled slightly pump your fists just above your chest. 

"We're ready leader." You say as you give him a confidant smile.

"Alright. We're sending it today." 

  "Now the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him...?"Asks Yusuke.

Ann points out you guys have no idea where he lives which Makoto had a solution for. Do it the same way as before. Leaving it just outside the club he attends should suffice. 

 

**6/29. Wednesday. Kaneshiro's Palace.**

 

Everyone knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Ever since the last two palaces, there always a long battle that takes place. Of course Joker made preparations beforehand. Giving everyone an upgrade on weapons and armor. How he got all of this? No one questioned it. You got a new sword and that's honestly what matters. 

Running down the long entry way that led to the elevator. Before entering, Joker went over the plan. Joker, Fox, Skull, and Queen will be on the front lines. (C/N), Panther, and Mona will be support. If it get's too rough, Joker wants you to get back and shield yourself. He wanted you to focus mainly on healing since he's given you armor with the strongest defense. Your persona had no attack moves. Only Healing and ailment that takes down shadows.

"Understood!?" Joker shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

The ride down everyone was stretching. You stood behind them all and took deep breaths. You were a bit rusty but you'll do your best. You're their healer. You can't fail. The elevator coming to stop and the doors slid wide open. 

"Is that Kaneshiro!?" Makoto gasped.

You peeked over everyone's shoulder to see said man accompanied by three others. Not only that, there was a giant safe guarding the treasure. He really did change the room overnight. The man just spouted nonsense how it's his turn to take everything. It made you sick how someone can just take from the weak. He had no remorse whatsoever. 

The bastard laughs. "I'm gonna swarm all over you... and squeeze out every last penny!" Just then the man just falls forward yet keeping his balance. It doesn't take long to realize something was happening to him. Even his own men didn't know what was happening to him. A pair of wings just burst out of his back as he quickly rubs his hand together.

"Oh gross..." You made a gagging noise.

The men too terrified to keep watching ran past the group. "I can handle this myself. Wassup yo!? Now come get some!"

"You filthy fly on dirty money... Get the hell out of my face!"

 

**~*~**

 

Run! That's that only you could do! Everyone ran in different directions as the bullets just kept coming. Running along side Queen as she try to cover you as you tried to heal.

"You gotta be kidding me!!" Skull shouted.

"Don't stop! Keep moving!" Joker orders. 

The vault that was blocking the treasure turned in a giant metal pig! It shot out bullets and missiles. After all that it would roll around at full speeds.

Your chest was hurting as your breathing was starting to get difficult. All this running was getting the group no where. You gasp and turn to see Skull crouched behind some metal pillars. He was clutching his knee.

"We have to take it out fast!" You called out. You ran behind a metal pillar as well.

"How!?" Panther responded. She was dogging the missiles with grace but she was slowly running out of energy.  

"Wait," Fox was bent over and panting. "He likes money right?" 

"Yeah?" You respond.

"What if we distract him and give out a surprise attack?" He suggested.

"Let's try it!" Says Joker and he rummages through his items. "We need something valuable!"

Everyone did the same but nothing. It didn't look like something Kaneshiro would take interest in. That was until Skull shouted and held out his hand. "I got somethin!" He was about to run over when Mona told everyone to stop.

"Look out!" Mona pointed . 

The nose of the pig suddenly opened. The nose was sucking everything and it was strong. The group held on to anything from being sucked in. 

"Dammit!!!" Panther shouted.

You glance around to see everyone holding onto dear life. Mona was clinging to Joker's leg and Joker was holding onto the railings.  Same with Skull and Fox.

"I...have an idea!" You looked over to queen. "Summon your persona!"

"What!?" She shouted over the noise. "That's dangerous!"

"Just do it!" You looked her in the eye. She nods and lets got only for a second as she summons Johanna. She was riding against the the strong wind waiting for the next order. 

"Now what!?" She uses all her might to keep steady. 

"I'm getting on!" You let go of the railing.

Queen gasps as she catches you on time. You hop right on just behind her as you grab onto the motorcycle for support. You explain that you'll get the object from Skull and throw it at the pig. 

"Alright. Go Johanna!" Queen revved the bike and took off.

Your hands gripping Queen's hips as she makes her way over to skull who was on the brink of letting go.

"Skull!!" You held out your hand out stretched. "Give it to me!"

"HERE!!" He roared as he held out his arm. You only get one shot at this!

It was only for a second but you both made contact. The item clutched tightly in your hand. The suction of the wind getting stronger.

"Hey Kaneshiro!!" You shout as you held out the shiny item.

The man seem to take interest and orders the metal pig to get the item no matter the cost. The suction getting much stronger than before but Queen manged to keep distance from it.

"Take it you bastard!" Getting just close enough to throw it in.

Well that was the plan. The suction was getting much stronger than you thought and the item flew right out of your hand. It went in the nose like planned but the suction made you lose your grip. Your hand that was gripping Queen's left hip slipped but she manged to grab your wrist. 

"Hang on (C/N)!!" Queen changed directions from the metal pig.

You grabbed tightly onto her wrist as your body was floating. He should have stopped! Did he not see the item go in!? It was just getting stronger and it looked like you two were getting pulled in. You looked at Queen who was gritting her teeth. Her arm must be hurting...

_Pathetic._

_Another person is gonna get hurt._

_All because they were protecting you._

The voice you've been trying to ignore was the only thing you could hear. There was only thing you can do.

"Queen..." You try to be loud. "Let go..." You released your grip on her. Queen's grip on you loosened a bit. 

"Are you an idiot!?" She retorts "Like hell I am!"

Just then the wind slowly dies. You could hear the man shout with glee as he inspects the item inside the pig. Your body slowly lowering the ground. Before you could do anything, Queen yanks you forward and tells you to get on. You ride past the group who were running to attack. 

Dealing the final blows as the metal pig exploded in defeat. Everyone took cover until the explosion was over. Everyone took a peek to see the nose wide open with gold just falling out. Kaneshiro with it. The man was crying as he clutched to the gold. He whines how someone like him can't make it in the world. It's not his fault the weak are easy to pick on. Everyone just yells at him for being wrong. People like them will fight against rotten adults.

Although just before disappearing, he tells the group a little secret. Someone out there is doing the same thing the Phantom Thieves are doing. They don't care what happens to the person in the process. Anything goes.

"Black Mask!?" You shout at the man. 

The man just chuckles as slowly vanishes. Just like before the palace begins to rumble. Mona is going crazy over the treasure. Now is not the time to just stand around. Panther flings Mona into the air and transform into the car just s he lands. The girls ran inside as the boys carried the treasure inside.

"Ok, all set!" Skull shouts as he closed the door.

Queen scanned the area for any possible exits when the wall in front collapsed. "Here we go!"

"Wait there's no road!" Mona shouts 

"Queen!?" You clung to Panther as you both screamed. The boys holding onto whatever they could.

 

**~*~**

 

You were waiting for some impact but nothing came. You had your eyes squeezed shut and arms held together. 

"(Y/N), are you alight?" The familiar voice spoke out. 

"Hm?" You opened on eye to meet a pair of gray eyes. "Yusuke...?" You opened your eyes to see the rest of your teammates on the ground and groaning. 

"I think I cracked my ass..." Ryuji complained as he slowly stood up.

Ann was blushing as she mentioned that everyone was just staring at them.

"You can put (Y/N) down now." Makoto says as she points at you.

"Oh right." Yusuke lowered you enough for your feet to touch the ground. "Wait where's Morgana."

"Look!" Ann shouted as she pointed at the street. It was Morgana and a golden briefcase.

"Hey, the light's red!" Says Makoto in a panic.

Both You and Ryuji run into the street to get the cat and briefcase. You cradled Morgana as he was just rambling on and on. It appears that the golden briefcase was his treasure but the real question is what's inside.

"Where should we open it?" Ask Makoto.

Ann suggest karaoke but there will be cameras everywhere. It almost as if a light bulb hovered over Ryuji.

"I know the perfect place." He looks over to Akira.

Everyone pretty much had the same idea. Akira's place it was! The group tried their best to smuggle it all the way home but it just made you guys look suspicious. Luckily Boss was taking care of something at the moment as you all rused up stairs. You and Ann took care of Morgana as the others tried to open the case.

Makoto got her hands on it and managed to open it! She said she memorized the combination since Kaneshiro opened it so many times. Everyone got closer as Makoto slowly opened the lid. Everyone gasps as their jaws hit the table as stack of money just filled the case.

"H-How much is this!?" Asked the blond.

"I believe one stack is one million yen..." Yusuke responds.

Ann counts out the stacks and says there's 30 in the case.

"Thirty million yen... Even after splitting it, we still each get five million...!"

You fall back on to the couch with wide eyes. "I can finally quit my job...!" 

Everyone seem to be excited until Yusuke spoke up. "Not to bring the mood down... but does this money look real to you?"

Everyone stopped to take another look at the money. "Children's bank!?" Ann said in annoyance.

"WHAT!?" You grab a stack with shaking hands. Both you and Ryuji let out a cry in despair. 

Although the fake money is useless , the case itself can probably be sold. Makoto didn't know how to feel and Ann explained that winning against the adults is the real reward in a way. Also, the "criminal" that Kanshiro mention is on everyone's mind.

Ryuji just tells everyone to just wait and see what happens after Kaneshiro turns himself in. Akira offered to make some some coffee before everyone went home. Taking up on that offer as everyone sat the on he counter. Ryuji getting his soda as everyone else got coffee. Everyone chatted the night away as well as trying to cheer you up. 

Now it's time to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I posted a chapter on a saturday! That was my usual schedule but I just push it to sunday lolol.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Nothing much to say really...
> 
> Actually...
> 
> I had plans for the next palace set but I change my mind. It might get a little dark. So be prepared!  
> It was getting a little chummy around here. >;3c
> 
> Welp enjoy! Any mistakes will be fixed soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**7/1. Friday. Evening.**

 

There you stood in embarrassment with your mouth agape as you try to process what you just said. The girl before just stared at you with a stunned expression. Akira looked away as he try to stifle his laughter. Morgana on the other hand was laughing up a storm. 

"I-I..." You tried to control your stutter. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to say that! I mean you are pretty! I mean I didn't mean to say that out loud!" 

This all started with a text from Ryuji. He was curious about the other students at Yusuke's school. You were also curious as him so you asked further questions. Yusuke revealed that there is an interesting student in his class who's a famous shoji player. Makoto remembered seeing a special on TV about said Student. Hifumi Togo was her name and you as well remembered seeing her interview after Akechi's. You stopped mid drink as the girl spoke in such a manner that made your heart flutter. 

"She's so pretty!" You say as you turned up the volume.

The interview was just about her school life and her upcoming tournaments. Hifumi was nothing but polite as she answered every question. _She's an angle!_ You shouted in your head.

_Prez: They say she's the most beautiful shoji player around right now._

_You: I want to meet her!_

_Blondsonic: So do I!_

_catgirl:  Uh..._

Aside from Ryuji motives of meeting her, Akira wanted to meet the girl. Ryuji might be right about her knowing strategies for battles. He texted you if you wanted to come along. You accepted that offer in a heart beat. You wanted to invite Ryuji but needed Ann's help for something so he left right away after to school.  Changing out of your school uniform into something more comfortable. The plan was to meet at Kanda and look for the church together.

"(Y/N), over here!" Akira says as he waves his hand to catch your attention.

"Yo!" You yell as you run to him. 

He was waiting beside the vending machines. He offered to buy you something before heading out. You offered to pay instead since Akira is always paying for you. In fact he just gets you random treats every now and then. He doesn't put up a fight as you already enter the money into the machine. Walking out with the cold carbonated drinks as the sun was once again beating down on earth.

"Okay where to?" You say taking another big gulp.

"I did some research and there's a church not far from here." He says as he led the way.

Morgana was throwing a fit as he jumped out of the bag claiming it was too damn hot in there. You just tell him to stick close so he doesn't get lost. He just meows and keeps on walking. The church that Akira mention was close by like he said. It was rather small and old looking.

"Hopefully she's in here." You say as you pulled on the heavy doors.

The church was very quiet which you'd expect. A couple people spread out within the benches provided. You both walked up to the front and Akira had a few words with the nice priest behind the table. Your wandering eyes looked over each person until you reach the first bench on the left. Your eyes widen as you covered your mouth. You turn to see Akira looking at the organ but catch his attention when you tug his sleeve. 

"Look!" You whispered.

He follows your gaze to see a girl sitting by herself playing what looked to be shoji. The uniform matched Kosei High School. Yusuke's description of her did also match. From the length of her hair to the cute hair piece she always wears. 

"Oh man..." You say in a hush tone. "I feel like I can't go anywhere near her."

Akira remained silent as he stared at the girl. You caught a glimpse at his expression towards her. Starting from her then back to Akira. _'She really is pretty. She's even got Akira speechless...'_ You mentally sighed. She really is beautiful as people claimed she'd be.

"Compared to me..." You looked down.

"Hm?" Akira looked over to you confused.

"Oh, nothing!" You gestured your head to her direction. "Well come one."

Each of you takinga deep breath as you both approached the girl. She was sitting up straight with her legs crossed. Her slim finger touching her soft pink lips as she was deep in thought. Her hair slightly over her face. Seeing the real deal was bit too much for your heart. 

"Togo-san?" Akira says loudly enough to pull her from her thoughts.

"Um... Yes...?" The girl looked up from the set with startled eyes. Slowly readjusting to a calmer manner. It's almost as Akira's overflowing charm caught her attention. "I'm Hifumi Togo..."

Akira cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Akira Kurusu." He raised his hand as he tried to introduce you. "And this is-"

"You're so pretty!" You blurted out. A little too loud that the others glanced over to you three. So, there you stood in embarrassment with your mouth agape as you try to process what you just said. The girl before just stared at you with a stunned expression. Akira looked away as he try to stifle his laughter. Morgana on the other hand was laughing up a storm. 

"Oh..." The girl didn't know how else to respond. "Um thank you..." She says with a smile.

Your face probably red with embarrassment. _'She probably thinks I'm weird now!!!'_  You shouted mentally. "I'm sorry..." You say with you head hanging. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

Akira clears his throat once again. You both take a seat across form the board with Akira sitting right across from her. The two get to talking about shoji and it takes an interesting turn. Akira asks Togo-san if he could teach him how to play shoji. 

 _'We came all the here for this?'_ You thought in confusion. 

"If you and your friend are interested..." The girl let out a small sigh. 'I'm sorry I can't."

You leaned on Akira as those words left her mouth. She must know a lot of great strategies for battles! We have to convince her to somehow to get her to teach Akira. 

"Ok, just a quick game then. Twenty seconds per move... If that's alright with the both of you." Says the girl. She tilted her head to get your okay as well. Her soft hair slowly falling over her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah sure!" You say but quickly cover your mouth. 

"...I'll start."

The first match with Akira ended rather fast as she scolded him for not taking this to heart. He conceded and moved out of the way to let you play next. 

"Don't hold back." She says in a serious tone.

"I wont." You respond nervously. 

You put up a good fight but Togo-san was the victor today. She really didn't hold back as she unleashed her best moves on you. Although she said in the beginning she wouldn't teach Akira, she asked for another match! If Akira agrees to play with her to help her with research then she'll teach him. 

"(L/N)-san," She looked up to you. "I hope we can have another match as well."

"Of course, call me anytime." You gasp as you take out your phone. "Here lets exchange numbers."

"Right." She says she takes out her cute simple smartphone. A small charm hanging of the end. "...okay lets end it here for today." She says after she giver her number to Akira. "...I shall see you again, if the fates allows."

You helped her pack up her set as she was set to head home. She thanks you for your time and walks off. You both wave goodbye to her until she was no longer seen.

"Well mission accomplished?" You say with a shrug.

"I would say yes." Akira says as he touches his bangs. He looks over to you as if to say "What now?" You return with the "I don't know" look.

"Want to get some food before returning home? My treat."

"You had me at food." You jumped excitedly.

"We past a small shop that was selling sweets." He points towards the way you both came from. He takes your hand and pulls you along. The thought of eating delicious sweets distracts you from the fact he held your hand all the way home.

 

**7/9. Saturday. After School.**

 

Going to school was a bit nerve wracking. The past couple of days was either spent in mementos or studying in groups. Makoto did say Kaneshiro erased all the photos but there was just that small doubt in the back of your head. You half expected the teachers to break down the door and drag everyone to the principles office. But nothing happened as you and Ryuji took your seats. not even the other students payed attention to you both as you entered. You shared a worried a look with Ryuji as class started. You did you best to stay focus.

Soon the last bell rang and students were packing up to leave or head off to clubs activities. You've quit the nursing committee right after Kamoshida turned himself in. It was a way for you to cope as you let go a bed memory to that awful time. 

"Akira wants us to meet at the hideout." Says Ryuji as he swings his bag over her shoulder.

"(L/N)-san," you both turn to see Mr. Hiruta walking over to you. "I need to speak with you."

You could feel yourself feeling dizzy. Did they get the photos? Do they know something? You slowly nod and try your best to smile. "Yes?"

His serious face broke into a smile. "It's about your report."

He couldn't help but praise you on your excellent work as well Ryuji who was your partner at the time. Ryuji just laughs it off saying you did most of the research and helped keep you awake.

"I would really like to talk with your parents. I've heard many great things about you."  Mr. Hiruta just kept praising you. You were use to hearing _him_ praise you but having other teachers other than that criminal acknowledge you felt amazing. 

You thank him and finally manged to hurry on over to the hide out. Meeting up with Ann and Akira right before the train arrived. Yusuke was already waiting by the hideout. The first topic to come up was of Kaneshiro finally confessing. Yusuke was a bit upset that the police were taking credit but nothing could be done about that. Ann points out that the Phansite was going crazy with praise for the Phantom Thieves. 

Makoto was right about leaving a bunch of calling cards around where people could see them. More and more people are finally believing in the group! Praising Makoto's brilliance brings the question on her whereabouts. Just as Ryuji asks, Akira's phone goes off. It was Makoto and she was apologizing for not attending the super secret meeting as you put it.

She was called into a meeting with the principle but it's nothing serious as she assures everyone. She also tells about a special she saw about the Phantom Thieves. That news seem to excite Ryuji but this seems to worry Yusuke. Ryuji reassure that no way the police will ever find out about the other world. 

"True but... Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?" Yusuke couldn't help but worry. 

"Another metaverse user..." Akira says in a serious tone.

"Black Mask." You say out loud. "Do...you think it's them?"

Ann had a worried expression now. "Yeah, he said we're not the only ones doing it..."

Ryuji doesn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he thinks he was just spouting lies. "Anyways, in your face, Akechi!"

"Oh stop it!" You say as you lightly punch his arm. 

Ryuji wants to already pounce on the next target but Yusuke suggests to lay low for a while. Just until the excitement blows over. Ann then suggest a celebration and Ryuji also offers up the same idea as a welcome party for Makoto. You're pretty much on board with this as you nudge Akira's arm since you all need a place to party. Ann takes out her phone to call Makoto to let her know. You three discuss various ideas when Ann's cheery voice drops.

"Oh..." She says as her smile fades.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke says as he tilts his head.

Ann presses speaker and flips her phone towards you both. "Hello? I hope you remember we have finals next week. Yusuke and Morgana excluded, of course." Makoto's strict voice heard over the phone. She then continues "If you wish to not to stand out, you had best not get bad grades, OK?"

Bad grades was something she could over look as student council president. For now she just wants everyone to behave and study for finals. Having fun can wait.

"urrrgh..." Ryuji's loud groan was everyone's mood. You were upset about having to postpone the party.

"Well it can't be helped." You try to brighten up the mood. "For now let's just d what she says."

"Easy for you to say." Ryuji ruffled your hair a bit. "You're a straight A student! You could probably do those finals in your sleep!"

"Ow hey!" You try to pry his hand off of you. "Hey I struggle just as much as everyone else."

"Then lets study together!" Ryuji says as he takes a hold over your hands. "We can study in your room since its neater."

"I don't see why not." You shrugged. 

"I need help studying." Akira says as he raised his hand. You head turns to him as he takes a step closer.

"So do I." Yusuke says as well.  Even a little weird that Yusuke of all people to ask for help.

"Oh?" You looked at the group nervously. "Well my room isn't big..."

A sigh from behind the boys was heard. Ann simply shoves past the boys to get to you. "You guys have no tact!" She scolds them. A little confused on what she meant but she continues. "Let's all just study together then."

 

**7/10. Sunday. Evening.**

 

You were in the middle of packing when Ryuji suddenly barged into your room.

"You scared me asshole!" You say as you chuck a pillow at him.

"My bad." He laughs as he moves his head to dodge the pillow. "I came to check to see if you were ready."

You zipped up your old book bag you've had since middle school. It was a birthday gift from Ryuji he earned when he saved up his allowance. The bag now had charms and buttons decorating the bag. You sing the strap over your shoulder.  "I sure am."

You said your goodbyes as you left to Yongen-Jaya. Ever since Ann suggested studying together, she thougth of a perfect place to study. She even invited Yusuke and Makoto. Upon meeting at the train for Yongen-Jaya, Ryuji called Akira to see where he was at. He says it's a secret and he laughs. Ryuji tells him you all will be heading over to his place for you-know-what.

 

**~*~**

 

After reaching the cafe and Akira telling his backstory to Makoto, it was time to study. Sitting besides Yusuke at the end on the table. Ryuji looked over your perfectly neat notes and tried to write down the most important stuff. You tell him the highlighted stuff is what matters but he says the whole page his highlighted.

You tap your pencil on his head for the exaggeration. Akira and Ann also passed around their notes to one another. There was a subject that you had trouble with and luckily Yusuke seemed knowledgeable about it.

He leaned in close as he tried to explain the question and how to get the answer. His finger tips lightly touching your hand as he grabs your pencil to write down the explanation.  

"Do you understand?" Yusuke says as he places the pencil down. 

"Yes I do!" You nod your head as you pick up your notebook to read it over once more. "Thank you!"

Studying was really a pain for the others as they complained about certain subjects. You had you complaints but you were the good girl who did all her work so you had that mentality. Makoto simply sighs and suggests taking a break.

"I'll turn the TV on then." You quickly stood up to go to the TV. Pushing the button to see an interview taking place. You walk back as the interviewer was announcing Akechi as the guest. You face lit up a little but you hoped no one noticed.

The man continues on about the case with Kaneshiro and asks for Akechi's opinion. Akechi does thing the Phantom Thieves had something to do with it since there were calling cards around the area near Kaneshiro. The real question is what the group actually did. 

\- "If they tampered with the suspects heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession."

\- "So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?"

\- "We can't deny the possibility. There's no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous."

\- "So in a way, they're outlaws"

\- "Yes. They're no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked"

\- "I see."

You couldn't help but watch with disappointment. You slowly turn away from the TV and looked down to your notes. 

" "Oh I see." My ass. Why the hell're we bein' treated as the bad guys?" Ryuji shouts in anger.

"Just let them say whatever they want." Ann says in a annoyed tone. She says more people are siding with the group since they know you all are doing the right thing. Ryuji points out that everyone seem to be talking about it. Even the forums on the Phansite are big. As everyone was talking about the raising popularity, Akira silently pointed you out to the others as you had your head down on the table. The gloomy aura surrounding you.

Ryuji was about to say something but Ann shot him a death glare as to say "Don't say anything stupid." Ryuji closed his mouth and sighed as he looked at you. They all knew you were a big fan of Akechi so hearing that must have been soul crushing. You wanted to get mad but his way of thinking was valid. Nobody knows how you all are doing it so of course there will be suspicion. You just wished that Akechi would believe in your cause.

Just then a hand gently stroked your head. "It's okay (Y/N)," It was Makoto. "If we take down a bigger target then maybe he'll change his mind." She really tried her best to cheer you up. Everyone needed to focus on their studies before looking for the next big target.

"That reminds me--the celebration party. Weren't we gonna do it after exams?" Ryuji says abruptly. 

"Yes, I believe so." Says Makoto.

"Where should we go? I feel like I'll study better if I got something to look forward to." Says Ryuji with a grin.

Morgana jumped on the table. "The last one was a buffet at a hotel. We haven't gone anywhere since."

"And we had the one for Yusuke here didn't we?" Ann chimes in. She thinks for a moment then lights up. "How about fireworks? A firework festival!"

"Oh yeah, it's that season, huh!" Ryuji says with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"That sounds good to me." Makoto says with a smile.

"It's hard to ignore a buffet, but I'll take the beauties of summer. Still I demand we feast during the festival as well." Yusuke had ting of excitement in his voice as well.

"How about it (Y/N)?" Says Ryuji with a soothing tone. "You love fireworks! I'll also treat you to anything there."

You smiled at him and nodded your head. "I'm in!" You say as your positive energy was slowly making its way back to you.

Morgana was excitedly looking at  Ann, Makoto and to you. "Do you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?"

Akira seem to have no objection to it so festival it is! Makoto reminds everyone study first then celebration.

 

**7/12. Tuesday. Evening.**

 

Being the straight A student that you are, you took tests and finals very seriously. Ryuji knew not disturb you when you studied so he made sure to ask questions when he really needed to. The teachers watched in amazement as Ryuji was actually taking studying serious. Even during lunch you ate as you studied. The others came to join for a bit to help each other out. Although you had work Monday, you studied between breaks, studying to and from work.

Today was no different as well. Tomorrow was finals and that pressure of getting a top grade was hitting you hard. You had the day off but  Ann wanted your help so you offered to meet her at the local diner. She apologized for asking you for help but you told her you would drop everything to com to her aid.

"Oh stop it!" Ann says as she giggled. She sat right across from you.

"Okay so lets get to studying!" You say as you sipped your coffee.

You two took out your notebooks and got down to it. She helped with vocabulary you had trouble with and you helped explain math problems to her. It was actually quite productive with the occasional gossip about the latest news and idols. 

"Hey!" A familiar voice spoke. 

Both looking up to see that familiar blond hair. The frizzy hair boy standing next to him. "Yo!" You greeted. 

"Studying hard I see!" Ryuji as he sits down next to you. 

"Yup!" You say as you hold up your journal. "You two as well?"

"Yeah I invited this guy out to help me." He says as he gesture to Akira.

The day continues as all four of you study. Eventually everyone gave up after an two hours of studying. You pretty much much set for tomorrow but you were a but worried about Ryuji. Then again you both had the system from middle school. 

"Man I can't wait til finals are over." Ryuji groaned as he sipped his cola. 

"Tell me about it! I just kept thinking about the festival!" Ann says excitedly.

"Don't fail or else Makoto will hunt you down." You say with a cheeky grin. All four shuddered at the thought of an angry Makoto. A silent promise was made within the group. A promise to not fail.

 

**7/16. Saturday. After school.**

 

That past couple of days was a war zone. You walked in with new pencils and erasers and prepared yourself for the finals. Ryuji looked exhausted. You told him it was going to be okay since he did his best studying. Not to mention you both had a system. It pays to sit towards the back of the class. You didn't condone cheating but you only gave him 5 chances to ask for help. To your surprise, not once did he ask during the exam.

The breaks in between the tests was spent eating. You chowed down on some bread and Ryuji tried to cram in last minute studying. You answered any question you had. Then it was back to business.

On the final day of exams which was today felt like a blessing. You handed in your the last of your papers as everyone around you were sighing with relief. You buried your face in your hands as that looming pressure was finally lifted of your shoulders. You always get headaches after exams so you always had medicine on you. 

"You okay?" Ryuji asks as he rubs your back. 

"I'll live..." You says as you brushed your hair back.

"Come one lets go meet up with the others." He says as he helps you up. "Or do you want to go home?" He knows you haven't been sleeping much. He would always see light coming from your room even at late hours. He also knows you haven't been eating much. 

"No I'm fine." You try to reassure him. "I don't work today so after the meet up I'll go straight home."

 

**~*~**

 

Everyone met up by the hideout to relax for a bit. Everyone seem to bee happy that exams were finally over. You were probably the most happiest of the bunch. You can finally sleep normally and not worry about any tests. Ryuji doesn't want to hear any more of this exam talk. He first brings up the popularity of the Phantom Thieves. Yusuke says picking the next target was to be with care since everyone will be expecting something big.

Makoto reminds the group to take it easy. Picking the next target will take some time so everyone needs to relax. Especially after finals are finally over. That also reminded Ryuji about the celebration. The festival is on the 18th. Meeting up in Shibuya is fine so he suggests meeting there around 5pm.

"Oh no do you have to work?" Ann says with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"Nope!" You say with a big smile. "I have the day off and no way I'm covering a shift!"

"Nice!" Ryuji says as he holds up his hand as you go for that high-five.

"So are you girls are gonna wear a yukata??" Morgana says as his tail wags excitedly for a cat. 

"I'm not sure..." You say deep in thought. "I have one but I don't think it'll fit me. It'll probably be too tight on me."

The boys gulped as they try to not imagine that scenario. Ann offers to let you borrow one but you felt bad. Ann of course doesn't mind and tells you to meet up at her place before 5pm. You sigh because you know she won't take no for an answer.

"I'll even help you with your hair and makeup!" Ann says excitedly. "Makoto come over too!"

"Oh okay." Makoto says with a smile. "I'll bring my yukata."

"I owe you big time Ann!" You say as you hug her. 

"No worries!" She says as she returns the hug. "What are friends for?"

The festival is right around the corner and you were excited to attend with all of your friends! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! The firework festival will be in the next chapter so I hope you're excited! How would your MC look? My MC would wear a red yukata with light colored floral pattern. Her hair would be up with maybe a small pin in her hair.
> 
> Should MC be have some alone time with a boy?? Let me know!
> 
> Also that new episode had me feeling things. I actually have a question for you all. I'm assuming everyone reading this has played or seen a gameplay of this game, correct? 
> 
> I will be asking a serious question at the 7th palace. I'm pretty sure you know what question it'll be. But please don't leave spoilers in case they haven't.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta scroll to find the one you picked.

**7/17. Sunday. Evening.**

 

It was surprisingly a slow day in the cafe with a few regulars coming in and out. Yui seemed to be in a much better mood than before. Her happy mood was getting her requested every time she worked Akane finally returned after some time but she wasn't her usual self around you. Not that it bothered you or anything. You also heard from other maids that she specifically requested shifts on days you weren't around.

"The firework festival is tomorrow, huh.?" Hana says as she places her tray down.

"Sure is!" You say excitedly.

"Oh got a date I see." Hana squinted as she smirked. 

"No!" You say with a blushing face. "I'm going with a group of my friends."

"In pairs?" She teases.

You roll your eyes as you forced a laughter. You grabbed the next set tray of food and made your way to the table. You were also in a good mood since tomorrow was the day! Your customers seem you enjoy your happy mood as they left you some generous tips. 

"This money is totally going for the feast!"

Since Kaneshiro's men weren't out and about, it was safe to assume that you can walk home alone. Ryuji still wouldn't risk it and still insists on walking you home. Once safely in your room, you joined the chat room. You just got to the part where Ann suggests Akira goes to the festival without glasses. You sent a message seconding that option. Makoto knows everyone excited but everyone needs to sleep. Akira just sent three dots.

 

**7/18. Monday. Morning.**

 

Everyone was excited about the firework festival as Ryuji spammed that chat. Ann couldn't help but send firework emojis as you sent send food emojis. Makoto politely sent a message to STOP spamming the chat first thing in the morning. Since it was a holiday, you spent the morning chilling in your bed. You didn't have to meet at Ann's place for another couple of hours.

She told you she had several yukatas from some modeling gigs she did that they let her have. She already picked from the batch and wanted you to come to see them yourself since photos wouldn't do them justice. She thought maybe 2:30 pm would be a better time to meet up since these do take a while to put on. Not to mention, she needs to help you with makeup and hair after getting herself ready.

"It's already 11:04 am?" You glance at your jellyfish clock you won at the arcade a couple years ago. The light setting broke after you accidentally knocked it off the table but it still worked just fine. "I guess I should shower."

You rolled off your bed with a groan and made your way around your room. You already ate breakfast with your parents as they were spending the holiday relaxing at home. You did tell them you were gonna go out with some friends and your father was slightly heartbroken that he won't take his little girl like he uses to. 

You mother was okay as long as Ryuji was there since she trusted him enough. They'd probably go see the fireworks as well but at a later time. They gave you the usual stranger danger speech. Hold hands with Ryuji so you don't get lost. 

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore!" You huffed at breakfast. 

"You use to do it all the time! Right, Dear?" She giggled as she looked over to your father. 

The man sipped his coffee and chuckled. "You wouldn't let go of his hand until you both got home."

"Well, I don't remember." You say as a slight blushed formed on your cheeks.

After the nice warm relaxing shower, you took your time to dry your hair. You packed up some of your own makeup and some accessories you or your mother had. It was 1 pm when you were ready but figured you should leave early since the trains are bound to be packed. You shouted your goodbyes and off you went.

 

**7/18. Monday. Daytime.**

 

Just like you expected, the trains were packed. You managed to squeeze in through the doors last minute. Granted you were basically pressed up against the wall. The heat really not helping the situation at all.

You sent a text to Ann that you'll be over at her place in a bit. Giving you the okay as she sent a bunch of heart emojis. You pictured her house to be like any normal place. Speaking of her place, you hadn't seen Makoto at all on your way there. You thought maybe you'd bump into her.

You reached her place and her house was nothing like you expected. It was big that's for sure. You nervously approached the door and rang the bell. It took a minute but Ann who was wearing just a tank top and shorts yanked you in.

"I'm glad you found your way!" Ann says as she clasps her hands together.

"I'm surprised I didn't get lost." You laughed.

To your surprise, Makoto was already sitting on her bed. You caught her mid-bite of a snack she was probably offered. You both greeted each other and you asked how did she get here so early? Her sister dropped her off on the way to work. Pretty convenient you thought.

"Alright, ladies enough talk!" Ann placed her hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of her room. "Let's get started." She gestured Makoto to go first. 

"Oh here's my yukata." She held out an elegant white yukata with a yellow sash. The pink and black colors for designs that looked to be flowers. "It's nothing to fancy."

"It matched you perfectly!" You say as both you and Ann kept looking at her yukata.

"Well, this one is what I'm wearing."  Ann shows off a brilliant cyan color yukata with pink and yellow colors for designs choice. 

"It's pretty!" Makoto says as Ann poses with it.

"Okay, so I have a couple you can look at." Ann rushes to her closet as she starts pulling out some yukatas. She gently lays four of them on her bed. There was a:

  * Pastel yellow yukata with a morning glory print. The petals were blue and white.
  * Crimson yukata with a scarlet color camellia print all over.
  * Navy yukata with a white cosmos print.
  * Black yukata with pink and white plum blossoms print.



Which one will you pick?

* * *

**✰ Pastel yellow yukata ✰**

 

You looked at each one and finally made up your mind. "I'll go with the yellow one." You say as you gently pick up the garment. 

"Nice choice!" Ann then began to rummage through her dresser. "I don't know if I have any hair accessories to go with it." Humming to herself as she looked. 

"Oh, I might have something." You dug through your bag to find the item. It was a simple silver hair clip. It had three yellow flowers on the clip with a simple bead hanging on the end. "It should work."

"It's so pretty!" Ann says as she holds it in her hand. She starts to position it around your head to see where it would fit perfectly. "Where did you buy this?"

"Ryuji won it for me back when we were kids." You say as you recalled the memories. It was back in middle school when you trying to cheer him up after everything that happened in his life. You dragged him to some festival and did everything in your power to make him laugh. He gave in after you challenged him to a match at a game both. Ryuji won that day and you wanted a rematch. The funds weren't there so you swore your vengeance. The kind old man gave Ryuji a random prize. The prize was that small hair clip. At first, he was about to yell at the old guy but one look at you and he froze. His hand already near your head as he carefully clips in your hair.

Ann giggled and called the story "romantic." You rolled your eyes and laughed. Saying the guy probably doesn't even remember the darn thing. Makoto could help but giggle and says you and Ryuji do get along  _pretty_ well. You sigh and looked at her as to say "Not you too!?"

Ann just shrugs. "Well, let's get dressed for now."

Taking turns in Ann's room to get ready as each of you were finally in the yukatas. Makoto already applied what she needed. Ann wanted to try out the new makeup she purchased a couple days ago. You applied what you could and let Ann work her magic on the rest. Your hair was easy to tame and she bought a new lip gloss just for you. 

"Ann you didn't have to buy this for me." You say with a blush.

"I had too!" She says as she inches closer to your eyes. "It matches you perfectly. Now, hold still."

You close your eyes and do what she tells you. She didn't apply much but just enough that even the boys can notice. Ann began moving the hairpin around from side to side on your head. "Right here should be fine."

You heard a small clipping noise and you knew Ann was done. She stood proudly before you with a big smile. "All done." She then brings you a small hand mirror to take a look for yourself. 

"ANN!" You didn't mean to scream but that made both girls jump. "I-I look p-pretty..." You wanted to touch your face but that would ruin the makeup. Your hair was in a simple bun with the hair clip on the right side of your head. The girl in the mirror is you but you couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ann says as she tidies up her workstation. She takes a look at her phone and gasps "Oh man it's 4:30 pm." 

"We should get going." Makoto says as she grabs her bag from the bed. "The trains will definitely be packed."

"Yeah, let's go." You say as you grab your bag.

The walk there was a challenge. The train ride to Shibuya was another thing. Tightly packed as you three try not to get your outfits ruined. Finally getting to your stop as you three hopped out. Makoto led the way to the meeting spot.

"It's just down these stairs." She says. "Look I see them."

"Oh?" Ann grimaced. "Those guys I swear."

"What?" You moved to the side to see what was going on. You did indeed saw the boys but there were other girls with them. "Who are they?"

"No Idea." Ann says.

You hummed a response. Those girls looked really pretty. In fact, Ryuji looked excited. For some reason that made your heart sink a bit. You hid behind the girls, glancing away as the three of you descend the stairs. Ann noticed and was angry. You didn't hear the exchange much but you caught Makoto's statement.

"So those are the kind of girls you like, Ryuji." Shes says. 

Ryuji fumbled with his response and Ann scoffed. They talk a bit more but you remained silent. It never occurred to you that maybe Ryuji is actually looking for a girlfriend. Lost in thought until you heard someone say your name. It was Akira since he noticed you weren't around.

"Oh, she's right here!" Ann says glancing over her shoulder to meet your eyes. "She's just shy."

Both Makoto and Ann step aside to let the boys see you. All three just stared at you but It was Ryuji who's was more in shock. Yusuke complemented you as well as Akira. Ryuji just stayed silent and just stared. You pouted a bit and waved your hand in front of his face.

"Hello!" You said out loud. "If you got somethin' to say then spit it out." You glared.

That's what brought Ryuji back to earth. "N-No I just didn't recognize you is all." He says as he nudges your arm a little too roughly.

Ann just sighed. "Hey, it's gonna get crowded if we don't get going."

With that, the group walked out onto the busy streets where there was already a large sum of people. All that waiting and slowly inching your way to the main event was dreadful. Not to mention you were getting really uncomfortable. Bumping into people as well as apologizing a hundred times.

You just wanted to run away from there. You never did like being in big crowds. It wasn't until you felt someone grab your hand. You glanced up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. 

"Hey, you're gonna get left behind." Ryuji says as he tugs you along. His warm and gentle hand not letting you go as you walked. The others were a couple steps ahead but you didn't mind. You just held on to Ryuji's hand for dear life as you inched closer to him. You almost tumbled forward when someone bumped you from behind. Your left hand squeezing harder as you brought up your right to hold his arm. Instinctively clinging onto his arm. You notice that the blond stiffened a bit.

"Sorry..." You mumble. 

"It's c-cool." Ryuji says as he looks away.

You meant to let go but it was impossible with people shoving and trying to get closer to the event. Ryuji even snapped at a couple of people who kept shoving.  

That's when the first bang was heard. "It's starting!" You slightly jumped in excitement as you pointed. It didn't look too cool since it was sorta happening behind a building but you could still see them. Ryuji wanted to shove past people but seeing your excited expression was enough to calm him down. You bobbed side to side to try to see any of them.

"They're so pretty!" You say out loud. You glanced up to see him smiling.

"They sure are." He says not looking away from you.

Then something hit your nose. You blinked a bit and it happened but this time your forehead. Ryuji felt the sensation too until he realized it too late.

"Oh, crap run for it!" Ryuji yells. His hand still holding on to you as he follows the group under some shelter. Standing under the small ledge of a convenience store. He lets go to wring the water out of his shirt.

Everyone else seems to have some way to dry themselves off. You try to dry off a bit with the handkerchief you had in your bag. You always carried an extra one so out of habit you grabbed it and started to help dry Ryuji off. He was still wringing his shirt as you slowly wiped his face.

"Ryuji hold still!" You scolded. The blond just kept moving as he tries to wring the water out of his shirt.

The group just watch in amazement as you two were just in your own little world. Ann hovered her hand over her mouth and giggled. Everyone then stopped to listen as the announcement came on about the rain and festival cancellation. Makoto suggests heading inside the convenience store to see what to do next. It didn't really help that the place was packed with other people who had the same idea. 

Makoto was looking out the store window and you followed her gaze. Ann asked what was wrong but Makoto just said she thought she saw someone she knew. You did catch a glimpse of fluffy hair but not her face. Ryuji notes that at least she has a way home. Then he slightly gasps.

"Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!" He calls out to the cat.

"It's not possible in the real world!" He meowed.

Ann shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh. "My feet hurt... It's cold... The festival's been canceled... This sucks..."

With the air conditioning on full blast, you couldn't help but shiver. It didn't help that the yukata was almost soaked through. 

Ryuji seems annoyed about the whole situation. The group has changed the hearts of evil adults and this is the thanks you guys get? Being in the shadows does suck since the police seem to be getting the praise for all of your guy's hard work. Akira thinks that's fine since really it's to save other and not about the popularity. 

Yusuke glances over to the store window. He says the rain is letting up. "...Though it's regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today." He suggested. 

No one seems to argue with that idea as everyone walked out of the store. Waving goodbye to Yusuke, Akira, and Morgana as they head one way. You apologize to Ann about the yukata and tell her you'll give it a good wash and return it. 

"Don't worry about it." She says as she winks. "It's all yours."

"No Ann this is-" Before you could finish, Ann speaks up.

"Anyway, come on Makoto." She slips her arm in between hers as she waved goodbye. 

"See ya guys~" She yells as she and Makoto quickly walk the other way. 

"Bye." You waved. You sigh once again and looked around. It was just you and Ryuji now. "So..."

"Hm?" He responded. 

"Wanna head home?" You shrugged.

"Not like we have anything to do here." He looks around. "The sidewalks aren't as crowded."

So you walked back the way you all came from. The rain just sprinkling now but it wasn't bad to walk in. Ryuji made sure to walk on the side by the road. You shivered a bit as you held yourself. Your feet were aching from all the walking and you were hungry.

"We never got to eat..." You whined.

"I'm sorry." Ryuji says as he places his hand on top of your head. "Maybe next time. I'll treat you to anything you want."

"Promise?" You say as you glance up to him with a smile.

"Promise." He grins. His eyes then fix on something else. 

"What...?" You gasp as Ryuji hand suddenly slides of your head and cups your cheek. His sudden gesture made you halt which almost made the people behind you almost crash into you. You didn't care. Your attention was focused on Ryuji.

"That hair clip..." He says. "Isn't this the one I gave you?"

"You remember?" You gasped. 

"It suits you." He really wanted to look cool in front of you but his face was slowly turning red. He almost looked embarrassed. 

"Th-Thank you." You replied. You shifted your eyes away since Ryuji was cupping your cheek and holding you in place.

"You look pretty (Y/N)." He says as he finally let go.

"..." You just stare at him in utter shock. Ryuji complements you on many things yeah but never has he said anything about your appearance. Your face was probably matching the same shade as his.

"(Y/N)..." He straightens his posture. He had a very serious look on his face. "I-"

Before he could finish his statement, a car drove by causing a big splash to hit the backside of the blond. The both you almost completely drenched. 

"Oh, what the eff!" Ryuji shouts at the car that has already disappeared.

He yells a couple more profanities as you just stood in silence. You let out a small giggle which turned into a full blown laughter. "We probably look like drowned rats."

"This ain't funny!" He says even though he has a big smile on his face. His hands pulling on your cheeks a little roughly.

"ohkaey!" You say as you push his hands away. "Come on let's go home! Now I really want to get out of this." You gesture at your soaked yukata.

"Well let's get going then! I'll whip up something for us to eat" He knew that would cheer you up.

"What are we waiting for them!?" You grabbed Ryuji's hand and tugged him along.

The rain wasn't letting up but you both didn't care as you walked hand and hand to the subway station. Even the walk home you both were still holding hands. Other passenger made sure to keep their distance away from you two. The rain finally let up as you both walked down the empty quiet street. Your hand was still tucked into Ryuji's. That reminded you of what your mom told you this morning.

"Do you remember we use to hold hands as a kid?" You asked.

"Don't we do that all the time now?" He questioned.

"We do, huh?" You say as you thought back on the memories. You both held hands from elementary to high school. It never felt weird between you two. It just felt right.

"It feels nice though." He says as he gives you a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah..." A light blush appearing on your face.

"You would also cry if I wouldn't." He teased as he lightly pushes you.

"Shut up you liar!" You shouted as you pushed back. "You would always grab my hand first!"

"No, you!" He shouted back.

Playfully pushing one another as you laughed all the way home. Your fingers interlocking for the first time.

 

**You spent the rest of the night with Ryuji.**

 

* * *

**◇ Crimson yukata ◇**

 

You looked at each one and finally made up your mind. "I'll go with the red one." You say as you gently pick up the garment. "The is coated with the blood of my enemies." You laughed as you posed with it.

"Stop that!" Ann was suppressing a laugh. "But nice choice!" Ann then began to rummage through her dresser. "I have the perfect hair accessory to go with it." Humming to herself as she looked. "Ta da~"

It was a small hair clip with two silver prongs. Its flower was made out of fabric with red and pink petals with two beads attached on the side.

"Oh its so cute and simple!" Makoto commented.

Ann picked up her own Yukata. "Well, let's get dressed for now."

Taking turns in Ann's room to get ready as each of you were finally in the yukatas. Makoto already applied what she needed. Ann wanted to try out the new makeup she purchased a couple days ago. You applied what you could and let Ann work her magic on the rest. Your hair was easy to tame and she bought a new lip gloss just for you. 

"Ann you didn't have to buy this for me." You say with a blush.

"I had too!" She says as she inches closer to your eyes. "It matches you perfectly. Now, hold still."

You close your eyes and do what she tells you. She didn't apply much but just enough that even the boys can notice. Ann began moving the hairpin around from side to side on your head. "Right here should be fine."

You heard a small clipping noise and you knew Ann was done. She stood proudly before you with a big smile. "All done." She then brings you a small hand mirror to take a look for yourself. 

"ANN!" You didn't mean to scream but that made both girls jump. "I-I look p-pretty..." You wanted to touch your face but that would ruin the makeup. Your hair was tied back and the ornament placed in that hold. The girl in the mirror is you but you couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ann says as she tidies up her workstation. She takes a look at her phone and gasps "Oh man it's 4:30 pm." 

"We should get going." Makoto says as she grabs her bag from the bed. "The trains will definitely be packed."

"Yeah, let's go." You say as you grab your bag.

The walk there was a challenge. The train ride to Shibuya was another thing. Tightly packed as you three try not to get your outfits ruined. Finally getting to your stop as you three hopped out. Makoto led the way to the meeting spot.

"It's just down these stairs." She says. "Look I see them."

"Oh?" Ann grimaced. "Those guys I swear."

"What?" You moved to the side to see what was going on. You did indeed saw the boys but there were other girls with them. Those girls looked really pretty. It looked like they were more interested in Yusuke than the other guys. Akira kept his eye on the pretty blonde hair girl. You pouted and looked away. Finally reaching the last step the end of the stairs to finally hear what they were talking about.

"That's enough. You're disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood." Yusuke says to the girls. They shake their heads and walk away.

"How could you!?" Ryuji says in despair.

"Why don't you go after them then?" Ann says annoyed.

"So those are the kind of girls you like, Ryuji." Shes says.

The three of you walked up to greet the boys. Ryuji fumbled with his response and Ann scoffed. You glance over to Akira who wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes meet yours. 

"You look nice." He says as he smiles.

"Thank you." You grinned. "You really did come without glasses."

"A change of pace is nice." He replied.

Ann gasps as she sees more people making their way to the exit. "Hey, it's gonna get crowded if we don't get going."

With that, the group walked out onto the busy streets where there was already a large sum of people. All that waiting and slowly inching your way to the main event was dreadful. Not to mention you were getting really uncomfortable. Bumping into people as well as apologizing a hundred times.

You closed your eyes and took deep breaths to calm yourself. Your eyebrows furrowed as you try to think of anything. The heat wasn't helping at all and being squished together wasn't helping. You just wanted to get food from the stands that were waiting just around the building. 

That's when the first bang was heard. "It's starting!" You slightly jumped in excitement as you pointed. You were all a little ways away but you could still see some of the fireworks. Standing on your toes as you try to catch the glimpse of fireworks. You felt someone grab your shoulders and move you slightly over. You glance over your shoulder to see Akira. He notices you struggling and since no one was in front of him, he thought you'd like a better view.

Then something hit your nose. You blinked a bit and it happened but this time your forehead. Makoto held out her hand as a puddle started to form in her palm. You used your hand as a shield as it hovered it just above your forehead. The thunder makes you flinched as you run alongside of the group to the small ledge of a convenience store. Due to the heavy downpour, the festival was canceled. 

You dried off a bit with the handkerchief you had in your bag. Another loud roar of thunder causing you to squeak out a yelp. Makoto suggests heading inside the convenience store to see what to do next. It didn't really help that the place was packed with other people who had the same idea. Makoto was looking out the store window and you followed her gaze. Ann asked what was wrong but Makoto just said she thought she saw someone she knew. You did catch a glimpse of fluffy hair but not her face. Ryuji notes that at least she has a way home. Then he slightly gasps.

"Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!" He calls out to the cat.

"It's not possible in the real world!" He meowed.

Ann shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh. "My feet hurt... It's cold... The festival's been canceled... This sucks..."

With the air conditioning on full blast, you couldn't help but shiver. It didn't help that the yukata was almost soaked through. 

Ryuji seems annoyed about the whole situation. The group has changed the hearts of evil adults and this is the thanks you guys get? Being in the shadows does suck since the police seem to be getting the praise for all of your guy's hard work. Akira thinks that's fine since really it's to save other and not about the popularity. 

Yusuke glances over to the store window. He says the rain is letting up. "...Though it's regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today." He suggested. 

No one seems to argue with that idea. You apologize to Ann about the yukata and tell her you'll give it a good wash and return it.

"Don't worry about it." She says as she winks. "It's all yours."

"No Ann this is-" Before you could finish, Ann speaks up.

"The trains will be packed if we don't hurry." She slips her arm in between Makoto's.

"We should get going." Ryuji groaned as he made his way out followed by Yusuke.

The group headed back out to the rain and made their way down the side walked that was still packed with many pedestrians. Ann walked alongside Makoto as Ryuji walked alongside Yusuke. You stood next to Akira as you tried to keep up. Making you stumble over your own feet.

"Ow!" You winced as you looked down to your foot.

"Are you alright?" Akira asks.

"Yeah, it's just my foot." You say trying to wave it off.

"It'd be bad to walk of you're in pain." He says.

You looked down once more to see a red spot forming between the strap was. "Oh great..." You hobbled over to the bench not too far from you with an awning with Akira right behind you. Plopping down as you slowly slid the sandal off. You winced a little at the pain. Without warning, he grabs your foot to inspect the cut.

"It doesn't look bad but we should get you home so you can take care of it." He suggested.

He looked up to see your flushed face. He gently let your foot go and joins you on the bench. You two seem to be stuck there until the rain stops or you're to run for the station. But, with your current condition, it won't be possible.

"You can go on ahead." You tell him.

"I'm not just gonna leave you here in the rain." He responds. "I have an idea." He then stands up and stands in front of you. He kneels down. "I'll carry you."

"Wha-!" You face once again a shade of red. "Y-You don't have to do that for me!" You knew he wasn't going back out so after letting out a small sigh. You took off your remaining sandal and positioned yourself. Arm arms slowly slinking around your legs as he stands up. You wrap your arms around him as he made his way back to the sidewalk. 

It was much emptier now and the rain was finally letting up. The thunder was still there which wasn't fun for you. The random burst of thunder making you wince. You buried your face into the crook of his neck as you shivered.

"Thank you for all this..." You say as to break the silence.

"No problem." He replies.

You wanted to keep talking but the flash of lightning followed by the crackling of thunder made you grip on the male much tighter. 

"It's alright (Y/N)." Akira says in a soothing voice. "I'm here with you."

You give a shaking nod. You opened your mouth to say one last thing. "C-Can we stay together for a little longer then?"

"As long as you need me." He responds. He carries you to the nearest convenience store to buy some first aid for you. After that, he helps you waddle over to the local diner. You were promised a feast and he'll make it happen for you.

 

**You spent the rest of the night with Akira.**

 

* * *

**《 Navy yukata 》**

 

You looked at each one and finally made up your mind. "I'll go with the blue one." You say as you gently pick up the garment. "I like the color."

"Nice choice!" Ann then began to rummage through her dresser. "I have the perfect hair accessory to go with it." Humming to herself as she looked. "Ta da~"

It was a simple hair black hair ornament. There was just a simple white acrylic cherry blossom with two smaller ones hanging by two separate chains. "Not the same flowers but it works."

"It's perfect!" You tell her as she hands it to you. Makoto stood beside you to also admire the piece. 

Ann picked up her own Yukata. "Well, let's get dressed for now."

Taking turns in Ann's room to get ready as each of you were finally in the yukatas. Makoto already applied what she needed. Ann wanted to try out the new makeup she purchased a couple days ago. You applied what you could and let Ann work her magic on the rest. Your hair was easy to tame and she bought a new lip gloss just for you. 

"Ann you didn't have to buy this for me." You say with a blush.

"I had too!" She says as she inches closer to your eyes. "It matches you perfectly. Now, hold still."

You close your eyes and do what she tells you. She didn't apply much but just enough that even the boys can notice. Ann began moving the hairpin around from side to side on your head. "Right here should be fine."

You heard a small clipping noise and you knew Ann was done. She stood proudly before you with a big smile. "All done." She then brings you a small hand mirror to take a look for yourself. 

"ANN!" You didn't mean to scream but that made both girls jump. "I-I look p-pretty..." You wanted to touch your face but that would ruin the makeup. Your hair was tied back and the ornament placed in that hold. The girl in the mirror is you but you couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ann says as she tidies up her workstation. She takes a look at her phone and gasps "Oh man it's 4:30 pm." 

"We should get going." Makoto says as she grabs her bag from the bed. "The trains will definitely be packed."

"Yeah, let's go." You say as you grab your bag.

The walk there was a challenge. The train ride to Shibuya was another thing. Tightly packed as you three try not to get your outfits ruined. Finally getting to your stop as you three hopped out. Makoto led the way to the meeting spot.

"It's just down these stairs." She says. "Look I see them."

"Oh?" Ann grimaced. "Those guys I swear."

"What?" You moved to the side to see what was going on. You did indeed saw the boys but there were other girls with them. Those girls looked really pretty. It looked like they were more interested in Yusuke than the other guys. You felt a small sting in your chest as you made your way down the stairs. Reached the end of the stairs to finally hear what they were talking about.

"That's enough. You're disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood." Yusuke says to the girls. They shake their heads and walk away.

"How could you!?" Ryuji says in despair.

"Why don't you go after them then?" Ann says annoyed.

"So those are the kind of girls you like, Ryuji." Shes says.

The three of you walked up to greet the boys. Ryuji fumbled with his response and Ann scoffed. Upon closer inspection, Yusuke really did look nice in his yukata. So nice that you looked away to hide your visibly blushing face. 

"(Y/N)?" Yusuke tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" You stammered out. "Y-You like nice." You manage to speak out.

"You look lovely as well." He compliments back. 

For some reason that made your heart flutter. The girls complemented you a bunch of times before but hearing it from Yusuke was something else.

Ann gasps as she sees more people making their way to the exit. "Hey, it's gonna get crowded if we don't get going."

With that, the group walked out onto the busy streets where there was already a large sum of people. All that waiting and slowly inching your way to the main event was dreadful. Not to mention you were getting really uncomfortable. Bumping into people as well as apologizing a hundred times.

You closed your eyes and took deep breaths to calm yourself. Your eyebrows furrowed as you try to think of anything. The heat wasn't helping at all and being squished together wasn't helping.

"Are you alright?" Said Yusuke as he fans himself.

"It's hot..." You groaned. You looked up to him and saw his silk hand fan. "I should have brought mine..."

"Here." He says. Flapping the fan towards you as you felt just a small breeze. 

"Thanks." You smiled as you inched closer to get more wind.

That's when the first bang was heard. "It's starting!" You slightly jumped in excitement as you pointed. You were all a little ways away but you could still see some. You clutched to Yusuke's arm so you wouldn't get left behind and he didn't seem to mind. 

Leaning a little on Yusuke since the guy ahead on you was much taller than you. Your head was basically resting on his arm but you were too preoccupied with the fireworks to notice. Yusuke now fanning himself.

Then something hit your nose. You blinked a bit and it happened but this time your forehead. Makoto held out her hand as a puddle started to form in her palm. You used your hand as a shield as it hovered it just above your forehead. Running beside Yusuke as the group run to the small ledge of a convenience store. Due to the heavy downpour, the festival was canceled. 

You dried off a bit with the handkerchief you had in your bag. You kept feeling droplets falling on top of your head. You looked up to see a small crack where the rain could slip through. You grimace and just kept wiping away on your face. Then you couldn't feel them anymore. 

You turn to see Yusuke holding the fan just above your head. "Why don't we trade spots."

"No, I'm fine." You say trying to look at his face. "Your fan will get ruined though."

"I can always buy another one." He says.

Makoto suggests heading inside the convenience store to see what to do next. It didn't really help that the place was packed with other people who had the same idea. Makoto was looking out the store window and you followed her gaze. Ann asked what was wrong but Makoto just said she thought she saw someone she knew. You did catch a glimpse of fluffy hair but not her face. Ryuji notes that at least she has a way home. Then he slightly gasps.

"Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!" He calls out to the cat.

"It's not possible in the real world!" He meowed.

Ann shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh. "My feet hurt... It's cold... The festival's been canceled... This sucks..."

With the air conditioning on full blast, you couldn't help but shiver. It didn't help that the yukata was almost soaked through. 

Ryuji seems annoyed about the whole situation. The group has changed the hearts of evil adults and this is the thanks you guys get? Being in the shadows does suck since the police seem to be getting the praise for all of your guy's hard work. Akira thinks that's fine since really it's to save other and not about the popularity. 

Yusuke glances over to the store window. He says the rain is letting up. "...Though it's regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today." He suggested. 

No one seems to argue with that idea. You apologize to Ann about the yukata and tell her you'll give it a good wash and return it.

"Don't worry about it." She says as she winks. "It's all yours."

"No Ann this is-" Before you could finish, Ann speaks up.

"Anyway, come on Makoto." She slips her arm in between hers as she waved goodbye.

"We should get going." Ryuji groaned as he made his way out followed by Akira and Morgana.

Yusuke was right behind them when he noticed you didn't follow right behind. He watched you walk over to the almost empty umbrella rack. He trails right behind to join you.

"Smart move." Yusuke says. 

You grinned up at him. You picked up a rather small umbrella. "There's only 1 left." You say as you pulled it out. "Why don't we share an umbrella?"

"I don't see why not." He joins in line as you pay for the umbrella. He offered to pay but you already had your wallet out. The line wasn't long. People were just there for shelter.

"Okay." Standing under the ledge as you pushed the centerpiece forward as the gray fabric of the umbrella spreads out. "Let's head towards the station then."

Lifting your arm so you could cover both of you as you walked. Yusuke was really tall so you held it at an awkward angle. Not to mention the umbrella was small so you both had to really squeeze in together. Your arm already growing tired but you wouldn't show it.

"Allow me." He says as his hand lightly hovers over yours. 

The walk there was very quiet. There was still a crowd of people as you both walked down the sidewalk. You wanted to get home as quickly as you can to get out of the soaked yukata. Your feet were aching and you were cold from being drenched in the rain. 

"This really does suck..." You mumbled.

"Indeed." Yusuke says with a sigh. "I was hoping to capture the beauty of the fireworks."

"And I didn't get to eat anything." You added to the list of complaints.

Again the silence returned. You really haven't been around Yusuke as much so it was hard to start up conversations. Did you use up all the conversation starters from all those other times?

"Hey Hey." A voice says.

"He's really handsome." Says another voice.

"Should we go talk to him?" Says the first voice.

You glanced over to see two girls gawking at Yusuke as for he hasn't noticed at all. Taking another look at the male, he really was handsome. The yukata fits him almost too perfectly. He's also tall, smart, and has an amazing talent. He's the perfect package. You can see why the almost every girl is taken with him. Someone like you couldn't possibly catch his eye...

"(Y/N)?" The male finally spoke out.

"Yes?" You say as you continued to stare.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks.

"No why?" You say confused.

"Is there a particular reason why you're staring at me then?"

"Oh!" You gasp. "No, I'm sorry it's just you're really handsome-WAIT!" You flailed your hands a bit. "I mean you look cool." You tried to make this situation better.

"Thank you." He simply responds. He smiles slightly appearing on his face. "You look beautiful as well."

"Th-Thank you..." You looked away before he could see your blush appearing on your face. 

The voices from before can still be heard. "I'm gonna go talk to him." 

"Wait he's with his girlfriend." Said the other voice.

 _'GIRLFRIEND!?'_ You shouted in your thoughts. You wanted to turn to and tell them they got the wrong idea. You really did but something about that made you a little bit happy.

"Excuse me?" Said the voice.

You both turn to see a different blonde female. "Are you busy?" She doesn't even look your way as her attention was on Yusuke.

"I am actually." Yusuke then wraps his arm around your shoulder. "If you'll excuse us." With that, he leaves the blond girl behind who was definitely upset. 

His arm still wrapped around you while his other hand clutched the umbrella handle. You inched closer to Yusuke as you grab his the hem of his yukata.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit cold." It wasn't a lie but you just didn't want those girls near him.

"Let's get you home then." He says but stops as you hold him in place.

"Wait," You bite your lip nervously. "Want to spend a little bit more time together?"

Yusuke a little surprised that you would make the first move. His hand lightly cupping your cheek. "I don't mind at all." He takes your hand. "Where to?"

"Let's first get out of this rain." You giggled as you both walked into the nearest cafe.

 

**You spent the rest of the night with Yusuke.**

 

* * *

✿  **Black yukata**  ✿

 

You looked at each one and finally made up your mind. "I'll go with the black one." You say as you gently pick up the garment. "It matches my soul."

"Oh shut up!" Ann laughed. " But nice choice!" Ann then began to rummage through her dresser. "I have the perfect hair accessory to go with it." Humming to herself as she looked. "Ta da~"

She held up a pink hair comb type accessory. It also had three acrylic plum blossoms with each having green petals. "It'll match you perfectly!"

You blushed and could help but to laugh. Ann picked up her own Yukata. "Well, let's get dressed for now."

Taking turns in Ann's room to get ready as each of you were finally in the yukatas. Makoto already applied what she needed. Ann wanted to try out the new makeup she purchased a couple days ago. You applied what you could and let Ann work her magic on the rest. Your hair was easy to tame and she bought a new lip gloss just for you. 

"Ann you didn't have to buy this for me." You say with a blush.

"I had too!" She says as she inches closer to your eyes. "It matches you perfectly. Now, hold still."

You close your eyes and do what she tells you. She didn't apply much but just enough that even the boys can notice. Ann began moving the hairpin around from side to side on your head. "Right here should be fine."

You heard a small clipping noise and you knew Ann was done. She stood proudly before you with a big smile. "All done." She then brings you a small hand mirror to take a look for yourself. 

"ANN!" You didn't mean to scream but that made both girls jump. "I-I look p-pretty..." You wanted to touch your face but that would ruin the makeup. The girl in the mirror is you but you couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ann says as she tidies up her workstation. She takes a look at her phone and gasps "Oh man it's 4:30 pm." 

"We should get going." Makoto says as she grabs her bag from the bed. "The trains will definitely be packed."

"Yeah, let's go." You say as you grab your bag.

The walk there was a challenge. The train ride to Shibuya was another thing. Tightly packed as you three try not to get your outfits ruined. Finally getting to your stop as you three hopped out. Makoto led the way to the meeting spot.

"It's just down these stairs." She says. "Look I see them."

"Oh man." You giggled. "Looks like they have company."

"Those guys I swear." Ann says annoyed.

"What can you do?" You say a bit annoyed yourself. Reaching the end of the stairs to finally hear what they were talking about.

"That's enough. You're disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood." Yusuke says to the girls. They shake their heads and walk away.

"How could you!?" Ryuji says in despair.

"Why don't you go after them then?" Ann says annoyed.

"So those are the kind of girls you like, Ryuji." Shes says.

You laughed as Ryuji fumbled with his response and Ann scoffed at his excuses. She also mentions Yusuke is really missing out with what he says. Makoto agrees but at least he's sticking to his morals, unlike someone you know.

Ann gasps as she sees more people making their way to the exit. "Hey, it's gonna get crowded if we don't get going."

With that, the group walked out onto the busy streets where there was already a large sum of people. All that waiting and slowly inching your way to the main event was dreadful. Not to mention you were getting really uncomfortable. Bumping into people as well as apologizing a hundred times.

You closed your eyes and took deep breaths to calm yourself. Your eyebrows furrowed as you try to think of anything. The heat wasn't helping at all and being squished together wasn't helping. You just wanted to get food from the stands that were waiting just around the building. 

That's when the first bang was heard. "It's starting!" You slightly jumped in excitement as you pointed. You were all a little ways away but you could still see some of the fireworks. Standing on your toes as you try to catch the glimpse of fireworks.

Then something hit your nose. You blinked a bit and it happened but this time your forehead. Makoto held out her hand as a puddle started to form in her palm. You used your hand as a shield as it hovered it just above your forehead. The thunder makes you flinched as you run to find shelter. That proved to be a fatal decision as got separated from the group. You looked around but there we so many people going everywhere. You managed to find a small awning to stand under. Due to the heavy downpour, the festival was canceled. 

"Well isn't this just great!" You groaned.

Yours dried off a bit with the handkerchief you had in your bag. Another loud roar of thunder causing you to squeak out a yelp. You quickly fished out your phone to see texts from Ryuji. You already knew what they're gonna say so you just tell him you're fine and you'll make your way back when the rain lets up. He offers to go find you but worry he might catch a cold if he stays out in the rain.

The store of the awning you were standing under was closed so that didn't help much. You leaned against the glass door as you watched people run for shelter or to their cars. So focused on the scattering people that you haven't notice running footsteps approaching. They were keeping their distance but didn't bother to greet them or look at them.

The stranger now panting. "This rain really came out of nowhere huh?"

"Sure did." You said annoyed as you just wanted to be left alone. But that voice... You slowly glanced over to see the stranger. 

"Akechi!?" You blurted out.

"Huh?" The boy looked at you with a surprised look. He eyed you up and down and for a moment was at a lost for words. "(L/N) san?"

"Uh yeah..." You could already feel your cheeks heating up. "Oh!" You grabbed your extra handkerchief from your bag and swiftly walked over to the male. "Here."

"Thank you." He says and takes the handkerchief. 

Now standing side by side in the pouring rain. No conversation was attempted as you both stood in the now empty street. The rumbling thunder still making you flinch.

"So you were going to attend the firework festival?" The male finally spoke.

"Yeah with a group of my friends." You replied. "You?"

"I was just running some errands." He lets out a small sigh. "The festival completely slipped my mind."

"Oh..." You didn't know what else to say. 

"Hello?" He says. He must be speaking to his driver over the phone. "Yes of course. Please be careful on the way here." The male lets out another sigh. "It seems there was a traffic jam so my driver might take awhile." 

"Oh, that sucks." You looked out to the still pouring rain and let out a sigh yourself. "I could make a run for the station if the rain let up a little."

"Nonsense," he replies. "I'll gladly take you home again."

"Oh no that's okay!" You say as you held up your hands. "Please don't worry about me."

"Leaving you in the rain is something to worry about." He says as he chuckles.

You could help but join him as you giggled. You took another look at the soaked detective as he attempted to dry himself with the small fabric. The interview from that day suddenly popped in your head. Your smile then disappeared as your eyes made contact with the ground. Should you say something? No, maybe it'll cause him to be suspicious. He's already suspicious enough as it is. In the midst of your thinking, you heard the male let out another tired sigh. 

"Are you alright? You've been sighing quite a lot." You asked.

"I'm...just a little tired." He responds. 

You've never heard him speak in that tone of voice. Could he be working too hard? "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well aside from the pile of work I've been getting..." He paused for a moment. "It seems my recent comments about the Phantom Thieves weren't well accepted by the public."

"Oh..." Your eyes widen at his statement.

"I've been getting rather unfavorable messages sent to me." He had a smile on his face yet his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Akechi..." Your heart went out for the guy. Yeah, what he said wasn't cool but he should be bashed for it. He had a valid statement. 

"But," His warm hand gripping yours. "I always remember what you told me that day. Knowing you're there makes everything I do worthwhile." 

You wanted to say anything but the blast of thunder caused you to cling on to him. Your free shaking hand clutching the soaked sleeve of his shirt. "S-Sorry!" You yelp as you backed away.

"It's alright." He turns to face you. Your right hand clutching his as he uses his other free hand as he softly strokes your cheek. "I'm here with you."

You just hummed a response. You don't flinch away or tell him to stop. You looked in Akechi's eyes as he looked into yours.  _'His eyes...they look sad...'_  You thought to yourself. Akechi always put on a smile but no one really knows what goes through this guys head. You were so absorbed looking at the male before you that you barely heard the thunder.

"You look beautiful (L/N) san..."

"Thank you..." Your eyes averting away from his. He just chuckles as he brings his face closer.

You closed your eyes and wait but nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see Akechi looking onto the street. It seems his ride has finally made an appearance. You backed away slightly as you realized you were a bit to close to the young detective.

The male then cleared his throat. "Well then," The car slowly coming to a halt. He opens the door as stands away from the opening. "After you."

You simply smile and thank him once again for coming to your rescue. 

 

**You spent the rest of the night with Akechi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!! I hope you like this new chapter~ It's something new and I thought it might be nice. You get to pick which boy you want to spend the fire work festival with! Each yukata color matches the boys in a certain way.
> 
> If you guys don't like this format then I won't do it anymore but it was fun to write out! I was thinking of post them in different chapters but I was to lazy for that. Maybe next time idk.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Any mistakes will be fixed on a later day.


	28. Chapter 28

**7/20. Wedenesday. After School**

 

It's been almost 2 days ever since the hacktivist group known as Medjed posted that message for Phantom Thieves. You had gotten home from the festival when your parents were watching something on TV. Greeting each other as you quickly rush to your room to finally get out of your soaked yukata. You didn't really pay much attention as you were half way in your room. That was until the man on the TV began reading a message. You ran back just as he finished the first sentence. 

 

_"To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. "_

 

You stood right behind the couch with a shocked expression. Yanking your phone out of the pouch to text Ryuji but it seems he's been spamming the chat.

 

_"However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."_

 

"I've been hearing about these Phantom Thieves at work." You father says as he sips his coffee.

The man asked Akechi's opinion of the whole situation but you didn't stay to hear the rest. Plopping down with your still soaked yukata as logged into your computer to go into your chatroom. It seems a lot of people are posting news articles. Clicking a few to see what they had to say.

"Medjed...?" You whispered. You have heard of the group before but it never really caught your interest.

The phone beside your keyboard just going off with messages. Ryuji suggested going after Medjed as the groups next target. The only problem is that no really has much information on them. Akira and Ryuji will go to Mishima for some info while Makoto will try to look into her sister's work.

Then Akira got the messages during lunch today. He was explaining what happened at the hideout. He said he got it from a unknown number and he couldn't reply back. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to let everyone read each message.

"Considerin' he mentioned stealin' hearts, he knows, doesn't he?" Ryuji sounded a bit nervous but can you blame him?

"Seems so..." Makoto was clearly worried.

"How were we found out?" Yusuke's tone of voice matching Makoto's.

"He may have traced our chat logs..." Makoto suggested as an idea.

"How careless of us..." Yusuke shook he head in disbelief. 

"Wait, does that mean he hacked out phones as well?" Ann gasped at her own statement.

"C-Crap! I better delete some stuff!" Ryuji whips out his phone.

"Oh Shi-" You do the same as well. "Me too!"

"Why are you _both_ freaking out?" Morgana says in a suspicious voice.

"It's nothing!" You yell as you delete the last photo.

Still it leaves the question on how this "Alibaba" knew about it with such little information. How did this person even get the chat logs. That's when Yusuke brought up hacking. It could be that you're dealing with a hacker and a skilled one at that. Ryuji wants to team up with the guy but you also have no info on him. He could be a criminal for all you guys know.

Ann suggests it might be a prank but he knows far too much about the group for it to be a prank. Not only that he has all of your guys information.

"Wait he could report us!" You say in a hush tone.

Makoto shakes her head. "No, If he wanted to report us, I think he would've done it already."

"He must have some sort objective of his own. He did offer us a deal, after all." Yusuke gripped his chin as he spoke again. "I'm certain he'll contact us again."

Makoto wants everyone to say together for now in case the hacker contacts the group again. You guys needed a place where you guys can hang out for a while. Of course Leblanc was the perfect spot to go. Entering the cafe to see Boss reading something. He exchanges greetings with the group before he leaves. He also mentions that a letter came for Akira.

With that, Ryuji ordered some take for everyone to enjoy. Everyone chipping in to pay for the meal as the day was spent chatting. The TV was on in case more news about Medjed appeared which proved to be successful. The man announced that the group posted another message on their site. You, Ryuji, and Ann pull out your phones.

"Oh, come on! It's in English!" Ryuji shouts.

"Let me see..." Ann says:

 

_"The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This just proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves."_

 

"What!? That's bullshit!" Ryuji shouts in frustration.

"Keep listening." Hushes Yusuke.

 

_"We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."_

"...That's what it says" Ann finishes. 

Ryuji clearly upset with this whole ordeal. The group will target anyone who sides with the Phantom Thieves by stealing information on the person. Ryuji wants to know why of all things it had to be you guys who were targeted. Makoto think sit's to label the group as crooks. With thanks to the media, the Phantom Thieves popularity is going up.

"Talk about a troublesome organization that we've been targeted by..." Morgana says concerned.

You guys were in trouble now. There's now way you guys can go up against them without someone's help...

"Hey, so what's that letter about?" Ryuji leaned back on his chair. "We don't need any more trouble."

Morgana even points out that it's rare for Akira to get letters in the first place. He carefully open the envelope and pulls out a red piece of paper. You all look at it for a moment until it finally clicks.

"Is that a...!" You stood up as you slam your hands on the table. Ryuji also bolts op from his chair.

"Anything else in there!?" Ann shouts as she leaned forward onto the table.

It had no return address on it. It also had no stamp either. Meaning this letter was off in the mailbox directly. Yusuke suggests Alibaba as the one who could have dropped off the letter. It could be possible since he knows about Akira's whereabouts. Alibaba did mention he had all the "necessary tools" ready. Did he mean this blank calling card!?

"All we can do is wait for his next orders..." Makoto lets out a deep sigh.

 

**7/21. Thursday. Lunch.**

 

Both you and Ryuji were too busy looking at your phones. He was busy reading news articles while you were in your own chatroom. Random users were just spouting so many rumors about Medjed that you didn't know if any were true. You just asked if anyone actually knows about the group and you had like ten users claim either they or their brothers were apart with the group.

"I just keep getting the same thing." Ryuji says as he taps away in his phone.

"Same..." You sighed.

You wondered if this Alibaba person really hacked into the group's phones. Yours looked pretty normal but then again they would be more discrete about it. That's when a sudden messaged appeared. It was from Akira and it was serious. He wants everyone to meet up after school.

 

**7/21. Thursday. After School.**

 

Akira once again showing the messages he got during class. You couldn't help but shudder in fear as you read the messages between the two.

"We're gonna get reported of we don't do this? What the hell..." Ryuji frustration was growing.

"Futaba Sakura...?" Ann repeats.

That last name does sound familiar. That's when Makoto mentioned Boss! But does he even have any relatives? Akira doesn't even know much about him or his home life. Not that you could blame him considering his situation. The fact that the calling card was send to the cafe owned by Boss is a clear indication that this is all related.

 Makoto thinks someone close by is doing all this considering the letter was dropped off at the cafe. All that was given was the name but nothing else which you can assume that it has to someone related to boss. They never said which "Futaba Sakura" to go after so he thinks that's all the info you need. 

Makoto wants to ask Boss about this Futaba Sakura person just once. Maybe you guys can get a lead.

 

**7/23. Saturday. After School**

 

Meeting up once again at the hideout to discuss about the situation. Akira apparently over heard something between Boss and some women. Something about him abusing his daughter and taking it to court.

"So this Futaba Sakura person is Boss' daughter?" You gripped you chin as you thought about the current situation. "And he's abusing her...?"

"I don't know him very well... Is he really the kind of person who would do that?" Makoto sounded suspicious at the accusation towards Boss. 

"There's no way!" Akira immediately responds. 

You all wanted to believe Akira but without any evidence, you guys have nothing to go on. Before anyone can say anything, Akira's phone went off. It was from Alibaba. You all gathered around him to read the messages. It seems he upset that you guys haven't acted upon it. Ryuji tells him to ask about keywords since you need a way into the palace. That only upsets the him even more. Morgana then suggests to ask him if you guys can meet with him. 

That's when things take a turn. He calls off the deal after he learns that you guys have to meet the person in order to steal someone's heart. He says he won't report you guys and to expect him to not contact Akira anymore. Akira tries to send another message but it gave him an error message.

"So...?" You looked to the group.

"Huh? Did he just shut down the whole operation?" Says Ann a but surprised.

This person can't go out for some reason and he won't let anyone meet with Futaba Sakura. Now what are you guys gonna do about Medjed without Alibaba's help? That's when Ryuji comes to the conclusion that this was all one big prank. Sure they posted those messages but they haven't done anything. They're probably scare that maybe you guys might go after them and change their hearts. They'll look pretty lame if they just came out and apologize. 

"...You do have a point." Makoto relaxed a little. "I guess it is safe for us to relax a little."

"Oh yeah remember Kaneshiro's treasure? Prepare to get your minds blown!" A big smile spread across Ryuji's face. "We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!"

"That's awesome! We can really go all out with that kind of money!" Ann says with glee.

"Yeah! Let's make up for what happened at the fireworks festival!" Ryuji was already planning ahead. "We gotta go eat something fittin' for the Phantom Thieves' worldwide debut!"

"Oh, I'm in!" You say almost jumping in excitement. 

"Where would be good...?" Ann was lost in thought thinking about possible places.

"Ooh, how 'bout sushi!? I could really go for some eel too!" Ryuji reccomned.

No one seem to argue with that and Morgana was more that happy to tag along. It was decided that you guys will go tomorrow! Makoto was still worried about the whole ordeal but everyone made sure to reassure that everything will be alright. 

 

 **7/24. Sunday. After School**  


You couldn't help but tear up as the sushi entered your mouth. Everything was just so delicious that you didn't know where to start. You legs swung with delight with each chew you took. You were practically in paradise and Ann was about to join you. Yusuke was a little worried since he didn't see any prices. 

That's when Makoto brought up the issue with Boss. You didn't blame her since that has been on your mid as well. And not just yours since Ann did her own investigation. Boss doesn't have a palace. You guys probably shouldn't get involved if it's his family problems. 

Ryuji was a little too excited that he almost revealed important info! You stuffed a sushi in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. It seems the other adults haven't caught on and you all sighed in relief. Of course Ann scolded Ryuji.

Makoto apologies for bringing the issue back up. It was time to focus back on the more important matter at hand. Which sushi will you eat first and save for last? They all looked delicious and you just wanted to devour it all. You looked over to see Morgana drooling and waiting for his. You looked around and casually handed him a piece of your sushi. He suppressed a meow of delight as he chowed down.

 

**~*~**

 

The girls manged to find some seats on the train as the boys stood. You placed your hand over your stomach and let out giggle. You were full from all that amazing sushi but you wanted more. Yusuke also agreed with you since he wanted to take some to sketch for later.

Finally reaching Shibuya as you all head for your trains home when a familier voice spoke out.

"Nijima-san! What are you doing here?" The male says as he approached the group.

"Akechi-kun..." Makoto turned to face him.

"Akechi..." Ryuji's good mood slowly disappearing but You couldn't help but smile.

"You're the ones from the TV station... could it be that you're friends with Nijima-san?" He questions.

"Do you know this guy?" Yusuke asks.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Akechi. Glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa." Says the Detective.

"How do you know my name?" Yusuke tilts his head. 

"Well, because I'm a psychic, of course." Akechi chuckles and you couldn't help but join him. "Haha, I'm only joking. In truth, I'm a rookie detective. You're a former pupil of Madarame, right?" He smiles in Yusuke's direction before continuing. "I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. Did you see that Medjed declared war on them?"

"War?" Ryuji says as the group looked at each other with confusion. 

"What...?" You didn't know what you were more surprised by. Medjed declaring war or that Akechi is now really your enemy.

Ann and Ryuji pull out their phones to see what Akechi meant. Ann gasp i surprise as she reads the English text. Akechi seem to notice everyone's attitude and couldn't help but question it. The group before him did seem to match the group he envisioned.

"What, you gonna report us?" You flinched at Ryuji's statement. You looked away from the detective.

Akechi says he wasn't suspicious of anyone in the group but he's quite proud of his deduction. He smiles at the frizzy haired male. "I bet we'd make a great team if we worked together." He continues to speak with a male for a moment.

Your heart felt heavy again. _'Why is someone like Akechi working with them...'_ You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. 

"(L/N)?" His concerned voiced brought you back.

"Yes?" Your eyes wouldn't meet the detective's gaze. 

"Are you alright?" He walks closer to you. "You don't seem well."

"O-Oh um I'm alright!" You glance nervously to the group as they just stared. 

"Your face is red." His warm hand gently presses against your forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?"

You face was definitely red has you felt his soft palm pressing against your forehead. "....." You're mind gone blank.

"Hey!" Ryuji was the first to act. "What are you doing!?" He pulls on your arm to get you away.

"She doesn't look well. She should definitely head home for the day." He suggested.

"Are you some kind of doctor now?" He says bitterly. 

"No, but I do know when to take care of others." His gentle smile appearing on his face. "How about I take you home?"

You stiffen immediately. You had to reject the offer but how!? You could see a blinding light just surrounding him. How can someone like him be so kind and caring of others!? 

"No she's fine! I'll take her home." Ryuji's loosened his grip on you. "Are you really not feeling well?" His voice was comforting when he spoke to you. 

"I'm fine really!" You say as you hold up your hands. "J-Just a little tired is all. We did just stuff our faces with sushi." You always did get sleepy after a big meal. 

"My offer still stands for whenever." Akechi pulls out his cell phone. "Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again." The male flashes one last smile and takes his leave. 

"What was that about...?" Ann says as she watches the male walk further away.

Yusuke worries that maybe Akechi has figured everything out. Considering that Alibaba somehow manged to info on you guys so it seems possible. Makoto and Ryuji don't think so but it's best to stay cautious of him. They look at you as they say it. You huff and turn away.

"More importantly, things are getting serious with Medjed!" Ann shouts.

"Oh yeah! What'd they wright!?" Ryuji attitude completely changes.

 

_"We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves' false justice. Hence. we shall proceed with out plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages. However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."_

 

Everyone was quiet even after Ann finished reading. Now you really felt sick. You didn't realize it but you reached out for his hand as Ann read about the cleanse. Both you holding on to each other tightly.

"Sounds bad..." Ryuji mumbled.

Medjed will not attack unless you guys reveal your identities to the public. The only way to fight back is through Alibaba but you guys had no way of contacting him. It's best if you all head over to Leblanc and talk things over.

No one said a single word on the ride there. Akira held the door open as you all made your way in. You all stood around and try to come up with possible solutions. It seems you guys do really need Alibaba but how to reach him. Yusuke think maybe if you guys go after this Futaba Sakura person then maybe he'll try to get into contact.  

Makoto seems to have a different idea. She questioned how will Alibaba know when the deed is done? Either Alibaba is keeping tabs on them or Alibaba is Futaba herself. It may be a stretch there's only one way to find out. With the take-out sushi as an excuse, you head over to his place. Yusuke rang the door bell a couple times but now one is answering. Yusuke lightly pushes on the gate and it appears to be unlocked. Not only that but the front door is slightly opened. Feeling something hitting your head followed by thunder. You cover your ears to not hear the blast. Everyone rushed inside the house before anyone could get soaked. 

"It's dark..." You hugged your arms. "and scary." 

"Boss?" Makoto raises her voice a bit. "He's not out is he?"

"Well we've come this far." Ryuji made his way down the hall as the other followed behind.

The loud crashing thunder followed by the power outage caused someone in the house to scream. Which was followed by the girls screaming. Makoto latched onto Ann as you hugged Yusuke's arms. The a large thud was heard upstairs.

"What was that!?" Makoto shouts.

"Could it be Alibaba? I mean Futaba?" Says Morgana.

"Let's get out of here, please? Can we just go?" Begged Ann as she hugged Makoto back.

"Yeah before we get in trouble with boss!" You say as your grip on Yusuke's arm gets tighter.

Yusuke slowly turns as helps you out as Ann walks right behind Ryuji. You could hear Makoto talking to Akira but you were to spooked to turn.

"We're almost out." Yusuke says as a means to comfort you. You just nod. 

You could hear footsteps which causes everyone to freeze. "I can sense someone's presence..." Says Yusuke.

"Y-You mean like a ghost!?" You say in a hush tone. 

The soft creaking was getting closer and closer. Ann hand grabbing Ryuji's shirt as she stopped in her tracks. Ryuji seemed to look a bit scared himself. Yusuke held on to your shivering hand as he listens over Makoto's trembling voice. Then the noises stopped.

Summoning all the courage you all had to turn around. The hallway was dark but you thought you could see a dark figure standing just behind Makoto and Akira. Then there was a flash of lighting and you question was answered as all the girls in the house let out a terrifying scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yay!
> 
> I had a some medical issues I had to take care off so I'm sorry I couldn't post the new chapter last week. I'm fine so I should be able to go back to my usual schedule! Well my fanfic isn't all that so maybe i'm getting worried over nothing.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**7/24. Sunday. Cafe Leblanc**

 

First, there was screaming from Makoto and the unknown person behind them followed by more screaming from you. Ann gathered the courage to call out to the girl who had to be Futaba. The girl already long gone hiding in her room probably.

"Are you OK, Futaba!?" Boss' voice was heard just behind the door.

"Crap, he's home!" Ryuji hiss as he already made his way to a small entry to hide. You, Ann, and Yusuke waste no time to follow.

Boss was shouting and Makoto was still shaken from earlier events. One thing led to another and now you were all at the cafe. Makoto asked about the other person in the house and Boss confirmed it himself by telling you all his daughter, Futaba Sakura, is the other person living with him. 

"Now, where do I start...?" The man crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. He proceeded to explain how he knew his mother before Futaba was born. Futaba's mother, Wakaba, was a single mom who worked hard at her job and taking good care of her daughter. Boss never really knew who the father was since Wakaba never mentioned anything about him.

"But one day, she left...leaving Futaba behind." There was a hint of sadness as those words left his mouth.

"She left?" You asked but deep down you knew what he meant.

"Yes, she committed suicide." He says with a sigh.

"Suicide...!?" Ann says in shock. Not only her but everyone in the room was surprised. You thought maybe an accident but suicide...

The man just gives a weak nod. "Threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba's eyes..."

"Shocking doesn't begin to describe that..." Makoto shook her head slowly.

"That's gotta be devastating for a kid." Ryuji sunk a bit in his seat.

So after the incident, Boss eventually had custody over her. In the beginning, she was so depressed that she wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even to him but after some time she opened up to him little by little. That's when he found out that she blames herself over her mother's death. He doesn't know why but didn't want to make her answer something she doesn't want to.

"Then, a few months ago..." Boss was concerned about her well being. She would get scared even if nothing was happening. She would be the only one hearing voices. Claiming that her dead mother was looking at her.

"Visual and Auditory hallucinations..." Yusuke crossed his arms. "Have you taken Futaba to a doctor?" He asks.

Boss tried that but she refused. Even when he brought a doctor to her, she would just shut herself in her room. She's what you consider a shut-in now. She won't leave the house or even see other people. She doesn't even allow Boss in her room. He just wants her so in a place that is safe for her. A place where she can be at ease and not be forced to do anything she doesn't want to do. He knows it's not the best way for her to live but it's all he can do.

"So can you just... leave her be?" He asks calmly and with that, he leaves for home.

Sitting in silence for a moment to process his story. Makoto felt bad for prying into his personal life like that. It proved that he wasn't abusing her! Which was great to hear but the other main question is why does Futaba want her heart stolen. Ann thinks it probably related to her mother. Yusuke backs up theory saying that maybe Futaba can't discard the pain she feels on her own.

"That wouldn't be something a child can simply get over..." You wanted to help the girl in any way you can. 

"And blame everything on yourself..." Akira adds on.

You won't know if stealing her heart will help her but you guys need a way to take down Medjed. Ryuji asks if the girl even has a palace to begin with. Akira takes out his phone and goes straight to the app.

"The Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura's house. Is that gonna be enough?" Says the blond.

 

**Candidate** **found.**

 

"What the...?" Yusuke turns to face Akira.

"She...!" You shot up from the chair next to Ryuji.

"She's got one..." Ryuji says in disbelief.

"So someone can have a palace even if they're not evil? Hey Morgana-" Ann stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the cat was nowhere to be seen.

He was at the house with you all but after that, no one knew where he was. Well, he will be fine but you all need to head home since the trains will be shutting down. Makoto reminded everyone about the assembly at school which made you and Ryuji let out a loud groan. Yusuke asks about it and Ann just gives him a simple reply on how the students should do anything stupid involving the Phantom Thieves.  

Saying goodnight to Akira as you all leave for the train station. Getting in the empty train with Ryuji as you both just sat in silence. 

Finally breaking the silence. "I wish we could do something to help her..." You mumbled.

"We are gonna help her." Replied Ryuji.  

"I know but...!" You clenched your fists tightly. You didn't know why you felt so strongly about this. "She shouldn't blame herself like that..."

"It's gonna be okay (Y/N)." Ryuji tried his best to reassure you. "We'll meet up tomorrow and come up with a plan."

 

**7/25. Monday. Daytime**

 

Finally after a long day of school and a boring assembly over with. The group met up at Akira's place to discuss a plan. Everyone was on board with stealing her heart since she's the only one who can possibly deal with Medjed. You all know she has a palace but you need the last keyword.

"Let us try going to their house first." Suggested Yusuke.

Thinking of possible keywords on the way there. None seem to work and you guys were getting desperate. The only way in was to sneak in and talk to Futaba herself. Walking into the quiet home as you all approached her room. Makoto begins with apologizing about frightening her last night. She only seems to reply when addressed as Alibaba so you continue with that path.

Asking her many different questions until finally getting what you all needed. She considers the house as her tomb. That could be the last keyword needed. That was the right word and without warning Ryuji pressed enter.

"Ryuji you-!" You balled your fist as you were ready to punch him.

You stopped midway as the area slowly around you changed. No longer standing the dark hallway. You looked down to see your feet sinking into the very hot sand. The area you were in seems to be a desert. There was a city not too far from where the group was standing. The tomb will most likely be there. Its seems Futaba really wanted to keep everyone far away.

"HOT!" You shout as you jumped from one foot to another. "Let's just hurry up!!" Everyone else yelped in pain they copied your motion. You looked over to Ryuji and ran towards him. 

"OW!" The blond shouts as you practically flung yourself onto his back. "Wha-!"

"This is what you get for making us come here too soon!" You shouted. "Don't drop me!"

"Morgana!!" Ann shouted.

"I'm on it!" Finally, Morgana changed into his car form. Ryuji waddled his way to the car as he throws you inside. you scooted over to make room for Ann and Makoto. The boys sat in the back as they let out sighs of relief. The hot air making it difficult to breathe. 

"Geez..." You mumble you fanned yourself with your hand.

The ride there just started and everyone is already sweating bullets. You turn to see the boys leaning more towards the back to avoid the rays of the sun. Eyes closed as they breathed heavily. You always wore your uniform properly so it was always buttoned up all the way. Undoing one or two buttons would hurt. 

"Hey, Ann can I have some of your water?" Asked Makoto as she leaned on the steering wheel.

"I just finished it..." Ann replied.

"I can't take this anymore..." You groaned. Pulling on your collar as a mean to fan yourself.

"How are the boys?" Mumbled Makoto.

Ann turned to look at the boys. You leaned back as a familiar frizzy-haired boy's face was right next to yours. It took a second until you realized that all the boys were leaning forward and looking down at you three. You snapped forward with a yelp as Ann used the lever to use the seat to knock the boys back to their seats. 

"God damn...!" You wiped the sweat from your forehead. "If it wasn't so damn hot, I'd beat you three senseless!" You shouted. 

"Morons." Ann added on.

It was Akira who noticed the town from the distance meaning it was only a matter of time. Finally passing through the town to reach pyramid in the center. A little confused on why a pyramid but it was also considered a tomb. History lessons aside, it was time to go in. Everyone let out a loud groan as they walked up the steps. More like run since the hot sun was heating up the rocks you walked on.

"Hurry up!" Ann whined as she watched the boys push the heavy stone door.

It was definitely a lot different inside. The cool air hitting your skin making you shiver but it felt amazing. Just up ahead was a large gap in the ground but stone ledges to jump over. Each person taking a turn as they reach the other side that leads to more stairs. It wasn't so bad with the cool air blasting so walking up there was a breeze. 

"This is really cool..." You say with awe. 

"You can say that again." Says the blond.

"There aren't any enemies, huh?" Ann says as she kept glancing over her shoulder.

"She doesn't see us as a threat so it'd be weird if we did see any." Morgana replied.

"Look up ahead!" You pointed. A small girl dressed in Egyptian attire stood at the very top of the stairs.

The orange haired girl stayed silent as the group approached her. Morgana did confirm that the girl is indeed Futaba but the shadow version of her. Ryuji already asking the questions but still, she remained silent. Ann a little more sensible tried to ask questions but nothing. It wasn't until she finally spoke. Asking why the group was there. A little confused on why she would ask that considering she was the one who asked to steal her treasure in the first place. 

"Perhaps this is that "Tsundere" thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood." Suggested Yusuke.

"Riiiight..." You say with a nod.

"Considering the state that my palace is in..." The girls stared at the group more intently. "...There is no way that you can steal it."

"Wait-" Your voice died down as the loud unknown voices echoed throughout the pyramid.

 

        _C̦̜͝r̜͎̫͈e̮̳̫e̢̩p͓̱͉͎ͅy̠̠̰͉͜ ̸̤̜͍͇̜c͚̥̘͕͓͟hi̹̗̙̣̖ͅl͎d̼̮͍͔̘̪!_

_Y̻͙̖͆͂̋͊̍̄ͅo̘̞̱̙̓͊̋̌u̥̯̻̬̘ͯ̑̂̃ ͯͦͦͫ̑͏̣̣k̴̙̺̫͓̓͑̆ͥi̔̉ͩ҉̲̞̞̭͍̰͙l̥͕̹̪̱̮͉̒̍͌̎ͩ̈̚l͔̹̞͈̰̺͆͛̋e̮ͬͬd́͋̽̉ͩ ̧̦͍̩̥̝͙͋̒͆h̜͉e͙͇ȑ͔̏̒!̟̳̠̩̞͗͜_

 

_Y̛̊̉̃o͚͎̙͎ͣ͐̐̔̾̒ṳ̵ͯ̍'̨̤͎̯̻̺̬̱̏̏͊͋ͫr̖̩̯͖̠͇ͭ̇̂̈́̈eͮ͆͊́̃ͫͫ ͮ̐̍ͤ̚a̘͕͙ͨ͊ͮ͆͊̈̚ͅ ͍͔ͥp̟̤͉͛ͭ̄̔̽ͧ͂͠l͚̮̟͐̍̓̂̽a̶̦͇̱̤̫̖̳͋͂̉̌ͫ̚g̵͇̭̗u̫͚̬̺̮̩̐ͭ̇ͧ̅e̵͈͗ͩ̀̆ͩ̽!̠̝_

                                                                                                                                

 

"What are these voices?" Yusuke turned to the girl.

 

                                 _M̢̞͇͙̐͗u̜͖̥̐ͤ͘r̈̎҉͓̮̮̩d̠̖̤̩̭̰̗ͪ̉̏͒ͭ͛ę̜̦̩̳͔̫̓̍r̠̯̗̥̪͍̾̂̿̈́ͯ̆̀̕ͅȩ̂͊̇́ͬ̒r̭̫̝̭̫͖͇ͧ̋̃́̊̕!̱̋͗̈́̆ ̬̀̂̑ͅ_

                                                                                                _W̻͓̩̻̠̯̃̾̈̓͞h̭͈̣͋͊̏͋ͬͩ̚y̪̜̍̿ ̖̯ͯ̒͑̿ͧ͂ͣd̡̝̼̟͙ͣo̝ͦ̋̆̏̐ͫn̲̥̤̳̋͊̂'͕̲̹̥͔ͣͮ͊͑̀ͨ̈͘ṭͨͫ̇͊̔́̾ͅ ̲̣̖̼͇̝̇͋ͨyͤ͡o̩̲̕ű̡͖͙ͪ ̤͕͓͙͈͚͂͆͝s͙̰͍̲͔̬̤ȧ̘̬̱͙̝̂͛̄y̞̖̙͗̊ͤͮ͡ ̖̠͍͉ͫ̃͘ͅŝ̮͙̋͋̒̇͜ȏ̵͑̚mͮͪ̇̊̑e̘͉̘͖͇t̜̼̣̻̮̙̥̀̽͊ͪ̾h̨͍̊̅ͮͤ͆ͅi̅ͨͣͨ̉҉n̴̪̹̭̥̯̥͈͛̐̈̇ͭg̰͒̈̒̏!̂?̥̮̠͎͖̼͉ͭ̃̌ͥ́_

 

"Murderer...?" Question Makoto

 

             Y̢̗͙͈̱̥͖ͨo̭̩̻̼̣̬̐̎́̓̑̾u͛̽̓ͩ͆̉̈͏͕'̝͎͈̠̥̂̓r͒̒҉̻̤͔ͅẹ͔̘̯̲̩̆̒̐͆̄̂ ̺̹̟ͮ̐̎͛ẗ͎̺̗́ͬ̍̄h̲̰̝̾ͯ̋͋͗ȩ͇͉͉͖̯̾ͨ̊ͮ̾ ̛͎̳͇̳̩o͔̪̤̩̫͒̄̊͘ṇ͍̺̹̥͊ͯe̔͌͏ ̵̜ͤ͗ͬwh̫̓̏̉̕ͅo̵̭̰̼̣̞͚̅ ̱̐͠k̬̭̺͓i̹̪ͮ͛ͤͥ̀̚l̥̜̺l̶̥ͪ̈́ͣ̽̈e̒ͬ̒͏̟͇d̠͎͙̞̩ͅ ͉͂̅ͯ̒̈͘h̷̘͕̬͍̺̳͕ĕͬr̶͖̪̖̯̻̋͌̇͐ͅ!̱̼̲̈̏͟ͅ

                                                                                                                                                  I̝̼̲͔̘̤͔͗͐ͦͫͯ͠t͙̙̙̲͔ͧ̑̏̈́͟ͅ'̩͕̓s̤͎̜ͅ ̼̔̊͐͆͐â͕̼̜̣̤̩̝ͧ̚l̷͇͇̓̊̌l̰̘̖̃ͧ͗ ̡̪͎̞͖̬ͬ̃ỵ̩̟̪͖͖̙ͫͫo̊u͔̩ŗ̣̣̙̖ͥ͛̔̓̿ ̱̗͌͐ͣ̋ͅf̦̀ͥͩ͞a̬͕͕͍͇ͮ̋̾ͧ́͂̿u̝̜̼̇͠ľͥ͗̅t̝̗͇͚̝̺̹͛͗͠!̮͎̞̺̲͚̅͒̓̎̄ ͇͓̞̆͛͐̈̀̔

 

"Oh my god...." You say with a shaky voice.

"This is horrible..." Ann clearly disturbed at what she is hearing.

 

                                                                              _D͓̠͚͕ͣͤọ̵͚̙̮͌n̺̙̣̫̭͑͗̅̐'ͨ͑̔ͪẗ̡̝̲̯ ̆͌ͫͯ̏̑͏̝̹̖̦̯̞c̲̞̘͚̠̹͎̈ͪͤ͒̚o̰̠̫̲͍͖ͨ̑́̄m̗̟̎ͥ̕e͙̝͢ ͚̭̘̗̻̝̎ͪ̉́ͬͮn̝͍͓̬̖͋͑̀̓e̪̬̺̘ͥͅa̶̰̤͗ͯ̾ͮͭr͚̘͍̟̬̄͋̿̂ ̮͙̯̘m̪̱̫͇̄ͧ̃ͮ͋ͅė̠͎͖̻̭̩̰!͔͕̖́̍͐̄_

 

_Dͭͮ̓͡o͚̦̼ͨnͨ͋ͯ҉'̤̲̯̰̬ͮ̄͌ͯ̉ͅt͙̞̰ ̐ͭj̣͇̤̠̩̘ͤ͆̄uͥ̄̄ͯ͆̕s̩̳͉͕͓͙͚ͬ̔͌̃́t̳̫̳̠̭͕͙̔ͨ̌̽̑̉ͪ ̟̖ͣ͆͌̉̽̂ͅș̰͕̮͙̞͂̈̆̕tͭ̒͊̍̌҉̩̣͎ă͔̰͖͚̍͆n̳͚͆ḏ̮͑̆̈ͦ̕ ̣t͉̠ͬ̾̊ͤ̑͜h̘̫͖̰̺̺̐̓̇ͩe̥̳͚̫͈͖̺ͭ͋̒̽̔ͮr̲͕̙̞̮ͤ͆͗̉ͫ̈́e͍̳̞ͥ̔̓ ̨ͣ̀ͮ́̓͗s̻̞̬͓̙ͭͪ̆a̟̝̅̿ͩ͐ͧ̿͛ý̥̻͈͖̪̻ͥͥ͘ͅ ̶̫̤̣̼͔̯̤̀͐̇ͥͨŝ̷̖̱͉̄ͧ̄̍o͍̜̹̥͗m̯̘̺̹ͤ͝e̦̭̗̫̯͔ͮ̏t̡̋ͥẖ̫̤̤̼̉̀̍i͍̬̦̲̩͗͆͛n̎͂̂̓̌g̥̙̺̋ͦͬ͂!̳ͨ͊̈ ͚͍̒̉̆̈́̽̎_

 

_Į͚͇̥̾̒t̃̚'̷̞͎̓s͞ ̨͖͓̦͈͕ͪ̽͂ͅȃ̛̖̗̮͔͉͆̉̚l̯͍̹͔͙̳̀̈̿ͭl͎̹͙ͣ̌̅̄̓ ̖͢ȳ̖͓̦̺̮͙̰͒̚͘ö̤̝̣̹̭̙̫ͥ̿̒ͧ͊̚͠ủ͓̙̥͎ŗ͔̼͓͆́ͭ ̵͕͚̋ͪͦf̢͚a̯͎̩͔ͫͤ͛u͜l̼͕͖̘̬ͪͥ̉͛ͧ̀ṭ̶͓͓̻̝!͑͑̓_

 

_M̤̜̬̮̭͇̒̌͊̆̀u͉͇̣̭͈ͩ͆͜ȓ͔̦̙̣̭̟̽ͩ̓̿d̥̖͑̂̚ĕ̡̻̾̋ͯ̇͂̍reͯ͟r̶̗̞̻͔͒͂̃ͨ!̬̼̺̭͊̄ͯ̓̅ͥ_

 

 

Futaba who was hunched over finally risen as she floated just above the steps. "....That's right. I did it."

"What!?" Then blond shouts.

"I am the one who killed my mother." She says. Not a moment afterward a loud screeching noise was heard followed by the palace shaking.

"What was that?!" Ann says in a gasp.

"My mother exists here." Slowly, Futaba was fading away. "I will remain here. I will do so until I die."

Just as she faded away. Your outfits changed meaning now she sees you all as a threat. The rumbling from before kept shaking the entire palace.

"Dammit! What the hell...?" Skull spat out.

"This is bad-I'm having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and-" Queen was cut off as the rumbling just kept getting louder and louder.

"What now!?" Panther shouts.

The cause of the loud rumbling finally made its appearance as a large boulder falls at the top of the steps. Mona shouted to run and boy did you guys run. Skipping a couple steps as you all made a mad dash to reach the bottom. Running behind the wall to avoid getting squashed from the boulder. The giant object rushed past the group crush anything in its path. It seems that Futaba is really going out of her way to shut people away as a door appeared to block the path. For now, Queen thinks it would be best to regroup and try again some other time.

 

**7/25. Monday. Evening**

 

Everyone made their way back to Le Leblanc after getting your shoes from Boss' house. Entering the cozy cafe as you all made yourself at home. Akira walked over to turn on the TV. Just in time to see another news report on Medjed. The announcer just reminding the alleged cleanse on the 21st of August. 

"Our deadline is about two days prior, so the 19th." Pointed out Makoto.

Ryuji also made another good point. Instead of meeting up at Shibuya where a lot of people can overhear your conversations. Why not meet up at the cafe from now on. Of course, you have to keep it a secret from Boss. Ryuji, on the other hand, was a bit excited about the whole ordeal. Ann didn't seem to share the same excitement as he did.

"That reminds me. While we were in the Mona car, you were all staring at us with a dirty look, you perv." Ann says as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh yeah..." You slowly rose up from your seat. The boys flinched as they could sense the dark aura around you. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"N-No...!" Ryuji already backing away. "Like Ann said I wasn't the one staring, right guys?"

"Indeed. The pyramid's golden ratio was truly a sight to behold." Yusuke replied. Akira simply nodded in agreement.

"Yusuke you-!" Ryuji yelped as you grabbed the collar of his shirt as you shook him around.

Makoto let out a sight as she shook her head.

"Will we be alright like this?"

No one really knew what to say after that. It was time to head home to rest up. You had work tomorrow so you really needed the rest. Everyone said their goodbyes as both you and Ryuji entered the somewhat empty train. Normally you sat next to him but this time you sat one seat away. You crossed your arms as didn't look in his direction.

"C'mon (Y/N)..." Ryuji had the dumb smile on his face. "I how many times do I have to say I'm sorry."

"A hundred times..." You mumbled.

"For real...?" He replied. "It won't happen again I promise!"

You glanced over to him who already scooted to the seat next to you. "No, I'm still mad." You say as you puffed up your chest.

"What if I bought you something at the bakery on the way home?" He says. "My treat."

"Anything I want?" You asked.

"Anything." He responded. He could see a small smile forming but quickly turned to a frown.

"I'm still mad." You hissed.

"Okay." He says as he leaned back onto the seat.

You ended up getting something expensive at the bakery as punishment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to deliver a new chapter! I'm sorry if it was short ;v;)  
> My job has gotten busy lately and I've been working weekends.
> 
> But forget that, can we please talk about the last episode??? I need everyone at A-1 to turn on their locations. I just want to talk


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta scroll to pick!

**7/26. Tuesday. Evening**

 

The frilly skirt swayed from side to side as you walked around the cafe. The small heels clicking with each step you took. You hair styled like you normally did with a decent amount of make-up on. That oh so sweet smile plastered on your face as you delivered the guest's meals. 

"Here you go, master!" Gently placing the food right in front of the older male. "Made with lots of love~♥"

"Thank you (M/N)." The male smiled as he happily dug into his meal.

Giving a quick bow before returning to the back room. After this customer, your shift would finally be over! You wanted to go home and get all the rest you need for tomorrow. It was your day off which meant you get to tag along and go to the palace!

You had gotten used to your job that the idea of quitting was completely out of your mind. Mishima comes to visit you every now and then. He's amazed that you've actually stuck around for so long. The maids seem to take a liking to him so he's always welcomed. Considering he's the one who made adjustments to the cafe's official website. He gets free meals.

Today, he stopped by for his usual and to talk with you about the website he's running. After that, he left to who knows where. He tells you good luck and walks out. The customer you were in charge of finally left which meant freedom! Hana hands you a piece of leftover dessert on your way out. The humid air basically slapping you in the face as you left the air-conditioned cafe. You just wanted to rush home and relax. 

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voiced called out. 

You turned to see a pair of bushy pigtails bouncing towards you. Ann just got done with her modeling gig and she happened to see you pass by. 

"Hey!" You shout as you walked towards her as well. "I thought you guys went to the palace today?"

"Akira had something to take care off so we postponed it." She takes another look at you. "Anyway, what are you doing all the way out here?" She asks.

"The cafe I work at is here." You reply as you hold of the pastry. There was a sticker on top of the box with the cafe's logo.

"Oh right!" She says. "I still need to go visit!"

"I think you're the only one who hasn't." You laughed.

"Ugghh I will one of these days!" She pouts. She then looks at her phone for the time and smiles. "We still have some time before the last train." She slips her arm in between yours. "How about we get some dinner?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" You say as you both headed to a local diner in the area.

It was just a simple diner that was run by an elderly couple. You order your favorite beverage along with your meal. Ann ordered her own. You two chat about your day and what was new. Of course, the latest news about your favorite idols was always a popular topic. Ann always giving you make-up and fashion advice whenever you needed it.

"You were right about that shade of lip gloss!" You say as you pointed at your lips. "The color is super cute! I used it today."

"See?" She says as smiles. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Thank you make-up goddess Ann~." You say as you did a bow. 

Ann couldn't help but burst into laughing fits. Joining her as well as you both continued with that silly nonsense. Not a moment later your meals were finally brought to you. Now your focus was on the meal. 

"So (Y/N)," Ann says before taking a bite. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up." You say as you tilt your head. She sounded serious.

"What do you think about the boys?" She folded her hands as she rested her chin on top of them.

"The boys?" You thought for a moment. "They're cool." You say with a shrug. Not sure how to answer her.

"Let me rephrase that question." A smirk appeared on her face. "Who would you pick as your boyfriend."

The sudden question caught you completely off guard. You were in the middle of swallowing your food that you choked a bit. Grabbing your beverage as you took big gulps. 

"Whoa, you okay?" Ann says as she tries to stifle her laugh.

"W-What kind of question is that!?" Your cheeks already burning up.

"Oh, what's the harm?" She lets out a small giggle. "I'm sure the boys had similar conversations about us."

Ann still had that cheeky smile on her face as she waited for you to answer. How do you answer that anyway? You liked the boys, yeah but you never thought about them like _that_. They're nice and caring but aren't all friends suppose to be like that? You glanced up to Ann who still had a smile on her face. You pouted before questioning her.

"Well, who would you want as a boyfriend?" You ask her.

"Wha-!?" Ann's face was also heating up as well. "I-I asked you first." She didn't expect you to throw the question back.

"I'll answer if you do!" You say as you point your spoon at her.

"Fine!" She says hesitantly. "Okay now go."

You think carefully about your choice. Who will you pick?

* * *

Ryuji

The first person that came to your mind was the self-proclaimed troublemaker. The clumsy yet strong member of the bunch. The one who's always been by your side for as long as you can remember. Yes, that blond loud mouth male who always runs headfirst into danger. Who's willing to do anything to help a friend.

"If I had to pick someone it would be..." You trailed off a bit before answering. It must have been written all over your face since Ann answered for you.

"...Ryuji?" She says as a smile appears on her face.

Your face couldn't possibly be any redder. Was it that obvious? "No! I mean yeah Ryuji but I said "If" so there's totally no feeling behind that!" You nervously spouted out.

"Uh huh okay." She giggles. "I can see it I mean you two are like ALWAYS together." 

"We are best friends after all." You shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I mean yeah but you know..." She did circular motions with her hand. "Aren't you two childhood friends? I mean you two have been through so much together. I'd be surprised if he hasn't fallen for you yet." 

"Ryuji wouldn't be interested in me." You laughed nervously. "There's this model he really likes and he says she's exactly his type." You felt a sting in your heart. "I look nothing like her."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ann shouts. "Ryuji is an idiot who can't even talk to other girls properly." 

"Well..." You couldn't help but agree. He didn't have the cleanest vocabulary. "He tries."

"Yeah with you. He doesn't swear as much when you're around." Ann points out. "Yeah he slips in a curse here and there but when you're not around," Ann shakes her head. "He swears like a sailor!"

"Oh my god really??" You cover your mouth as you try not to laugh.

She continues on about how Ryuji would talk about you're so kind and caring to everyone you meet. How you would drop everything to help a friend. How amazing your cooking is. So gives you so many compliments when you're not around. Even during infiltrating the palace he worries about you. Ann noticed Ryuji is always the first to be by your side. She notices these small things that not even you have caught on. Your face completely beet red as you really haven't noticed any of that. Lately, Ryuji has been acting differently around you. You couldn't help but cup your cheeks. Your heart was beating and that _feeling_ in your chest was getting stronger by the minute.

"Oh no..." You quickly snap your head up to Ann.

"Did you just realize it now?" She says. She knew what just happened just by looking at you.

"I like..." You couldn't even finish your sentence. When??? How??? So many questions racing through your mind.

"Aww, little (Y/N) has a crush on her best friend~." Ann teased. 

"Ann," You covered your face. "Please stop!"

"Hey, I'm weak to the whole "childhood friends" trope." She says. "I think it's cute." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I mean he's pretty cute I guess but Akira is more my type. He just needs to keep his mouth shut." She grimaced.

You looked up from your hands. "That's just what makes Ryuji well...Ryuji." You responded. "I don't know how to explain it but when he's around, I just feel safe. Like I can be myself around him." You hugged your arms.

"AWWW, (Y/N)!" Ann couldn't help but squeal.

The smile slowly disappearing before you sag into your seat. "I just don't think..." You paused for a moment. 

"What...?"Ann says with a bit of concern.

"I don't think I could tell him." You finished.

"Why not!?" Ann sounded almost offended.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" You answered. "Then it'll just be awkward between us and...!" You've read enough books to know how the situation ends. You've been inside of Ryuji's room so it's no secret that he has a poster of some model on his wall. It never bothered you but no just thinking about it hurts you. Why now are you getting so heated over this?

"No, I get it," Ann says with a shrug. "You'd lose an amazing friendship like that."

"And that's what I want to avoid." You say in a whisper. "I'm satisfied being his friend."

"If you wait too long, he might get snatched up by someone else. Like before with Akane!" She warned.

"As I said, he might not-" You jumped at Ann's sudden outburst.

"That's it!" Ann says as she shovels the last of her food. "I'll make sure to make you so cute that not even Ryuji can say no!"

"Ann...?" You laughed nervously as you watch her slam money onto the table.

"We're going shopping." She says as she shoves her phone and wallet into her purse.

"What!?" You shout.

"We still have some time left." She grabs your hand and pulls you along. Not sure what she has in mind but you follow along nonetheless.

 

**You spent the rest of the day with Ann**

* * *

Akira

The first thing that came to your mind was a certain frizzy-haired boy. The strong and cunning leader of the group. The quiet mysterious student who was framed for a crime he didn't commit. The guy who's misunderstood and deserves to be treated better.

"Akira...?" You froze as you didn't expect to say the answer out loud.

"Wait," Ann holds up her hand. "Akira as in the guy in my class?"

"I mean..." You fumble over your words. "He's you know..."

"Ohh..." Ann says she smirks. "Our innocent little (Y/N) is into bad boys, huh?"

"Akira? A bad boy?" You couldn't help but laugh. "Sure Ann." Akira didn't really look like a bad boy. If anyone actually takes the time to get to know him then they'll see how kind and caring he is. How passionate he is about his cause. 

"So you like em' quite?" Ann asks again. 

"I don't know." You shrugged. "There's just something about him."

"He does have his charm," Ann says. "He's also pretty handsome."

"Wait, you like Akira?" You say as you leaned on the table a bit. 

"Oh no," Ann says as she waves her hand. "Yusuke is actually my type." A light shade of pink appears on her cheeks. "Anyway," She clears her throat and continues. "It looks like Akira...stole your heart." She burst into laughing fits.

You groaned but joined in as you also thought it was pretty funny. "He didn't "steal" nothing alright." You say after you've calmed down.

"Yet anyway," Ann says with a shrug. "I think Akira would make a great boyfriend."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." You say as you hold up your hand. "The guy hasn't shown must interest in dating."

"True but you never know." She says.

"Akira is just a friend." You reassured.

"Why him though?" Ann asks. "Why Akira of all people? I honestly thought you'd choose Akechi or someone else."

"I..." There's was a special reason why you liked Akira. "I'm grateful for him."

"Grateful?" She says as she tilts her head. "Why?"

"This might sound silly but he gave me the confidence to face my demons." Meeting Akira was the best thing to ever happen to you. Being trapped in that dungeon made you realize that you have to keep on fighting or else nothing will change. He helped you find the courage you needed to stand up for yourself. "He's also the reason why Ryuji and I are together again."

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember seeing you walk around with him back in April." She cocked her head to the side. "I thought: That's weird, (Y/N) was avoiding him like the plague and now they're back to normal?"

"It's all thanks to Akira. I can almost feel myself getting more confident by the day!"

"That guy really is something." Ann sighs. "I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks..." You say as you rub the back of your head. "I might be losing though. He tells me he's been visiting Togo-san at the church when he can." You could still remember how beautiful she looked up close. "I think I've fallen for her too."

"Then we'll just have to make you prettier, right?" The girl says. "Come on let's go to my place. I think I have some outfits that'll definitely catch his attention!

"Wait as in your clothing?" You ask.

"I have a bunch of clothes form the modeling gigs and I'll happily give them to you! Maybe I should call Makoto and ask her to come over."

"Ann," you could feel yourself tearing up. "Why are you always helping me?"

"Because we're friends." She simply answers. 

"Put your wallet away." You say as you wipe your eyes. "Also, here." You hand her the dessert from the cafe. "You can have this."

"Wow thank you!" She says grabs the box.

Taking the train to her place to meet up with Makoto who surprisingly wasn't busy. The three of you spent all day picking which clothes you wanted. They certainly looked expensive but Ann reassures to take whatever you wanted in the big pile of clothes she had set aside. Makoto not sure why the sudden kind gesture but happily joined in on the fun and gossip talk.

**You spent the rest of the day with Ann and Makoto**

* * *

Yusuke

Thinking back to your first meeting with him. You remembered how he would always invade your personal space but has gotten better at keeping his distance. The talented and handsome artist who doesn't know how to handle his money.

"Yusuke comes to mind, to be honest." You say with a shrug.

"Ooohh Yusuke, huh?" Ann cupped her cheeks as she rested her elbows on the table. "You two would make a cute couple." Ann says as she smiles.

You blush as you play with your hair. "How so?

"You both just have this calming aura," She says. "Even though he's on a different wavelength than most people, you somehow can keep up with him."

"You think?" You thought back to whenever you would hang out with him. Conversations with him were always so interesting. Not to mention the number of times he asked you to pose for him whenever you guys were together. Not to mention...the compliments. "He can be very direct sometimes."

"How so?" Ann asks curiously. 

"He just..." You rubbed the back of your head. "He just has a way with words."

"So you've fallen under his spell?" Ann giggled.

"S-Something like that." You brushed a piece of hair behind your ear. "He can somehow make me feel better about myself just by simple words." You remembered all the compliments he would give you. 

"Wow, he must really have said something amazing if he's got you blushing like that." She says as she casually points at your face. "I wonder what kind of girl Yusuke would go for." She says as she stares up at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say someone like you." You respond.

Ann whips her head down to you. "No way! I think you're more his type than anything."

You point your spoon at her. "Need I remind you that he asked you first to model. How did he put it? Oh yeah." You folded your hands together. "You're the women I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you be the model for my next art piece" You say as you try to mimic the artist's voice.

"(Y/N), oh my god!" Ann buried her face into the palms of her hands. "I don't know if I want to laugh or be upset." Ann let out another small groan. "Can I just say he's never asked me to be his model after that incident?"

"Wait, really?" You gasped. "He's asked me a bunch of times. I figured he was doing that with everyone."

"Nope," Ann says as she shook her head. "I guess you must be the "perfect model" he was looking for."

"Or maybe its the fact that I can't say no." You giggled. "I just can't say no to that guy."

"So you have a soft spot for the guy?" She asks.

"I guess you could say that." You sigh. "I want to support his dream."

"You're talking about him like he's your boyfriend." Ann smirks.

"Is that bad?" You try to keep a straight face but you could never pull it off. You and Ann laughing as you both kept on teasing each other. Ann thought it'd be a great idea to maybe shop for some new outfits in case you had to model for Yusuke again. 

"You gotta impress him, right?" Ann grins.

"Well, you're not wrong." You smirked 

You paid for the meal as you both set off on your shopping spree. Ann made it her mission to help you pick out the cutest and elegant outfits. 

**You spent the rest of the day with Ann**

* * *

Akechi

You thought carefully but no matter who you thought about, he would always pop back up. You remembered the first interview he was in. You thought it was amazing that another prince detective was introduced. His love for sweets and his strong sense of justice. 

"Well," You cleared your throat before continuing. "I mean I know you guys don't like him."

"(Y/N)," Ann gave you a dead-pan look. "It's Akechi, isn't it?"

You nodded softly. Something about him just captivated you. "I'm just a big fan of him is all. It's normal to crush on celebrities, right?"

"I know but you know he wants us arrested, right?" Ann says as she sips her beverage.

"You don't have to remind me. Ryuji already does a good job of that." You groaned. You knew how the group felt about Akechi. They weren't "big fans" like you were. You understood that he was the enemy but you couldn't help but secretly root for the guy. "I bet if you guys take the time to get to know him then maybe you'll see he isn't so bad." You say as you clap your hands together. "I just feel like the guy is just misunderstood." 

"I mean he is fighting against the Phantom Thieves which I can imagine isn't easy. Especially if the public who was once with you is now against you."

"Exactly!" You nodded. "I'm sure if he works hard, he can gain the trust of the public again."

"Just make sure you don't spill the beans. We already have one person to worry about." She says. "Considering you're the only one who seems to be alone with him the most."

"I wouldn't do that but," You straightened a bit in your seat. "Wouldn't he make a perfect teammate?"

"Him with us?" Ann thought for a moment. "I guess I can see it."

"If we can somehow show him that we're on the same side them maybe we can all work together." You say excitedly. You've always secretly hoped that Akechi would understand and see that the group was on his side this whole time. You remembered that day in the car when he felt unsure about his cause. How his eyes was just filled with sadness. Almost as if he was hiding something. 

"You must really like him, huh?" Ann sighed as she smiled. "Even after all the things he said about us, you still find it in your heart to see the good in him."

"I'm just being rational." You say with a laugh. "I won't benefit anyone if we're just at each other's throats."

"That's a very mature way of thinking," Ann says as she finishes her beverage. "I'm sure Akechi would like someone level-headed like yourself as a partner."

"Ha!" You laughed. "He's on a totally different level. I'm sure he has his eye on some Idol or actress." _Not some nobody who works at a maid cafe._ You thought to yourself.

"You never know~," Ann says playfully. "He might just have his eyes on you."

"Oh please." You scoffed. The famous ace detective liking some nobody? No way.

"If not then you'll just catch his attention!" Ann says 

"And how do I do that?" You say as you raise an eyebrow. 

Ann takes her phone out to check the time. "We still have some time before the trains end for the night." Ann already putting money on the table. "I saw some cute shops near here."

Ann grabs your hand and pulls you along. It was her mission to make sure you had the right tools to make yourself cute in order to get Akechi's attention.

**You spent the rest of the day with Ann**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to deliver a new chapter! I know it's short but I promise palace time will be in the next chapter!
> 
> I uh really have nothing else to say so I hope you guys enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

**7/27. Wednesday. Futaba's palace.**

 

It was hot. Too Hot. The walk up the stairs to the entrance was torturous but as soon as the cool air hit your face, everything was right in the world. The boulder from that time caused a lot of damage so finding a way to the doors was tricky. Upon closer inspection, the doors wouldn't budge. 

"Now what?" You sighed. "We're not gonna go back outside are we?"

"We don't have any other choice." Mona says as he bounces down the steps.

Looking around the small space to find any way through. Just as the group headed for the exit, a voice calls out. Turning to see Futaba waiting just below. Rushing down the stairs before she disappears again. She remained expressionless as she spoke.

"Welcome back. I had thought I would never see you again." She says.

Skull answering by telling her they're only there because they have to be. He also wasn't too happy about the whole boulder thing. "You want us to steal your goddamn treasure or not?"

Futaba tilted her head. "Hm, why don't we make a deal? You wish to proceed further, yes?"

The group looking at one another for a decision. It's not like you guys have any other options so the group agreed. She then proceeds to explain that there's a town nearby to which a bandit was hiding out. He took something important and she wants it back. She says she'll reward the group and even tell you all how to advance further.

"That's it?" You questioned.

Queen asked her for more details on the town and this bandit you're all after. She says you will learn everything once you all arrive at the location. Easier said than done but with no other options available, the group decided to take on the quest. 

Stepping out into the blazing sun as Joker tries to come up with a new plan. She said something about a town and there was the one off in the distance that you all past as while driving to the pyramid. Skull ran over to a wooden platform that had a view of the town.

"That has to be it." He says as he uses his hand to shield his eyes.

Mona jumped forward and did his thing. Piling inside as the lukewarm air did nothing to cool you guys off. At least you guys weren't walking. You wished your outfits could turn into some kind of summer outfits so you guys weren't literally baking in the ones you were wearing.

"Okay, we're here." Queen slowed down the car to the nearest little shade there was. 

"So we just walk around?" You say as you fan yourself with your hand. "We don't have the slightest clue on what the thief looks like."

"That's probably our best bet," Queen answered. "We'll have to be careful of enemies lurking around."

"We should probably split up." Mona hopped on of stand. "We'll cover more ground like that. Joker and Queen, you're with me. Fox will be with (C/N). Skull go with Panther."

The plan was each group will go in different directions to see if they can catch anyone suspicious. You and fox will go on top of buildings. Joker, Mona, and Queen will go deeper into the town. Skull and Panther will stick to the outskirts.

"Let's go (C/N)" Fox positioned himself against the building. Cupping his hands as he slouched.

"Right." Lifting your foot into his palms, he hoisted you up with a push. Using the force to jump and reach for a ledge. Using whatever upper strength you had to pull yourself over the roof. Throwing your leg to help you roll onto the roof. "Okay, I'll help you up." You held out your hand as you watched Fox back away. Running to the building as he jumped, using the wall to get higher. You pulled the minute you felt his grab onto you.

"Let's start our search." Fox ran and jumped over to the rooftop.

"Right behind you." 

The search took a little longer than expected. There were so many enemies that it slowed down the search. None of them even offered up any clues on a thief you guys were looking for. Almost every enemy you've encountered was a thief themselves. None having this precious item that was stolen from Futaba. Your patience was running thin as you told Jeanne to use Devil Touch on each enemy you've come across.

You jumped to a building that had some shade from the sun. "We're not getting anywhere like this!" You groaned as you squatted down. You gripped your head and whine. "It's so damn hot! I can't take this anymore!"

"This is getting rather irritating." Fox leaned against the stone ledge. "I wonder how the others are doing."

Just then you heard a light tapping noise coming closer. You jumped up to your feet to take a look around. Fox did the same as he peered over the edge.

"Look," He gestured towards a figure wielding a knife of some sort. "He looks different compared to all the others we've fought."

"Should we follow him?" You whispered.

"We might as well." He replied. He looked around to find a safe place to jump down to. He pointed to wooden platforms and instructed you to use them to get down.

"Whoa!" You heard a voice yell as you jumped down to the ground. You whipped around with your hand ready on the handle when Fox stepped in front.

"Wait, it's just us!" Skull shouted.

"Oh man..." You sighed. "I thought you were the bandit we just saw."

"Bandit?" Panther gasped. "Was he wearing a mask and wielding a sword??"

"Yeah, we just saw him pass by. We were gonna follow him to see if he was the one we are after." You explained.

"We were tailing him when we lost him." Skull groaned. "He probably noticed us and booked it."

"Well, he shouldn't have gone far." You peered over the wall to see if he was still around. You managed to catch him turn the corner. "Let's go after him."

Fox led the way down the sandy path with everyone in tow. You all reached the corner he turned to see he was gone. You kicked the sand in frustration. Panther suggests to keep going and see maybe if you'll run into the bandit or the others. Running down the sandy streets with your eyes scanning for any movement. Moments later you did meet up with the others who were running out of an alleyway. They were also after the same bandit you guys were after. Mona could sense the bandit was nearby. There was a large area up ahead and decided to walk in the large square.

"Hey, you guys. You lookin' for something?" A voice called out. Turning to see the bandit out in the open. "Heh, I thought I heard someone rustlin' around out here... and here you all are. Welcome to the desert fellow traders."

"Hm? What does he mean by "trader"?" Fox asks.

"I think he means we're like him." You shrugged.

Skull already annoyed tells the bandit to give back what he stole. The bandit wasn't gonna make it easy for anyone as he ran off once more. You groaned and shouted for him to come back. Wasting no time to chase after him in a hurry. He kept slowing down his pace in a way to mock the group as well as throwing some insults.

"Urghhh, he got away again! This is really pissing me off!" Panther yells in frustration.

Queen suggests corning him so he has nowhere else to run. That square from before will have to do for now. The bandit would slow his pace as he kept running further and further away. The blazing sun wasn't helping as you ran around with no shade available. Going back to the splitting up option, You and Joker ran down the alleyway to catch the bandit from running anymore. He was standing right in front of the entrance with his back facing you both. He whipped around the minute you both reached the street. The others appeared and blocked his ways of escape. He was about to make another run for it but you weren't gonna let that happen.

"For fuck sakes!" You yanked Jokers blade out of his hand and flung just pass the bandit. Making him jump back and head into the square. Joker at a lost for words as he watched you run to the blade that pierced the stone wall. "Come on, he's trapped!" You shout as pull the blade out without a struggle.

"Wow..." Joker mumbled.

"The heat makes her cranky." Skull chuckled. He slapped his shoulder as he ran inside with the others.

The bandit had nowhere to go. The bandit suggested on working together to get inside the pyramid but Panther shoots him down immediately. With no other choice, he engages into battle. Everyone had enough being out in the sun so they unleashed everything they got. After one last all-out attack, the bandit was defeated. He dropped the item that was stolen from the palace. Eager to see what it is, everyone hopped back inside of Mona and rode back to the palace.

"Finally some cool air!" You say as you went up the stairs.

Futaba was still waiting where you guys left her. She was thankful that the group retrieved the item that was stolen from her. Not only that, she gave it back as a gift. It was a map of her palace. Queen questioned why go through all that trouble if this is her palace. Futaba stays silent when suddenly there was a loud noise. 

"Oh no..." You looked around to see if any large boulder was about to crash down on you guys.

"Huh? Futaba-chan disa-" 

The floor beneath quickly opened as you all fell to the depths below. You screamed as you looked up to see the slight quickly vanishing. 

"What the hell!?" Skull shouted.

You looked below to see the bottom was getting closer and closer. You had no time to process anything as you all fell into a pit of quicksand. 

"Swim with all your might!" Mona shouted.

You landed just behind joker as you forced yourself to keep up. You weren't the best swimmer but this was a matter of life and death. You summoned whatever strength you had to push yourself forward. 

"I got ya!" A familiar voice called out. 

You reached to grab the hand as you felt yourself getting pulled out. 

"Thanks, skull..." You say between pants. "Man, that was scary."

Panther wondered if maybe the group did something to upset Futaba since she was doing all of this. Queen thinks it's because of her natural instinct to push people away. Considering what she's been through, no one blamed her. Now more than anything, it was a top priority to save her.

 

**7/28. Thursday. Maid Cafe.**

 

You dreaded the thought that the group was inside that palace without you. You carried the heavy tray with orders as you dragged your legs across the floor. Some of your regulars noticed your sudden change of appearance and asked about your well-being. You thank them and tell them it just from working so much. 

"You need to take care of yourself (M/N)!" The man says in a concerned tone. "You're still a high-school student. Try to focus more on your studies."

"Oh master," You hold your hand over your heart. "It makes me happy to hear your kind words." You never expected to see some of your customers to actually care for the servers in a non-creepy way.

You've also received a good amount of tips throughout the day. Hana could tell you were feeling really tired even if you were putting up the act. The bags under your eyes didn't help much either. Ryuji he asked you to call in so you could rest but you pushed yourself to go to work.

"I think you've done enough for today," Hana says as she gently takes the tray out of your hands. "How about you head on home for today."

"Huh?" You blinked a couple times after finally processing what she said. "But I've only worked for five hours."

"And that's plenty." Hana rubbed your back softly. "You look like your about to collapse."

"I'm sorry..." You rubbed your tired eyes for the 1000th time that day. "I think maybe I'll turn in for the day."

"Will you be alright heading home? Want me to call a taxi?" Hana reaching for her cell phone.

"No, I'm alright." You reassured. "I think I can manage on my own."

You waste no time to change out of your uniform and back to your school uniform. Oh, how you wished you were in your air-conditioned room. Your laptop on and open to all your favorite blogs. You remembered about the cafe you wanted to visit was gonna open in a week. That's why you didn't want to call in. Not to mention to see updates on a certain detective's blog.

"Goodbye, Hana!" You waved.

"Take care." She says with a smile.

"Get home safely!" Yui caught just before you left the break room. She handed you a chocolate bar to snack on your way back home.

You hugged Yui tightly and wished her luck on her shift. You walked down the steps out into the streets. For some reason just looking at stairs irritated you. The sun slowly making its way out of the sky. Lugging your heavy school bag as your quicken your pace to reach the subway station. You really weren't feeling it today since you could feel your heavy eyelids closing every other second. 

"Come on, the station isn't that far." You groaned.

You were jogging now and not paying attention. Your mission was to get home and sleep. No one will get in your way. Except for the person who quickly turned the corner. Your shoulders bump, making you drop your school bag. You almost tumble to the ground but managed to steady yourself. You whip around to cuss the person out. Your not someone who people should mess with when your sleep deprived.

"Hey watch it will ya-" You froze in place as the recognize the figure.

"Oh, my apologies!" The male said as he went for your school bag. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"No, I'm sorry!" You shouted.

"Oh, (L/N)!" Akechi let out a small chuckle. "It seems we keep running into each other. Literally, I guess."

You could help but giggle at that. "I'm so sorry. I'm was just trying to get home. I really wasn't looking where I was looking." You felt bad raising your voice. Be it him or some other stranger. That sort of tone wasn't you. "I'm just really tired." You placed a hand over your forehead.

"You don't look well at all." Akechi then slipped his arm through the straps of your bag. "We have to get you home quickly."

"No Akechi," You grabbed your bag. "You really don't have too!" You pleaded.

"It's not a problem at all. Please, allow me to take you home." Akechi had that sweet smile plastered on his face. How can you say no to that?

"It's just," You cup your hands. "I feel bad when you do this for me."

"Why is that?" He tilted his head.

"Well," you shrugged. "I don't know how to pay you back for your kindness. I mean I'm just some nobody and-"

"You're not a nobody." Akechi interrupted. "You're (Y/N)."

Your whole face couldn't possibly be anymore flushed. It seems Akechi finally processed what he said as he turned away. His hand over his mouth as his he was gonna cover a cough. There was a tint of pink just over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"N-No it's alright." You wave your hands frantically. "I mean it would only be fair if I did the same right," You took a big gulp. "G-Goro..." You wanted to scream with excitement. Whatever fatigue you had disappeared once you saw the look he made when you called him by his first name.

"Can you say it again...?" He says but quickly turns. "No, I'm sorry. Ignore that."

"Goro." You looked at him and smiled.

"L-Let's just get you home." He says as he walks off.

You quickly make your way next to him as you walk to a black car waiting for him just a little ways away from the busy streets. The driver already inside as Goro opened the back passenger door for you. You slip inside in the familiar vehicle as Goro gets in himself. One minute in the car ride and you felt a bit uneasy. People would kill to spend some time with the beautiful detective and your just sitting in silence. 

"Working at a cafe must be difficult." The males says to break the silence.

"It can be a challenge." You responded. It's definitely not because of all the Phantom Thieves business. "I just need some extra cash for next week."

"Why's that?" He asks.

"Oh, there's a cafe I really want to attend!" Your eyes light up with excitement. "You see there's this new project about rappers representing districts of Japan and-" You stop yourself and chuckle. "Sorry I didn't mean to blurt all that all out."

"By all means, please continue." You had his undivided attention. "So the cafe is next week?"

"Yeah, next week Sunday." You say excitedly. "Oh man, I can't wait!"

"Do you mind if I tag along? I would like to visit these cafes you talk about." Goro smiled.

"No of course not! Please do come!" You cringed a little but happy nonetheless. "I'll text you the location and time when I get home."

"Okay," He pulled out his phone. "I'll make note of this."

Is this really happening? You stare off into space as you heard the male next to you tap away on his phone. _Did I really just make plans with this famous ace detective? Wait...does this mean this is a...DATE!? No, no way! We're just good friends who just made plans to go to a cafe. Don't get ahead of yourself _idiot_!_ You snap out of your inner freak out when he said your name.

"(Y/N)," He had a genuine smile on his face. His eyes had some light in them. "I'm really looking forward to this."

"Yeah me too." You both shared the same excitement. You will attend this event with him no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not uploading as much! I've been working so much and not to mention I have writer block that just won't go away. I'll try to get back to my usual upload schedule if I can. The holidays are coming up which means I need to pick up more hours.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

**7/31. Monday. Futaba's palace**

 

21 more days until the cleanse and the group hadn't gotten very far with all the puzzles and traps. As frustrating as the palace is, no one gives up as everyone keeps moving forward. The group made some progress on the days you were at work. Getting past the first puzzles was very easy. One was a puzzle on the wall that depicted adults reading some sort of letter to Futaba. Then the voices appeared again. They were reading the suicide letter from her mother and how it was all Futaba's fault. It was awful just to hear all of it. Ryuji was kinda glad you weren't there to hear it.

The current puzzle now had to do something with the holograms project above coffins. Certain ones had to be on in order for the button to work. After much brainstorming, the button finally worked. Just not in the way you guys imagined it.

"What the...!" You looked up to see the boulders rolling down from something. 

"Dude, they ain't stoppin'! Is this gonna be OK!?" Skull shouted over the loud noises.

"Let's push it again." Joker quickly pushed the large button only to make the boulder roll down even faster than before.

"Ngh...! That only made it worse!" Fox tried to steady himself as the area shook around them.

"D-Do something about this, Joker!" Mona shouted.

"I'm trying!" Joker pushed the button again and again but nothing worked. "Oh for...!" In one quick motion, Joker kicked the button with all his might. That seemed to work as the boulders came to a stop.

"Did it...stop?" Mona looked up at the row of boulders just stacked together.

No one really knew what to think about this situation. Crawling back from where you came from was blocked by rubble not to mention the boulders. The only way out was up. Jumping onto the ledges to see an opening. The boulders blocking that way back.

"Perhaps we could walk over the giant boulders? Let's try it."

 

                       i̸̙͈̼͂͂͛̽ţ̷̫̑̈́'̸̹͓̎͒̓͝s̴̢̺̘̮̝̒͊ ̴̦͎̱̜̈́y̸̤͇̯̬͗ọ̶̱̉̚u̶̠̾r̵̨̧̛̳̺̈̑̐̀ ̸̡̯̖̉̈́́f̴̘͒a̵̫̦̦̙͉͑͂u̴͍͕̒̑̽l̸̝̟̙̤̐͐t̶̹̰̠̰̗̂̒ ̴̭̪͈̓̀

                                                                        s̵̨̡̳̍̀̃ḧ̶̟̖̽̾̕ḙ̵́̽ ̸͍̔j̴͔͘͠ͅủ̴̖̻̗͖̞͑͘m̷̧͖̍́p̴̺̟̭̳̔͋e̷̛͕͋̐͗ḑ̵̞̓͆̀̋

 

"...!" Panther turned around just before she hopped onto the boulder.

You looked over your shoulder to see Panther looking around at her surroundings. "What's the matter Panther?"

"Did you..." She paused for a moment then shook her head. "Never mind, let's go!" She says as she forces a smile.

Jumping over the boulders was a breeze as the group progressed further inside. The next puzzle had to be turned on by the pedestal that was emitting some strange light. When Joker turned it on, it was another image that had scattered pieces on the wall. Everyone stood around and pointed out which piece went where. Queen was behind joker looking at the puzzle intently when a shiver went down her spine.

        

                                        r̵͚͐i̷̧͗̈g̸̥͖̖̽̉h̵͉͂̃̔ͅt̷̛͈̄ ̷̱͛n̸̬̿̓̓o̸̯͘͠w̴̰̅̽

                                                                                                   y̶̩̠͛ŏ̶͕͝û̶̘͗'̸͖͉̏͛ṛ̸̝̩͋͛̈́e̶͙͈͖͛̈́̊ ̴̯̿̓u̵͓̫͖͊͠ș̸̪͛̒e̵̠͋̓̌ļ̸̩̋e̸̡̜̐s̸͓̑̄ͅs̸̼͈̐̏ ̶̧̤̪͐͠t̸̮̻ơ̴̢̹̓̈́ ̷̩̈́̀̐m̷͓̋͒ė̷̘̓̊

 

"...!" Queen flinched as she covered her ears. "Was that...?"

"Queen?" Fox says which catches the attention of the others. "Are you alright?"

She debated whether to tell the group or not. Did she imagine it? She was the only one who heard the voice. Still, she should still report this. "Did you guys hear that?" She asks in a serious tone. "A voice?"

"Hear what?" Skull looked around as to try to listen as well. 

"Um..." Panther held her arms. "Actually, I think I hear it too."

"What do you mean by that?" Mona quickly became concerned. 

 

Ỷ̶̧̳̬͍̈o̵̯͚͐̅͋̊͠u̴̠̠̮̜̦̓̆͆͘'̸̢̳̎̊ͅr̴͉̯̖̍̒͗ẹ̴̺̙̎͌͂̀͊ ̴̥̑j̴̨̩̪̈̆u̴̩̫̗͛͜s̴̢̝̯̣̟̊̒̀̕t̶̛̜̃ ̷̮̤̃͐å̴̖̼̼ ̵̢̺̰͗t̸̹̳͔̍͊̕o̴̗̫͌ǒ̸̳̮͍̬͑l̶͈̩̇̎̉͘ͅ

 

"Wait...!" Fox's eyes widen as he was at a loss for words. It seems he was also getting affected by the strange voices as well.

"The voices..." Queen's voice slightly lowered. "It's not just affecting Futaba but us as well."

The puzzle ignored at the moment as the group tried to comprehend the new information. It seems these voices strike at random and it's affecting the group severely. The group had to move fast if they want to avoid the strange voices. Is this another way that Futaba is using to get the group to leave? It only starting happening when Mona could sense the treasure nearby.

"We need to move then." Joker's attention went back to the puzzle. 

Once it was solved. It revealed an image of a crying girl with a woman jumping in front of a car. There's no mistaking that this girl in the photo is Futaba.

"Oh my..." You felt sick to your stomach just looking at the photo.

The puzzle then faded away as the light from the pedestal was turned to the door was that blocking the treasure. The group wastes no time to jump down and run to the nearest safe room.

"Is everyone okay?" You summoned Jeanne to heal the group. Showering the group in a calming aura "Let me know if you need anything else."

Panther clenched her fists to prevent her hands from shaking. It seems the voices have been affecting her more than you all thought. There was still another door that needed to be opened and no one was saying anything.

"We have to leave for today." You announced. "We can just come back tomorrow when we have our strength back." You guys did fight a lot of shadows along the way. It's no wonder everyone felt fatigue. The voices were something no one prepared for.

"I agree." Joker stood next to (C/N).  "This is a lot more serious than we thought."

 

**8/1. Monday. Futaba's palace**

 

20 more days until the cleanse from Medjed. Even if Futaba was doing everything in her power to keep you guys out, no one was giving up on helping the girl. Once in the safe room, Joker went over the plan thoroughly. If anyone starts hearing the voices then they have to report it immediately. 

"Got it?" He said with a stern look on his face.

Everyone nodded and got ready to head out. The next area was quite the hassle. There were so many sarcophagi to open and if you opened the wrong one, an enemy would pop out. You jumped back with Panther and Mona as the other four sprung into action.

"Panther!" You ran over to her as you pushed her out of the enemy's range of attack. Summoning Jeanne to block it just in time. Panther got her whip out to attack the enemy before they could strike again. 

Once the enemies were defeated, everyone lept on moving to find the right sarcophagus to open. Everyone was very careful when opening them up. Some were firmly shut and wouldn't budge. You walked away from the group to check out the last room that only had a couple left. Luckily they were empty.

                    

                                           I̴͖̩̓̚ṯ̷͙̰̈́̋̌̈͘'̸̢̬̗̎̅̿̓ͅs̵̡̨̺͓̫͊̾̈́̓̚ͅ ̷̨͍͎̓a̴̧͓̣̣̒̅̑͜͝ļ̸̝͕͉́̽͒͊͑͘͝ͅl̶͉͙̺̂́͘ ̸̳͌̆̈́͒̿͝͠y̵͇̞̅̃̒̓̆ọ̷̧̬͇̝̯̺̄͛̍́̑̇͘ų̸̯̞̗̥̽͊͝r̷̯̄̅̒̉̏͑̎̋ ̴̩̳͚̼̊̊̌̓̓͂̅̕f̶̡̨̲̼̺͍̈̋̌͐̃̊̽̕ͅa̴̛̤͊̾ủ̵͚̤̣͖̟̖̇l̵̫̅̿͠t̷̮̖̻̅͋͝

                                                                                                            W̷̢̫̅̔̏̾͠h̶̼̱̼̍̃y̶̘̝̩͎̦̰̦͑̉̀͘͜ ̷̨̲̥̌d̵̡̪̘̺̱͚̣̲̽̀͝ỉ̶̛͉͇̯̌̋̾̍̚ͅd̴̤͙͕̓̂̈ ̷̨̥̜͖̋̈́̈́͆ÿ̶͉̞͊̃o̴͙̾͐̿͒́u̴̖̫̤̒͘ ̵͓͖̯̱̺̟̮͈̅͘͠L̴̨̡̛͚͕̋̒̈́̕͘e̸̡̛̘̣̬̖͒͊t̵̢͕̖̗͒̽ ̸͖͙̮̥͓̘̥͊̽ͅi̵̤̯͈̲͉̤̻̋̀͆̀̒͘ṫ̷̡̠̩̦͉̳͕̲͊͘ ̶̨̠̤̳̠͂̽̊̇͘ȟ̷̝͎̪̙͖͎̏̎̂̉̒͑̚a̶͚p̴̧̹̮̤̩̆̄̀̈́́̎̉͠p̵̟̈́̄̿͘̚e̵̩̙̗͌n̴̤̹̏͆̇̿̚?̴̮̜̲̂͌̕                        

 

You froze in front of the last sarcophagus as your eyes widened.  _No!_ Was the only thought running through your head. You wanted to say something but the group made so much progress that it would be a waste to go back. _I'm just hearing things..._ You tried to rationalize. 

The group then came around you to open the last one. It revealed a button and upon pushing it, it revealed another button opening up in another sarcophagus. Pushing that button made the object move back to reveal a small room with a gem inside.

That gem had to be placed on a small pedestal. Doing so made a walkway down below in an area that the group could not cross before.

 

                                                                                                C̵̨̪͍͓̥̺̈́̒̓̿͐͛͜ͅŗ̵̡̦̟̩͎͕̮͌̃̊̽͂̈í̶̟̩̺̩̣̿̏̂͗͊̿͘m̶̛̝̟̞͚̠͋̿̂̎̀i̵̦̺̳̝̓́n̷̹̟̥̼̿̂ä̶̧͙̰̣̾͠l̴̘͙̰͇̐͆̋̓̐

 

Joker winced but kept his cool. He turned to see if anyone noticed but everyone's attention was on something else. "We have to move faster!"

"Did you...?" You couldn't finish your sentence.

Joker just turned and ran forward to the next area that had a safe room. Everyone piled inside as they let their bodies relaxed for a moment. You did your thing again as you watched the calming aura ease the group.

"Good thing you're here..." Skull mumbled as he lay sprawled on the ground.

"We have to keep moving " Mona jumped on top of the table to see his teammates with their heads down. "You're all hearing them, aren't you?" Mona sounded angry.

No one said anything.

"We can't keep going like this. We said we would retreat of we heard the voices." Mona's tail was hitting the table as he spoke. "We're going home for today!"

"We can't!" Panther shouted. "We made so much progress and we just need one more door to open."

"We'll keep going." Joker stood up and made his way to the door. "Everyone ready?"

The next room was filled with sarcophagi lined up against the wall. Just up ahead, was Futaba's shadow. She seemed surprised that the group made it so far. Ryuji was a bit upset and wanted to go off but you grabbed his shoulders and shook his head.

As another present, she summoned for shadows just before she disappeared. There were three in total and before anyone made a move, the coffin opened and a hand appeared. He pointed a finger at Fox who had no time to react. Everything happened so fast. A puff a smoke appeared and he was gone. 

"Fox!!" You shouted as you ran to his spot. You looked down to see a small mouse jumping to catch anyone's attention. You dove down and caught him just before the enemies got to him.

"Fox!?" The little mouse was wearing the mask so there was no mistaking that this little guy was him.

"Oh great!" Skull jumped back just before he shared the same fate. "(C/N)!"

"It's okay I got him!" You shouted as you ran around to avoid the attacks. You held him close as you used your hands to shield him. "Don't worry fox."

"We need to attack before he turns anyone else into a mouse!" Queen made the first move as she used Frei when she summoned Johanna.

"Mona! Panther!" Joker shouted out the orders as they complied. 

You ran behind a coffin with the little-rattled mouse held tightly in your hands. The enemies too focused on the others. It was either stay put and protect Fox or put him somewhere safe and join your friends. You looked over your shoulder to see the group kill off any enemy only for the bigger one to summon another. 

"You need to stay here." You placed him somewhere out of danger but the little mouse was not having it. He kept on squeaking but you didn't have time for this. "I don't want you to get hurt! So please...!" Fox let out a soft squeak as he slouched a bit.

If you guys weren't fighting for your life, you would be gushing on how adorable he looked. You jumped back and ran to aid your friends. 

"I placed him somewhere safe!" You shouted as you grabbed your sword. 

"First voices and now rats!?" Skull jumped in with his heavy mace. "Take this!" He lashed at the enemy as it disappeared into a black smoke.

 

                                                               P̴̜̪̂̅̆͒͘͠a̵͚̠͙͓͊̓̓̍̏̚͝t̴͇̬͛̏͘ͅh̵̪̫̙̅̆̔͋̉̎̈́ē̴̡̢̲̫̰̪̱̤͊̐̋̎̾̉̌į̷̛̻̟̮̇̌̀͛̂̒̚c̸̘͓͙̥̝̑͑̇ ̶̧͖͈͔̹̟̌͌̈͘̕t̷̙͖̖̠̩͈̬̐̆̿̂̌̅̚͝ͅr̸̰̩̲̀̕a̵̝͙͕͆͂̄̒͋͜ş̸̜͓͓̠͚̄̊͠͝͝ͅḧ̴̲̳̥͙́̍̈͘͠͝

      Y̷̧͉̠͎̓̈́̈́o̵̥̣̟̫̔̄̉̋̋̋ǔ̵̼̙̫̲͍͉̊͛͑̚̕ ̴̮̹̹̙̒͜ŗ̶̮̼̠͈͇̦̄̓̂̽͗͝u̴̖̣̩̺̿̈́ḯ̶̧̨̳͕̳͕̐n̷̩͎͖̓͊͐͋́̏̈́e̶̪̦̍̊̈́̈̿́̓͝d̴̘͓͌̅ ̴̢̛͖̞͔͕͙̟̄̈́͛̈́̎́͑͜ë̴̝́v̵͍͔̯́̑͜ȩ̶̇̾́͗̋͜͝r̷̡̖̠̙͈͔͉͘͠y̴̲͙̰̩̩̝͚͇͑̇͘t̴͈̜̖̿͐̐̅̓̂͝͝h̷͙̲̑̑̌͊į̵̮̭̩̗̖̲͒̅͒̒͑̿̓̊ń̸̩͔̑̌g̶̟̤̗̮̎!̶̖̇͒͗͝

 

"Shit..!" Skull gritted his teeth. "Not now!" He held his head as he staggered backward.

"It's affecting skull now!" Mona runs over to Skull as he gently nudges the male to stay up. "We have to finish this up!"

Joker summoned Sui-Ki to deal with the enemies with the who was weak to ice. Mona used Garu on the coffin to weaken it as much as possible. Panther using her whip to trap the enemies as she summoned Carmen to set them on fire. Queen stuck to using her fists since it was difficult to use her persona in such a small space.

Fox ran around in circles as he tried to find a way to turn himself back to normal. His teammates needed him. The coffin kept summoning enemies at an alarming rate.

"Skull!" Queen ran over to the blond who was thrown across the room as he tried to protect Mona. 

"I'm fine." He groaned in pain. "Just keep fighting!"

"Fox!" Panther shrieked as she made a mad dash to slash the enemy who found Fox's hiding spot. The enemy held the little mouse tightly as it squirmed to get free.

Panther attacked from the left as you jumped to slash the monster from above. Panther catching the mouse in mid-air as she ran off to the side. 

There were too many enemies even for you to summon Jeanne and use Ominous Words. "We have to escape!" You ran to avoid being turned into a mouse. "Joker!"

Joker was backed into a corner with Queen as they tried to find a way out. Skull and Mona were working together to distract the coffin. 

"Everyone step back!" Mona shouted. 

All at once the enemies launched an attack and struck everyone. You felt something sharp hit your back as you fell to the ground.

"Gah..!" You looked over to see panther falling to the ground as the little mouse rolls to the center of the room. Fox was on his stomach and unresponsive. The snake-man noticed the rodent and slither closer to him.

 "No!" You summoned whatever courage you had left as crawled over to him. 

 

                        

                                Ḧ̵̩̬̬̺̯̻̬͉̦̞̮͕͚͖̓̈͒e̸̢̘̟͙̙̳̼͕͐͑͛̌͋̓̋̂̈́͂͊͝'̷̧̛̟̥̦̳̰͎̤̟̩͖̘̹̩̌̇̒̑̓̈́͛s̶̨̫͎͈̺̭̞̝̓̌͒͑ ̶̛̣̠͙͇̭̈̅͐̿͌̓̊̉̍̈́̽̑g̴̹̟̭͚̮̼̭̫̘͉̗͕͛͋͊̓͊̀̈̌͊̕͝ͅͅô̴̜̠̈̆̋̐͒̅͝i̷̲̲͇̬̱̟͇͗̿͐̓̃̓̀̄̓͜͝͝͠n̴̟͋̾̒̾̒̍́͆̓̐͆̕͘͘g̸̛̛̼̿͊̃͂̈́̓͐̚͝ ̸̯̘̣͓̼̬̺̏̎̉͒̊̓͜͜͝ț̴̢̡̤̻͙̯̹͓͓͐̇̋́̎̑͋̅͗͜ô̷̮̹̌̏̄̑̂͛͛ ̵̨̧̥̦͓̯̲͇̫̝̦̈͂͆̅̚͝͠d̷̛̟̰̮̹͓̲͉͇͓̟̑͆̾͌̈͆͘͘͜ͅi̶̺̪͔̞̖̲͙͑̈̐͑͊͒̀͆̒̾̔̐̚͝ę̷̱̤̼̞̦̼̼̤̱͎͖͚̪̈́͊̇̏̓͠

 

                                                                                                        I̷̧̮̟̹̯͈͛̀̿̄̀͝t̶͕̰̳͈̯̹͎͔̘͙̦͎̝͈̮͌̋̃̊͐̆͊͆̐̄̚͠'̸̧͎̘͕̼̟͕͚̭̅̆́̾̆͒̇̕͠s̶̡̨̙͔̲̲͓̜̙̳̙̱̯͎̗̓͗ ̶̖̗̯͆̀͛̊͐̓́̔̎̚̚ḁ̸̜͆͌̋͝l̴̛̗̾̅͋̉͂̓͋͝l̴̡̡̢̮̹͙̩̗̰͈̓̑̑̏͆̄́̍̋ ̴̲̳͎̘͙̻̋y̵̡̭̮̳̩̌͝ơ̶̤̾͛͋̃͋̒͂̍̽͛̽̌̚͝u̴̢͖̗̳̪̮̪̜̞͎̤̪̥͔͆ͅr̶̩̈́͌̅̐͗̅̃̕ ̶͈̅͑̇̓͐̉̉̈́͝ḟ̶̢̢̤̲̹̰̝̪̹̙̥͚̀̔͌̉̌̌̎̆͛̌͗̕͘a̴͉̹̻̺͙̳̣͕̣͍̼̮̫̺̎͗̅̋̌̏͐u̸̙̖͗́̍͊͆̓́͆͜l̸̨̘̟̻̰̙̚ţ̸͈̱͍̳̱̳̫͎̼̮͕̪͓̈́̂̄ͅ

 

                        E̶̢̢̪̫̣̪͎͓̼̺̬̫̘̹̩̳̳̯̰̓̅̊̽͆͒̾̆̀̑̉͗̃̒̎̈͑̊̇̚͘͘͜v̴̢̢̛̺̹͕̗̮͖̜͓͔̥͍̫̤͉̝̋̋̎́̆͌̌e̷̢̧̳͈͔̜͙̱̺̜̓̂̽͌̀̃͆̓̊͌̌̓͂̀̎͊ͅr̶̡̨̡̪͍̻̺̟̯͎̣̤̩͙̟͚̮̟̼̰͗̆͋͗͑̏̾́̕̚̚͜ỹ̴̢̢̡̡̮̝̺͇̣̠̗̩̥̮͎͚̬͖̹͓̬͔̥͇͔̜̺̗̋̂͑͑͛̉̓̌́̉̋͋̚̕o̷̢͔̤̞͓͇̺̱̻̗̗͗̂͗̾̄̄̓̇̓̈́̉̇͐̿͂̈́͐͝n̸̛̥̤̲͕͈͍̩̩͋̃̃̓͆͑̽̒̀̒͆̊̊͐̿͗̓̅̎̀̅̓̚̚̚͜͠͝ĕ̶̢͍̞̥̔̂̇̇͘͝͠ ̶̢̢̧̢̬̦̥̬̝̳̤̹̻̯̼͎͔̞̟̪̝̘̣͊̋̇̊̒͒́̂̿̓̎̌̔͘̚͠͝ͅa̷̧͉̜̣̩͉̙̯̻̐̉͗͋͑̔͗͐̍̍̊͛̆̎̐͐̈́͗̌̚͘̚͠͝l̵̢̢̨͔͓̥̞̻̘̰̲̭͋̋̃̄̔̓̓̐͝w̶̢̨̡͚͚̞̯̮̻̫̮̠͔͓͖̠͙͚̠̹̯̘͓̻̝̘̼̟̆̿͜͜a̶̡̡̨̧̢͖͈̲͈̘͎̹̝̹͕͖̖͓̥̟̣̝͈̪̯̱͂̾̏̒̈́̍͐̏̕͜y̵̧̧̛̛͇̹̱̩̗̯̠͚͉̫̲̗͉̖̲̣̦̬̠̅͂̊̾̌̿͋̇̈́̈́͌͐̾̾̉̈́̃̂̿́͆̈́̿͊̕͝͝s̶̲͝ ̵̧̨̛̛͓̳͙̝͕͉̓̓̌̒̍̌̂̏͑͌̎̓͒͆̊͐͘͘͘͝ͅğ̷̢̨̧̲͓̟̘̩͍͉̣̘̭̜̥̣̭͕͔̤̥̟̦̯̞̪̔̎͑̑̒̊̀̑̏̏͗̈́͘ḙ̷̪̳̥͔͇̰̬̺̰̩͎̤̬͔̎ţ̸̧̛̛̤̘̫͕̲͎͚͓̠̰̖̖͎̂̄̏͒͗̾͑̅͛̈͊̋̔͂̏̑̕̕͝s̵̨̡̜̼͇̣̻̬͉̩̱̖̯̼͖̟̬̐̽͗̌̋̈͋͒̏̿̌͊́̈͆̀̒̊́̍̑̽̕͝ ̶̨̹͎̣̿́͗h̶̡̯͚̭̜̤̱̜̳̬̟̲̲̹̥͇͙̦̰̝̱̳̘̰̔̀͆̓͗̎͆̒̇͋͘͘͠ư̵̢̨̢̛̞̳͉͕̠̞̬̫̺̖̮̦̥͖̯̠̹͕̹̩̥̻̩͈̈́̒̄͑̓̈́́͒̅̈͌̇͗̀̌͒̋̈́́̑̌͐̅̓̈́̋̂͜͝͠ŗ̶̡͔̱̳̣̖͍̖̦͚̼͎̣̤̹̰̤̰͈̻̠̲̩̣̿̂͗̿̃̅̉̾̐̋͜͝ẗ̸̛̖̗̜̹̻̣̝̱̘̞̫̙̟͇̜͖͕͈̯̜͈̱͖̞̠̯̟́̔̓̔̌̏͑͛̉̏͊̊͊̓͂͂͂͌͘̕͜͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̝͎̯̺̦̩̭͚͚̰̦̥͉̫̜͓̤̪̼̬̜̪͕̞̃̄͑̅͗̿̌͒͋́̍̑̚̚͝ͅͅb̷̡͉̜̗͔͇̤͇͚̖̠̙̰̭͈͈̭̹̞̤͓͉͑̇̅͋̆̉̿̾̀̀͊̃̑̚̚͜e̶͓̝̹̹̻͍͘c̶̛̛̫̭̤͕̞͍̱̘̦͈̠͓͑͋̓̌͝͠a̷͈͉̣͎̮̩̞͈͚̜̜̤͚͔̪̭͉̭̺̓͛̊̔̅͜͠͠u̵̧̨̪͕̣̤̘͉̦̯̗̼̻͚͉͍̣͒͝ş̸̢̨̤͔͓̗͎̥̘̫͈̯̠̥͖̜̜͇͇̣̿̀̿͗̓̍̈́̓̎̓̾́͒͆͋̑̄̉̃͋͐́̄͒͐̈́̚͜ë̵̢̢̫͔͉̳͔́̍̓̐̅̋͜ ̴̨̡̡̛̰͙̟̱̘̘͍͔̲͕̦̭̟̫͉̬̅́̄̈́̆̏̋̿̈́̃̒͝͝ǫ̵̨̡̨̝̪͔̲͎̦̱̪̭͎̲̦̟̪͓̫͇̳͓̥͖̔͋́͆̊̃̈̃͑͌̚̕͘f̶̡̛̖̜̭̤̼͙̖̣̼̹͎͍̰̻͓̰̰̜͓̬̘͙̠͛̅́̈́͊͛̓̒̚͜͜͜ ̵̧͕͈͎̤̹̪͉̰̻͙̞̟̬͍̦̬̬͎͖̇̍͐̅̌͌̓̈́̇͋̊͌͘͘͠͝ͅͅͅẙ̶͔̫̺̮̰̗̘́̈́̌͗̾͛̅̍͋̽̾͊̚͠o̸̱͓̦͎͝ư̴̡͍̯̖̤̩͔͖̫̜̰͕̯̲̦͓̝̰̙͊̒̉͛̃͑́̅̾̄́̊̑̈́̊̍̈́͂̄͌̕͝͝ͅ

 

 

 

"Stop it..." You clenched your fists tightly as you try to ignore the voices. The voice ringing in your head was yours. You ignored it as you managed to shield the rodent with your body.

"Risking your life for a rat?" The shadow spoke. 

You ignored the laughter as you prepared yourself for the worst. The shadow used Zionga so suddenly that you couldn't hold back your screams. 

"Stop it!!" Skull shouted in a rage. A look of fury all over his face as he bolted towards you. 

The shadow used Zionga once more making you screech in pain. You wanted to fall over but that would mean leaving Fox vulnerable. You kept your ground as you breathed heavily. The mouse was still out but he was safe.

"Damn bastard!!" Skull swung his heavy mace and hit the shadows across the head. The shadow fell to the ground but Skull wasn't done with him yet. Raising his mace as he struck the enemy over and over. So blinded by rage that he hadn't noticed the slithering snake-woman coming at him.

"Look out..." You say in a hoarse voice.

She used Agilao, knocking him away from the enemy that was on the ground. It was too late for her to even saved as he disappeared into a black mist. The snake-woman slithered over to Skull as she turned around to use her tail to hit the blond. Knocking him further away from the group.

 

 

 

 

                                          Y̷̡̢̡̧̛̛̯̠̗͍͓͇̮̱̝͕̳̙̖̝̠̙̦̹͉̪̤̖̹͓̙̬͔̱͙̥̼̦͚̺̩͒͐̎̂͌͌̓͆͐̀͘̕̚͝͝ͅơ̶̢̡̞͉̝̩̤̠͍͖̫͚̮͈͚̼̭̞͕̟͍̗̰͖̬̯̑͑̈́̈́̅̎͊̒̃̿̃͋͋̓̄͆̈́̂͒͛͒̎̽̄̓̂̏̿̍͗̂̿̊̏̄̓͒͛̓̄͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅử̴̧̫̦̱̮̯̠̯̰̼̙̭͍̱̲̮̗̭̹̥̰̬̪̻̹̺͔̺̭̞͇̰̮̜̺̼͖͚̩͕̼̖̱͚̘̟̰̻͓̞̈̊͂̾̓͐̅̽̀́̒̈́̋̍̉́̾̔̿͌̑͂̅̓̇̆͆́̎̑͗̋͜͠͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̹̞̬̲̜̠̺̞̜͔̞̯͚͚̙̤̣̘̰̭̣̻̯͈̼̫͎̫̫͈̭̦̬͓͓̦̮͔̭̥̙͇͋̿͋̊̍̔̊̐̈͗̃̔̆̍̈́͌̆́̈́̈̓̌̒̈̈́͆̄͊̚͘͜͜g̶̡̧̧̨̨̱̱̦̭͙̲̙̤̤͖͙̖̠̯̦͉͙̟̗̰͉͍̺̭̙̭̯͈̗̰̙͚̥̱͉̝͓̭̭̟̜͙̥͈̅̌̑̎́̒̄͑͆̓̂ͅͅǫ̶̨̡̧̨̡̰̣̰̣̩͔̳̻̣͖̥̪̦̹̙͖̣͔̭̳̬̩̤̰̜̙̲͙̤̰͚̰͑͌̒͂̋͐̊͜͝ţ̴̨̧̨̢̢̡̛̣̰̳̞͓̙̟̻̙̣͎̰̭̳͕̝̼̙͉͈̝͈̣̤̗̣̺͉̟̞̻̺̘͉̼͓̲̼͚̓̋̓͑͋͒̑̚͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̧̨̛̫̦̩͉̭̹̟͕̰̞̞͈̺̠̻̬͓̘̲̙͈̝͋̄̇̍̈̈́̽͛̈́̈̄̏̊̉͛̃̉͗̆̓͊͑̌̑̆̏͆̃̇͊̐͑͐̾͂͘͘̚͝͝R̷̢͔͕͔̖͆ͅy̸̨̘̟͒̿ų̶̢̢̛̛̹̥͉̣̻̬͙͖͓͕̫̣̬̰̻̱͎̖̲̲̻͔̱̮̖̖̖̩͉͔͙̗̭̝̤̣̤̺͖̦̥̫̹̐̑̈́̀̆̓̿̂̉̂̍͋͐̔̄̒̌͆̋̔̃̕͘͝ͅͅj̷̡̨̛̛̛͕̤̥͕̭̦̞̝͚̻͓̱̤͍̻̘̗͍̥͓͔̹̰̣̩̘̺̱̦̼̻̫̗͍̪͖̱͚͔̘͔̃̇̓͒̊̀̔͊̂̽̔̈́̾̊͋͐̌̍͐̃̈́̍̿̇̎͛̊́̇̎̈̎̋̇͑̍͛͋́͐̓͆̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅi̵̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̡͉̰͎͓͔̗͙̜͈̰̦̩̯͉̬̬͚̲͖̺͓͚̬̱͇͚̱̥͈͕̯͓͖͖̬͓͆͛̃̐̈́͆̆̑̓̇͒̊̉̈́̾͂͊͂͌̓̉̾͒͂̿̒͊̏̄̈́̈́̽̓͌̀̅̎̔̌͌̔̾̏̂̈̏͘͘̚͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̢̪̞͓̳͇̝̮̞͇̗̩̲͈̯͙͕͙͖͇̰̖̠͉̱͓̞̯̞̟̹͔͖͖͕̰͙̖̖̍͂̇̾̾̌̍́̋͋͊͆̏͐̈́͒͒̈́́̿̑̍̈͑̓̂͆͋̿̆͋̌̅̊̓̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅḩ̷̨̤̖̻̻̭͈̦̩̲̩͊̎̾͑̐́̒̾̄͑̓̋̏͂̒̑̈͊̕̕͝ͅų̵̛̩͕̥͕̬͎͔͈͚̻̤͚̰̯̭̥̼͑͂͌̔̇͊͂͆̈́̔̔́̓̍͒̍̒̏́̔̇̈́͋͆̂̓̎̈͒̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝r̸̢̨̺̻̬͍̺͉͍͍̫̼̳̱̟̟̪̗̣̺͓̘̼͚̎̓͑̒̈́̏̇̀̈́̐̈́̔̊͜͝͝ͅt̸̡̢̢̡̛̛̖̪͓̖͎̯̹̦̖̰̦͓̹͕̭̖͎̟͔̱̙̙̭͙͖̹͕͖̯̠̦̓͆̈́͋̐͌̈́̏̋̅͊͗̄̎̆̽̽͛͋̋̌̎̊̓͗͊̌͒̚̕̕͜͠ͅͅ ̵̨̛̛̛̲͚̩̜͔̣̜̣͇̺̠͍̳̘͚̲̖̭̲͎̙̩̺̱̬̘͇̑͛̌̑̈̅̈̏͋̽͑͐͊͛́̽͒̔͒̃͗̓͒̄̈́̅̈͂̓̐̓͊̕͘̚͝͠ͅą̵̧̧̡̨̤͎̹͎͈̗̩̼͓̳̼͙̥̭̙͍͈͍͙̭̭͙̹̇̎̏̇̓͂̑͛͌̂͋̂̈́̇̈͗̒̈͗͂̓̈̑̀̓̑̊̀͑̂̅̀̆̽̾̉̔͂͐̚̚͘͘̕͝͠͠ͅg̴̨̛̠̣̫̾̔̈́͂̊͋̈́̈̍̏̾͋̓̃̇̍͒͗͑͌̈͂̑̒̈̓͛́̒̔͛̾̇̃̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͠͠ȁ̶̢̨̮͍̪̪̩̠̻͈̫̭̺͔͈̼̳̠͈̹̳̙̣̙̮̜̬̣̃̎͂̊̂̈́̍̍̅̑̃̊͛̈͑̿͑̂́̈́̓̓̚͝i̶̢̢̢̢̨̧͓̤̖̫̘̲̭̪̰̞̝̰̟͖̦͚͓̰̠̣͎̘͓̠͑̇͊̋͗̄̀̑̒͋́̍̓̐̈́͂̋͂̓͂̉̎̈́̓͌̈̎̄̋̽͛͆̊̈̆͌̉͗̓͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅn̶͓̬̫͖̓͒̐͋͑̀̿́̏̉͊̿͒͂̏̐̌̏͂̓̈́̿͘!̷̡̹̫̥͎̘̗̝̋̃͆͋͐̃̋͐̍̊̈́̌̏͛̓̾̎͘̚͜͠͠͝͝ͅ

                                                                                                        Ş̸̡̧̧̡̡̡̛͔͇͈̙͎͇͓͕̺̘̫̼̙͇̣̫͙͚͕̜̰̝͙̫̦̤͔̙̬͎̜̙̼̠̗̫̗̬̗̳̹̲̤̼̰̤̦̑́͌̊̓͊̔̇̎̈́͆͛̌̓̆̀͌͌͊̃͗̒́̌͛̚͘̚͝ơ̸̢̢̨̨̨̩͉̗̖̗̭̼̪̪̼̥̯̙͎̣̜̯̼̤̱̗̬̯̤̠̹͍̳͚̼͖̘͓͖̰͙̘̟̟̼͉͎̺̩̪͇̒̉̈́̔̈́͊̾̋͂͐͜͝͠ ̴̧̨̥̰̖̖̰͖̯̜͖͓̳͕̠͍̻̪̙̰̥͇̹̦̜̭̘̻̤̯̯̻̹̞͈̹̬̹̤͚͕̬̬̟̙̘̭̖̗̊̿̂̅̎̒͆͆̑̒͆̉̋͗̊͌̄̐͊̉̽͐͆͊̂̑͌͑͑͑͗̃̉͆̔̇̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅŭ̴̠̥̬͔̞̮̮͚̹͓̥̜̱̥͖̟̱͇̣̙̮̭̳͎̘͈̚͜͝s̸̢̜̲̘̪̙͖̪͉͍̲̝̟͈̽͐̅̐͛̉̐̍͌̑̅͒̉̓͐͗͗̐̆̅̂͐̔͆͑̔̑͗̃͐̏̀͗͜͠͝͠ę̶̧̧̢̨͔͍̲̦͈͇͖̯̥͇̫͔̺̩̖͕͔̰̞̱̻̥͓̻̣̤͓́̓́̄̓͂͝ļ̷̘̪͖̱̪̩͕̖̋̊̏͌̅̆̂̏̈̓̌̐̾̓̈̂̽́̈͗̄͂̍̅̉̾̐͒̅̏̚͘͝͝ę̵͕͈͔̌͆̊͊̐͊́͋̎͑͋̈́͛̽̔̎̈̎̏̾̃͠͝s̶̛͍͕̪̻̤͎͔͓͙̭̝̓̑̿̾̃̈́̾͆͘̕͝s̴̢̧̛̫̭͈̖̰̮̗͔͕̙͔͚͓͎͕͙̩̰̖̗̝̖̩̞̟͉͙̠͕̝̬͙̣͔͇̩̳̼̑̉̑̈̀̃̔̇̇̔̍͊̑̋̔̓̐͐̋̈̈͜͜͝ͅ!̴̨̡̨̛̝̟̫͉̖̩̭͉̖̬̠̲͓̭̹̬̻͈̞̦̳̯̘̟̘̼͍̮̥̤͇̩͉͇̱͕͕̱̪̣̥̬͚͇̤͚̥͚̽̓̃͊͗̎̍͗̑̄́̍̋͆̿͆̇̿̂͑̀̓̀̓̋̄̌͗̈̍̊̏̆̚̕̚͠͠ͅ

      H̷̥̣̥͍̖̩͍̥͔̻̥͇̖̥̟͉̠̙͑̀̉͗̏̊͜͜ȅ̵̡̹̳̦̦̱̙̬̺͍̥̳̠̹͍̖̟̫̦̙͙͎̰͚͔̟̺̋̆̉͑͜͝ͅͅ'̴̧̛̛̖̺͇̮̤͚̣͍͚̠͖̲̱̞̪̮̯͒̓͋̈́̒́̈́̋͑͐̈́̌͒̂̾̒̕͜͝͝ͅş̷̢̡̙̤͙̲̹̳̣̲̦̋̏̀͊͑͌̎̃̉͆̔͒̇̾̌͐̽̀͋̎͑̋͒̐̈̕͝ͅ ̸̨̡̢̨̡̛̪̠͈̳̼̘̦̳̙̫͈̥̤̻̼͔̮͙̭̟̳͍̣́͐̂͒̄̃̂̅̒̑̋̍̽̾̌͑̇̑̓́̍̅͗̓̈͛͐͑̓̄̽̓͒̕͘̕̚͘͘ḩ̵̨̧̨̛̛̯͈̮̮̼̩̟͕͓̦̹͇͕͇̳͕̖͙̞̲̜͚͕̝͓̭̭̯̬̭͙̬̬͕̪͉͈͚͉̤̹̟̫̣̟͔̻̪̈͐͊͆͑̾̅̅͑̄͗͋̒̾̿̇͑̾̅͐͒͌̓͋͂̊̅̑̊̅͊́̈́́͑̋̃̔̈́̽͑͝͠͠͝ų̶͉̣͙͔̬̓̽̀͌͑̇̽̂̋̆͊̏̉̌͒͆̅̕̕͝͝ŗ̶̨̡̡̛̛̯͍͙̱͙͚͕͉̝̞̤̺̦̙͖̲͎̭͓̹̗̥̼̲̆̆̈́̓͊̏̿͆͗̈́̒͑͛͌̐͛̋̈́̑͂̉̄̉̊̎̍͐̎̿̉͂̇̎̈́̈́̌̿͐̈̎͗̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝t̴̡̪̭͍̺͕̫̯̮̳̤͇̻͚̣̭̗̞͎̊̐͌͐̄̎͒̅̍̄͗̒͆̂͗̈͌̃͛͑̈́͐̑̌̾͑͋͗͗̿͗̀̀̇́̍̓̌͘̕͜͠͠͝͠ͅ ̶̧̢̛͚̬̙̘̰͙̻͇̮̱͍͕̞̏̀́̇͒̀b̴̛̛̛̝̱̲̝̹̲̣̬̭̱̘̗͈̖̯̣͖͉̖̝͗͋͆̃͌͋̏̑̎̂͒̿̆̔̑̉̊͌̋͒̈́̀̿͌͗̒̌̈̇̔̕̕͜͠͠ͅȩ̵̡̧̛͍̥͕͓̤̼̘̮̰͓̭̭͈̫̞̩͈̝̫̟͕̭̘͙̀̓̒̇̈͌̂͛̇̈͆̅̊̉͘̚̚͜͠ͅͅͅc̶̛̛̼̱̹͎̥͈͖͓̮̉͛̀̄̄̊͊̎̉̓̈́̀͗̏̃͆̈́͛͂̒̈́̑̐͝͠ͅa̴̢̢̛̛̛̦̼̰̤̥̤̫̳̣̖̫̘͍̪̗̹̖̱͕̣͚̳͓͈̼̤̖̣̮̹̠̐̋̅͑͒͋̉͋̊̈́͒͗̈́̍̽͛̀̓̓͂͒͒̃̉̉̒͒̎́̀͒̂͑͋̑͐̇̑̓̃̈́̚̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅų̶̡̳̰̪̖̯͓̫̼͔͚͔̥͈̳͎̗͉̠̯͙̙̙͉͙̠̝͎͙̑̔͊͂̍̔̐̀̒̂̐͌͊̅̊̿͒̄́̾́̔̒͂͑̕̕͝s̷̢̨̡͇̪͖̫̭͈̦͖̺̪̹̰̰̰̙̣̯̦͈̲̮̩̩̠͑̈̀͂̃̈̄͊̄̏͛̈̎͆̈́̑̉͂̃̓̓̑̓͊̐̅̽̏̅͛̈́̃̚͜͝͠͠͠͝e̵̢̧̮̙̟͓͙͔̮͚͇͖̥̳͑̄̈́̈̽̐̉̇̈̄̓̅̌͗͊͆̑͒̍̚͝ ̷̡̢̯͎̼͖̻͓̠̝̟͖̗̩̫̤̟̤̪̮͔͖̠̙̩̮̗̱̦͍̻̥͇͖̜̥͈͙͔̼̰̦̳̻̙̝̜̺̪̱̾̎͒́͐̑̇͊͆̑̄̓͗͋͒͐͆͐̓͋̓̂̊̍̈́̾̀̏̽̂̑͂͑̆͐͋̆̃̕͘̚͝͠͝͠ͅͅǫ̷̧̛͕̱͙͇̣͕̣̻̲̮̗̱̟̯͕̘̪̼̤͉̲͖̞̤̩͖͇̙̥̗͛̾̍͋̈́̈́͐̌̾̑̅͋̓̾͗̋̊̓̎̒̓͐̍̑̏̇̿̒̈́̉̇̀́̍̇̄̑͋̈́͊̍̎̕̕̕͝͠͝ͅf̸̦͕̙͎̭̳͉̮̰̩͚̝̟͉͙͕̝͌̋͛̍̃͜ ̷̨̡̨̡̧̛͎̥̭͔̗̤̟͎͇͖̠̣͈̦̲̣̜̞͔̼̱̜̭̰͕̣̹̝̂̎͒̊̑̍̋̿̇̚͝͝ͅỹ̶̢̡̧̦̠̯̠̫̻͇͚̭̯͉̩͈̰̞̞̮̮̹̪̦̜͎̱͉̣̹̠̱̝̯͔̼̯̑͌̿̅̆̀͛͐̑̊̓̀̍̊̀̃́̇̊̃̅̽̒̎̑̏̏͛̉̊̇̃͐̈́̋͂̍̂̾̿͘̕̕̚͘͠͠ȏ̸̢̡̯̖̤̖̦͙̝̘̙̦̟̪̜͙̳̳̹͖̦̱͖̮̖̓͜ͅͅụ̸̢̡̨̩͖̙̮̫̺̮̣̩̫̱̤̦͚͕̖͉̥̥̰̮̗͍̩͕͉̮͈̳̙̜̺̻͚̠̠̗͎̭͗̓͛̾̌͑̇͒͛̅̅͆̽͂̿̈́͆̔̂̔̍̐̔͆́̋̏͋̑̆͑̀̑͊͊͂̎̓̅̐̅̌̏̕͜͠͝ͅͅ!̴̨̤̼̟̯̲͙̥͍͉͖͖͓͎̗͕̝̝͕̏̏̐͌͗͗̒̈̉͌̿̄̌͑̆̚̕͜                  

                

 

 

 

 

"No!" You struggled to get on your feet. "Leave him alone...!" You whimpered in pain. You sat up to see everyone else on the ground. Joker using his body to protect Queen. Panther held her side as her free hand used the whip to keep the enemies away. Mona was trying to fight the snake-woman to prevent her from hitting Skull.

"Stop it..." You whispered. You gripped your head and kept repeating the same three words like a broken record. "Leave them alone. Leave them alone. Leave them alone-"

 

 

 

 

I̶̡̨̢̨̮͕̭̰͍̼̪͉̥͚̘̫̰̮̙̫͉̥̙̫͙̥̼̤̣̓͒̓̍̆̓̚͘͜t̵̢̧̡̼̜͈̝̟͔̰̦̺͉̮̤̫̦̗͍̬̩̫̯̪̻͓͇̙̱̜̮̲̹̫̜̲̪̭̰̣̲̦̘̟͔̅͑̿͊̅̊̏̒͆̔̾̒͊̒̿̆̈́̓̇̓͐͌̈́̆̃̌̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅ'̴̡̡̛̛͇͓̰̖̩̗̙͇̲̮̪̹̲͖̩̼͍͓̌̍̍̓̅͗͛͛͊̀̉̆̎̇̿͆́͐̇͜͝s̴̜̳͕͎̲̪̟̜̼̰̗̟̣̔̾̂̒̈̇̉͆̈̈́͛͂̇͗̔̔͌͐̔͛̈́́̈̈͒̓̆̚ ̶̢̡̢̢̧̳͈̘̝͔̘̪̗̤̪̞̫̠̹͉̫͎̭̙̮̜̹̗͙̹̯́̆̐̾̈̐̅̓͂̃̑̓̿̾͐̀͑̐͌̚͠ȁ̶̢̡̧̢̧̛̯͎͈̦̳̪̮̝̟̣͎̥̟̥̜͔̩͕͎͓͇̠͓̠̩̱̝͕̜̪͎̤̫̰̒̓̿͆̋́͂̈́̎͂̇͆̉̒̿̍̒̌̿̅͐͆̆̀̍͊͛̾͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͝ͅͅl̶̢̠̲̯͖̘̭̹̖̬̮̞͖̦̦̦̯̬̗̖̲͚͓̗̬̝̦͋̇ͅḽ̷̢̢̗̘̳͇͉̗͉͕̟͇͈̥̹͙͇̙̼͍͓͖̯͉̲̮͎̟͋͗͌͊̽̓́̓͌̅̌̽̽̌̇̃̄̓̑̇͗̆̓͛̓̑͐̍̆͂̓̽͋͛͗̐̌͊͊̇̆̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̱̖̘̩͙̻̤͙͕͇̙͖̃̀̆͐̀̆̉̎̄̉̎͗̅̾̊͆̈́͌͆͒͆͌̌̕̕̚̕̕͝͝ͅͅͅy̵̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̞̲̩̝̪̤̫̟̯͉͚͓͚̣̫̩̲̝̹͍̙͉̫͚̜̼̦̮̼̦̱͈̌̍̍́̈́͆͑̆̍̀̍̈̔̈́̅́͊̈́͋̓̌͐̓̈́̾̃̒͛̎̈̎̽̑͘͜͝ͅo̸̧̡̨̮̳͇̮̗̙͎̙͇̖͍̮̪̣̝͉͚̗̣͍̲̠͎͍̠̠̯̰͔͕͉͙̞̟̮͚͓̳̫͂̎̒̋́͗͋͋͗͒̄̾̏͋̋̃̓̈́̉̇͒̇͌͌̒̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅu̴̢̢̱̩̣̮͎̙̦̯̥͖̦̲͎͎̖̱͔̙̫̰̖͔̦̗̫̗͒̈́̔̒r̵̛̛̛̮͓̮̙̆̀͛͒͌̔̒̉̂͊̈́͂̊̉̏̇̏͌̎̀̄̑̍̏́̆̉̂̃̓̑̽͒͌̋̀̀̑͋̂͘̕͠͝ ̸̨̡̛̛͇͎̘̞̬̟̜̘̜̯̻̜̠̰͈̗̗̒̅͛̒͐̃͒̄̍͗̈̃̇͌̑̈́̀̍̑̽̊͒͌͆̿̈́̋̆̊̆̒͑̐̀̒͊͗̀͐̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅf̵̛̛̹̂̋̌͌̓̈́̊̅̐̑̎̏͂̓ą̷̧̢̢̧̧̨͖͍̲͔̤̮̥͓̙͙̤̪͕̝̪̯͓̩̦̘̼̜̗͕̗̗̜̗̭͈̖̖͎̟̩̥̬̭̼͓̏̌͆̎́̅̅͆͑̔̀͛̂̓̕͜͝͝͠u̶̢̢̨̡̧̘̖̘̮̹̝̼̟̣̗̭̯͊̆̇̔̌́̾͑͗̓̿͊̋̓̕l̷̨̢͍̗̪̜̞͈̩̗͍̯̱̙̰̯͍̹̫̱̟̞͙̻̪͍̘̟͖̱̼͈̮͈̜͔̲̞̱̗̞̝͓̻̯̬̙̼̏͂̚͜ͅt̷̡͚̯̱̼̦͇̦̫̝̆̔̍͊̃́̔̂͌̄͛͐̐̔̇̏̈́̓̿̀͛͛̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝!̴̨̡̨͖̮̫̻̳̝̲̦̦̗̹̦͇̭̹͖̰̟͈̠̥͇̈́̀͗͐͋̏͂̑̍̓̆́͊̃̅͂̋̇͜͝͝

 

 

 

 

 

"It's all my fault..." 

The atmosphere in the room changed. The shadows seized all their attacks and looked around to what was causing it. The other thieves eyes immediately went over to you.

"Oh no!" Mona shivered as he looked over to your direction.

Jeanne suddenly appeared above you. Just as she did, a dark aura was emitting around her. A black fog of some sort began filling up the room.

"We have to stop her!" Moan shouted. He tried to run to your side but fell over. "She's casting... Wave Of Hades."

The shadows got the same idea as they rush over to you only to stop their attacks when coming closer to you. Some slouched forward as the others just mumbled in despair.

"(C/N)!" Joker shouted from across the room.

The despair Jeanne cast was also affecting you. You didn't care what anyone had to say around you. All you knew that is was your fault.

 

 

                 

 

   Ỉ̴̯̹͚̙͕͖̘̖͇͇͓̐͌̋̽̋̃͑͛̕t̵̢̢̨̨̧̢̹̙͔͇̩͖͍̪͍̦̩͍̬͕̮͉̲͓̻̭͖̩̠̣̪̙̙̠̜̟̭̭̬̤̳͛̅̄̾̋̋̉̈́͋̓̒̆͂̾̓͝ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛͔͓̠̦̱̘͚̝̜̻̝͇͖͙̬͎̠̼͓͚̜̗͕͈̘͉̥͍̙͓͖͚͔̺̖̞̤̘̞́̀̆̈̆̐̃̿̐̾̈́̒̈́̀̆̓̂̑̆̔͊̿̐͛̆̄̿̂̽̄͘̚͠͝s̵̨̢̞̼͇̯͒̊ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̜͎̟͎̭̯͎͔͖̪̼͓̜̮͔̟̝͚̯̰͚͉̣̣̞̤̮̮̲̼͍̦̪̠͍̟͍̔͒͂͌̕͜͝a̷̛̘͎̺̟̘̼̲̟̩̜͙̙̤̼̙͂͛̐͐̒͌̀̄̋̉̿̃̏̏͛͋̔̍̑̓̌̌̓̎̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝l̷̛̬͎̾̃̿̊̿̄̉̍̐͌̏́̅̆͌̉͋̋l̴̰͇̾͋̄̃̌͂͌̈́̒̀̂͐̅̃́͑̾̓̉̔̎͊̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̰̳͎̗͙̼̦͉̥͚͇̫̣͚̩̪̳̠͈̂̏̅͒́̒̈́͗̊̀̓͐̇̔̄͘͘ý̸̙̝̥͈͙͍͔͖͆͗̈͊̋͜ǫ̴̨̧̨̢̛̛̙̩̲̝̯͎̞͇̞͓̪̺̣̘̭͉̻̫͙̲̭̳͈̪̞̙̥̬͙̼̦̪̝̠̘̍̓̉̾̈́́͐̕͜͜͝ͅư̵̢̡̞̝̥̗̟̠͍̬͔̹̬̦̔̔͋͑̔̌̓͊̒̓̂̽̏̄̏̑̅̓̊̊̈́͌̍̎͗̋̕͝r̸̘̺͕͚͖̞͔̗̖̲̱̩̀̐̐̍̌̄͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̦̮͚̺̹̲̣̭̳̠̰̦̪̣̮̩͇͖̜̩͔́̋̽͒̒̈́͂̈́̊̍̌̀̋̌̈́̓̆̆̚͘̚͜͠f̸̢̢̛̗̫͙͙͈̲̩̼̙͇͉͔̱̭̣͋̈̇̔̇̏̅͋̇̈́́̒̌̾̃͋͗͒̔̌͒̍̍̑̒̌̍̂̆̾͂̕̚͝͝͠a̴̧̨̛̭̫̳̮̫̩̩̯̳̤͎̖̺̮̱͙̗̻̳͗̓̐̃̊̍̓͂̿̓͑̚ͅȗ̶̫̗̯̤̪̘̠̼̜̝̞̺̲͕͍͈͇̃̈́͌̽͊͛͊̔̓̈́͑͑̋̈́͗͐̓̅̆̈͊͊̾̍͒̈́͗͗̄̓͑̎̑̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠ļ̷̨̡̨̡̦̜͇̺̲͈̯̟͕̬͙͈̜̳̺̺̭͇̰̥͉̘̺̫̖͉̝̠͍͔̗̲̖͍̈́ͅt̴̢̛̳̹͙̘͚̣̺͕̤͓̼͉̳̱͈̹͈̰͍̦̥̝̜̙̠̪͚̘̲͉͍̤̰͉͔͕̫͚͓̜̍͂̆͗͐͐͛̌͂̐̎̆̿̂̅͂̒̏̃̂̍̓̈́͐͌͑̉̑͝ͅͅ!̷̛̛͓͔̺͔̫̈́̊͂̎̽͆͗̓̈́̉̿͐̑̉͋̾̌̌̀͊͛̈́͊̏͂̏͐̈̑͋̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝                                                                     Ỉ̴̯̹͚̙͕͖̘̖͇͇͓̐͌̋̽̋̃͑͛̕t̵̢̢̨̨̧̢̹̙͔͇̩͖͍̪͍̦̩͍̬͕̮͉̲͓̻̭͖̩̠̣̪̙̙̠̜̟̭̭̬̤̳͛̅̄̾̋̋̉̈́͋̓̒̆͂̾̓͝ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛͔͓̠̦̱̘͚̝̜̻̝͇͖͙̬͎̠̼͓͚̜̗͕͈̘͉̥͍̙͓͖͚͔̺̖̞̤̘̞́̀̆̈̆̐̃̿̐̾̈́̒̈́̀̆̓̂̑̆̔͊̿̐͛̆̄̿̂̽̄͘̚͠͝s̵̨̢̞̼͇̯͒̊ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̜͎̟͎̭̯͎͔͖̪̼͓̜̮͔̟̝͚̯̰͚͉̣̣̞̤̮̮̲̼͍̦̪̠͍̟͍̔͒͂͌̕͜͝a̷̛̘͎̺̟̘̼̲̟̩̜͙̙̤̼̙͂͛̐͐̒͌̀̄̋̉̿̃̏̏͛͋̔̍̑̓̌̌̓̎̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝l̷̛̬͎̾̃̿̊̿̄̉̍̐͌̏́̅̆͌̉͋̋l̴̰͇̾͋̄̃̌͂͌̈́̒̀̂͐̅̃́͑̾̓̉̔̎͊̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̰̳͎̗͙̼̦͉̥͚͇̫̣͚̩̪̳̠͈̂̏̅͒́̒̈́͗̊̀̓͐̇̔̄͘͘ý̸̙̝̥͈͙͍͔͖͆͗̈͊̋͜ǫ̴̨̧̨̢̛̛̙̩̲̝̯͎̞͇̞͓̪̺̣̘̭͉̻̫͙̲̭̳͈̪̞̙̥̬͙̼̦̪̝̠̘̍̓̉̾̈́́͐̕͜͜͝ͅư̵̢̡̞̝̥̗̟̠͍̬͔̹̬̦̔̔͋͑̔̌̓͊̒̓̂̽̏̄̏̑̅̓̊̊̈́͌̍̎͗̋̕͝r̸̘̺͕͚͖̞͔̗̖̲̱̩̀̐̐̍̌̄͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̦̮͚̺̹̲̣̭̳̠̰̦̪̣̮̩͇͖̜̩͔́̋̽͒̒̈́͂̈́̊̍̌̀̋̌̈́̓̆̆̚͘̚͜͠f̸̢̢̛̗̫͙͙͈̲̩̼̙͇͉͔̱̭̣͋̈̇̔̇̏̅͋̇̈́́̒̌̾̃͋͗͒̔̌͒̍̍̑̒̌̍̂̆̾͂̕̚͝͝͠a̴̧̨̛̭̫̳̮̫̩̩̯̳̤͎̖̺̮̱͙̗̻̳͗̓̐̃̊̍̓͂̿̓͑̚ͅȗ̶̫̗̯̤̪̘̠̼̜̝̞̺̲͕͍͈͇̃̈́͌̽͊͛͊̔̓̈́͑͑̋̈́͗͐̓̅̆̈͊͊̾̍͒̈́͗͗̄̓͑̎̑̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠ļ̷̨̡̨̡̦̜͇̺̲͈̯̟͕̬͙͈̜̳̺̺̭͇̰̥͉̘̺̫̖͉̝̠͍͔̗̲̖͍̈́ͅt̴̢̛̳̹͙̘͚̣̺͕̤͓̼͉̳̱͈̹͈̰͍̦̥̝̜̙̠̪͚̘̲͉͍̤̰͉͔͕̫͚͓̜̍͂̆͗͐͐͛̌͂̐̎̆̿̂̅͂̒̏̃̂̍̓̈́͐͌͑̉̑͝ͅͅ!̷̛̛͓͔̺͔̫̈́̊͂̎̽͆͗̓̈́̉̿͐̑̉͋̾̌̌̀͊͛̈́͊̏͂̏͐̈̑͋̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝ 

        Ỉ̴̯̹͚̙͕͖̘̖͇͇͓̐͌̋̽̋̃͑͛̕t̵̢̢̨̨̧̢̹̙͔͇̩͖͍̪͍̦̩͍̬͕̮͉̲͓̻̭͖̩̠̣̪̙̙̠̜̟̭̭̬̤̳͛̅̄̾̋̋̉̈́͋̓̒̆͂̾̓͝ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛͔͓̠̦̱̘͚̝̜̻̝͇͖͙̬͎̠̼͓͚̜̗͕͈̘͉̥͍̙͓͖͚͔̺̖̞̤̘̞́̀̆̈̆̐̃̿̐̾̈́̒̈́̀̆̓̂̑̆̔͊̿̐͛̆̄̿̂̽̄͘̚͠͝s̵̨̢̞̼͇̯͒̊ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̜͎̟͎̭̯͎͔͖̪̼͓̜̮͔̟̝͚̯̰͚͉̣̣̞̤̮̮̲̼͍̦̪̠͍̟͍̔͒͂͌̕͜͝a̷̛̘͎̺̟̘̼̲̟̩̜͙̙̤̼̙͂͛̐͐̒͌̀̄̋̉̿̃̏̏͛͋̔̍̑̓̌̌̓̎̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝l̷̛̬͎̾̃̿̊̿̄̉̍̐͌̏́̅̆͌̉͋̋l̴̰͇̾͋̄̃̌͂͌̈́̒̀̂͐̅̃́͑̾̓̉̔̎͊̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̰̳͎̗͙̼̦͉̥͚͇̫̣͚̩̪̳̠͈̂̏̅͒́̒̈́͗̊̀̓͐̇̔̄͘͘ý̸̙̝̥͈͙͍͔͖͆͗̈͊̋͜ǫ̴̨̧̨̢̛̛̙̩̲̝̯͎̞͇̞͓̪̺̣̘̭͉̻̫͙̲̭̳͈̪̞̙̥̬͙̼̦̪̝̠̘̍̓̉̾̈́́͐̕͜͜͝ͅư̵̢̡̞̝̥̗̟̠͍̬͔̹̬̦̔̔͋͑̔̌̓͊̒̓̂̽̏̄̏̑̅̓̊̊̈́͌̍̎͗̋̕͝r̸̘̺͕͚͖̞͔̗̖̲̱̩̀̐̐̍̌̄͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̦̮͚̺̹̲̣̭̳̠̰̦̪̣̮̩͇͖̜̩͔́̋̽͒̒̈́͂̈́̊̍̌̀̋̌̈́̓̆̆̚͘̚͜͠f̸̢̢̛̗̫͙͙͈̲̩̼̙͇͉͔̱̭̣͋̈̇̔̇̏̅͋̇̈́́̒̌̾̃͋͗͒̔̌͒̍̍̑̒̌̍̂̆̾͂̕̚͝͝͠a̴̧̨̛̭̫̳̮̫̩̩̯̳̤͎̖̺̮̱͙̗̻̳͗̓̐̃̊̍̓͂̿̓͑̚ͅȗ̶̫̗̯̤̪̘̠̼̜̝̞̺̲͕͍͈͇̃̈́͌̽͊͛͊̔̓̈́͑͑̋̈́͗͐̓̅̆̈͊͊̾̍͒̈́͗͗̄̓͑̎̑̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠ļ̷̨̡̨̡̦̜͇̺̲͈̯̟͕̬͙͈̜̳̺̺̭͇̰̥͉̘̺̫̖͉̝̠͍͔̗̲̖͍̈́ͅt̴̢̛̳̹͙̘͚̣̺͕̤͓̼͉̳̱͈̹͈̰͍̦̥̝̜̙̠̪͚̘̲͉͍̤̰͉͔͕̫͚͓̜̍͂̆͗͐͐͛̌͂̐̎̆̿̂̅͂̒̏̃̂̍̓̈́͐͌͑̉̑͝ͅͅ!̷̛̛͓͔̺͔̫̈́̊͂̎̽͆͗̓̈́̉̿͐̑̉͋̾̌̌̀͊͛̈́͊̏͂̏͐̈̑͋̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝

       Ỉ̴̯̹͚̙͕͖̘̖͇͇͓̐͌̋̽̋̃͑͛̕t̵̢̢̨̨̧̢̹̙͔͇̩͖͍̪͍̦̩͍̬͕̮͉̲͓̻̭͖̩̠̣̪̙̙̠̜̟̭̭̬̤̳͛̅̄̾̋̋̉̈́͋̓̒̆͂̾̓͝ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛͔͓̠̦̱̘͚̝̜̻̝͇͖͙̬͎̠̼͓͚̜̗͕͈̘͉̥͍̙͓͖͚͔̺̖̞̤̘̞́̀̆̈̆̐̃̿̐̾̈́̒̈́̀̆̓̂̑̆̔͊̿̐͛̆̄̿̂̽̄͘̚͠͝s̵̨̢̞̼͇̯͒̊ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̜͎̟͎̭̯͎͔͖̪̼͓̜̮͔̟̝͚̯̰͚͉̣̣̞̤̮̮̲̼͍̦̪̠͍̟͍̔͒͂͌̕͜͝a̷̛̘͎̺̟̘̼̲̟̩̜͙̙̤̼̙͂͛̐͐̒͌̀̄̋̉̿̃̏̏͛͋̔̍̑̓̌̌̓̎̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝l̷̛̬͎̾̃̿̊̿̄̉̍̐͌̏́̅̆͌̉͋̋l̴̰͇̾͋̄̃̌͂͌̈́̒̀̂͐̅̃́͑̾̓̉̔̎͊̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̰̳͎̗͙̼̦͉̥͚͇̫̣͚̩̪̳̠͈̂̏̅͒́̒̈́͗̊̀̓͐̇̔̄͘͘ý̸̙̝̥͈͙͍͔͖͆͗̈͊̋͜ǫ̴̨̧̨̢̛̛̙̩̲̝̯͎̞͇̞͓̪̺̣̘̭͉̻̫͙̲̭̳͈̪̞̙̥̬͙̼̦̪̝̠̘̍̓̉̾̈́́͐̕͜͜͝ͅư̵̢̡̞̝̥̗̟̠͍̬͔̹̬̦̔̔͋͑̔̌̓͊̒̓̂̽̏̄̏̑̅̓̊̊̈́͌̍̎͗̋̕͝r̸̘̺͕͚͖̞͔̗̖̲̱̩̀̐̐̍̌̄͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̦̮͚̺̹̲̣̭̳̠̰̦̪̣̮̩͇͖̜̩͔́̋̽͒̒̈́͂̈́̊̍̌̀̋̌̈́̓̆̆̚͘̚͜͠f̸̢̢̛̗̫͙͙͈̲̩̼̙͇͉͔̱̭̣͋̈̇̔̇̏̅͋̇̈́́̒̌̾̃͋͗͒̔̌͒̍̍̑̒̌̍̂̆̾͂̕̚͝͝͠a̴̧̨̛̭̫̳̮̫̩̩̯̳̤͎̖̺̮̱͙̗̻̳͗̓̐̃̊̍̓͂̿̓͑̚ͅȗ̶̫̗̯̤̪̘̠̼̜̝̞̺̲͕͍͈͇̃̈́͌̽͊͛͊̔̓̈́͑͑̋̈́͗͐̓̅̆̈͊͊̾̍͒̈́͗͗̄̓͑̎̑̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠ļ̷̨̡̨̡̦̜͇̺̲͈̯̟͕̬͙͈̜̳̺̺̭͇̰̥͉̘̺̫̖͉̝̠͍͔̗̲̖͍̈́ͅt̴̢̛̳̹͙̘͚̣̺͕̤͓̼͉̳̱͈̹͈̰͍̦̥̝̜̙̠̪͚̘̲͉͍̤̰͉͔͕̫͚͓̜̍͂̆͗͐͐͛̌͂̐̎̆̿̂̅͂̒̏̃̂̍̓̈́͐͌͑̉̑͝ͅͅ!̷̛̛͓͔̺͔̈́̊͂̎̽͆͗̓̈́̉̿͐̑̉͋̾̌̌̀͊͛̈́͊̏͂̏͐̈̑͋̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝                          Ỉ̴̯̹͚̙͕͖̘̖͇͇͓̐͌̋̽̋̃͑͛̕t̵̢̢̨̨̧̢̹̙͔͇̩͖͍̪͍̦̩͍̬͕̮͉̲͓̻̭͖̩̠̣̪̙̙̠̜̟̭̭̬̤̳͛̅̄̾̋̋̉̈́͋̓̒̆͂̾̓͝ͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛͔͓̠̦̱̘͚̝̜̻̝͇͖͙̬͎̠̼͓͚̜̗͕͈̘͉̥͍̙͓͖͚͔̺̖̞̤̘̞́̀̆̈̆̐̃̿̐̾̈́̒̈́̀̆̓̂̑̆̔͊̿̐͛̆̄̿̂̽̄͘̚͠͝s̵̨̢̞̼͇̯͒̊ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̜͎̟͎̭̯͎͔͖̪̼͓̜̮͔̟̝͚̯̰͚͉̣̣̞̤̮̮̲̼͍̦̪̠͍̟͍̔͒͂͌̕͜͝a̷̛̘͎̺̟̘̼̲̟̩̜͙̙̤̼̙͂͛̐͐̒͌̀̄̋̉̿̃̏̏͛͋̔̍̑̓̌̌̓̎̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝l̷̛̬͎̾̃̿̊̿̄̉̍̐͌̏́̅̆͌̉͋̋l̴̰͇̾͋̄̃̌͂͌̈́̒̀̂͐̅̃́͑̾̓̉̔̎͊̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̰̳͎̗͙̼̦͉̥͚͇̫̣͚̩̪̳̠͈̂̏̅͒́̒̈́͗̊̀̓͐̇̔̄͘͘ý̸̙̝̥͈͙͍͔͖͆͗̈͊̋͜ǫ̴̨̧̨̢̛̛̙̩̲̝̯͎̞͇̞͓̪̺̣̘̭͉̻̫͙̲̭̳͈̪̞̙̥̬͙̼̦̪̝̠̘̍̓̉̾̈́́͐̕͜͜͝ͅư̵̢̡̞̝̥̗̟̠͍̬͔̹̬̦̔̔͋͑̔̌̓͊̒̓̂̽̏̄̏̑̅̓̊̊̈́͌̍̎͗̋̕͝r̸̘̺͕͚͖̞͔̗̖̲̱̩̀̐̐̍̌̄͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̦̮͚̺̹̲̣̭̳̠̰̦̪̣̮̩͇͖̜̩͔́̋̽͒̒̈́͂̈́̊̍̌̀̋̌̈́̓̆̆̚͘̚͜͠f̸̢̢̛̗̫͙͙͈̲̩̼̙͇͉͔̱̭̣͋̈̇̔̇̏̅͋̇̈́́̒̌̾̃͋͗͒̔̌͒̍̍̑̒̌̍̂̆̾͂̕̚͝͝͠a̴̧̨̛̭̫̳̮̫̩̩̯̳̤͎̖̺̮̱͙̗̻̳͗̓̐̃̊̍̓͂̿̓͑̚ͅȗ̶̫̗̯̤̪̘̠̼̜̝̞̺̲͕͍͈͇̃̈́͌̽͊͛͊̔̓̈́͑͑̋̈́͗͐̓̅̆̈͊͊̾̍͒̈́͗͗̄̓͑̎̑̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠ļ̷̨̡̨̡̦̜͇̺̲͈̯̟͕̬͙͈̜̳̺̺̭͇̰̥͉̘̺̫̖͉̝̠͍͔̗̲̖͍̈́ͅt̴̢̛̳̹͙̘͚̣̺͕̤͓̼͉̳̱͈̹͈̰͍̦̥̝̜̙̠̪͚̘̲͉͍̤̰͉͔͕̫͚͓̜̍͂̆͗͐͐͛̌͂̐̎̆̿̂̅͂̒̏̃̂̍̓̈́͐͌͑̉̑͝ͅͅ!̷̛̛͓͔̺͔̫̈́̊͂̎̽͆͗̓̈́̉̿͐̑̉͋̾̌̌̀͊͛̈́͊̏͂̏͐̈̑͋̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝

                                                                                                                     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you lovely folks! Something I thought it would be cool/scary if it was in the game is that the voices also affected the players too. Futaba can manipulate the voices and use it to tear down Joker and his team. So during a battle, whoever's turn it is to launch an attack will hear the same voices Futaba hears. So If it was Ann's turn to attack, she would hear Kamoshida's voice or just random students talking about her. It can give them despair that way! It can also take a toll on them the more they spend to much time in the palace which can deplete their SP.
> 
> Enough about that,
> 
> Sooo.... Joker in smash huh!?!?!? I was not planning to get the switch but when my boy was announced, now I have to get it.
> 
> Also ever since Dancing in starlight came out, it gave me the motivation I needed! I don't remember what chapter it was but I remember I said I had a hc where Ryuji and cook and clean to help his mom. Nya'll have no idea how happy I was when I saw this.


	33. Chapter 33

Futaba's Palace

 

The black fog was getting thicker as time passed. The enemies around you had succumbed to their despair and died off. Jeanne could not stop even if she wanted to since it was you who was making her use this new power. You gripped tightly on your hair as you felt tears forming.

"(C/N)," Joker was now crawling over to you. "You...need to calm down!"

You could barely hear anything aside from the voices echoing in your head. You just wanted those awful voices to leave you alone. You were finally able to move on. The horrible feeling returning ten folds as it torments you every second that passes. You were on your knees begging the voices to stop.

"It's not my fault!" You shouted. "It's not...!"

You knew the guilt would never truly disappear but you were happy that everyone was there to help you heal those wounds. You were happy you made up with Ryuji. To confess everything to him. He doesn't blame you for what happened that day and that eased your conscience a bit  You just hated those awful nightmares you would have time to time. That kept you awake and made you cry countless times. You wished all those memories would just go away.

"Now you know how she feels." A voice spoke nearby. You looked to see a tall figure almost visible within the fog. It wasn't Futaba's shadow who was speaking. The voice spoke once more. "Please, save her..."

"How...?" You responded. "I can't even save the people I care about." Shoving the palms of your hands into your eyes to prevent the tears from falling. You could feel the ominous feeling taking its effect on you. "...!" You winced in pain as you felt pain in around your thigh. 

"Yusuke...!" You looked down to see the little mouse sinking his teeth into you. He must have used most of his energy as he collapsed once again. "No!" You gently scooped him up to inspect the little rodent. You could feel his little body trembling. "Oh my god..."

Your senses finally came back to you as you looked at your surroundings. Joker was just a couple feet away from you. The others were on the ground. 

"Jeanne, enough!" You shouted. Your persona nodded in acknowledgment as the thick fog was slowly letting up. "Use Mediarama..." The calming aura showering the group. Panther sat up to see you in the center of the room. 

"(C/N)..." She mumbled as she tries to stand. 

"(Y/N)!" It was skull who forced his body to stand tall and make his way over to you. "Are you alright?" He fell to his knees in front of you as he places his hands on your shoulders.

"Why..." _are you asking me?_ You were confused on why he was asking you about your well-being. You looked past him to see Queen stumbling over to Panther. Joker was back on his feet with Mona by his side. They were all looking at you. "I'm sorry..." 

"Hey it isn't your fault-" Skull flinches as you cut him off.

"Yes, it is Ryuji!" You were careful with your hands since you still had Yusuke in your hands. "Because of me...!" You didn't want to think about the possible outcomes.

"Enough." The blond's hand raised his hand as he slightly taps your cheek. Just enough for you to calm down. "What done is done."

The room was silent with the coffin laying face down on the ground. It was Joker who gave the final blow from his pistol. Nothing was said but everyone understood that this was enough for today. Fox finally returned to his normal self again. The group exited the palace as they were transferred in front of Boss' house. 

"I'll text you all when-" Akira's word stopped as he watched you walk away from the group.

"I'll talk to her." Ryuji waved goodbye to the group as he ran to catch up with you. "Hey (Y/N)."

You remained silent as you walked to the station in silence. Ryuji knew when it was the appropriate time to talk. With the train empty and plenty of seats to take. You remained standing the whole ride home. Ryuji was even standing next to you as he kept his cool. He wanted you to feel better but how?

The walk home was torture. He looked over to you and you still kept up the silent treatment. This was nothing new to him since he dealt with it for months. He knew the voices in the palace must have gotten to you and he's not about to let you revert back to your old self again.

"What did they say...?" Ryuji closed his eyes shut as he knew that wasn't the right thing to ask but he had to say something.

"Ryuji..." You sighed as you brushed a piece of hair behind your ear. "I want to be alone."

"No way." He says as he stops in place. "I'm here whether you like it or not."

"...!" You were happy to hear those words. If he had left you there, you didn't know what you were gonna do. "I'm sorry. I'm acting childish again."

"It's okay. If you need to vent then, by all means, go for it." The blond smiled. He pointed at a bench next to the vending machines and motioned you to follow. Like always, he gets your favorite drink and hand sit to you.

"Do you ever blame me for what happened?" The asked the question you've never wanted to ask in fear of what he might say. 

"What...?" Ryuji's mouth dropped but no words came out.

"If I got there sooner then maybe..." _You would still be running._ That day where you all enjoyed that delicious meal. Where everyone spoke of their pasts. Where you finally confessed everything. You held back the most important question. If he ever blamed you. 

"Never." He responded. "And I never will." He reaches for your hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "No matter what it takes, I will do everything in my power to make you believe me."

You could already feel the tears forming again. The drink falling out of your hands and you bring them to your eyes. 

"The voices I-I-I heard..." Your breath hitched as you try to continue. "They were my voices."

"For real...?" Ryuji knew about your inner torment. He just never knew how bad it was.

"They kept blaming me for what happened to you. I know you say it isn't but...!" Ryuji had told you time and time again it was never your fault. It was that asshole who provoked him and he fell for his trap. He didn't even know you stayed behind that day to wait for him. When his mother was called him and being chewed out by the other teachers. You stood by his side as you waited for his mom to come out. He was grateful you were there for him when he needed you the most.

Ryuji sucked in a breath as he stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs. "It isn't (Y/N)'s fault you got that!? If you have a problem with that then you gotta deal with me!!"

"Wha-" You stare in utter shock as you watched the boy shout.

"She's the kindest most generous person I've ever met!!"

"Ryuji...!" You grab the male's arm as you pull him back down to sit. "What are you doing!?"

"Telling the world to leave you alone!" He grinned.

You couldn't help but laugh at his actions but it made you feel warm inside. Maybe those voice in the palace gave you the courage you needed to finally move on from this. It won't be easy but at least you know you have a supportive friend who is willing to fight the world for you.

 

~*~

 

8/2. Tuesday. After School.

 

You felt awkward seeing the others after what happened yesterday but they treated you the same. If anything they didn't blame you for what happened inside the palace. They knew there were in there for too long and the voices do get stronger the longer your in there.

"I'm sorry should have paid more attention," Akira says in an apologetic tone.

"N-No don't apologize!" You waved your hands in a nervous manner. "I should have said something sooner...I mean that was the rule."

"I should have said something too." It was Ann who spoke. "I think I would have done the same if I were you (Y/N)."

"We're a team," Makoto spoke in a soothing voice. "We're here to help anyone who needs it."

"Speaking of," Yusuke chimed in. "I never got to properly thank you for protecting me during my stated as a mouse." Yusuke's charming smile was blinding you. "I'm in your debt."

It was your day off so the group really wanted you all to spend the day together. Akira really didn't want to send you back into the palace right off the bat. He knew how important it was but he wanted to make sure everyone was fine before sending them in. It was also Morgana's idea to let everyone clear their minds for a day so you all wouldn't be mentally exhausted inside the palace.

Going to all the hot spots in Shibuya division to have fun. The arcade was the place you all spent the most time in. Competing with each other to see who will be the loser that will buy drinks. Yusuke was on the sidelines sketching his heart out as try to capture these amazing scenes before him. 

You sat next to him when your turn was over as you watched him detail Ann's clothing. Makoto was next to her hold the plastic gun. Akira next to Ryuji as they shot the zombies down with ease. 

"You're not gonna play?" Yusuke asks as he sets his sketchbook down.

"Nah..." You shrugged as watched the others play. "I'm not really good at these games."

"What are you good at then?" He asks.

"Uhhh..." Your eyes wander over to the machine that just sucked away your money. "I'm okay at rhythm-based games?"

"Why are saying it like a question?" Yusuke chuckled as he stands up. "Let's see you play."

"Now!?" You gasped. "OOF I don't know..."

"What's happening?" Ryuji says as he and the others join the conversation. 

"(Y/N) said she was good at rhythm games." Yusuke answers.

"Hey," You jab a finger at him. "I said I was O K A Y at them."

"Don't you have like 5 games like that on your phone?" Ryuji asks.

"Yeah...but I suck." You shrugged nervously. Sure you get full combos here and there but that's enough right?

"Ohhh I want to see you play!" Ann says excitedly. She looks to see if any were available and one so happened to be at the very end. "Let's go!"

"Fine...!" You take a couple of tokens and walked over to the machine. You've had many battles with these machines and they always come out the victor. Those games on your phone weren't just to past time and collect cards on your favorite characters. You used them as practices to finally defeat your true enemy.

"Let's see which song..." There was a lot from your favorite series but there was one song that you could never get through. The song that you couldn't beat in the game was also available on this machine. Selecting hard mode and preparing yourself as you heard the automatic cheering on the background. As well as your friends cheering you one.

 _The neon lights are gorgeous, floating transient mirages_  
Do you show your true self to him?  
O Aphrodite the white flower, basking in the twilight –  
Do you kiss him with those crimson lips of yours?

The nodes were coming faster as you tapped away to maintain this full combo you had. Your eyes scanning the brightly colored screen to hit each note. The song was so catchy but you made sure to focus on the game. Getting "Perfects" and "Greats" as the song progresses. The characters on the screen appearing as your combo grew.

"UGGHHHH!!" You said the fatal "Good" and now your ultimate combo was gone. Touching the last node as the song finally ended. The screen displayed a full combo with triumphant music playing. Your score was almost reaching the top 10.

"So close!!" You groaned as you shook your hands.

"Wait that was on hard mode?"Ann asks in surprise.

"Yeah," You sigh as you looked at others playing on expert. "I'm not at their level yet."

"That's still pretty amazing!" Ann linked her arm in yours. "I want to watch you play again. Let's make it a competition!"

Normally it's just you and Ryuji hanging out but now with everyone here, you've never had this much fun is while. Taking turns playing games with Akira as the victor. Since he won, he got to chose where everyone had to dine at. Big Bang Burger was on his mind as everyone crowded the poor girl at the counter. 

The night was filled with much laughter as you watched Akira try to attempt the challenge the restaurant offered. He was so close but he couldn't finish the small piece left on his try.

"We should really head back to the palace." It was Makoto who suggested it.

"She's right..." Yusuke says as he sips on his free water. You offered to pay for his meal but refused so instead you shared your fries with him.

"I'll be busy tomorrow..." Ann says as he munched on her fries. 

"And I'm busy on Thursday," Akira mentioned as well.

"How about we go this Sunday?" Ryuji suggested. "Everyone else free on that day?" He looked at everyone and he all shook their heads.

"Sounds like a plan then." Akira nodded as the group agreed. 

You had no problem with it. You had the day off and you-

"Wait!!" You slammed both hands on the table making everyone in the building jump.

"What is it?" Makoto asks hesitantly.

"I can't this Sunday...!" You remembered something so important that day that you almost want to punch yourself for forgetting the special event with a certain someone.

"Why not?" Yusuke asks curiously.

"Because...."

What excuse will you use???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY NEW CHAPTER!!
> 
> Finally I know! I wanted this to be out before Christmas but what can you do TvT)
> 
> Also can I take a second here to say that A-1 EFFED UP BIG TIME!!!  
> Not my ova!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

**08/06. Saturday. Ann's Bedroom**

 

You sat shyly on the edge of Ann's bed as you sipped in the bottled water she offered. Ann sits on the window ledge with her legs and arms crossed as she studied you carefully. The look of suspicion was written all over her face and you don't blame her.

After your little outburst at the restaurant, the group was very curious about why you couldn't make it on Sunday. you pleaded with them to go in the next day and thankfully they agreed. Ann knew something was up and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She wouldn't have to pry too hard since you were the one who approached her about fashion advice for an outing.

 _Ooooh...!_ Ann grinned as she could finally piece the puzzle together.

"So what do you need help with my dear friend?" Ann smiled at you as she waited for your response.

"I uh," You took another small sip of water before responding. You couldn't look her in the eye as you asked your question. "I just wanted to know what's a good outfit to wear if you were going to an event with someone..." _Wow, that didn't sound so damn obvious!_ You mentally scolded yourself. You finally looked up to face Ann who basically had the biggest grin on her face.

"So you want to know outfit ideas for a date?" She hopped off from where she was sitting and walked over to her packed closet.

"D-D-DATE!?" Your face turned to a dark shade of red as you jumped up. "It's not a date we're just going to a cafe-" You slapped a hand over your mouth a bit too hard as you felt the sting right away. "ow..." You mumbled into your hand.

"(Y/N)," Ann took a hold of your shoulders as she shook you excitedly. "I can't believe you kept this from me and Makoto!" The sparkle in her eyes was enough to blind you. "With who? With Who?"

"It's..."

"Ryuji." Ann quickly snapped her fingers.

"No." You shook your head quickly.

"Akira asked you out!?" Ann gasped.

"No-" You try to tell her but Ann was too invested.

"Yusuke made the first move?" Ann shook her head understandingly. "I can see him getting on one knee and asking you out."

"Why do I feel like you're right about the last bit." You giggle at the image of Yusuke getting on his knees and passionately asking for your hand in marriage. _Wait..._

"Ann," You swallowed the lump in your throat. Ann was the only other person you trust so it's fine to confide in her. "It...It isn't one of the guys."

"It isn't? Then-" That's when Ann's eye's widened a bit. "You don't mean..."

She didn't have to say the name as you simply nodded. "I sorta ran into him and we sorta talked about things. One thing led to another and now we plan on going to a cafe." You didn't like lying to your friends but they weren't very fond of the prince detective. "I was scared that you guys might talk me out of it."

"We would never- I mean a certain someone might but we wouldn't get in your way like that." Ann gave you a reassuring look. "You know you can tell me or Makoto anything right?"

Now that you think about it, Ryuji was the only friend you had. Sure some female classmates talked to you but the minute they badmouthed your best friend, you would cut them off from your life. You knew Ann through Ryuji but that the extent of it. Joining this little group has brought you much closer to the girl and you were so grateful. Slowly but surely you were beginning to trust again.

"Thank you, Ann." You felt like weights were lifted off of your shoulders but it was probably Ann releasing her iron grip on you.

"First, no way I'm giving you my clothes." Ann snatched her wallet off of her nightstand. "We need something new, fresh and cute for your date with Akechi!"

"It's not a date...!" You hid behind your hands to cover the smile that was forming. You've been trying to convince yourself that it wasn't a date. This has been nagging you ever since the plans were officially made. You got home that day and looked up the date, location, and time for the cafe to send to him. He responded rather quickly and said he'll meet you at the main entrance at the Shibuya station. He would gladly provide a ride to said location as well to save money.

After that, you both sent each other goodnight texts. _Isn't this what couples do!_ _?!_ _?_  You held back a scream and you buried your face into your hands. You kept looking at the simple goodnight text but this was something so precious to you. To think you would be texting the person you would watch on TV. You decided to make a post on a forum to see if you were overthinking this outing and the majority of users responded with:

_"It's a date!"_

_"He asked if he could join you? He totally likes you then!"_

_"How cute! It's totally a date!"_

_"He so likes you."_

 

You just couldn't believe all the 100+ comments that were left on your post. No way THE Goro Akechi asked you on a date. Did he really ask you though? He asked if he could join you and you said yes. Just a simple outing with a friend. As satisfying it would be to think that, this was more so you wouldn't be heartbroken if this really was just a simple outing.

Ann slipped into her shoes as you followed in suit. She told you she was modeling some clothes for a certain store and she gets a discount every time she shops there. 

"I bet we can find a cute dress or maybe a skirt?" Ann had so many ideas swimming through her head as she pictured every outfit she could.

"A dress?" You try to recall the last time you wore a dress. It was back when you were maybe 8 and were at a party. You snuck off with Ryuji and came back a mess with both of you covered in dirt. "Maybe a skirt will be fine."

The whole subway ride there she was giving you advice on how to apply makeup. You listened intently as she talked about which products would be good for your skin type. She also handed you a small this of pepper spray. Just because he's some famous detective doesn't mean he can get away with anything inappropriate.

The store she talked about was filled with clothes you've definitely never worn. You felt awkward just standing in your simple clothes compared to the other girls in the store. Tugging on Ann's shirt to ask if she was sure this was the right store. 

"I shop here every day!" Ann giggled as she went on ahead. 

You stuck to her like glue as you followed her around the store. She, of course, scolded you to help find an outfit for the date. Going through endless pair of jeans and tank tops. You were really getting out of your comfort zone by trying on all the clothes Ann was bringing you to try on. 

"Here I think we found a winner!" Ann proudly hands you a pair of folded clothing. 

"O-okay..." You chuckle nervously. You made your way to the changing room for the 15th time to try on the winning outfit. It was a pastel blue blouse paired with white shorts. There was also a clue headband to hold your hair back. 

You could hear Ann tapping on the door. "So?" She would have barged in if the door wasn't locked.

"Um..." Opening the door to show her the final product. "How do I look?"

Ann's eyes widen as she eyed you up and down. "Are you sure you want to be with him?" 

"Wha...?" You inch close to hear what she had to say.

"N-Nothing never mind!" She cleared her throat to change the subject. "This is it! I think we found the perfect outfit for your date!"

"It's not a date!" You whined.

Ann pulled out her phone to check the time. "We still have some time so let's go next door to view the makeup." The clothes came out pretty cheap thanks to Ann and her discount. If she hadn't it then would have taken your whole check.

The day was a battle but Ann managed to find everything you'll need to be prepared for tomorrow. She even offered to head over to your place bright and early to help you apply half of the products. You wanted to decline but Ann was having so much fun you didn't want to rain on her parade. She did mention she wanted to pursue a career like this aside from modeling. 

"See you tomorrow at 9!" Ann waved as she hopped off the train. 

"See ya!" You hugged the bags close to your chest. This was all for tomorrow's date and you could help but feel nervous and excited. 

 

**08/07. Sunday. Your Bedroom**

 

You shot out of bed when you saw the clock read 8:45 am. You ran into the bathroom as try to finish everything you had to do before Ann showed up. The doorbell rang as you were blow-drying your hair. You mother greeted Ann and lead her to your bedroom as you instructed her before you ran in the bathroom.

"I woke up late I'm sorry!" You say as you crash into your room. 

"No worries." She waves a hand to calm you down. "Your date isn't until 10:30 am right?"

You hummed a response as paced around your room to find everything you and Ann bought yesterday. You asked her to look away as you quickly changed. 

"So I was looking up some reference photos and I think I found one I want to try. It's cute yet subtle." She was busy tapping away on her phone.

"Alright." You sat on your computer chair. Glancing over to the clock that now read 9:30.

"Time to work my magic." Ann grabbed the first product you had displayed on your desk. She took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Don't. Move." She used a tone a voice that made you shiver in fear.

It was 9:57 am when she was done with you. She adjusts your headband to make sure your hair won't be out of place. She brought her favorite perfume that smelled amazing.

"Perfect." She wiped a fake tear as she stepped back. "I can't believe my little girl is growing up." She sniffled.

"Are you my mom now?" You let out a laugh. You spun the chair to face your full-length mirror. You slowly stood up to really appreciate the moment. Normally you would see a worn-out version of yourself but now...it was different.

"Ann..." You turn to her as you grabbed her hands. "When you visit the cafe, order whatever you want." You didn't know how else to repay Ann for everything she's done. "Thank you..."

"I'll remember that." She handed you your purse and phone. "Let's go."

It didn't really hit you until you were on the subway. Your leg was thumping making the heel of your sandal make a clacking noise. Ann had to put her hand firmly down on your leg to make you stop and from annoying the other passengers.

The plan was to meet at central square oh Shibuya. The location you both were heading to was was Shinjuku which wasn't far by train or car. It was 10:25 am when reaching the meeting spot. The area was filled with many strangers but no sign of the prince detective. 

Ann grabbed your shoulder. "Good luck." She says as she gives you a thumbs up. Then she went off on her own heading to the underground mall.

Now that you were truly alone, your anxiety was rising to the max. You would have worn a simple shirt with a pair of jeans but you were dolled up. Would he notice? Would he take it the wrong way? 

"(Y/N)...?"

"Goro!" You were a bit surprised to see him in casual wear. He always looked professional whenever you saw him. To see him dressed like that took your breath away.

In his line of work, he's met many beauties but compared to them you were something else. _She looks..._  Goro shook his head quickly and flashed a smile. "Sorry for the wait." 

"I just got here so it's okay." You quickly say. Your gaze quickly falling to the ground. 

You both stood in awkward silence before he spoke. "Shall we head off now?"

"Right!" You joined him as he leads you back to the car. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._ You repeated over and over. How should you start a conversation? Normally you would crack a joke with Ryuji but you still have gotten a good grasp of his personality.

The car ride was also a quiet one. You really wanted to say something but what? Should you talk about the cafe? "So I looked up the groups on my spare time." You looked up to Goro who took out his phone. "So you're into rap music?"

"...!" You totally forgot you told him that they were rappers. "I mean I really don't have a preference when it comes to music. They just so happen to rap so I guess I've been listening to more of that genre."

"I will say their music is good. Especially the group that represents Shibuya." He shows you his screen that displayed a playlist with songs from each group.

"Oh my gosh yes!" You clapped your hands together in excitement. "I love each group but I'm really liking Shinjuku's division the most!" You pull out your phone that had the worn out looking character charm dangling from your phone. There's something about the pink haired leader that Goro seems fond of.

The car finally pulled up to a free parking space that was a couple feet away from the cafe. The anxiety washed away when you saw the familiar characters displayed on the glass. There was already a line forming outside but it wasn't that long. 

"I already look up the prices for each item on the menu." You whip out your phone to double check and make sure that nothing changed.

"Oh, that Magical Lollipop soda looks good." Goro leaned a little close to you to see the menu on the phone. 

"I for sure want to try the unordinary drink." You scrolled down to see the real reason for coming to this cafe. The desserts they had to offer. Both your and Goro's eyes were sparkling as you clicked on each item. 

"Next please!" The girl called out.

"Table for two please." You say excitedly.

 You followed the girl to a table that had a view of the streets outside. Your ordered your drinks first then proceded to decide which dessert to try first. You also wanted to take a bunch of pictures to share on all your social media accounts. The cafe was even playing the songs the groups sang. You were proud that the group you loved won the battle.

"I want to try this crepe first." Goro had a determined look on his face as he picked out 3 different desserts to try.

"I want this cake and then the ice cream with a side of cookies." Both nodding in agreement as you placed your orders. 

You both continue to talk about the cafe and characters while waiting for everything to come. You were hoping that you got your favorite character as a coaster. Goro looked around to see many people filling up the tables as they were emersed in their conversations. 

"Are there more cafes like these?" He asks.

"Of course!" You pull out your phone and show him the list of cafes you want to visit. "These are from different series that I like. See this one is about these prince idols and this one is for swords! This is one is for-"

Goro couldn't help but smile as he watched you tell him about each cafe. His life is always so hectic that he really doesn't have much time to relax. Normally he would love to be home and be alone in the peace and quiet. There was just something about you that he couldn't get enough of. The way you listen to him and never ask for anything in return. He thought you were just like the rest of them. Only to use him for their own personal gain. 

"They look like fun." He says when you were finished.

"They are! Ever since I got my maid job I'm able to go out to these cafes more." The idea of quitting that well paying job was completely out of thought. 

"Will you allow me to join you again?" He tilts his head and smiles.

"Of course!" You wanted to shout to the heavens to thank them for this day.

Finally, your order came and both of you were quick to have a mini photoshoot. Everything tasted amazing and you didn't care if you were stuffing your face. You moaned with each bite you took. The ice cream was everything you expected it to be. The cake was sweet and delicious as well as the cookies. Goro was surprised with each bite taken of each item. He was definitely missing out amazing items like these!

"What kind of luck!" You held the coaster with your favorite character on it. "Who did you get?" You look over to see the corrupt officer as his coaster. "I got one of the members from Yokohama's division right?"

"Oh, he's my favorite too!" You looked over to the time and saw that it was almost time to go. You really didn't want this to end...

"I really don't want this to end..." You hear the male whisper.

"...!" You blushed at his sudden statement.

"Oh, I didn't mean to...say that out loud." He turned away to hide his embarrassed expression.

"S-Same here." You mumbled. "I was having a lot of fun with you."

Before you both could say anything, the waitress came with the bill. You had full intentions of paying for your half but Goro beat you to the punch. "You keep eyeing the merchandise so why don't you splurge a little?" He says.

"BUT-" The meal was expensive and you felt really bad. "Then let me buy you some merch!" You made your way to the table where the girl was explaining the prices for each item. You were working on your bag so you needed more merch to add on to it.

"I'll take this." He grabs a charm with the pink haired leader.

"Okay. Then I'll take this, this, this, aaaannnnd this!" you held up a bunch of blind boxes.

"Thank you for stopping by!" The lady says as you both walk out of the cafe.

"That was so much fun!" You exclaimed.

"You've opened my eyes to a new world." Bringing his finger up to his chin. "I'll have to do some research of my own."

"I can totally recommend some series to you! Mystery? Horror? Romance? You name it and I'll find something for you."

"Mystery?" There was a gleam in his eye. "Tell me more."

You both had no intention of parting ways. Walking to a different cafe to talk about the recommendations. Goro even recommended some of his favorite novels as well. You both also haven't visited Shinjuku as much so you took the opportunity to explore the area. Hand in hand as you both joked and laugh along the way. Why would anyone hate the kind and gentle soul? Your friends totally have the wrong idea about him.

"Let's keep going (Y/N)!" There was just some cute and innocent about Goro's smile. This was his actual genuine smile unlike the ones on TV. He was truly feeling happy at this very moment.  

"Yeah!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey everyone! So I have no excuse... I'm just sorry this has taken me so long to update!! I'm glad you guys are still sticking around TAT I can't promise an update soon but I will try!
> 
> I tried to make this long enough so I hope you guys like it! any mistakes will be fixed later!


End file.
